


在帷幕另一端

by santushichuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 151,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 《魔法界有毒吧》番外剧情接凤凰社，神秘事务司目睹狗哥死亡的小莉回到亲世代
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

发生什么了呢。  
痛彻骨髓的折磨如潮水褪去之后，她逐渐想起来了。尽管还是对自己分明本应死去，却意外出现在大约二十年前的霍格沃茨这种事——实在没什么实感。  
神秘事物司，拱形房间的石门帷幕。  
克莉丝多把两只手从被子里探出举到天花板前瞅了瞅：骨架修长、细白匀称，是双可以称作手控福利的好爪子。  
可问题是，不应该是这样的。  
就在之前，她在战斗中失了魔杖，只能拼命抓着贝拉特里克斯试图拖她一起进帷幕同归于尽，她的右手就是那时候被对方一个魔咒砍断，最后也只有她自己跌进了那扇分隔生死的门。  
那感觉有点像掉进了一片由无数幽灵组成的冰冷深海。并不像想象中那样瞬间死亡，甚至手脚还保留了一部分寒冷之下刺痛不已的知觉，只是虚空中似乎有无处不在的低沉呢喃在催促她闭上眼，跟它们一起归入黑暗的终点。  
可她并未轻易听从它的指示，在看到远远漂浮在“海”更深处的一道黑影时就立即强打精神——也得多谢这份彻入骨髓的寒意暂时麻痹了断手之痛，她才姑且没有失去意识，只拼劲剩下的最后一点力气也要不顾一切向他靠近。  
小天狼星的身体以一个放松而优雅的姿态浮在那，曾璀璨如星河的深灰色眼瞳此时安静地阖着，脸上没有一丝表情，就像是睡着了一样。可她知道那双眼已经再也不会睁开了。  
那神秘的呢喃仍在继续，她能感觉到自己仅剩的生机像是夏日下的冰霜一样迅速融化，残缺的腕口一刻不停涌出的大量血液像缥缈的红色烟雾围绕着两人，用仅存的左手轻轻揽住他的腰背，终于在生命的最后一刻，完成了曾经午夜梦回无数次的愿望——抬头覆上了那早已失去温度的冰冷双唇。  
……  
这样，似乎也不错？  
大约是错觉，她能感觉到他的唇瓣在渐渐回温，并变得柔软了起来，就像是在满足大脑回光返照的妄想一般，她甚至还感受到了对方近在咫尺的急促呼吸，正因为她的吻而紧张无措打着颤。  
他的手缓缓抬起，放在她的肩上，随后——狠狠推开了她！  
…………  
  
“！！！！”  
后脑勺传来本不应存在的钝痛，青草和落叶的潮湿气味毫无征兆钻入鼻腔，克莉丝多猛然睁开眼，正与一双燃烧着愤怒火苗的清澈灰瞳撞上目光。  
一阵极度的狂喜袭上她的心脏。  
那五官、那轮廓，正是她早已镌入灵魂深处的模样，他就那么活生生站在她面前——  
“小、小天狼星——”  
“住口！别叫我名字！”  
她刚刚从地上撑起上半身，小天狼星立即后退半步戒备又恼怒瞪着她，正用手背一遍又一遍恨不得脱掉一层皮的架势狠狠擦着自己的嘴唇，脸上毫不掩饰的震惊和厌恶，就好像在看地上一条令人恶心的爬虫。  
这一开口，被失而复得喜悦冲昏头脑的克莉丝多才微微回神，与记忆中男人不太一致又有几分依稀相似少年的清越嗓音令她愣住，目光从那张令她魂牵梦萦的脸移到脖颈，看见一条松垮垮搭在领口的、同样是她十分熟悉的，金红相间的领带。  
视线重新向上，是比印象中短了一些的微卷黑发，明显更细嫩的皮肤，眉眼还带着一点点青涩的稚气未脱，还有少年人锋芒毕露的愤恨眼神，以及连一颗胡茬都没有的干净下巴。  
她又低头看了看自己撑在地上的手，一只都没少，连血迹都不见一丝。  
……  
梅林啊，不是她想的那样吧……  
仅仅是稍微想象自己身处的年代以及可能造成的后果，克莉丝多就激动到险些控制不住要发抖：都不用说二十多年后那场让她失去他的战斗，只要时机把握好，甚至可以让哈利在一个温暖而完整的家庭里长大——  
“嘿，哥们儿，你那边怎么样了！”  
就像是在回应她欣喜若狂的心情，就在这时一道声音忽然插进来打破了尴尬的沉默，一个瘦瘦高高、头发凌乱带着眼镜的男孩从一棵矮树半截“扑腾”跳下，落地灵巧几步稳住身体，然后习惯性把手往后脑勺伸，才瞅见满身灰土跌坐在地上的克莉丝多，又看看面如寒霜的小天狼星，惊讶得连头发都忘记继续抓，“不是吧大脚板……欺负女生？这可不像你会做的事啊。”  
一张除了眼睛外全然跟自己好友一个模子出来的脸正好奇对着她，克莉丝多低声喃喃：“小哈。”  
“嗯？谁？”詹姆·波特歪歪脑袋，还是好心朝她伸出一只手：“很明显你认错人了，我以前可没见过你，哪个学院的？”  
“……格兰芬多。”她盯着那张脸下意识就答了，出口的瞬间才想起不对，果然詹姆立刻皱眉：“我们院的？不可能啊。喂，小天狼星——靠，你能不能别站那么远，她只是一个女生，又不会吃人。”  
小天狼星这才皱着鼻子一脸不情愿挪近两步，詹姆正奇怪于他诡异的反应，这一走近发现他有点红肿的嘴唇，顿时惊呆了，来来回回看看克莉丝多又看看他，半天才露出一种梦幻般的表情咧嘴直笑：“哎呀呀，大脚板啊……”  
“给我把你那些乱七八糟的脑补收回去，尖头叉子。”小天狼星没好气瞪他，“就算你不信，我也得必须告诉你，这家伙——”他眼神复杂瞥了克莉丝多一眼又匆匆移开，就好像多看一秒眼睛就会烧伤似的，“刚才她就突然出现，像幻影显形那样落在这——”  
“你傻了吧，一年级新生都知道霍格沃茨范围内根本不能幻影显形。”詹姆啧啧有声，满脸写着“我懂我懂”：“说真的兄弟，背着我们偷偷脱单不是你的错，被戳破还恼羞成怒这可就是你的不对了啊。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
直觉自己最好别乱插嘴，加上私心还是想让这个美好的误会晚一点解开的克莉丝多选择保持沉默，詹姆摸着下巴又瞅瞅她：“学校里居然有我没见过的格兰芬多，还挺漂亮的——咳，当然，比起伊万斯还差点。”他说这话时刻意咳嗽一声，随后一脸奸笑竖起大拇指，“可以啊大脚板。”  
“——都说了根本不是那么回事！”  
连与他熟稔如詹姆都被惊得一跳，印象中小天狼星可极少这么发火，他脸上混合着窘迫与恼怒，猛地转头冲半天不吱声假装和环境融为一体的克莉丝多吼：“你！立刻跟他说清楚——你到底是什么人，怎么进来的？！”  
呀，炸毛了。  
克莉丝多眼神飘忽了一下，谁都看不出她淡定如老僧的外表下心弦猛颤，老天鹅啊，她是习惯了对大自己二十岁哈利教父的暗恋，但这个不知道是多大年纪——目测十五或者十六岁的布莱克——也未免太他妈可爱了一点？  
念此，她更不乐意乖乖配合，反而恶意满满半真半假挤出一丝泪花，以饱含哀怨的眼神轻轻望他一眼。那一眼似有千言万语、欲语还休，随后忧伤低头，怯怯地往詹姆背后挪动两下。这下詹姆秒懂，目光顿时充满了谴责。  
小天狼星：“…………”你懂个屁了你懂！  
一幕诡异的背后克莉丝多早已表面平静内心蹦迪，同时也心情前所未有愉快地暗暗琢磨怎么再跟小哈的妈妈产生点交集，这时候两人身后的灌木丛却簌簌响了几声，詹姆一回头，顿时乐了：“嘿，莱姆斯、彼得，你俩来得正好，快看大脚板的女朋——”  
他唯恐天下不乱的话语被身畔“呼”一阵掀起的风打断，差点把灰尘吃进嘴里的詹姆急忙闭嘴，和小天狼星两人同时惊愕地看着一秒变脸转身冲向另外两个伙伴的女生，有那么一秒似乎看见她的眼睛是红色的。  
一阵阵血液上涌狠狠冲击着克莉丝多的耳膜，“彼得”这个名字瞬间唤起了压抑不住的怒火，对她来说这份恨意可能仅次于听见“贝拉特里克斯”——尤其是在目睹小天狼星的死亡后，这让她完全失去理智，于是她毫不犹豫一边冲刺一边把手伸进口袋，想的是哪怕玉石俱焚也要把小矮星彼得击毙当场。  
可她无论如何没料到自己的手在衣兜里抓了个空，并且在那之前——就在她迈步开始冲向彼得的一刹那，一阵彻入骨髓的剧痛转瞬间席卷了全身，她的五脏六腑好像都被搅在一起，心脏像是被一只看不见的手狠狠攥住、连里边充盈着的液体都给生生挤出——  
就在四个男生震惊的视线里，最终她只能狼狈摔倒在小矮星彼得和卢平面前，毫无征兆一口血喷出来，飞溅到他们的鞋子上。  
彼得扑腾一下跌坐在地，眼里的惊恐几乎要化作泪水涌出来，莱姆斯还好一点却也是面色惨白，脸上不住流淌下来的热意让克莉丝多忍不住摸了一下，不出意外看见自己满手猩红。不仅仅是嘴里，连眼眶和鼻腔都在不停淌血，在两个男生眼里大概恶鬼降临不过如此。  
原本她没有那么高的悟性，却奇怪地在转瞬间明白了其中关窍——又或是某种无形的东西在刻意提醒她——每当她试图做出改变未来的举动，代价不是她一介凡人能承受的起的。  
……  
太好笑了。  
如果不能扭转的话，她来到这里到底是干什么的，亲眼见证那些悲剧重演？  
…………  
  
当时最后挣扎着不甘望了彼得一眼后，她陷入了黑暗，醒来面对的就是校医院雪白的天花板。克莉丝多直愣愣盯了一会儿，突然坐起来就掀被跳下床，推门出了病房大步流星朝城堡楼上走。  
神秘事物司一战之前她还停学中住在格里莫广场12号，平时习惯穿麻瓜衣服的克莉丝多一路上在无数学生的围观和窃窃私语中穿行而过，穿着黑色校袍的各年级学生挤挤挨挨涌向各自下节课的教室，这场景与二十年后并没有太大差别，而她沿着台阶节节向上攀登，最后站在一座滴水石兽守卫的校长室门前。  
“呃……蟑螂堆？”  
她迟疑着开口，比起猜口令实际更多是恶趣味作怪，没想到话音刚落怪兽石像就像活了一样突然往旁边一跳，露出身后藏着的旋转楼梯口，克莉丝多瞪着眼睛把脚放在石阶第一节上，楼梯就自动旋转着向上攀升，停下来时面对的就是她既熟悉又陌生的校长室了。  
而年轻了二十岁的老邓（其实看起来并没有太大差别）正坐在桌子后面，面带微笑看着她。足够礼貌，同时蓝眼睛里也透出足够的警觉。  
不是她小学时期拿回优异成绩单的冷淡，也不是她被紫衫木魔杖选中时的深沉，更不是三强争霸赛从里德尔墓地回归后、似乎有了那么一点点拨云见日的暖意——只是戒备，而且是理所当然的，面对一张与汤姆·里德尔极其相似面容应有的警惕。  
对于眼前的邓布利多而言，她只是个陌生人，还是只要有眼睛就看得出与伏地魔关系匪浅的陌生人，什么救命之恩再生之德，于他来说全部都是不存在的……  
“……先生。”  
她的嘴唇颤抖了很久，终究也只能吐出一个无意义的称呼。  
“你好，里德尔小姐。”就像没察觉到她的迟疑，邓布利多语气轻松得像是在讨论今天天气，却没料短短一句话就遭到对方激烈的反应：“我不是里德尔——！”  
“噢，那么是我冒犯了，抱歉。”  
他一个眼神就让激动的克莉丝多不得不按捺下去，半晌才低声开口：“克莉丝多·史密斯，是——”  
是你亲自取的名字啊。  
但她没能说完，胸腔里就猛地传来一阵令人毛骨悚然的抽搐，膝盖砰地一声砸在办公室光滑的大理石地面上响得惊人，但好在那种心脏被攥紧的恐怖感觉就持续了半秒不到，却足够克莉丝多后怕得冷汗淋淋，她很清楚诱因一定就是她说了一半的那句“疑似能让对方猜出她来历”的话，现在想想得亏没能全说出来，不然她八成又是像之前七窍流血倒地不起的下场，用屁股想都知道，这种事多了自己会是个什么凄惨难看的死法……  
她半跪在地上蜷缩着粗重地喘着气，这时一阵悦耳柔和的鸣叫令克莉丝多抬头，一只金红相间的大鸟正歪头蹲在眼前关切地看着她，同时克莉丝多越过凤凰美丽的羽毛看见邓布利多眼里一瞬间的惊讶——显然福克斯的行动并非他授意，既然如此为什么……  
见她总算抬了头，福克斯更加温柔地鸣了一声，接着背过身去不停在她眼前摆动自己华丽的金色尾羽，像是在示意要她握住。克莉丝多迟疑片刻，先是看了一眼邓布利多的眼色才照做。手刚刚碰到羽毛的瞬间，她觉得自己像是一下子浸入了一汪冒着袅袅白雾的温泉，阵阵温暖从每个毛孔潺潺流入身体平息着因剧痛而颤抖的每一个细胞，胃里一阵暖烘充实的感觉升起，就像是刚刚喝了一壶热南瓜汁。  
她发现自己居然有力气站起来了，凤凰尾羽上的热意也逐渐褪去，福克斯把尾巴从她手里轻轻挣脱展开翅膀一跃飞上她的肩头，克莉丝多感激地摸了摸它的脑袋：“谢谢你啊，凤凰大佬。”  
“是牢不可破的誓言，或者赤胆忠心咒？”始终无声观察她与福克斯互动的老邓突然问了这么一句，但他似乎也知道她没法回答，只若有所思用一根手指在桌上轻轻地敲，“但从未见过这样的发作方式……不过话说回来，你的名字和福克斯对你的态度一样令我感到无比惊讶，史密斯小姐。”  
史密斯小姐。  
突然转变的称呼让她恍如一瞬间回到了入学霍格沃茨那一年，眼中邓布利多开开合合的嘴巴说了什么她几乎没听进去，福克斯沉甸甸的身体压在肩上，她突然罕见地打断他的话：“先生！”  
邓布利多静静看着她，克莉丝多扭头看了一眼窗外，和煦的阳光令她联想到此刻或许正在黑湖草地上相谈甚欢的几个少年。  
一个早早故去，一个狱中十二年，一个落魄潦倒，还有一个自愿坠入深渊。  
“我想……请您对我用一下摄神取念。”  
“我不推荐你这么做。”邓布利多说道，“虽然我不了解这种禁制——但恕我直言，从刚才你差点泄露秘密遭受的反噬看，这可能会让你极度痛苦……甚至是死亡。”  
他觉得这么说已经足够劝阻这个没意识到自己身处危险境地的女孩，克莉丝多用手指隔着衣服摸了摸颈间一颗水滴形状的凸起，眼里透出前所未有的温柔。  
“‘有些东西是值得为之去死的。’”  
“而且，如果您看完就会发现……”隐约的钝痛提醒她及时住口。  
一条命，换一个或许无比光明的未来，真是没有比这更划算的买卖了。  
长久的寂静过后，邓布利多发出一阵叹息，从他的桌上拿起一根魔杖——克莉丝多忽然想起自己好像还是第一次看见老邓的魔杖，样子跟学生们用的奥利凡德制魔杖大相径庭，她不认识那是什么木材，只是觉得一节一节的看起来有点奇怪，太沉闷了跟老邓的袍子一点也不搭，话说以前怎么没觉得老邓衣品这么风骚的……  
更多的可能只是她为了避免恐惧而故意产生的胡思乱想，邓布利多那根奇怪魔杖指向她之前还带着一丝疑似不忍的迟疑，接着无边的白雾弥漫着扑面而来淹没了她。  
短短几秒——又或许实际上是很长一段时间后，克莉丝多又一次扑通跪倒在办公室冰冷的地面，身上除了膝盖却没有丝毫痛感。  
“先生……？”  
“摄神取念的过程中，施术者所见与被施术者所见相同。”邓布利多摇了摇头，“我很遗憾——或者说庆幸更合适，你的记忆里除了白雾我什么都看不到。”  
“先生，我发誓我没有——”  
“没有使用大脑封闭术，我知道。”老邓的魔杖尖幅度很小地上挑了一下，她就被一阵无形的力气托着站了起来，“当然了，我不认为一个未成年巫师会有这么强的精神力，哪怕她有出自某人的超高天赋。”  
他罕见地似是调侃对她眨了一下眼，克莉丝多却没心情接茬，老邓从他的桌子后面站起走到一个柜子前，回身对她招了一下手，克莉丝多过去时他正好打开柜门，银色的微光泄了出来：“既然都到这一步，史密斯小姐，或许我有个不成熟的想法……”  
“当然，您请。”  
都看见了冥想盆，她自然猜到邓布利多想做什么，顺从地闭上眼让对方把那根长得奇怪的魔杖抵在她的太阳穴上，同时放空大脑，不做任何抵抗地任由他抽取记忆。  
“可以了。”  
克莉丝多睁眼看到他的魔杖尖粘着一丝轻飘飘银白色丝线似的东西，邓布利多将那缕记忆投放到冥想盆里，记忆随着盆内湖水似的波纹一圈圈盘旋……无事发生。  
“……先生，不好意思我以前没用过冥想盆，我想问这样正常吗？”  
邓布利多无言瞅她一眼，挥起魔杖从架子上召来一个小小的水晶瓶，魔杖尖重新伸入冥想盆挑回记忆把它塞到瓶子里，两人四只眼睛眼睁睁看着那缕原本纯净飘渺的银色一点一滴变成灰色死气沉沉落在瓶底，像某种死去僵硬不明生物的尸体。  
“我想，这很不正常，史密斯小姐。”  
邓布利多犀利的蓝色眼睛死死盯着化成一坨固体的记忆，声音极轻地说道：“太奇妙了，我猜世界上恐怕并没有哪位巫师能做到对一个人的记忆布下如此严密的防护——我自问即使再苦心钻研十年也做不到，想必伏地魔也是同样……”  
克莉丝多居然听懂了他的言下之意。  
既然当世立于魔法界顶点的巫师都做不到，那么就绝对不是人类所为，甚至可能不是生命体，而是某种更宏观、人类更无法触及的东西……  
譬如帷幕之后那片冰冷的灵魂之海，分辨不清语言的低沉呢喃……  
或许冥冥之中自有天道命运一说，可哪怕是巫师中受人崇敬的大预言家终其一生也不过只能偶然得以一窥其轨迹，至于改变绝对是痴心妄想。  
她颓然垂头，而自己孤身一人，仅仅稍作试探就被弄得险些去半条命，这种情况下又要怎么和无形的法则较量呢。  
“我希望你留在霍格沃茨。”  
老邓忽然的说话声令克莉丝多回神，她没有丝毫异议，倒不如说本来她就想不出除了这座城堡她还能去哪：“当然，先生。”  
克莉丝多突然想起自己刚才妄图袭击彼得时空空如也的口袋：“先生，我的魔杖丢失了，书本也没有，也——”emmmm，也没有钱。  
“没关系，你不需要担心这些。”邓布利多微笑着说，一边侧头给了福克斯一个眼神示意，凤凰清脆地鸣叫一声化作火焰消失了，“稍后麦格教授会带你安排宿舍，教材和魔杖等到周末也由她陪同你去对角巷。至于你无法开口的那些秘密——来日方长，我们以后可以一起想办法。”  
“……谢谢您，先生。”她忽然反应过来老邓刚提到宿舍，急忙补充：“对了，我和汤姆·里德尔不是同一个学院——”别再先入为主直接给她塞斯莱特林去，这尼玛就尴尬了啊。  
“如果你认真听了我让哪位教授来接你，就不会有这种顾虑，史密斯小姐。”邓布利多的蓝眼睛貌似很无辜眨了一下，“啊，抱歉，是我擅作主张猜测你可能会认识米勒娃·麦格。”  
“校长？”  
克莉丝多身后的旋转楼梯发出了沉闷的摩擦声，老邓前一秒还提到的麦格教授本人这会儿已经来到了他们面前，“这是怎么回事？听福克斯说有个新学生……啊。”  
她已经看到了站在办公室里的女孩，克莉丝多转身垂着眼低下头问了声教授好，跟二十年后毫无区别的老邓不同，麦格教授看着就明显年轻了不少，此时正因为发现所谓“新学生”居然不是十一岁的孩子而有些惊讶，不过又很快恢复了平时一本正经的表情：“跟我来吧——等等，阿不思，这孩子应该上几年级？”  
连老邓也没说话，俩人不约而同看着克莉丝多，把她盯得直发毛：“咳……麻烦您了，五年级。”  
麦格教授点点头：“我记得麦克唐纳小姐和伊万斯小姐的宿舍还有空着的床位。”她停顿了大概有三分之一秒，似乎紧接着又想开口问问题，邓布利多就在这时候果断开口，透着不容置疑：  
“谢谢你，米勒娃。我想我们的新学生应该尽快熟悉一下自己将要生活的地方……史密斯小姐，请你先到外面等一下，我有几句话要和你的院长交代。”  
克莉丝多乖乖地依言先出了校长办公室，心里首先琢磨的是麦格教授口中的伊万斯会不会就是她想的那个伊万斯，尽管被两次惩罚压制之下已经不敢轻易心潮澎湃，但这并不影响她的胡思乱想——毕竟跟自己昔日好友的妈妈做室友这种经历，还确实蛮新奇的。  
“哟，你果然在这。”  
她正在走神冷不丁被人一喊，眼神一聚焦就发现面前多了一颗乱糟糟的漆黑脑袋，一声下意识的“哈利”脱口而出，对方一下就不乐意了：“都说了你认错人，我跟你认识那个人有那么像吗——算了，先不说这个，我可是一路从校医院打听过来有个穿着麻瓜衣服的女生进了校长室……所以你真的是格兰芬多？转学生？”  
转学生？她倒是没想起来还能这样搪塞明天以后肯定会问来问去的新同学，经詹姆一提醒干脆模棱两可就这么糊弄过去了，克莉丝多却想起别的事：“谢谢你送我去校医院。”  
詹姆惊讶地扬起眉毛，眼珠转了好几圈也没想明白她到底怎么在四个人里准确无误猜中自己，克莉丝多无言苦笑，稍微琢磨就知道了——就小天狼星那样子怕是恨不得掐死她的心都有，怎么可能还近身碰她；卢平大概会提出送她去找庞弗雷夫人，只是他的身份和内向性格也不像是会主动愿意靠近女生的；小矮星彼得就更不用提了，八成连个屁都放不出来。  
“行吧，确实是我。”他以一个哈利既视感十足的动作抓了抓后脑勺，那里的头发顿时支棱得更厉害了，“虽然不知道你是几年级……反正大家都是格兰芬多的，认识一下吧，我叫詹姆·波特。”  
“克莉丝多·史密斯，五年级。”  
“巧了，还真是同一个年级的。”詹姆的眼睛忽然冒出贼兮兮的亮光，“听着，史密斯，估计你还没去过公共休息室，等他们给你安排宿舍的时候，八成你会见到一个姓伊万斯的女生……”  
克莉丝多假装听不懂他话里呼之欲出的暗示，让詹姆白白俩眼睛如灯泡期待地看了她许久，“……呃，好吧，反正你刚来，慢慢来不着急。话说，你在这里等邓布利多？”  
“一会儿麦格教授带我去格兰芬多塔楼。”  
“什么，麦格？”詹姆脸色骤变，人突然在她话语落地的同时情不自禁往后挪，“我上次偷懒没交变形论文可不能轻易被她抓住，不好意思了先走一步——”说完人影就眨眼没了。  
后来麦格教授从校长室出来领她去宿舍的路上居然什么都没再问，她猜着肯定是老邓的吩咐，虽说表面看来她是被纳入霍格沃茨羽翼之下，但克莉丝多用屁股都猜得出老邓才不会这么轻易相信她，究竟是保护还是监视尚且不必深究，她自问无愧于他行得正站得直，曾经她用十多年才在邓布利多那洗去伏地魔的影子，这一次还不知道取得他信任需要多久，在自己身上有诸多限制的情况下，她确实需要老邓的聪明才智——看得出来，他应该已经有点猜出她的来历了。  
正如老邓所说——来日方长，自己也没必要刚吃点挫折就过早悲观。  
“好了，这以后就是你的床位，史密斯小姐。”公共休息室楼上的一间女生宿舍里，麦格教授指了指屋里还没被杂物占据的一张空床，“你会有两个室友，莉莉·伊万斯和玛丽·麦克唐纳——不过她们眼下还在课堂上，之后你会见到她们。”  
克莉丝多：“……呃。”  
“怎么了，史密斯？”  
怪不得去老邓办公室路上看见那么多上课的学生，果然是上课时间，结果詹姆刚才还在她眼前游手好闲地瞎转悠，一看就明显是惯犯了，小哈再怎么上课还是没逃过的，这当爹的居然比儿子还浪，妈耶。  
“没什么，教授。”人家前脚还救过自己，她自然不能后脚就狼心狗肺卖了詹姆，只能装作什么也没发生。麦格教授狐疑地瞅她一眼，才继续嘱咐：“虽然校长告诉我不用专门带你熟悉城堡……最好还是让人陪你四处逛逛，我不希望在课堂上听见学生说什么迷路迟到的借口。”  
“我记住了。”  
“嗯，那么……如果没有其他问题的话，星期六早上七点前，到一楼大厅等我——去对角巷买你新的魔杖和课本。”  
“好的，谢谢教授。”  
目送麦格教授离开后，克莉丝多躺在床上开始发呆，时不时朝房间里另外两张床瞥一眼。尽管好奇其中哪个是小哈妈妈的床铺，但她还没猥琐到直接去翻人家东西的地步，干躺着又老是觉得心痒痒，最后干脆一翻身下床去了外面的公共休息室，在零星几个没课学生好奇看着她这张陌生面孔的注视中中，厚着脸皮往沙发上一瘫开始闭目养神。  
她自己都不知道在校医院躺了多久，总之后来等得她胃里都后知后觉饿得发慌，才终于陆陆续续有下课的学生从肖像洞口爬进来，克莉丝多半梦半醒隐约觉得一道犀利的目光正盯着她，一睁眼就对上了一双熟悉到极点的深灰色眼眸。  
什么饥饿困倦都在此刻一扫而空，她一瞬间就触电般清醒了。小天狼星却在两人眼神相触时果断移开，他没有表现出在树林里那时的厌恶，也没当面质问她为什么会在这里——想必是詹姆已经告诉了他“转学生”的事，只是当她是空气一样面无表情从沙发前经过，大步踏上楼梯往男生宿舍去了。  
说不失落……是不可能的。  
克莉丝多低头笑得苦涩，尽管学生时代的高岭之花布莱克早有耳闻，果然刀没扎在身上之前——都不知道有多疼。  
正当她百感交集之际，低垂的视线里冷不丁多了一双鞋子，清脆的女孩子声音在头顶响起：“你好……克莉丝多·史密斯？”  
她惊讶抬头，猝不及防撞进一片清澈明亮的、自己曾无数次在另外一个人眼里见过的祖母绿。  
“……莉莉·伊万斯。”  
“直接叫我莉莉吧。”从前只在小哈那本相册上见过的红发美人笑着向她伸手，“麦格教授跟我说了你的事，以后我们就是室友了——我可以叫你克莉丝多吗？”  
“嗯，当然。”  
丝毫没怀疑对方是如何第一次见面就喊出她名字，只当是麦格教授提起过的莉莉笑起来简直像天使，直让自认面瘫状时颜值最高的克莉丝多感慨万千。只有这一点她完完全全随了汤姆·里德尔，面无表情往那一站就是世界名画，但只要开心了一咧嘴——幻灭了。所谓静若处子动若癫痫，永远不能拥有动态美的人一生的痛，导致她自打青春期觉醒爱美之心就时刻提醒自己再高兴也不能放飞了开怀大笑，要笑也得矜持，露牙不能超过六颗。  
于是看着莉莉明媚的笑脸她真是打心眼里的羡慕，直到一阵不合时宜的咕噜声在两人之间响起，克莉丝多故作镇定手却下意识按住胃部，莉莉扑哧一下乐出声：“走吧，我带你去吃晚饭。”  
尽管从塔楼到礼堂的路她熟到都能闭着眼走，但有牵着软软白白小手的待遇克莉丝多更是乐得享受，到了格兰芬多长桌旁周围几乎就没有不看她的，莉莉只能一遍遍不厌其烦地复述，克莉丝多也努力假装对空荡荡盘子里凭空出现食物表现出惊讶以完善“转学生”人设，这时候一颗黑脑袋突然出现在她右边，詹姆一撩袍子下摆，大剌剌往旁边的凳子上一屁股坐下：“嘿。”  
克莉丝多还没说话，莉莉的脸色立即沉了下去：“走开，波特。”  
“别这样啊，伊万斯。”詹姆貌似委屈一摊手，“好歹是熟人，我就跟史密斯打个招呼都不行？”  
莉莉抿唇不答，目光却移到她脸上，眼神明显在问：你们认识？  
克莉丝多浑身不自在，詹姆的胳膊肘正在桌下隐蔽地拼命碰她表达暗示，她无奈了：“之前我刚到霍格沃茨迷了路，还不凑巧急病发作，是詹姆把我送去校医院的。”  
“……原来还有这种事。”莉莉的表情虽然依然绷着，却不再提撵他去别处坐的事了，詹姆一脸骄傲就差鼻孔朝天，结果那副德行又让稍微对他有了一丢丢改观的莉莉瞅了直心里犯膈应，到底还是瞪他一眼，毫不犹豫背过身去。  
心上人不看他，自己再坐在这也没意义，詹姆最终很不高兴地站起来回到了他朋友们那边，很快隔几个座位斜对面传来小天狼星幸灾乐祸的笑声，但一发现她在看自己，他就立马敛起笑容冷冷地盯回来，克莉丝多默然垂头咀嚼烤土豆，接下来的整顿饭都没再往那边瞥一眼，只顾着跟莉莉说话。  
一番打听下来，她不得不有些惊讶，虽然早知道小哈的父母前几年级时关系并不好，可没想到居然会是这么水火不容的程度，自己原来那会儿这种学生矛盾向来都在不同学院——基本是格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间发生，同是格兰芬多还真没有谁看谁这么不顺眼的，难道有更深层的原因？  
就这个问题苦思冥想，结果怎么也没料到才十分钟后她就得到了答案。  
回格兰芬多公共休息室的路上莉莉频频回头，最后终于简单抛下一句“等我一下”就匆匆掉头跑回去，克莉丝多一扭头发现她正跑向不远处角落站着的一个斯莱特林男生，尽管灯光昏暗视野不好，但对方那头看起来好像很久没洗的及肩黑发，和周身几乎化作实体的低压气场……  
没错，是熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道。  
可能是她的眼神太震惊以至于存在感强过头，斯内普越过莉莉的肩头阴沉地扫了她一眼。虽然跟成年体比威力差了不少，但克莉丝多还是条件反射脊背一僵——那是来自蝙蝠统治下每个格兰芬多骨子里的本能。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
你妈的，有内味了。  
最要命的是，为什么小哈的妈妈和斯内普看起来关系超好的样子，她以前可从来没听说过这种事——所以情况是莉莉和斯内普是朋友，但后来莉莉却嫁给了詹姆，成年斯内普对哈利的种种针对之前她自然而然以为是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的宿命矛盾，如今看来……草，这也太刺激了。


	2. Chapter 2

直到周末之前的几天课上她都在光明正大地划水。这没办法，课本好歹还能跟别人蹭一蹭，可人家又不能把魔杖也借给她，只除了一个“大公无私”的家伙……  
“嘿史密斯你要抄笔记吗？我把莱姆斯的笔记借你！”  
“嘿史密斯你要练习魔咒吗？来，这根魔杖你先用着——嗷！大脚板你怎么那么小气，你不是都会吗借人家一下怎么了！”  
终于此人慷他人之慨的行为遭到了报应，好脾气的卢平倒没有什么反应，小天狼星冷着脸一把抢回魔杖还顺带在他后脑勺来了一下，詹姆委屈巴巴揉脑袋，偏偏这时候莉莉还来了个连续打击：“得了波特，你要是真大方就把自己的魔杖给克莉丝多，不然就离远点，别总是打扰人家。”  
“那……好吧。”詹姆蔫蔫地垂下脑袋，所有人都以为他这次就要撤退改日再来时，却看见他不情不愿拿出了自己的魔杖，最后恋恋不舍看了几眼后狠心一咬牙递了出去：“——记得买到新的魔杖就立刻还给我啊！”  
这下一圈人都惊呆了，连莉莉也只是嘴上说说希望他知难而退别总在自己周围烦人，谁能想到他居然真要把魔杖交出去——魔杖于巫师的意义非同小可，有可能安分没存在感的学生不拿魔杖在安全的城堡里待几天还没什么困难，但对于詹姆这种跟斯莱特林决斗如家常便饭能动手绝不哔哔的好战分子，连续几天没有魔杖对他来说简直跟砍了他双手没什么区别，就因为莉莉一句话……  
这是何等的情深似海啊，克莉丝多无声感叹，怎么当爹的这么会结果到儿子那就跟钢筋似的，这上哪说理去。  
她并不想为难詹姆，自然也没伸手去接：“谢谢，不过还是不用了，反正也快到周六了，少练一节课没什么区别的。”  
本来詹姆都已经做好了短暂告别自己魔杖的心理准备，她一拒绝反倒是意外之喜，而且詹姆又不是傻子，经这么一遭他当然感觉得出克莉丝多对他是抱有善意的，就导致她短短几天时间里跟小哈他爹友情点突飞猛进——而且还是詹姆主动跟她凑近乎，他的心思并不难猜，无非是品学兼优还是级长的莉莉得了麦格教授嘱咐多照顾人生地不熟的转学生，接近克莉丝多就等于曲线救国间接讨好莉莉，而克莉丝多也乐得接受，因为小天狼星时常出没在他周围三米以内，虽然还是冷冰冰地不给她好脸色看，倒也聊胜于无。  
于是直到本周五结束所有两人一组的课上都出现了以下场景：分为两组前后排的四个人，前边的詹姆整堂课都笑嘻嘻顶着教授不满的瞪视频频回头，名义上大言不惭“跟新转来的同学友好交流”实则假公济私十次里扭头倒是有八次是冲着斜后方莉莉去的，至于克莉丝多的位置正对着他后背，再平移一个座位、也就是莉莉正前方能看到小天狼星写着不耐烦的小部分侧脸，偶尔还因为看不过哥们儿丢人熊样扭头无奈白他一眼，结果无意间余光发现克莉丝多的注视，顿时一皱眉扭回头，干脆留给她一个冷艳清高的漆黑后脑勺。  
唉。  
她真的觉得，比起求助老邓早日破除自己不能剧透的禁制，可能在跟小天狼星的关系进展上才是更困难的……  
“喂，史密斯，你来霍格沃茨之前在哪学魔法的啊？”  
“……家里蹲大学屋里系。”  
迎着詹姆懵逼的眼神，克莉丝多摊了一下手：“哎，开玩笑的，我上一个学校叫蜀山道士学院，课程体系跟这边很不一样，平时我们就学学什么五行法术啊、占占星算算命啊，然后御剑飞行什么的——”  
眼瞅小哈他爹越来越锃亮的眼睛都能猜出他下一句话要说什么，就连莉莉都扭过头好奇地看着这边，克莉丝多一看逼要装不下去了赶紧刹车：“但是因为我太笨，这些都没学会就被退学了……不过他们都说我算命特别准的，你要试试吗？”  
小天狼星的后脑勺那边传来一声明显不屑的“噗嗤”，莉莉半信半疑看着他们，克莉丝多倒一派镇定颇有神棍之风挽了挽袖子，虽然詹姆看起来也不是很相信她装神弄鬼那一套，但也算配合听话地伸出爪子摊平在她面前。  
“嗯，事业定能有所成就……爱情上……”  
“爱情？爱情怎么了？”詹姆急切催问，眼神却不停往旁边瞟，克莉丝多沉吟片刻，故意把语速放到最慢——以便见势不对立即住口，缓慢开口：“……终有一日，如愿以偿。”  
莉莉很不高兴皱了皱鼻子，詹姆的嘴差点一下咧到后脑勺去，挥舞着胳膊大力拍打小天狼星的后背：“大脚板你听见了吗！她说我迟早会如愿以偿！来来，手拿来，你也赶紧算算——”  
接下来趁着教授背过身写板书时，不过几秒钟的功夫在克莉丝多眼前就发生了一场激烈的搏斗，论力气最后到底是常年打魁地奇的詹姆更胜一筹，小天狼星的一只手被他跟蟹钳一样死死按在克莉丝多面前的课桌上，她漠然对上小狗凶狠无比的眼神，那里分明写了一句话：要是敢胡说八道——绝对要你好看！  
克莉丝多：“……”  
噫，好凶哦，怕怕。  
之前看詹姆时她也只是拿眼睛装模做样瞅两眼，现在小天狼星干净修长的手就在眼前，她伸了一根手指用指甲在他被迫摊开的掌心若即若离划了一道，对方顿时一个激灵，也不知道哪里来的力气猛地挣开詹姆闪回座位，袖子下面露出半个紧紧攥着连青筋都浮现出来的拳头，下课铃一响就黑着脸把书包往肩上一甩，直接大步流星离开教室。  
“哎呀糟了，真生气了。”嘴上抱怨，结果脸上只写着“损友”二字的詹姆完全就是幸灾乐祸，他也不着急追，反而招手跟再前排的莱姆斯他们打招呼喊了声让他们等等自己，接着撑着座椅一屁股坐上桌子，跟个不良少年似的晃悠着腿，“不过说真的啊，史密斯，别看大脚板表面凶得一批，但我以前可从没见过他跟哪个女生这样……其实我蛮看好你的。”  
他灿烂一笑竖起大拇指：“那么作为交换，你可也得看好我才行啊！”  
他卖友求荣的弦外之音傻子都听得出，作为当事人的莉莉毫不客气瞪他，硬拽着克莉丝多的胳膊把她拖出教室，刚出门就抱怨：“我真想不明白，那么多人你偏偏讨好那个波特做什么——你根本不知道他有多讨人厌！还有布莱克，完全一丘之貉——别千万告诉我，你真的看上他了吧！”  
克莉丝多一脸无辜：“他好看啊。”  
莉莉被她正大光明就这么不要脸承认给噎了一下，随即恨铁不成钢：“醒醒吧！那家伙也就只有脸能看了！等你再熟悉一阵子彻底了解他和波特究竟是什么样的人，你一定会后悔跟他们扯上关系——等等，你的表情为什么那么奇怪？”  
“嗯，没什么，只是忽然想到一些人生的奥义。”  
克莉丝多的目光充满怜爱，如果现在这个莉莉知道自己少则一年多则两年后就会跟她口中那个讨人厌的麻烦精波特坠入爱河，怕是晚上都要做噩梦。  
来日方长嘛，所谓人类的本质无非四种——复读机、鸽子、柠檬，以及真香而已。  
至于她故意提出算命也不只是为了迎合詹姆，既然她能顺利说出他的姻缘而毫发无损，说明自己并不是完完全全被禁止透露任何未来的事，想来大概是那句话对未来走向毫无影响、或者干脆根本没人打心眼相信的原因吧。  
就这么鸡飞狗跳挨到了周六，克莉丝多跟着麦格教授随从显行到因为不是开学日显得比以往冷清不少的对角巷，取钱后古灵阁门口被秋风扫过的落叶片片飘过，一如她萧瑟的心情。  
没有对比就没有伤害，想她死前的“上辈子”前有老邓后有小天狼星供着，小金库虽说不丰厚但好歹总有些不多不少的余额垫着底，刚跟着麦格进堆满金币灿烂辉煌几乎不输小哈的金库时她还偷摸激动了一下，然后人家麦格教授就开口无情地打破了她的幻想：这些成堆如山的金币并不是老邓个人的财产，而是霍格沃茨专门给各种原因无力承担学杂费用学生的一笔基金，每一笔从这里取用的钱都会详细记录在账，若学生毕业两年内还清无需额外付出任何费用，超出两年则需额外偿还利息。  
就等于，她不仅身无分文连假期住哪都是问题，还得加上没毕业就背上了一笔数额不小的负债……  
想来也确实，这个时间点的邓布利多于情于理都没道理像九十年代的老邓一样供着她吃喝上学，细说下来连允许她一个来历都说不清楚的家伙借霍格沃茨的助学贷款都是额外开恩，她还有什么可抱怨的呢。  
拿到钱之后两人分头行动，麦格教授替她到旧货商店去尽量用少的钱购置必备品，克莉丝多抱着一包二手袍子拖着脚步往魔杖店走——太惨了，以前她虽说旧书没少用，好歹校袍还是每年换新，人只会越活越穷居然是真的。  
不过说起值钱物件……倒不是完全没有，克莉丝多的手指下意识隔着衣领摸了一下锁骨处水滴形状的凸起，接着狠狠摇头把脑海里一闪而过的念头打消。  
“有人吗？”  
她小心地推开奥利凡德魔杖店的门：“奥利凡德先生？”  
连喊几声都无人应答，克莉丝多凭着印象绕到摞满木头盒子直碰到天花板的架子背后，果然在角落里看见了头发花白的老人趴在梯子上，脑袋探到一堆盒子中央屁股撅着不知道在干什么。  
“咳——您好。”她都走到梯子脚下了，奥利凡德才吓了一跳注意到她，克莉丝多伸手一把按住旁边危险颤抖几下的梯子腿，老人舒了一口气：“噢，谢谢你，孩子——原谅我只是没想到，居然有人在开学这么久之后才来买魔杖……”  
“我之前的魔杖在意外中丢失，很抱歉打扰您了。”  
“那可真遗憾，不过没关系——走吧，我们到前面去，我会帮你重新找到一根适合你的魔杖。”  
克莉丝多跟着奥利凡德脚下那架会自己滑行的梯子回到店门口，并在老人边在一个盒子里翻找卷尺边问问题之前果断先开口：“右手，先生。”  
“噢，好的。”奥利凡德一愣，接着脸上浮现出一点微笑扭过头来看她，两只浅色几乎透明的瞳孔在倒映出阳光下她精致苍白的五官时收缩了一下：“恕我冒昧，孩子……你对汤姆·里德尔这个名字是否有印象？”  
“……比起里德尔，我更希望您用史密斯这个姓氏称呼我。”  
又来了又来了，她在心里长出一口气：“邓——那位收养我的恩人告诉我，我只是一个普通麻瓜出身的巫师，什么里德尔之类的……跟我没有丝毫关联。”  
“这也是邓布利多教授的意思。”她稍微停顿后又飞快补了一句，奥利凡德先是沉默注视她几秒，随后笑容又重新回到了他的脸上：“我明白了，史密斯小姐。”  
“而且你刚才的话让我忽然有了灵感……稍等片刻，我想到一只有可能非常适合你的魔杖……”  
奥利凡德嘟嘟囔囔翻找盒子的身影很快又消失在架子后面，半晌抱着一只漆黑的木匣子出来了，克莉丝多刚开始还好奇他钦点“最可能适合她的魔杖”长什么样——毕竟已经英勇就义的那只紫杉木可是她十一岁在奥利凡德店里呆了半个多小时才选出来的，结果老头一开盒子她只来得及看一眼，直接差点把下巴砸柜台上。  
那是一只很眼熟的魔杖。  
到什么程度呢……也就天天看着它被拿在某个人手里，看了三年多的样子吧。  
“紫杉木因其含有的毒性树汁常常被与死亡和邪恶联系起来，而冬青木则完全相反，有的是守护与重生之意……而且你眼前这只魔杖里面的尾羽——与它来自同一只凤凰的另外一根魔杖，紫杉木，十三英寸半……来，试试吧孩子，或许真是冥冥自有天意……”  
奥利凡德激动得满脸红光，克莉丝多直勾勾瞪着盒里那根冬青木凤凰尾羽魔杖，根本无从下手。  
——有个屁天意啊！这TM明明是小哈的魔杖，她试个毛啊！  
结果她还是挨不过奥利凡德热切的眼神，牙一咬伸出手拿起冬青木魔杖，店内一片寂静，连根针落地的声音都清晰可闻。  
奥利凡德看起来很失落，克莉丝多却偷偷大松一口气赶紧放回去，冬青木没选她才是正常，她怕的就是这根救世主专属武器一时脑抽——难道让她这个假冒黑魔王再拿着孪生魔杖去正面肛伏地魔？要不要这么刺激？  
“奇怪，是哪里出了问题呢……？”  
老头歪着脑袋自说自话重新钻进了魔杖盒子堆，克莉丝多在他身后偷偷捏起袖角小心翼翼擦去自己留在冬青木魔杖上的指印，然后更加小心盖上盖子往柜台里推了推。  
大佬，您珍重，还是再过十几年等你真正的主人来接你吧。  
接下来就跟她当初一十岁死活试不出魔杖的剧本差不多，当她被奥利凡德连续十多次抢走魔杖，克莉丝多都快忍不住想提醒他直接去拿她那根低配紫杉木了，这时只听老头在翻得乱糟糟的架子中央“啊哈”了一声，又一次捧着一个盒子欢天喜地冲回她面前。  
他一打开盒子，克莉丝多刚瞥见不是自己原来那根就心说白扯，但没法解释自己是怎么光靠眼睛就看得出这件事，只能依言再次拿起魔杖，心里想的是意思意思摸一下就撒手，岂料刚碰到木棍的指尖竟像是被烫了一下，她下意识想要缩手，结果却是没头没脑把它攥紧拿了起来，几道金红相间的明亮光芒从魔杖尖自行喷射而出，连柜台后屋子深处的阴影都被驱散了。  
奥利凡德擦着汗欣慰地露出微笑，克莉丝多愣愣盯着手里的魔杖。她又不是瞎子，这并不是她当初的那一根，可魔杖认主时产生的反应却作不了假，倒不如说——比起十一岁被紫杉木魔杖承认时冒出那一丢丢的星点火花，这根魔杖与她产生的共鸣才更加真实而强烈，像是连魔杖都在为终于等到她而欢呼庆祝，与之相比紫杉木那时那一点反应，反倒跟没得挑只能勉勉强强从了她似的……  
“抱歉，请问这根魔杖是……？”  
“冬青木，独角兽毛内芯。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
擦，怎么又是冬青木，合着她前半辈子费老劲切断伏地魔那边的联系，后半辈子直接又变成小哈低仿了？  
“虽然不如冬青与凤凰尾羽的组合那么非凡极致……”奥利凡德还是有点惋惜看了看柜台上另一根冬青木魔杖，“当然，因为对巫师来说魔杖的稀有与强度并不是最重要，我们更注重的还是它和主人的默契……以及原谅我上了年纪记性不好，请问……上一根我卖给你的魔杖是？”  
“呃，紫杉木、龙神经，十二英寸。”  
“噢，这可真是……”奥利凡德惊叹着吸了口气，“我也为数量不少的巫师挑选过他们人生的第二根魔杖，但照理说前后差别并不会这么——黑白分明，除非……史密斯小姐，我是否可以冒昧猜测一下，你在霍格沃茨这几年里，或许是发生过一些对你而言终生难忘的事？”  
“您说的没错。”克莉丝多的手指不经意又摸了一下自己的领口，“确实……遇到了一些很重要的人。”  
她的动作奥利凡德都看在眼里，老人的嘴角浮现出慈祥温和的笑意：“那就说得通了……正如我刚才说的，冬青木象征着守护与重生，好好使用吧，它会是一个好伙伴的，史密斯小姐。”  
有了魔杖和课本之后，克莉丝多好像又找到了一点她在二十年后那个霍格沃茨上学的感觉，因为巫师寿命比麻瓜长很多，像尼可·勒梅那种借助外力甚至能一口气苟到六百岁以上，二十年的跨度并没有让学校里的教员结构产生太大变化，变形术依然由严厉的麦格教授教，几次课程后克莉丝多还是又一次成为了弗利维的课堂宠儿，魔法史的鬼魂宾斯教授一如既往有着令所有人昏昏欲睡的神奇能力……只是少了某斯姓蝙蝠的例行毒液问候竟令她感到有一丝不习惯，而这只缩小版的斯内普则成了跟她一样坐在教室里抄笔记的学生，台上讲课的魔药教授是一个姓斯拉格霍恩尤其偏爱莉莉的秃顶胖老头，至于克莉丝多为什么对他印象这么深，因为只有这个教授在第一次见到她时失声喊了一句“汤——”，还不小心把自己的屁股挨上身后熬魔药的坩埚外侧给烫伤了。  
当时教室里就属詹姆和小天狼星的笑声最大，莉莉和莱姆斯都不赞同瞥着他俩，彼得一如既往跟耗子似的缩着，斯内普远远用写满了“俩傻逼”的眼神扫了这边一眼，接着很快又埋头进他自己的课本里去了。不过所有人都没想起来事后追问斯拉格霍恩堂堂一个老资历教授居然害怕学生是怎么回事，这让克莉丝多偷偷松了口气。  
新的霍格沃茨生活开始了一段时间，克莉丝多都没能跟自己昔日的魔药教授交流加起来超过十句，倒不是她斯德哥尔摩发作不受虐不舒服，只是她始终在意小哈的妈妈和斯内普交情匪浅这件事，当初见到少年斯内普第一眼她就脑补了一场詹莉斯狗血三角大戏，可时间长了反而觉得并不是那么回事——至少现在的莉莉看起来还不太想恋爱，詹姆那忠实的舔狗样也不用说了，最难以琢磨的反而是小蝙蝠……自认洞察力还算可以的克莉丝多并未在斯内普看莉莉的眼神中发现什么明显情愫，但她的直觉始终告诉她这事不简单——要是斯内普对莉莉真的只是友情没别的心思，那他不应该是偏心小哈才对吗，怎么反而还针对自己挚友的儿子？  
虽说从斯内普的角度讲“我想上你你却只拿我当兄弟”这种剧本有点虐，但克莉丝多的胳膊肘还是坚定地拐向了曾经好友的爸爸一方，从此化身牛皮糖死死粘着莉莉，并在她偶尔去见小蝙蝠时故意不解风情地假装无辜：  
“啊，是莉莉的朋友的话，我也想认识一下，可以吗？”  
“呃……”莉莉看起来有些为难，克莉丝多当然知道她是因为斯内普那阴沉性子不适合交其他格兰芬多的朋友而犹豫，不过她最后还是答应了：“好吧……下次见到西弗的时候我会帮你介绍，不过我得提前告诉你，他的脾气有点……怪，尤其是对格兰芬多的人……到时候要是他说了什么让你不高兴的话，也别往心里去，好吗？”  
害，哪里需要打预防针，她光是闭上眼睛都能浮现出斯教授阴森森站在讲台上面带冷笑俯视众生的场景。  
不过面对莉莉担忧的脸，克莉丝多还是从善如流点了点头：“放心吧。”  
于是当下一次小蝙蝠躲在暗处以他无声的注视默默召唤莉莉过去的时候，这次莉莉就没像以前一样让克莉丝多原地等待，而是直接拉着她的手来到斯内普跟前：“嘿，晚上好西弗。”  
克莉丝多注意到一向冷脸对人的斯内普只有面对莉莉时才会试图挤出一个僵硬生涩的微笑，而这违和感十足的弧度很快就在目光落到旁人身上时果断消失，就像在看一个碍事的装饰品。  
“呃，西弗，这位是我的新朋友，是来霍格沃茨没多久的转学生。”  
克莉丝多悄悄压下与对方目光相触时心里那股刻进骨子条件反射的怂意，再次无声念叨了一遍“这是小蝙蝠不是大蝙蝠一点都不可怕”之后，端起一个完美无缺的礼貌微笑，向他伸出一只手：“你好，克莉丝多·史密斯。”  
“史密斯？”令人惊讶的是，斯内普居然正眼看了她一下，只是那眼神显得有点咄咄逼人：“你是那个自称赫奇帕奇后裔——女富豪赫普兹巴·史密斯的远亲？”  
“应该不是。”克莉丝多保持微笑，“我是麻瓜出身。”  
话音一落，然后她就眼看着斯内普目光中升起肉眼可见的鄙夷不屑，并在余光扫到她颈间金红领带时额外加上一丝厌恶，他冷冷地看着她举了半天的右手哼了一声，克莉丝多倒也不尴尬直接干笑一声收回手，反倒是莉莉看不过去了：“西弗你什么意思——我也是麻瓜出身！”  
似乎被提醒了什么，小蝙蝠的眼睛里一瞬间变得复杂了，他张了张嘴似乎想解释什么，莉莉已经干脆一甩头发，抓起克莉丝多的袖子拽着她转身离去。  
“唉，我就猜到会是这样……”  
直到回了寝室莉莉脸上的歉意还是没有完全消失，她似乎把克莉丝多被斯内普当面冷处理这件事归咎到了自己身上，洗完脸爬上床还在念叨这件事：“他以前还没这么……这么……应该说前几年级那会儿还是能好好相处的，就是从他开始跟那些危险的家伙接触之后，唉——照这么下去，可能再用不了多久……连我也没法再跟他说上话了。”  
“稍等，你说危险的家伙……是指？”  
“噢对，你以前的学校不在英国，所以不知道——”莉莉一双翠绿的眼眸警惕地环视一圈，接着咽了口唾沫仿佛下了老大决心才开口：“就是，神秘人……你肯定听过吧。”  
“听过，伏地魔呗？”  
“！！！”  
莉莉腾地眼睛睁得老大，除她俩之外的另一个女生差点就地一翻滚下床去，这会儿刚爬回来头发乱糟糟又气又急地嚷嚷：“喂——你有毛病吧！是不是嫌自己命长啊？！”  
“别这样，玛丽。”莉莉也还没从惊吓中缓过神，声音有点有气无力的，“她应该只是初来乍到不清楚，肯定不是故意的……”她接着转向另一个人，说：“还有你，克莉丝多，记住以后可千万别乱说那个名字！”  
“呃，对不起。”  
从前认识的人大多一口一个伏地魔不带犹豫，克莉丝多才反应过来这里跟二十年后并不一样，在没有救世之星作为精神支撑的年代里，未曾收到重创、正是势力最强盛的黑魔王给人心带来的恐惧阴影是她难以想象的。不过就算如此，莉莉的表现也比另一个魂都要飞了的女生强上许多——嗯，到底还是生了小哈的人。  
“好了都躺下吧，我刚说到哪了……”莉莉蹙着眉头回忆几秒，“对了，是学校里危险的家伙——可以说，那些人基本就是神秘人追随者的预备军，只等着毕业就直接加入食死徒了——你听说过那些学校里发生的恶性事件，十有八九都是他们做的。”  
“哦。”克莉丝多突然一乐：“我还以为你要说，那些恶性事件十有八九都是劫道者做的呢。”  
“瞧你说的什么话啊。”刚气呼呼钻回被子里那个女孩又突然插了进来，“布莱克他们怎么可能干那种事！”  
正在说话这个女生叫玛丽·麦克唐纳，一直瞅她不顺眼——对，不为别的，就是因为她毫不掩饰对小天狼星的爱慕引起了玛丽的反感，至于在这方面克莉丝多也是破罐破摔，上辈子碍着辈分与年龄令她不敢被他察觉自己的心意，生怕连那一点以哈利为桥梁产生的牵绊也失去才束手束脚，而现在的小天狼星本来就讨厌她至极，多少反正这好感度已经掉到最低点不可能再坏了，那她还要什么脸皮什么形象，怎么舒服怎么来呗。  
并且她还深知小天狼星在校期间零女友的白纸恋爱经历，导致克莉丝多根本没把玛丽这类布莱克粉丝团成员当竞争对手，反倒因为先知而隐约有点心生优越的感觉，哪怕玛丽再看她不顺眼也无所谓，竟然还没脸没皮乐呵呵冲人家笑：“哎呀别生气，我初来乍到也不懂，要不你讲讲？”  
好歹俗话伸手不打笑脸人，玛丽被她这么一遭也弄没脾气了，最后傲娇地一抬下巴，满脸写着“既然你都求我了我就好心告诉你”哼道：“你也不想想，要是布莱克和波特真像部分人说的那么坏，教授们怎么可能都那么喜欢他们俩？”  
“是，他们是总惹麻烦总打架、俩人关的禁闭比整个格兰芬多所有人加一起都多，可你知不知道他俩究竟在跟什么样的学生打架，又有多少次是为受欺负的低年级抱不平？又知不知道波特在球场上给学院赚了多少荣誉，他们连成绩每次都是前几！尤其布莱克——”  
她突然涨红脸说不下去了，克莉丝多赞同地点点头并帮她把话补全：“尤其布莱克那张脸，光是看着都能多吃三大碗饭。”  
玛丽急忙小鸡啄米连连点头，都把原本对克莉丝多的反感抛到脑后，莉莉带着如同便秘一般的纠结神情看着她俩，还是没忍住开口煞风景：“那也无法否定他俩就是两个讨人厌自大狂的事实，就算排除一切阻碍——假设他向你表白了，你确定你能受得了那种臭脾气？”  
“莉莉，你不懂。”玛丽深沉回望，“正因为就是知道布莱克绝对不可能向我表白——所以他才更迷人啊！！”  
“我就不一样了。”克莉丝多放松身体舒舒服服地倒在枕头上，悠然开口：“我承认——我就是馋他身子，我下贱。”  
莉莉：“……”  
红发绿眼的小美人终于彻底受不了这两个痴女的虎狼之词，干脆怪眼一翻缩进被子，再也不搭理她们了。


	3. Chapter 3

“卢平教授早。”  
星期日早上的格兰芬多公共休息室，莱姆斯从正在写的论文里抬起头看到来人，于是简短微笑着“嗯”了一声，从身旁的书包里拿出一沓写完的作业递给克莉丝多，后者喜气洋洋接过：“谢谢卢平教授！”  
“……卢平教授？”詹姆手里捏着一片饼干嚼了一半惊愕地扭过头来，“喂，月亮脸史密斯，你俩什么时候关系那么好了，还有卢平教授是个什么鬼啊！”  
还能是什么，自然是救她于水深火热的大恩人——想她在九十年代的霍格沃茨借了小哈两年光，本以为换了个年份从抱儿子大腿到抱当妈的大腿想的倒美，没料到在这方面莉莉一点也不像小哈那么友爱同学慷慨大方，反倒严格得颇有赫敏之风……  
万幸这段时间她已经跟詹姆结下深厚友谊，连带着其他劫盗者也免不了多了许多接触，除了小天狼星看她不顺眼而她从不拿正眼看彼得，最后就导致莱姆斯成了四人里与克莉丝多除詹姆外最熟悉的，加上卢平隐藏着狼人身份终日小心翼翼甚至有那么一点点自卑，克莉丝多主动示好抛出的橄榄枝对他来说完全就是意外之喜，而且又是个温柔内敛对朋友向来包容的好脾气——从身为级长也不阻止詹姆他们恶作剧就看得出，就让克莉丝多这么顺利抱上了一条学霸的大腿。  
所谓朋友的朋友就是朋友，詹姆倒乐得看见她跟他的小伙伴们相处友好，于是耸了耸肩不再追问“卢平教授”的由来，只是余光无意间扫过一旁眼巴巴看着他们的小矮星彼得，眨了眨眼调侃开口：“哎，不过史密斯，你倒是也对虫尾巴热情一点啊，我们哥几个都是一起的，你这明显厚此薄彼——不太好吧。”  
他话音刚落，休息室里的气氛却瞬间诡异了起来，克莉丝多脸上的微笑刹那消失，原本听了詹姆的话小眼睛微亮的彼得带着点期冀看向她，结果被对方寒刃般的眼神吓得一缩脖。  
“哼，肤浅。”  
小天狼星眼带讥讽冷冷地看着她，唇角扬起一个可以说是刻薄的弧度：“当然了，因为彼得对有些人来说毫无利用价值嘛，无非就是贪图詹姆的好人缘和莱姆斯的帮助，以及——”  
他说到这里突然极其不自然收了一下声，紧接着又是一声不屑的冷哼：“真是令人惊讶，这么势利自私的人居然没进斯莱特林？”  
“大脚板！”詹姆出声阻止他继续说下去，小天狼星最后瞥了面无表情的克莉丝多一眼，倒是真的没有再接着嘴毒了，只换了个姿势背对她重新坐进沙发，侧脸弧线在阴影下冷漠如雕像。  
“史密斯。”詹姆就在这剑拔弩张的气氛里又一次开口，很神奇的是他居然还是那副吊儿郎当的轻松语气：“对哦，我刚想起来，咱们第一次见面的时候你就冲彼得冲过去了……你们是不是以前有矛盾？”  
他以询问的目光看了看小矮星彼得，彼得立即摇头如拨浪鼓：“我、我那天也是第一次见到她，不可能啊……”  
克莉丝多微微眯眼没说话，詹姆貌似苦恼抓抓后脑勺：“哎呀，既然你不说那我可就随意猜了……我觉得，八成是以前虫尾巴自己都不清楚的情况下，因为某件事惹了史密斯——是这么回事吗？”  
她没办法告诉他劫盗者里一半未来都会直接或间接死于这个不起眼的矮胖男生之手，他这么一说刚好给克莉丝多眼前摆了个台阶，于是她闭眼深深呼吸着平复心口汹涌的愤怒，幅度不甚明显地点了一下头。  
“看，我就知道！”詹姆骄傲一拍大腿，忽然腾一下站起来跑到克莉丝多眼前，硬是拽着她的胳膊给领到小矮星彼得跟前，一边一个拍拍两人肩膀，“既然虫尾巴当初也不是故意的，彼得不管你记不记得都给史密斯道个歉，史密斯你也别再记仇，这件事咱们从此翻篇以后大家照样是朋友，行不行？”  
“那个……对、对不起。”  
彼得忙不迭说着，克莉丝多看着对方耗子一样充满泪雾晶亮的眼睛，刚压下去的恨意又不可抑制冲上了太阳穴。  
对不起？一句对不起，哈利自小父母双亡备受苛责的童年境遇、小天狼星蒙冤入狱那生不如死的十二年就能一笔勾销了？  
而罪魁祸首就在她眼前，还离得那么近，别说掏出魔杖，她只要空手抓过去，用尽全部力气使劲一扭就能扼断他的喉咙——  
“嗯，没关系，以后多多指教。”  
没有一丁点温度可言的目光不会被站在侧面的詹姆察觉，就虫尾巴那胆小如鼠的性子也绝不可能当场提出异议，克莉丝多面带微笑伸出手和他握了一握作为和解，詹姆露出了老父亲般欣慰的笑容，扭头冲着沙发眉飞色舞地得瑟：“看见没有，大脚板！”  
小天狼星不置可否赏他个白眼，克莉丝多若有所思摸下巴，詹姆有所察觉退了半步：“喂……怎么了，你那眼神为什么那么奇怪。”  
克莉丝多目光奇异盯着他：“没有，只是你的表现有点让我——”  
“停！停！”詹姆突然满脸惊悚双臂抱胸往后退去：“我知道我很帅——但你也不至于因为这么点事就移情别恋吧！小天狼星会伤心的！打住！”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“……有点让我想真情实感叫你一声大哥而已，你在自作多情些什么。”  
“哦，哦，那当然可以。”詹姆傻兮兮眨眨眼，完了才反应过来：“咦？这个称号不错啊——哎，不如你们几个以后也这么叫我吧。”  
莱姆斯微笑中透着拒绝，小天狼星完全不跟他客气：“妈的智障。”  
“擦，大脚板我看你是欠收拾——”“怕你啊，来！”  
两个男生各自抽出魔杖直接就在休息室里斗得不亦乐乎，彼得扒着沙发椅背眼睛睁得大大地看热闹，克莉丝多凑到不受影响依然四平八稳写论文的莱姆斯旁边，开口读道：“狼人的习性……”  
对方肩膀猛地颤抖了一下，不过很快反应过来她说的应该是自己正在写的论文标题，于是迅速深呼吸平复心绪，抬头时除了脸色有点白之外已无异状，卢平微微一笑：“嗯，还没写完呢，之后需要借给你吗？”  
“那敢情好啊！”克莉丝多顿时喜上眉梢，“莱姆斯你太义气了，以后有啥需要我的尽管吱声，千万别客气啊！”  
不愧是她在九十年代霍格沃茨在校几年内最受欢迎没有之一的教授，赞一个！  
莱姆斯笑笑没说话，低头继续写他的论文，克莉丝多的目光追随笔迹到狼人的危险性那一段，他忽然似是不经意开口：“特别可怕的生物，是不是？”  
克莉丝多点头：“确实。”  
莱姆斯早已料到会是这样的答案，却听对方继续说道：“不过除去月圆当天，其余的时候还是很好的一个人来着。”  
羽毛笔尖猝不及防在羊皮纸上洇出一团墨痕，克莉丝多瞅着他差点把论文都扔了的架势，哭笑不得摆摆手：“不是，你别害怕啊——”  
莱姆斯直勾勾瞪着她良久，才低声问：“你……你是说，你以前认识的人里面也——咳，我是说……你认识狼人？”  
“认识啊，在我……嗯，转学之前那边，他是我学校里的教授，水平一流那种，还有个姑娘在追求他。”  
卢平下巴快掉了：“狼人……当教授？！等一下——那他月圆的时候……”  
“那边已经有了抑制狼人变身的技术，不过因为……呃，政策保密之类的吧，不让外传，我也不是很了解，这个科目我当时学得超级烂。”  
“你上一个学校——在什么地方？！”  
莱姆斯都喊完了才意识到自己表现得未免激动得过分，匆匆咳嗽一声掩饰：“对不起，我只是——有点好奇。”  
克莉丝多反而默了。  
自己都是为了快速跟卢平打好关系，但看这架势，有点要翻车的预兆啊……  
“那是……一片被隐藏起来的地区。”她深沉而缓慢地说，“名字叫做——祖安。”  
“就像麻瓜找不到霍格沃茨一样，由于特殊的禁制，没人指引的情况下即使是巫师也找不到那里。”她注意到莱姆斯想要张嘴，急忙话锋一转给他堵上：“我没法指引别人，从我转学那一刻开始我就被彻底除名，除了家乡的名字留作纪念之外，我脑子里一切有关那里位置的信息都已经被抹掉了。”  
“太可惜了。”听得出莱姆斯话语中的遗憾绝对是真心实意的，克莉丝多暗地里抹了把汗，好歹糊弄过去了。  
至于后来詹姆抱怨月亮脸一有空就往图书馆钻都不肯跟他们集体行动，问就是发誓要翻遍霍格沃茨藏书寻找一个叫“祖安”地区的记载，克莉丝多只能偷偷在心里道歉——卢平教授，我对不起你啊。  
  
这天下课莉莉又被小蝙蝠给勾搭跑了，阻止不及时的克莉丝多一个人漫无目的溜达，走着走着周围学生的声音就越来越少，抬头一看她已经不知不觉逛到了西塔楼附近。  
重来一次，这回她终于名正言顺摆脱了占卜课的折磨，选修选的是神奇生物保护课和麻瓜研究——巧的是跟劫盗者们几乎重合，詹姆报名麻瓜研究用屁股想都知道是为了莉莉，其余人都是被他半劝半逼着选的，但想到后来小天狼星房间里的摩托车海报，有很大可能这人学着学反而还找到了乐趣，好学生莱姆斯选的这两科之外再加上古代魔文，莉莉则是神奇生物保护课、古代魔文和算术占卜。  
也就是因为选修课不在同一个地方上，她没法无时无刻跟着莉莉才给斯内普机会，克莉丝多叹着气从窗外望向湛蓝的天空，却在下一秒听到一声惊恐的尖叫，吓得她差点一哆嗦。  
她不清楚占卜课在什么时候，但看周围这冷清的架势也不像上课时间，克莉丝多迟疑了半秒果断拔出魔杖循声而去，刚拐个弯就在下一条走廊尽头看见两个人影——其中一个还是熟人，是她除了莉莉的另一个室友玛丽·麦克唐纳，而另一个背着身看不见脸，只有从背影和袍子看到是个块头挺大的斯莱特林男生，正把娇小的玛丽堵在墙角拿魔杖抵着她的脸颊，另一只手摸到领子那，刺啦一撕——  
刹那间像是有炮弹在走廊里砰地炸开，“好事”还没来得及开始的斯莱特林高年级男生就被咒语轰出好几米远，玛丽瑟瑟发抖抓着自己裂开的领口，眼里混着恐惧和惊愕还没褪去面前就突然一黑，一件漆黑的袍子兜头丢在脸上把她上半身盖了个严实，她手忙脚乱从里面探出脑袋才看见上边领口和袖口嵌着的格兰芬多红边，以及一道挡在自己身前、只能看见一头黑色长发的背影。  
“小妞，我知道你。”那个男生已经喘着粗气直起身，一边露出恶心的笑容一边拔出魔杖，“都说格兰芬多五年级的转学生特漂亮……敢多管闲事，知道我是谁吗？”  
“不知道。”克莉丝多淡淡地答：“不过我知道，再不麻利地滚你连你妈的追悼会都赶不上。”  
对方太阳穴腾地暴起一根血管，但还是强行克制住了：“呦呵，小嘴还挺辣，等老子把你扒干净了挂黑湖边树上，但愿你那时候还能这么嘴硬。”  
克莉丝多冷冷一笑：“不敢不敢，不如你妈临产检查都没查出你没脑子，您这是婴儿扔了把胎盘养大了吧？”  
“臭娘们儿你他妈的——钻心剜骨！”  
……  
两分钟后，克莉丝多一脸无奈拖着身披她校袍、死死抱着她胳膊不撒手、脸埋在她肩上小声抽泣的玛丽，想了想于是伸手摸了摸她的头：“好了好了，没事了啊。”  
结果玛丽闻言抱得更紧了，克莉丝多却有些为难看着眼前倒在地上除了袍子能认出是个学生之外，整体都像染色发霉幼年巨怪标本的斯莱特林男生，好像是做的过火了一点，虽说她出发点是见义勇为，但就这惨状让麦格一看……不扣分就怪了啊。  
她真的在考虑要不给这货塞进有求必应屋任其自生自灭算了——反正八楼离得不远，就在下一刻惊讶地看见从她来方向的拐角气喘吁吁跑出来的小天狼星，他左手正匆忙把一沓羊皮纸往兜里塞，右手则举着魔杖差点见人就直接发射魔咒，却在看见跟意料中完全相反的场景时一下愣住，饶是高冷之花如布莱克都无比罕见地露出了窘态。  
“是你……把他弄成这样的？”  
克莉丝多无辜眨眼：“不是呢，是他自己把自己弄成这样的，跟人家可一纳特关系都没有，别乱说哦。”  
小天狼星：“……”鬼信你啊！还有能不能别冲他恶心巴拉地卖萌啊！  
他刚刚在活点地图上看见穆尔塞伯那个渣滓把玛丽·麦克唐纳堵在西塔楼就开始往这边赶了，跑到一半更是注意到那个史密斯居然也傻了吧唧过去凑热闹，就她那弱不禁风的样，去了还不是凑成一双送人头——想到这他下意识加快脚步，但绝不承认一想到那个还占过他便宜的混蛋女生可能被劣迹斑斑的穆尔塞伯怎么样，就有一种暴躁乃至是愤怒的情绪冲刷着神经。  
他向来对女生们望着他那种充满期待的爱慕目光感到厌烦，姓史密斯的转学生也不例外，他同样讨厌她大多数时候刻意戏谑调笑的举动，但偶尔又会觉得她的眼神深情而悲伤，仿佛是在看他却又不似，倒更像是在透过他看别的什么人——  
往往这个时候小天狼星就会回过神，从而对自己刚产生的想法感到异常烦闷，她的那些破事跟他又有什么关系？  
对，是为了詹姆——都是看在尖头叉子的面子上，包括去救她也是，既然詹姆欣赏那家伙，再加上最基本同为格兰芬多的份上，就算他讨厌她也不能任她遭遇厄运而置之不理——就跟他同样会救麦克唐纳是一个道理！待会儿他只要出手把穆尔塞伯那个人渣打成猪头，然后毫不犹豫转身就走，一个眼神都不留给那家伙，省得她又会自作多情——  
于是这么打算好的小天狼星，在看见原本属于自己的对手跟坨史莱姆一样滩在地上，而那个“弱不禁风”的史密斯毫发无伤连衣服都没脏站在那拍着麦克唐纳的背哄她时，霍格沃茨校草他懵逼了。  
“……这么放着，好像也不是回事啊。”  
他听到史密斯似乎很苦恼嘟囔了一句，然后在披着校袍盖住脑袋的麦克唐纳肩上轻轻一拍：“还是得先陪你回宿舍——或者你想让布莱克送你吗？”  
男神近在咫尺，玛丽却来回看看这个再看看那个后坚定地选择树袋熊般抱着克莉丝多不撒手，克莉丝多抬头望了一眼皱眉的小天狼星：“那就没办法了……我先带她回去了，这个残局麻烦布莱克同学你收拾一下吧。”  
小天狼星：？？  
他还没来及说什么，两个女生已经迅速与他擦肩而过拐个弯消失了，留他一人与已经开始散发异味痛苦呻吟着的穆尔塞伯的“尸体”两两相对，无语凝噎。  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
后来听说麦格教授扣了格兰芬多五分（看得出真就是意思意思扣一下），并罚小天狼星关禁闭一次。这个消息传到女生宿舍里时克莉丝多都惊了——她只是想让他帮忙把那个臭流氓变得能看一点好回头少挨点训，可没让他当替罪羊的意思啊！  
“真的是你教训了穆尔塞伯？”莉莉刚把回来大哭一场的玛丽安慰睡着，这会儿来到克莉丝多床边小声说，“咳……倒不是不信你，只是那家伙恶名远扬不是一天两天，而且还会不少恶毒的黑魔法……”  
黑魔法而已，她可见的多了，光三强争霸赛那年小哈在墓地里miss掉老伏的阿瓦达都不知多少个。克莉丝多边想着一耸肩，莉莉见她始终面不改色也相信了几分，可依然蹙眉疑惑：“但我就想不明白了，这样的话布莱克为什么要给你顶罪呢？难不成这家伙真自大到觉得这种事很酷，巴不得揽到自己身上？”  
“……我也不知道。”  
转天她就在男生宿舍楼下堵住小天狼星，天晓得这可是她头一次有借口主动跟他说话，居然还有点小激动。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”小天狼星明知故问扬眉睨她，克莉丝多也不气馁，干脆补全了又说一遍：“为什么不告诉麦格教授那其实是我干的？”  
小天狼星噗嗤一声笑：“开玩笑，我是那种人吗？”  
克莉丝多琢磨了半天有点没回过味来，不是大哥，合着在你看来揽罪名才是正常操作，难道真让莉莉说中了，他这是恨不得自己亲自上阵教训那个家伙，倒显得她多管闲事了？  
“那时候，你和麦克唐纳走之后……”  
她突然意识到小天狼星这居然是在主动向她解释，克莉丝多微微睁大眼看着他，惹来小天狼星不太高兴的一瞥，但还是继续往下说了：“没过多久我就被路过的学生发现，还喊来了麦格……时间太紧，我还没来得及把穆尔塞伯收拾回人类该有的模样，麦格看见他那样子气得不轻，因此我干脆就……说是我干了的。”  
原来如此，是觉得这种偏恶劣性质的斗殴发生在自己身上总比发生在转学生那容易大事化小，反正他一个惯犯，权当死猪不怕开水烫。唔，他这是在担心她被退学吗？  
“行了说完了，赶紧走开别挡路。”大概是注意到克莉丝多眼睛里越来越深的了然笑意，小天狼星一副被膈应到的模样绕开她就往休息室外冲，快走了几步又突然一停：“尖头叉子在找你——听说你单挑赢了穆尔塞伯，他想跟你比划两下。”  
“谢谢你，布莱克。”  
小天狼星的背影定在那一僵，随后轻轻哼了一声，头也不回离开了公共休息室。  
当天课后，克莉丝多就被詹姆约到空教室练习决斗，他那边自然是四个人都在，而莉莉也因为担心克莉丝多被他们人多势众欺负而不放心跟了过来，这下可把詹姆乐坏了：“哟伊万斯，你是专门来欣赏我战斗的英姿吗？”  
莉莉满脸写着嫌弃白他一眼，跳上了教室里被清理出空地而堆成一堆的课桌上坐下，抱着手臂冷笑：“行，我等着看你被打得满地找牙。”  
“别这样嘛，伊万斯。”詹姆故意表现得怪委屈，然后回头瞅了一眼翘着腿坐在另一堆桌椅顶上的小天狼星，突然咧嘴一乐：“嘿，史密斯，要不咱们添点彩头？正好下周六去霍格莫德，你要是赢了我把大脚板借你一天，我赢了伊万斯跟我出去玩，怎么样？”  
“做你的春秋大梦！”“蠢鹿我看你是活得不耐烦了？”  
莉莉和小天狼星的怒吼几乎同时响起，詹姆灵巧地往旁边一闪避过小天狼星朝他后脑勺丢的半截粉笔头，克莉丝多摸了摸鼻子：倒真是个很有诱惑力的提议呢，可惜当事人反应那么激烈……  
“虫尾巴，喊一下开始。”  
两人已经各自站到教室两端拔出魔杖，彼得忙不迭应声站起来，看那激动的样子还真是个看热闹不嫌多的，在他尖细地叫出“三、二、一——开始”后，詹姆与克莉丝多几乎同时扬手就是一道魔咒，接着又极快反应过来给自己罩下铁甲咒保护，俩人都多少会一些无声咒，因此很多时候剩下的人只能看到各色光芒的魔咒来回射来射去，虫尾巴早就张大嘴巴看得目瞪口呆，刚开始还脸上写着“不关我事我打酱油”的莱姆斯也扭头看了过来，莉莉与小天狼星都皱紧眉头，死死盯着场中那两个跟猴子一样上蹿下跳的家伙。  
在前半段比试中两人貌似势均力敌，时间一长克莉丝多却似乎体力不支突然踉跄了一下，詹姆露出胜利在握的得意笑容抓住机会，却听他忽然“哎呀”了一声，一道红光闪过，一根魔杖高高飞起啪嗒掉在地上。  
克莉丝多举着魔杖指着他的喉结，詹姆眨了好几下眼才反应过来，惊愕地叫道：“你刚才那是故意的——耍诈不算！重来！”  
“你可要点脸吧，波特！”见胜负已分，莉莉顿时大松一口气从桌上下来跑到克莉丝多身边，手情不自禁抓住她的袖子暴露了她生怕俩人再比一次的不安，咳嗽一声继续说：“输了就是输了，还想赖账？”  
说着，她脸上露出一点罕见的看热闹不嫌事大的笑意，这一刻克莉丝多从莉莉身上一下找到了小哈那偶尔蔫坏的影子：“下周六霍格莫德不见不散啰，布莱克？”  
小天狼星阴森森从她脸上一路瞪到詹姆的后脑勺，突然抬手又一截粉笔头嗖一下射出，詹姆痛呼一声：“哎哟！”  
克莉丝多装作无辜：“大哥，我就想问一下……那彩头还算数吗？”  
在一群人十只眼睛视线的正中间，詹姆冷汗都快下来了咬牙挺住腰板，打肿脸也要充胖子：“——算！”  
“那太好了，下周六见。”  
得到了满意答案的克莉丝多和莉莉手挽手心情愉悦离开教室，把那阵自她俩转身后就叮叮咣咣响个没完的桌椅撞击和某些人生气的喊叫声干脆甩在后面。


	4. Chapter 4

时间很快到了周六的霍格莫德日，虽说莉莉讨厌詹姆和小天狼星是一方面，但看克莉丝多明显稀罕后者不是一天两天的份上，好歹人家莉莉也不是那么不会看眼色的人，既然她真喜欢布莱克那家伙也就随她去了。于是星期六当天莉莉倒也十分配合地没跟在克莉丝多身边，而是早早拽着玛丽硬是把人骗去远远的逛街去了，留她一人在约定好的地方坐在长椅上发呆。  
实际上，克莉丝多也并不能确定小天狼星会不会来赴约，即使有詹姆答应过愿赌服输一定会劝他按时过来，这个概率在她心里也就满打满算五五开的样子，不过她倒也不像平常小女生等待心上人时那么羞怯与忐忑，反而颇自得其乐打量着路过三两成群的霍格沃茨学生，从清晨一点雾气彻底消散直到日上三竿阳光开始变得刺眼，这会儿的学生已经大多数逛累进了三把扫帚或者情侣茶馆，空荡冷清的街上渐渐只剩下她一人。  
不过饶是如此她也没觉得气馁，克莉丝多似笑非笑看着上午四个小时里已经第六次“若无其事”假装自己只是一只纯良无害流浪动物的黑色大狗从她面前再次经过，冷不丁吹了声口哨，就看见大狗的耳朵立刻笔直朝天竖起，好像终于逮到借口一样扭头直勾勾盯着她。  
“过来呀？”  
她招手，黑狗乌溜溜一双眼睛闪过的片刻迟疑被它转瞬藏好，很快就入戏地摇摇尾巴走来蹲在长椅跟前，克莉丝多朝它毛茸茸的脑袋将手伸出，被小天狼星完全是下意识地侧头闪过，可躲都躲完了他突然又有点后悔，毕竟这个反应实在太不像真正的野狗，好在他仔细观察后并未在史密斯那家伙脸上找到什么起疑的蛛丝马迹，这让小天狼星稍微松了口气，他这阿尼马格斯才练成没多久只能保证形态不出岔子，要说短短时间就让一个人类彻底模仿动物的举止还是难免有些违和感，不过想着就凭史密斯哪怕想破脑袋也决计猜不出真相，因此就算稍微露点马脚倒也无妨。  
至于他为什么偏偏顶着尚且生疏的阿尼马格斯形态来见她，小天狼星一想起这个就气不打一处来：他到底还是在尖头叉子几天来牛皮糖般无时无刻不停止的念叨中因严重失眠最终败下阵，却又不甘心真的要跟一个自己根本不喜欢的女生因为一场滑稽的赌局去约会，临了才想出这么一个“两全其美”的法子——既能完成詹姆软磨硬泡求他好几天的“好兄弟我求你周六去见她一面”，又不用真的跟那家伙约会逛街，他可真机智。  
早上第一次和第二次变成黑狗从长凳前路过，瞅见史密斯傻乎乎坐在那等他的时候，小天狼星心里还是有一丝恶劣的快意——谁让这家伙耍诈赢了和詹姆的决斗，不然自己也不会被迫遇到这么令他反感的事，可当他避着詹姆三人慢悠悠在霍格莫德闲逛了一圈再回到原地，却看见那个女生依旧雷打不动等在那时，心里原本的幸灾乐祸却莫名其妙变成了难以言述的烦躁——这都两个多小时了，知道自己被鸽了还不赶紧走，这家伙脑子里难道只有一根弦吗？  
第三次、第四次、第五次……他自己都不知道是出于何种心态，明明是他只要用人形走过去跟她直截了当说自己不想跟她约会就能简单解决的事，身体却神差鬼使地一靠近方圆一百米就主动找个隐蔽处变身一遍又一遍上演流浪狗假装路过的戏码，更是在最后一次她开口唤他过去时莫名生出一阵诡异的雀跃心情——来历神秘、尤其战斗力与詹姆竟然都不相上下的转学生，或许她会对动物形态的自己吐露一些不为人知的秘密？  
正当他琢磨着如何假装自己是一条可怜可爱的无辜大狗狗让对方女生本能发作对自己说点什么之时，犬类无比灵敏的鼻子却骤然嗅到一股陌生气味，在他还没意识到发生了什么之前，动物加上雄性的本能已经令他身体先于大脑作出反应——  
“嗷——呜！”  
克莉丝多惊讶地看到突然间像打了鸡血般呲牙咧嘴挡在她身前作出攻击姿态的黑狗，而再往远几步的地方，一个黑头发带着赫奇帕奇围巾的男生刚吓得跳开一步，正心有余悸拍着胸口冲她哂笑：“这狗……还真是凶啊，我看它跟你挺亲近，还以为没事——请问我能坐在这吗？”  
明知恶犬在前还偏偏要来坐，就是傻子都看得出这男生绝对是来搭讪的，克莉丝多那边还没有什么表示，动物形态下思想直接的小天狼星听了却顿时一股无名火窜出，正欲扑过去把人吓走却忽然被一只柔软细瘦的手掌落在头上，少女的手似乎有魔力，不过几下抚摸就让怒气冲天的黑狗冷静下来，甚至等她将手撤回后还忍不住有点失落……  
小天狼星心里一惊，立即使劲摇晃脑袋令自己清醒——靠，这该死的犬类本能！  
却听到那个令他又在意又膈应的女生温文开口，还比划了一个“请坐”的手势：“如果不怕的话，请便。”  
男生戒备地多看了大狗几眼，但还是心一横一屁股往克莉丝多身边一坐，轻咳一声如同掩饰、则更多还是像给自己打气一般逞强说道：“当然、当然不怕！”  
他想了想，又补充说：“……而且胆子大又不是你们格兰芬多专属。”  
克莉丝多没说什么，只很不明显地笑了笑，看在小天狼星眼里又是一阵不爽，黑狗“哼”地一声嗤之以鼻：呸，这才哪到哪，不过搭个讪就敢自称胆大了？照这么说，从一年级就厚着脸皮纠缠伊万斯至今的詹姆岂不是胆识过人天下无双？至于真正的勇敢——当然是格兰芬多专属！  
但可惜并不是人人都是尖头叉子，詹姆那顶着莉莉恶言恶语和白眼照样变着法能开出一百个以上话题的本领确实当世罕见，至少这个赫奇帕奇的男生见克莉丝多只是微笑不语就似乎深受打击半天没吭声，那脸都憋红了的委屈样倒让克莉丝多一阵负罪感涌上心头，她不得不扭头仔细打量了几眼，在对方迥异于大多数同学的柔和面部线条上视线长久停驻了一阵，忽然开口：“……东亚人？中国？日本？还是——”  
“中国人。”男生有点沮丧随口答道，却没想到仅仅是这句话就让刚才还周身散发拒人千里气场的女孩眼睛一亮，重新侧过头对他露出比刚才真诚数倍的笑容：“嗯，幸会。”  
“哎？你——”赫奇帕奇男生愣住，几秒后才瞪大眼睛反应过来对方口中吐出那字正腔圆的内容并非英语，急忙换了中文追问，“你也是？可是你外表明明不像——”  
“我不是，不过有些渊源。”  
这个意外发现对于男生来说简直天降惊喜，可在小天狼星眼里这场景就没那么愉快了，尤其是那个怂赫奇帕奇自报家门那两人就纷纷换成他听不懂的鸟语相谈甚欢之后。  
黑狗满眼怨念瞅瞅这个又看看那个，不满地呜呜两声起身就走，可惜沉浸在他乡遇故知喜悦的克莉丝多并没发现它开溜的事实。  
“克莉丝多·史密斯，中文名王长——咳，我是说中文名西门吹雪，请多指教。”  
哪怕对方是暗藏好感的女生，一听这个赫奇帕奇男生还是差点没喷出来：“——你当我没看过陆小凤吗？”  
“算了算了……”谁让她长得好看呢，他摆摆手表示不多计较：“程鑫，或者可以叫我托马斯。”  
然而克莉丝多看他的眼神十分诡异：“你当我没看过三体？”  
“那是什么？”  
“呃，没什么。”她缓缓收回失礼的目光，结果到头来还是没忍住补上一句：“你好，维德同学。”  
托马斯：“……？？”  
他的表情很是纠结，就那种明明想追问又怕多说惹女生不快的犹豫都写在脸上了，到头来还是选择了转移话题，深吸一口气：“那个……天这么冷，我，我们为什么不去三把扫帚坐坐呢？”  
“谢谢你。”克莉丝多立刻说：“不过不用了，其实我在等人。”  
“可我明明看见你都在这坐一上午了？！”托马斯突然提高声调，不过很快又低了下去：“呃，不好意思……我不是那个意思。”  
“我也不是那个意思。”克莉丝多无奈轻叹一声，侧头望着他：“不是敷衍你什么的，而是我确实先和别人有约。”  
“你在等人，那个男生就让你在这白白一直等了四个小时？！”她这么一说，托马斯听了顿时气愤不已：“你告诉我，是谁这么混蛋——”  
就好像在替她回答他的问题似的，正在克莉丝多苦恼怎么把这个话题揭过去，两人视线里却忽然多了另一个人影，小天狼星携着寒风的颀长身形转眼间就站到二人眼前，冷冷瞥了托马斯一眼随后将目光移到克莉丝多脸上，不说话也没有向她伸出手，只是俯视着她，一张俊脸上没有丝毫表情。  
“布莱克？”  
程同学一眼就认出这位格兰芬多混世双雄之一兼霍格沃茨校草的风云人物，又看到正在敲打自己久坐而酸痛的膝盖准备站起来的克莉丝多，一下就猜中的他当即忿忿不平：“就是你放了她整整一上午鸽子？”  
小天狼星丢给他一个冷冰冰的眼神：“关你什么事？”  
托马斯气极正要再发作，克莉丝多这时忽然站起来：“好了，再见——很高兴认识你，程。”  
她在“维德同学”不可置信又恨铁不成钢的瞪视中把目光投向小天狼星，后者一派高冷直接转身迈开步子，常人眼中可能摆明了对她不屑一顾的糟糕态度在她这却生生看出一丢丢诡异的别扭感，克莉丝多暗中偷笑一声，冲托马斯挥了挥手很快举步追上。  
走着走着她突然眼前一黑，额头上也传来一阵被什么柔软温暖的东西拍到的触感，克莉丝多一愣的功夫，那条沾着他人体温的金红围巾就从她脸上滑到了胸前，克莉丝多匆匆接住它诧异抬头，正好瞧见小天狼星站定在她前方不远处侧头睨着她的冷峻侧脸，裸露在外的脖颈从喉结往下连亘出好看的弧度，随后哼了一声继续往前走去。  
反应过来怎么回事的克莉丝多也不跟他客套，二话没说就拿着围巾往自己脖子上绕了两圈，稍稍一低头把鼻尖埋在软软的织物里嗅着那阵令人欲罢不能的气息。  
果然啊，尽管嘴上讨厌她甚至偶尔恶言相向，但到底在寒风里晾了人家一整个上午还是令小天狼星对她产生了一点愧疚之感，但他不知道的是……托老伏强大魔力以及“上辈子”某人悉心手把手教导的福，经她出手的保暖咒那叫一个有效又持久，所以其实她一点也不冷来着……当然，这件事还是没有让他知道的必要了。  
克莉丝多尚在出神，这时候冷不丁鼻子和胸口同时撞上一堵后背，被撞的人顿时不耐烦啧了一声，她匆匆说了声抱歉往后退，回过神只见小天狼星正蹙眉不是很高兴瞅着她，手里拉着三把扫帚门口的把手把门打开，满眼都凶巴巴地写着——磨叽什么还不快点进去？  
“嘿，这边！”  
他们刚进去，眼尖瞅见两人的詹姆就跳起来大呼小叫地招呼，小天狼星看见那三人时紧蹙的眉头才一下如释重负地打开，也完全不打算征求克莉丝多就意见就直接快步走过去坐下，其实他心里是很希望那个家伙被这么冷处理之下赶紧心灰意冷自行离去的，可事与愿违，只见莱姆斯笑眯眯从旁边又拉过一张椅子，克莉丝多很不拿自己当外人跟着一屁股坐下：“谢了，卢平教授。”  
“哟，大脚板、史密斯，你们俩……约的怎么样啊？”詹姆不怀好意拿胳膊戳他，小天狼星闻言立马心道一声糟，猜着史密斯那家伙被自己放鸽子她肯定要跟“詹大哥”告状了，他急忙用警告的眼神横过去一眼叫她别轻举妄动，没想到克莉丝多脸上并没有他所想的委屈或哀怨，依旧是那副令人看了就莫名气不打一处来的面瘫表情，只是闻言露出一丝似有似无的笑意：“挺好的，我很高兴。”  
——这人是神经病吧？受虐狂？  
小天狼星瞪大眼睛死死盯着她，克莉丝多不慌不忙拿起一杯黄油啤酒抿了一小口，慢悠悠没头没脑地说了一句：“之前有一只黑色的狗陪着我，我很开心。”  
不止小天狼星脸上闪过瞬间窘迫，其余三人也是跟着面色一变，詹姆惊得差点打翻饮料：“卧槽大脚板你们进展得是不是有点快——你连这个都告诉她了？！”  
“告诉我什么？”克莉丝多故作疑惑望去，意识到自己说漏嘴的詹姆在小天狼星恶狠狠的瞪视中一秒捂嘴：“啊哈哈，那个——没什么没什么，应该只是流浪狗什么的——”  
克莉丝多异常无辜点点头：“嗯，之前布莱克迟到了一会儿，幸好那只狗陪我打发时间。”  
小天狼星都恨不得冲过去一把按住她让她赶紧闭嘴，他都要被詹姆那揶揄的眼神以及莱姆斯写着“原来如此”的目光给戳成筛子了——什么屁大点小事都往外说，这家伙脑筋怎么这么直呢？！  
克莉丝多瞧着他握着玻璃杯都攥得骨节发白的手，笑了笑不再说话。嘛，逗也有个度，凡事见好就收喽。  
至于回到霍格沃茨之后莉莉问起约会情况如何的时候，这次她却对小天狼星迟到四个小时以及黑狗的事只字不提，那条围巾也转天洗的干干净净还给小天狼星。自那天之后她并不能确定他对她的恶感是否有一点点的减少，倒是上下课路上经常遇到托马斯跟她打招呼——令她惊讶的是程同学居然并非之前目测与自己同样的五年级，而是七年级，这倒不能怪她眼拙，谁让黄种人天生长得脸嫩，也没办法。  
小火车虽然没傻到直截了当劝她移情别恋，可每次跟克莉丝多说话那表情简直真情实感透着希望她早日幡然醒悟脱离苦海，但每每都让她打着太极顾左右而言他地糊弄过去了，到后来她简直都有点怕了这位老好人程同学，竟把克莉丝多这等不务正业的学渣给逼进了图书馆——毕竟只有那里说话一大声就有被平斯夫人抡着扫帚猛捶狗头的危险。  
比如现在，她手里就翻着一本从玛丽那顺来的麻瓜狗血小言啃得津津有味，不过从刚才就注意到桌子对面偶尔投来的不明视线，只是她用余光瞥了一眼看见对方暗绿的袖口和银绿领带，想着自己教训了穆尔塞伯后在那群准食死徒圈子里必然声望狼藉还以为只是吃瓜群众就没搭理，可到后来那人大量的目光越发不加收敛以至于影响到她的阅读体验，克莉丝多这才无奈“啪”地一声合上小说略有不耐抬头望过去，结果猝不及防望进一片沉静深灰色里。  
一声“布莱克”被她咬在齿间生生吞了回去，克莉丝多愕然看着坐在她对面那个斯莱特林男生漆黑的短发与灰色的眼瞳，与任谁见了都一眼惊艳的小天狼星不同，少年的身量并没有前者那么高大——也可能是年纪更小一些的缘故，脸上残留的稚嫩痕迹也比小天狼星更甚，两张分明是有六七分相似的面容，却因为截然相反的气质而令人绝无可能认错——但无论无何，眼前的男生也绝对称得上是个清秀俊朗的美少年。  
克莉丝多盯着他半晌，暗中努力在脑海中寻找一丝模糊的印象，不太确认迟疑道：“雷古勒斯·布莱克？”  
“克莉丝多·史密斯。”男孩内敛而平静地回了她一句，重新垂下眼眸继续看那本厚重枯燥的书，“原来，他还向你提起过我的名字啊。”  
就是用屁股都猜得到对方说的这个“他”是指谁，只是……  
……呃。  
克莉丝多尴尬又心虚别开脑袋，见鬼了，她才不是从小天狼星那知道的，而是“上辈子”还住在格里莫广场12号的时候看到顶楼走廊里最深处的房间门口挂着这个名字的牌子，又从楼下族谱挂毯那终于确认了这个雷古勒斯的身份，也就仅此而已了，至于此人的其他情况完全一概不知——既然小天狼星那么讨厌自己的家族，她也没必要上赶着去触霉头吧。  
如今本尊就在眼前，光是靠眼睛看都大概能知道这对兄弟之间得有多尴尬，叛逆而张扬的哥哥去了格兰芬多，而小雷弟弟一看就长了一副学霸乖宝宝的脸，想必在家里也深受那位严厉的布莱克夫人的喜爱——虽然可能这时候的本尊还没有她见过的画像里那么疯狂恐怖，但只怕也好不到哪去……  
“抱歉，但我能不能问一下……你怎么会知道我？”  
“这不稀奇。”雷古勒斯翻了一页书本，表情依然淡定，“穆尔塞伯都在斯莱特林休息室骂你一个多星期了，想记不住都难。”  
呃，惭愧惭愧。  
心里发虚是一方面，但克莉丝多老是隐约觉得小雷同学的回答有打太极的味道，乍一听来似乎合情合理，细想起来却不太对劲，就比如那个穆尔塞伯骂人归骂人，总不至于还得把她长什么样都跟着描述一遍，她倒是能根据布莱克两兄弟相似的外貌一眼认出他，可雷古勒斯看着就不像个八卦的主，而他们不同年级不同学院完全接触不到，他到底是怎么一眼把她的名字和脸对应上的？  
雷古勒斯似乎看穿她所想，正在克莉丝多苦思时又一次淡淡开口：“只是觉得明明教训穆尔塞伯的是你，到后来却变成我哥哥吃禁闭这事很奇怪，就打听了一下而已。”  
结果他这么说完，克莉丝多的眼神顿时别有深意了起来。  
原来如此，这不就是——“看看让我片叶不沾身的哥哥心甘情愿替罪的女生是个什么狠角色”吗，倒是小雷弟弟居然暗中这么惦记小天狼星让她有些惊讶，刚开始还以为这两兄弟是苦大仇深的状态，如今看来好像不是那么回事？  
为了确认心中所想，她之后一回格兰芬多塔楼就硬把詹姆从四人堆里单独拽出来，在尖头叉子高举双手自证清白“我永远只爱伊万斯你死心吧我是不会从了你的”的尖叫耍宝和莉莉隔着整个休息室甩过来的白眼以及小天狼星眯着眼睛的犀利视线中，费了好大劲把人带到墙角：  
“詹哥詹哥，我问你点事。”  
“噢，那好吧。”詹姆嬉皮笑脸耸了耸肩，“不过事先声明，要是关于大脚板的话——我能帮的可都帮你了啊，再过分下去真伤了我们兄弟感情我可不干了。”  
“不是那个。”克莉丝多心说人家可能早就想打你了，不过看在上次还是多亏詹姆不设防才有她跟小天狼星“约会”的机会，于是忍住了：“我之前遇到一个跟布莱克长得很像的斯莱特林男生……”  
詹姆愣了一下，随即了然：“噢他啊，大脚板的弟弟——好像叫雷古勒斯来着？”  
克莉丝多眼巴巴地等他说下去，可詹姆这时忽然停顿，接着不太好意思挠了挠头：“呃，别的其实我也不怎么清楚，小天狼星几乎从来不跟我们提……不过我劝你最好还是别直接去问他，虽然知道的不多，但据我猜测大脚板跟家里闹得已经快到离家出走的地步了，要是你傻乎乎冒失去问——被讨厌了可别怪我没提醒你。”  
“明白，谢了。”克莉丝多点头应下，心里仍纠结成一团：既然二十年后的格里莫广场12号会落到小天狼星名下，按照布莱克夫人对这个大儿子恨得咬牙切齿的架势只怕但凡有可能都不会让这种事发生，也就意味着——那个看上去沉默内敛、即使被讨厌也依旧偷偷关注着兄长一举一动的少年，跟眼前的詹姆一样，同样早早就……  
唉。  
有第一次就有第二次，当本学期第一场魁地奇比赛结束转天，克莉丝多又拎着狗血爱情小说一屁股坐到写作业的雷古勒斯对面时，他连眼皮都没动一下继续沙沙地飞快写着论文，克莉丝多瞅了一会儿，清了清嗓子：  
“咳，那个……昨天，比赛飞得不错哈。”  
小雷的笔尖停顿了一下，随后并不迟疑继续往下写，只有他平和的声音低低传过来：“被我哥哥知道你夸斯莱特林队，他可是会不高兴的。”  
……问题是她也想不出更好的开场白了啊，克莉丝多暗中汗颜，只能尴尬地咧了一下嘴角：“我以前有个好朋友也是找球手，他飞得也很厉害。”  
雷古勒斯停了笔，他抬头小小地叹了口气：“你不累吗？”  
“没必要的客套可以免了，有什么要问的，直说吧。”  
克莉丝多胃里立刻涌上一股被看透而产生的很不舒服的感觉，果然不仅是气质相反，三十多岁出狱的小天狼星在某些时候幼稚莽撞得像个大男孩，而这个只有十几岁的雷古勒斯脸上却仿佛都直接写了“年少老成”四个大字，连曾被小哈吐槽多次言行像成年人的她都顿时觉得自己弱了一头。  
不过既然都是明白人，她干脆也不磨叽了，直截了当看着对方的眼睛摊手说道：“好吧，其实没什么特意想问的，反正你也知道——我一直惦记你哥嘛，总之就关于他的事……随便说点什么，帮帮忙啰。”  
雷古勒斯扬起一边眉毛，似乎也对她如此直白的厚脸皮颇感惊讶，按道理说这么八婆的事他应该会果断拒绝，可实际上小雷同学沉吟片刻，接着果断把羽毛笔往墨水瓶里一插，将论文的羊皮纸往一旁推开，两个胳膊肘放在桌上微微蹙眉，就像在苦恼从何开始讲的样子。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
等一下，她别是被此人性冷淡一样的外表蒙蔽了眼睛，看这架势，好像不太对啊……


	5. Chapter 5

“那就姑且说说魁地奇吧。”  
克莉丝多眨巴两下眼睛：“等等，他好像不是学院队员吧？”那不是詹哥的领域吗？  
雷古勒斯轻飘飘抬眼看她：“不是院队就一定能代表什么吗？何况进了队又如何——我倒希望斯莱特林队里能少几个浑水摸鱼的草包。”  
克莉丝多一时语塞，发现这小孩不留情面毒舌的时候跟小天狼星居然相似得过分。不过想想也是哎，最好的哥们儿和亲弟弟都是魁地奇高手，再加上见识过那家伙鼓捣麻瓜摩托车在天上乱飞的本事，小天狼星没道理是个飞行白痴才对，“那你哥哥为什么没进格兰芬多球队呢？”  
“原本，以他的实力入队是毋庸置疑的。”雷古勒斯淡淡说道，“只是二年级的时候，他在选拔赛上跟当时的格兰芬多队长起了矛盾，一气之下摔了扫帚跑了。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
还、还真是“小天狼星”式的行事风格啊……倒是才二年级就大庭广众跟六七年级的队长当场叫板，该说是勇敢还是唬呢……  
“我哥哥本来就是个不服管的。”小雷抬头望了一眼图书馆的天花板，似乎陷入了回忆：“第一任队长那样，到了第二任队长又是个自大狂……嗯，反正你们格兰芬多好像很盛产那种东西。”  
不动声色黑了一把敌对学院，雷古勒斯的表情没有丝毫波动：“除非等七年级的波特当上队长，否则他不会出现在魁地奇赛场上了。”  
他的语气像是事不关己，克莉丝多却一下看穿小雷弟弟私心里肯定还是希望这种可能性发生的——和小天狼星参加同一场魁地奇比赛，一较高下。  
接下来的时间里，她就听着雷古勒斯零零碎碎讲述小天狼星的“光荣事迹”，总结起来无非以下几种，包括但不限于：闯祸、和詹姆闯祸、在学校被费尔奇满世界抓、在家被布莱克夫人罚……  
“……好了不用讲了，我大概知道了。”  
雷古勒斯顺从地嗯了一声，果真闭上嘴不再往下说，想了一会儿又主动开口：“推测一下的话，我认为他不会喜欢循规蹈矩或者古板无趣的女生。”  
说着，他往克莉丝多手里那本狗血小言的封面瞥了一眼，嘴角勾起一个说不上是嘲笑还是什么的弧度：“万幸，你不是——不过劝一句，那种书里面写的东西可没什么参考价值。”  
“……”克莉丝多面无表情“啪”一下把封面压在桌上盖住，这小鬼一打眼看着跟不食人间烟火似的，结果真接触起来怎么这么欠揍呢？  
“你说，要是小天狼星哪天发现自己不待见的弟弟居然私下里偷摸帮他相亲，他会是个什么反应？”  
小雷很是无辜眨着眼：“不是你主动求我帮忙的？”  
两人目光直直对视半晌，克莉丝多先憋不住开口：“作为兄弟，你难道不觉得自己这迫不及待把哥哥嫁出去的态度，也太奇怪了吗？”  
“噢，原来你在怀疑这件事啊。”雷古勒斯仿佛恍然大悟，“早说就是了，这个我可以解释。简单来说，就是我——保守估计从现在到毕业往后几年内、甚至是更长的时间里，都没有成家的打算，因此我希望我的哥哥能尽快肩负延续布莱克血脉的责任，这样一来早早抱上孙子的我妈妈应该就不会那么着急催促我——而我会去做一些更重要的事情。”  
他的回答完全出乎克莉丝多所料，她本以为布莱克夫人最心爱的宝贝小儿子必然会乖乖接受父母介绍的婚事，没想到雷古勒斯不仅早就心存反抗，并且还暗搓搓打了用小天狼星当挡箭牌的主意——  
“问题是，我可不是纯血。”  
“那已经不重要了。”小雷的目光如死水一般望过来，“别说纯血二十八家，在你出现之前放眼整个霍格沃茨适龄的异性就没一个让他瞧上眼的——有总比没有强。”  
“……”  
她一时竟无语凝噎。  
可是小鬼毕竟还是年纪小，雷古勒斯的小算盘在克莉丝多眼里完全是无稽之谈，也可能是因为此时小天狼星和家里关系还没恶化到那种程度，只是他注定终有一日要离开那个跟他八字不合的家庭，就凭二十年后布莱克夫人画像对小天狼星那恨之入骨巴不得他早死了才好的恶毒模样，她又怎么会视他的孩子为亲人——尤其还是跟一个非纯血的女人生的？  
当然，这话她才不会傻到直接说出来，她同样不会试图提醒雷古勒斯，一来是那样做自己多半要遭到惩罚，二来则是克莉丝多清楚知道对于小天狼星那样的性子，在那样的家庭环境里多留一天他的心灵就要多遭到一天的折磨，既然如此还是早早逃开得好。  
“呃，不管是什么重要的事……总不至于连你恋爱的权利都剥夺吧？”  
“那倒不是，只是我不想在中途被妨碍拖累而已。”雷古勒斯看上去依旧镇定，只是白皙的面颊上不自然一抹血色透露了并非如此：“要是失败了就算了，但若是能成——届时整个巫师界地位必定产生前所未有的飞跃，放着眼前就有一位极可能做到改天换日的领导者——我怎么能就这么看着？”  
那本狗血小说的棱角砸在脚上令她疼痛不已，只是克莉丝多完全没空注意它，她突然撑着桌子跳起来，一股寒意从脚底板噌地升上的天灵盖：“你那件‘无比重要的事’——就是加入‘他们’吗？！”  
“你难道看不到那里面都是些什么人？还有他们做事那些恶毒手段——这就是你想要的？”  
她这一下控制不住情绪，远处图书管理员平斯夫人已经拎着鸡毛掸子朝这边走来，雷古勒斯瞥到即将到来的危机，立刻动作麻利将桌上自己的论文收起以防殃及池鱼。  
“从更长远的利益考虑，我认为一定程度的不择手段是可以容忍的。”  
他已经把书包背在肩上站起来准备开溜，克莉丝多猛地绕过桌子追过去拽着他的衣袖：“你不能——这么下去你会——”  
原来如此，原来如此——  
为什么二十年后的小天狼星会对自己的亲生弟弟只字不提——  
今日意气风发的少年们还猜不到后来会怎样，她却清楚得很，仅仅从这一步开始，那对兄弟就会踏上截然相反的道路——  
即便她听得出他对伏地魔并非堂姐贝拉特里克斯那般无原则无底线的盲目崇拜，更多则是审时度势，分析出跟着此人必能成就一番事业才欣然追随……  
可是小雷啊小雷，你可知道你选择的主子哪里是你想象中杀伐决断的一代枭雄，那是开启乱世的祸根、是酿成无数惨剧的魔头啊……  
平斯夫人的鸡毛掸子已经近在眼前，饶是淡定如雷古勒斯也不禁慌了神，想要赶紧甩开这个惹来麻烦的格兰芬多，但没料到挥出去的手背一瞬间像是被溅上什么温热粘稠的液体，心想着这个女生别是情急之下哭了，不经意扭头望去，一片刺目的腥红顿时映入眼底——  
他真的被吓呆了，眼睁睁看着前几秒还活蹦乱跳跟自己说话的人，现在却七窍流血倒在跟前一动不动，鸡毛掸子落地的声音近在咫尺响起，只听平斯夫人凄厉一声尖叫：  
“救命啊！有人死了啊——！！”  
……  
不出俩小时，一个学生在图书馆里突然吐血倒地的消息就跟长了翅膀一样飞遍城堡的每个角落，而这时候医疗翼最靠里的病床旁，莉莉坐在床头担忧地时不时看一眼床上面色煞白昏迷不醒的人，床尾那边几个男生被庞弗雷夫人命令不准靠太近，詹姆抓耳挠腮一圈圈绕着房间踱步只令所有人的焦虑更上一层楼，小天狼星面色不善盯着一群格兰芬多中显得尤其扎眼一抹银绿，没好气生硬开口：“你在这干什么？”  
面对他话中不加掩饰的敌意，雷古勒斯依旧平静：“是我把她送到校医院的。”  
“哦是吗。”小天狼星哼了一声：“那你现在可以走了。”  
小雷颇无奈瞅了他这个刺猬似的哥哥一眼：“她昏过去之前拉着我正要说某件重要的事，所以我准备等她醒，暂时不会走的。”  
“得了吧，你在骗谁——”小天狼星想都不想就要开口嘲讽，却因为突然意识到什么而立即闭嘴，只是带着探究的不明眼神瞅了雷古勒斯一眼，心里涌上一股不知怎么形容的感受——即便再如何不愿，也不得不承认凭自己对兄弟的了解，他肯定不会在这种无关痛痒的小事上说谎，也就是说——雷古勒斯和史密斯那家伙……他们是什么时候混得这么熟了，他居然一点也不知道？！  
还什么“拉着我正要说重要的事”？一个格兰芬多一个斯莱特林，又不是鼻涕精和伊万斯那种入学前就认识的情况，这俩人能有什么可谈的？！  
可实际上，哪怕小天狼星在心里一万个不屑一顾，嘴上却还是不受控制话锋一转“……什么重要的事？”  
“嗯？”  
看着雷古勒斯露出了“咦你怎么会好奇这种事不是你风格啊”的表情，小天狼星更烦躁得恨不得立即时间穿梭回到几秒前掐死自己，小雷似乎看出哥哥的尴尬，于是很快从善如流变回了老僧入定的面瘫脸，想了想说：“不过我猜你听了百分百要生气，所以还是算了吧。”  
小天狼星：“……”靠你大爷。  
雷古勒斯在他气愤又怨念的视线中仰望天花板，忽然抬起手腕看了看表：“这都快三个小时了，还没醒……算了我先走了，改天再来。”  
“噢对了。”就在小天狼星对着他的后脑勺直瞪眼睛的功夫，雷古勒斯突然回了个头：“据我所知穆尔塞伯可是一直对她怀恨在心，现在史密斯住院的事全世界都知道了保不齐要趁火打劫，你们最好还是晚上留个人守着，或者干脆跟你们院长坦白了……嗯，以求庇佑。”  
没等俩格兰芬多反应过来这矮他们一年级的小蛇是在暗搓搓讽刺他们可以像小屁孩一样告老师，小雷那消瘦的背影已经飞快翩然远去。  
莉莉忽然开口：“今晚我留在这。”  
“那可不行哟，伊万斯。”詹姆故作深沉举着一根手指摇了摇，可能他自己觉得这样子帅得一批，“打架这种事怎么能让你来，这里不是有现成的？”  
可惜莉莉完全不领情，还瞪了他一眼：“你傻吗波特，克莉丝多可是个女孩子！”  
詹姆一愣，顿时委屈地嚷嚷开了：“你什么意思啊伊万斯——我可是正人君子，你当我是什么人了？！”  
“我不是那个意思。”才注意到自己话说得太不好听，莉莉也不好意思地脸红了一瞬，“……你先别那么大声，要是把庞弗雷夫人引过来了，咱们到时候谁也别想留下——我只是觉得让任何一个男性夜里单独守着一个昏迷的异性这件事本身就离谱，并不是针对你，明白了吗？”  
小天狼星充满鄙夷看着那头听完莉莉解释就立马多云转晴差点一蹦三尺高的蠢鹿，却冷不丁身体被一股大力猛地拉过，詹姆兴高采烈搂着哥们儿的肩膀，另一只手把自己的胸口拍得咚咚直响：“那还不简单？我把大脚板也带上——这样不就不是孤男寡女了吗！放心吧伊万斯——你就回去好好睡你的觉，史密斯这边交给我，绝对没问题！”  
——开什么玩笑，这头鹿发情犯蠢的时候能不能稍稍考虑一下别人的感受啊！  
小天狼星心里在怒吼，可他很快就发现了一件更惊悚的事——  
眼见着病床上史密斯那张苍白的脸，和她睡梦中似是遭受着什么巨大痛苦而紧蹙的眉头……自己居然没法直接说出一句拒绝的话。  
莉莉咬着嘴唇没开口，似乎陷入了左右为难的思考，虽说下意识不想让那个自大狂逮到机会耍威风，可不得不承认……在保护他人这件事上，确实没有比波特加上布莱克更加令人安心的组合了。假如穆尔塞伯真在今晚来报复克莉丝多，万一他还带了帮手……凭她自己肯定是不够的，其实莉莉也琢磨了一圈可以求助的人选，只是……  
呃，就玛丽那战斗力，还是别了……  
至于西弗勒斯……emmmm，算了算了。  
多番衡量的最后，莉莉只能无奈妥协：“好吧，那就拜托你们俩了。”  
“——没问题没问题！”  
詹姆双手比着OK兴奋地连连保证，小天狼星轻轻哼了一声，把脑袋往旁边一侧撇了撇嘴角。

……  
“喂，哥们儿，我真的好无聊啊，你说穆尔塞伯那家伙怎么还不来……”  
当克莉丝多浑身酸痛地终于从无边黑暗中挣扎醒来，第一个听见的就是詹姆的声音在那嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，随即她又跟着听到小天狼星不知可否一声轻嗤，再然后是什么东西“啪”地一响，好像是詹姆在自己的大腿上敲了一记：“——我靠，该不会是你弟弟故意的，专门骗我们在这傻守一夜？”  
“可不是呢。”哪怕是闭着眼睛，克莉丝多都仿佛能脑补出小天狼星没好气翻白眼的模样，“还不是托了某傻叉子的福，否则现在我应该睡在温暖的被窝里。”  
“哎别这样嘛单身狗，我可知道你最讲义气了。”詹姆在那一个劲傻乐，“这不是出于安全考虑吗，万一真来个穆尔塞伯或者艾弗里，伊万斯和史密斯不就遭殃了，咱们这叫助人为乐好吧？经这么一遭，我赌伊万斯即使嘴上不说，心里也肯定要对我改观，嘿嘿——”  
小天狼星那边没吱声，克莉丝多猜着他应该是以实际行动证实了对此人的鄙夷，因为此后詹姆忽然一本正经咳嗽两声，连声音都变得假惺惺端起了架子：“嗯，当然，这件事只让我捞到好处也未免显得不太地道……这样吧大脚板，你去趁史密斯还没醒亲她一下，我就当什么都没看见，怎么样？”  
“……滚啊你！”  
估摸着这俩人八成是给庞弗雷夫人的办公室门施了闭耳塞听咒，克莉丝多又强忍着想睁眼的冲动生生忍了目测二十分钟，才假装睡意朦胧一脸茫然地慢慢睁开眼，就在她刚开始有“苏醒预兆”的时候那俩人就警戒十足地迅速闭嘴安静下来，双双笔直坐在隔壁床上有模有样装起了好人：“咦，史密斯你醒了？”  
演，对着演。  
本应伸手不见五指的漆黑病房里，却有一束柔和的淡蓝色静静散发着丝缕光辉，克莉丝多一眼就看到床头柜上摆着一只巴掌大小的玻璃罐子，里面星星点点充满了一团浅蓝色萤火似的东西，令人完全并不觉刺眼，却无声无息照亮了两张床的方寸之地。  
这个魔法她没能从二十年后的小天狼星那学到，更是从未见过，而这么巧妙惊艳的小魔法据她所知只有一个人擅长——也许詹姆还真不是自作多情，之前偷听他们谈话得知原本是莉莉要留下守夜的，既然她同意了詹姆的替换建议并做了这么个照明物件给他，那就表明不管怎样，詹姆这次的见义勇为都应该是多多少少博得了莉莉的一点好感，只是怎么想这个“一点”都不会很多……  
想想小哈的出生，詹哥任重而道远啊。  
面对詹姆浑身都是戏的关切，克莉丝多也配合摆出无辜而茫然的表情：“詹哥……和布莱克？大半夜的，你们为什么会在这？”  
“嗯……这个就说来话长了。”詹姆看上去很苦恼抓了抓后脑勺：“问题是我俩刚才还讨论这事，现在实在提不起精神再讲一遍——大脚板，要不你来说？”  
小天狼星居然难得没嫌弃他把烂摊子推给自己，詹姆那边话音刚落他就开了口，只是内容完全不符：“你和雷古勒斯很熟？”  
“喂喂兄弟，我不是让你问这个……”连詹姆都被他的开门见山一惊，然而克莉丝多却跟一点也没被他尖锐的语气刺到似的，若无其事眨两下眼睛，异常乖顺就回答了：“不熟，至今为止只见过两面。最开始在图书馆遇见，因为看他长得太像你，就忍不住搭了话。”  
她想了想，又万分无辜补上一句：“要是你不高兴的话，往后我就不跟他说话了。”——才怪。  
小天狼星：“……”  
一拳打进棉花里轻飘飘无半点着力感，也就是他此刻最真实的感受了。  
这家伙能不能别总是自作多情啊！什么“要是你不高兴的话”，就好像他跟她有了什么不可告人的关系一样！  
但是听到她愿意为了自己毫不犹豫斩断跟雷古勒斯的交情的时候，这股不知从何而来抑制不住的窃喜又是怎么回事……啊啊啊好烦啊这个人！  
“随你的便，反正我可没那么说。”粗声粗气嘟囔了这么一句，小天狼星立刻转过头不再看她，本以担心俩人要闹矛盾的詹姆偷偷松了口气：“那个，史密斯你渴吗，要不要喝水？”  
克莉丝多当然看得出他是感觉夹在中间怪别扭的：“好的，谢谢詹哥。”  
话音刚落，詹姆就嗖地一下跳下床去了远远的病房另一头找水壶——分明是一个飞来咒就能解决的问题，对于他主动离得远远不当电灯泡的行为克莉丝多也在心里暗暗承情感激，她动了动肩膀试图坐起来，可后脑勺刚离开枕头就发现身体完全提不起劲，一呼吸的功夫就无力地栽歪回床上后背直出冷汗，整个人虚得就像得了一场重感冒。  
奇怪，上一次袭击虫尾巴未遂的时候醒来还神清气爽的无半点后遗症，莫非这个伤害值还是按次数叠加，一次比一次严重？照这个逻辑那她最后的死法岂不是爆体而亡……  
“喂……你、你还好吗？”  
克莉丝多尚在闭眼深呼吸着等待眩晕感过去，闻言有些费力扭头把眼眯着睁开一半就看到小天狼星脸貌似不情不愿侧对着她，但深灰色的眼睛却一瞬不瞬死死盯着她徒劳挣扎，他的眉头已经不自觉皱了起来，抿了一下嘴唇才迟疑开口：“……你是不是没力气坐起来？”  
“呃，我想是的。”克莉丝多又暗中提气试了一次，结果脑袋还是重重跌回枕头上弹了两下后露出一个尴尬的苦笑：“抱歉，能不能麻烦你……”  
“……啧。”  
他看似嫌弃从舌间弹出一个音，屁股却在一瞬间毫不犹豫离开床单腾地站起来，臭着脸握住她手腕往起一拉，克莉丝多没忍住倒吸凉气，身上不知哪里的骨头无比响亮“咯嘣”响了一声，小天狼星顿时面色一白，手臂几乎是下意识环过去搂住她的肩膀，将对方的体重全承担过来靠在自己身上，小心翼翼一点点无比缓慢扶着她抬起上半身，看她没再出什么异状这才如释重负吁了口气，只是手臂依旧紧紧绷着不敢轻易放松，在旁人看来完全就是她躺在他怀里一样。  
“谢谢你，布莱克。”  
阵阵若有若无的少女幽香近在鼻端，小天狼星表情十分不自然别过脑袋往其他方向看去，肩上隔着袍子和病号服有细微的体温悄悄透给彼此，克莉丝多在他臂弯里不安地动了动，似乎很为难地迟疑着说：“那个……不好意思，你的手……能不能挪一下？”  
小天狼星愣了片刻，条件反射往下挪了点位置却听对方发出低低的痛哼，低头才发现自己的左手不仅是扶着她骨头几乎硌手的细肩，四个手指更是不知何时缠绕着一大把乌黑的长发，而克莉丝多的脑袋已经被他刚手往下放的动作给逼得向后仰到了极限，头皮被扯疼得眼泪快冒出来了。  
“咳，抱歉。”  
他立即被烫了似的迅速缩手，克莉丝多只有点觉得好笑，习惯性用手拢着头发往后顺了顺，动作幅度一大，病号服本就扣得不严的领口第一个扣子毫无征兆自己开了，一个水滴型的晶莹吊坠在幽光下衬着纤细精致的锁骨漂亮得令人窒息，小天狼星如临大敌屏着呼吸强迫自己抬头，却冷不丁被那一闪而过的酒红色给惊得瞪大眼睛。  
他突然一把抓住她的手臂，攥得克莉丝多骨头生疼，似是怒到极点吼道：“原来是你拿走的？！——你这个贼！”  
“什——”  
克莉丝多都被这突然的变故弄懵了，这时候口口声声倒个水结果人影直接不见了的詹姆不知从哪火急火燎问着“怎么了怎么了”往回跑，可连他都在看见那个水晶吊坠时猛地停下脚步。  
詹姆站在那沉默了好几秒，接着把水杯往桌上一撂，面色沉沉走到满眼怒火的小天狼星跟前把他握在克莉丝多胳膊上的手硬是掰下来，在其满是怒火正要开口之前摇摇头示意冷静，自己则转向她：“史密斯，有件事……希望你能做出解释——那个项链，你是从哪得到的？”  
直到这时候，克莉丝多终于回过味儿来发生什么事了，只是没由来感到一阵心灰意冷——她以为她都努力了这么久，跟他们的关系就算称不上挚友好歹也算熟人，世界上珠宝首饰千千万万相似者更是数不胜数，他犯得上因为这种小事就这么咄咄逼人，还是在证据尚未确凿的情况下？在他心里，她到底是有多不堪？  
正因如此，她连解释都不想解释，只是神情漠然迎上詹姆难藏怀疑的眼神，问什么答什么，懒得多一字废话：“别人送的。”  
说着她手伸到颈后解开搭扣取下吊坠，不带丝毫留恋往前一丢，红色的晶莹石头啪嗒落在被子上差点滑落在地，被小天狼星眼疾手快一把接住仔细察看，在从所有细微处确认了就是自己那枚水晶后发出一声鄙夷的冷冷嗤笑，转身要走却让詹姆给拦住。  
“等等，大脚板，不能就这么确定，万一真的只是很像——你站着别动，让我试一下！”  
克莉丝多默默瞅着他俩不说话，詹姆转向她开始解释：“当初三年级还没开学那阵，我和小天狼星瞒着家长跑到翻倒巷去探险，后来在一家店里看见一个红色的水晶吊坠，标签上写着：妖精制作，附有魔力，佩戴之人可以无视一切攻击性魔咒。”  
“大脚板一眼就相中它了，但价格太高哪怕是我俩全部身家加一起也买不起，最后只能空手而返。但是他一直记着那个东西，到头来还是在四年级开学之前又去了一次翻倒巷，用我们俩一起攒了一年的积蓄终于成功买下——然后直到上个假期，他才总算把欠我的账还清了。”  
詹姆抓了抓后脑勺支棱的头发，继续说道：“所以，你得理解大脚板为什么那么紧张它……只是我们还是被奸商骗了，那个吊坠其实没有写的那么夸张，也就顶多能防一些恶咒而已，就像这样——呃……腿立僵停死。”  
毕竟是用在他最好的哥们儿身上，尤其是还不能百分百确定那就是小天狼星的妖精水晶只怕把他变成什么长满触手的不明物体，詹姆也没敢用太狠毒的咒语去试吊坠的真伪，咒语打在小天狼星身上就跟雪花掉进水里一样悄无声息消失了，而他的两条腿还好好地分别立在地上。  
“呃……”  
詹姆看着他手里的吊坠没声了，小天狼星最后一丝耐心也终于耗尽，他径自头也不回出了病房，詹姆在他远去的背影和坐在床上神情黯淡的克莉丝多之间左右为难，哀嚎着直揪自己乱糟糟的头发：“梅林的裤衩！这叫什么破事啊——史密斯你说句实话，那到底是不是他的项链？还是说那东西原本就有两个？我是真的不愿意相信——”  
他眼睛里盛着最后的期冀望向她，紧接着不可置信地睁大——只因看到了沿着对方颊侧淌下的一道泪痕。  
“史、史密斯你别这样——”  
别说是流泪，认识的这段日子里他连稍微夸张一丁点的表情都没在她脸上见过，詹姆顿时惊呆了，接着就手忙脚乱地开始比划：“所以果然还是大脚板他冤枉你了对不对！你等我、等我明天就去跟他解释——别再哭了好不好，把你弄哭伊万斯肯定要骂我啊……”  
可无论他多么焦急多么无奈，克莉丝多都像根本听不见一样无动于衷，只有身子摇摇欲坠晃了几晃，突然仰倒回病床上紧紧闭着眼，泪水大颗大颗地无声打湿了枕巾。  
……  
“史密斯……”  
…………  
………  
她终于知道了。  
……  
原来……  
原来，对他而言那块水晶居然是那么重要的东西，承载了他几乎是全部青春的记忆，是他和詹姆坚不可摧友谊的象征物……  
可他后来却把它送给了她，等于将自己整个少年时期的美好回忆与一腔热血，统统交到她手上……  
原来……  
原来在那么早的时候，她就已经拥有了他最诚挚的爱意啊。  
只是，自己却直到最后，都不曾察觉……  
……  



	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
这段时间里，詹姆·波特尝尽了跟二十年后他亲生儿子一样的辛酸——当小哈每次被夹在吵架的罗恩和赫敏中间是什么感觉，此刻他老爹的心情大约就也是这样了。  
唔，历史总是惊人的相似呢。  
十二月，一场又一场的大雪席卷了城堡，本就没从那次矛盾中和解的克莉丝多与小天狼星连除了上课外碰面的机会都没有了——在这种天气里，那对格兰芬多混世魔头肯定不会放过埋伏在户外路旁往路过学生后脖子里塞雪团的机会，而她却是个一降温就恨不得囤起食物准备冬眠的阿宅，这下更没了任何偶遇的可能。  
当初，莉莉在听闻前因后果之后无比坚定地选择站在她这边，甚至还恨铁不成钢地教育她就不应该那么弱气乖乖交出项链，更是直接跑到小天狼星面前去路见不平仗义执言，但第二次的时候就被克莉丝多求爷爷告奶奶给劝回来了——詹哥夹在中间已经够为难，反正等小天狼星找到自己那枚水晶那天这个误会自然而然就会化解，她被冤枉一时倒没什么，要是因为这个影响了哈利出生的进度条，那才是大大的不妙。  
在这样让人日常手脚冰凉的日子里，比起公共休息室和图书馆这些地方，克莉丝多更喜欢到厨房里找家养小精灵蹭一杯热牛奶，鉴于这里就是赫奇帕奇休息室隔壁，因此她总是能遇上同样来蹭饭的托马斯，一来二去也不知不觉混成了熟人。  
霍格沃茨的厨房位置对于稍微有点观察力的赫奇帕奇高年级学生来说都不是秘密，尤其他们还占着城堡地下一层这么个风水宝地，克莉丝多曾目瞪口呆看着程同学轻车熟路跟家养小精灵讲了一遍极其复杂的菜谱，里边更是包含了鱼翅海参鲍鱼等等稀有食材，结果那些小精灵都一个个眼睛亮得像灯泡看着他，托马斯一说完就飞快跑进厨房里侧，等了一段时间端出一锅异香扑鼻的……呃……  
“中国闽系名菜‘佛跳墙’，要试试吗？”  
直到筷子都递到她眼前了，克莉丝多才猛一激灵回神，程同学却好像会错了意，挠挠鼻子就要收回餐具：“哎呀抱歉，我还以为——”  
但克莉丝多已经理所当然接过那两根小棍棍，托马斯眼睛里顿时冒出惊喜的光芒：“我就猜到你会！你连中文都说得那么好，怎么可能不会用筷子嘛！”  
“彼此彼此，我也是第一次见到来厨房点菜的人，人才。”克莉丝多笑了笑也不跟他客气，夹了一筷子花菇只觉得入口鲜香无比，情不自禁闭着眼竖了一下大拇指，托马斯反倒被夸的不好意思了：“这没什么，其实刚开始我是想自己下厨来着，可是家养小精灵一听我要亲自动手就好像跟我要杀了他们似的……”  
他苦笑着望了一眼厨房那头忙碌的家养小精灵们：“没办法，我就只能像现在这样，把菜谱讲给他们了，不过他们好像还挺乐于做这些事的。”说着，托马斯舀了一勺汤送到嘴里闭眼细品，接着有些遗憾摇摇头：“霍格沃茨的小精灵太习惯英式烹饪，而且很多中国特有的食材也只能替代，说到底还是少了不少味道。”  
正边听他说话边一筷子接一筷子吃得正欢的克莉丝多尴尬地停了一停，实不相瞒，在她看来这份佛跳墙已经是她前后两辈子加一起经历中难得的美味了，她也根本吃不出什么正宗不正宗……  
“啊——你不用在意我说什么，我这是、是职业病而已！”  
程同学看到她撂下筷子才意识到不对，急忙摆手补救：“那个……因为我家是开餐馆的，就在伦敦唐人街，要是当初没收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书我肯定就要当个厨师了，所以才……”  
克莉丝多看着他手忙脚乱的模样暗中忍笑，她本来还想着把自己也会不少中国菜这件事告诉对方，但一听人家居然是专业人士就立刻打消了念头，就她门外汉那两下子，还是不要班门弄斧了。  
“唐人街？真巧，我也住——咳，我是说，那附近我也挺熟的。”  
“真的？那等下个假期你可一定来找我，我请你吃饭——”  
虽然曾经被托马斯搭讪过，克莉丝多也很清楚对方对她抱有的好感，可要是换个人明显就有所意图的邀请，偏偏这个东方面孔的男生灿烂地笑着说出来却让她生不出丝毫反感——对他来说，好像重点真的就只是“吃饭”而已。  
嗯，中国的“民以食为天”……好像不是没有道理厚。  
“好，我会去的……可是那时候你不是已经毕业了吗，不会耽误你找工作？”  
“没事的没事的。”谁知托马斯满不在乎摆了摆手，“哎呀，你听我刚才说了要是没上霍格沃茨只怕当个厨子什么的——实际上根本没区别，我爸妈早就等着我成年了好回去给店里用魔法做饭呢！这下他们可省钱了，一个巫师能顶多少麻瓜员工啊？”  
被他怪里怪气掺着无奈一说，克莉丝多终于没忍住捂嘴一乐，两人轻松加愉快吃完了那道佛跳墙之后各回各休息室，吃饱了舒舒服服钻被窝。  
寒风呼呼刮得窗户玻璃直响，随着圣诞节将近外面的雪是越来越厚了。过节前夕麦格教授通知留校的学生需要签字，克莉丝多故意留到最后才慢吞吞去签上名，同时把前头的名字给趁机扫了一遍，发现上边并没有小天狼星。  
奇怪，按理说这时候他跟布莱克家族应该已经闹得很僵了，圣诞节他居然还要回去？  
“噢，这不好说，首先你得看看名单上边是不是也没有波特。”  
当她带着这个疑问去雷古勒斯那套话的时候小雷并不惊讶，克莉丝多回忆了一下摇摇头，他一摊手：“那就是了，他一定是要去波特家蹭饭了——反正这几年他一直是这么做的。”  
看着他波澜不惊的灰色眼睛，克莉丝多不知怎么忽然起了逗弄的心思，眨巴眨巴眼睛故作无辜道：“那你是不是很失落啊？就是表面上很淡定内心‘嘤嘤嘤今年哥哥又不回家了我好寂寞’那种……呃。”  
对着雷古勒斯突然横过来的死鱼眼，她一下就蔫了：“我错了，其实我是来跟你打听一个人的。”  
“我注意到你上个月的霍格莫德日没出校门。”雷古勒斯意味不明看她一眼：“而且感觉已经很久没听到你和小天狼星发生什么事的消息了——好吧不说闲话，你要问谁，男的女的？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
喂喂什么意思，能不能别一脸看负心汉的眼神对着她啊！而且真要说的话那个负心汉明明是你哥才对吧！  
“……我想打听你们学院的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”  
她也是在留校名单上看见这个名字才想起来，这么长时间都快把搞清楚莉莉和小蝙蝠的爱恨情仇那点事给忘了。却见雷古勒斯好像十分不解地皱了皱眉，虽然没说话，但明显满脸都写着——“就算被我哥踹了也不至于审美一下降档到这个地步吧”？  
“嘿，小伙子，脑补收一收。”她面无表情一只手在他眼前晃了晃，小雷这才缓缓收回探究的眼神：“让你失望了，这人我也不熟。严格来说应该是整个斯莱特林也没有跟他走得特别近的人，人缘很差——不过据说斯内普虽然孤僻，脑子倒是挺灵的，甚至还会自创魔咒——艾弗里那些人拿来欺负学生的恶咒有好些就出自他的手笔。”  
“还有就是……”雷古勒斯啧了一声，很不情愿补上一句：“他也准备加入食死徒。”  
克莉丝多并不觉得惊讶，她早就从哈利那得知斯内普手臂上有黑魔标记这回事，也从莉莉和现阶段小蝙蝠越发恶化的关系可知他必然是朝着食死徒这条路不撞南墙不回头了，可她想知道的不是这些……  
虽然大家都是老伏预备军，可小雷明显是比较自视清高的那一拨，话里话外都对自己居然跟某些欺软怕硬甚至袭击女生的渣滓是同一个阵营感到耻辱，至于他反感斯内普的原因……emmm，到底是因为此人是小天狼星的仇敌，还是原因只是他不是纯血……这就不好猜了。  
“以及……上次你准备跟我说什么来着？”  
克莉丝多被他冷不丁问的一愣，随即一口咬定：“我忘了。”  
那种生不如死的痛苦，她真的不想再经历一次了。而且现实是哪怕她拼上老命也未必劝得雷古勒斯浪子回头，原谅她偏心吧，就算是能用性命换得一次命运改写……那个机会她也是想留给另外某人的。  
“那就算了。”好在雷古勒斯也没放在心上，她心虚地垂下视线，很快随便找个借口溜出了图书馆。

圣诞前夕的霍格沃茨特快在茫茫大雪中轰隆隆驶离了城堡，将近半个月的假期里克莉丝多都将自己霸占着整间女生寝室，而她在游手好闲游荡了两天之后去找了一趟麦格教授，主要目的是询问自己能不能申请暑假也留校，可惜的是麦格教授婉拒了她的请求。  
霍格沃兹建校千年来假期不留学生是从未打破的传统，就算是对特殊情况的人也不例外。不过麦格教授提出到时可以给她介绍一个假期打工的去处，一方面解决暑假吃住问题另一方面也能提前攒攒钱以备未来还助学贷款，克莉丝多毫不犹豫就答应了。  
到了圣诞节当日，她一觉睡到下午睁眼才看到床边寥寥无几的礼物盒，克莉丝多翻身下床去拆包，有她两个室友的礼物：玛丽送的最新畅销言情小说，而莉莉寄来一只金色郁金香造型带一颗珍珠的胸针，她爱不释手把玩了半天才收到自己柜子里，然后接着拆：小雷很有乖宝宝风范中规中矩回送一盒点心，莱姆斯送了颜值很高羽毛笔和墨水的套装，还有一盒沾着福克斯一根羽毛的滋滋蜂蜜糖，以及一本来自詹姆的《迷倒男巫的十二个制胜法宝》……  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她刚要随手把那本画着一个年轻男人不断油腻地抛飞吻封面的书丢到一边，可临了又不知出于什么心情突然拿回来把它放到了枕头上。此时地上已经没有更多的礼物盒了，而她之前寄出的礼物却是七份（原谅她穷，送的统一都是在她指导下让家养小精灵做的大盒桂花糕，用魔法延长了保质期）——只有小天狼星那里如石沉大海，杳无音讯。  
……害，不过也是意料之中。  
等她拖拖拉拉快把那本《迷倒男巫的十二个制胜法宝》看完，圣诞假期也到了末尾，回家过节的学生开始陆陆续续通过飞路网或其他途径回到了霍格沃茨，假期最后一天那天下午克莉丝多正跟怕冷的风湿老太太一样腿上盖着毯子半蜷缩着在公共休息室里烤火看书，余光冷不丁瞥到一前一后从胖夫人肖像爬进来的詹姆和小天狼星。  
后者一眼看到她便立即扭头移开视线，克莉丝多耸了耸肩也不去讨那个嫌，干脆拿书摊开把整个脸盖住假寐也免得大家尴尬，因此才直接错过了小天狼星片刻后又一次神情复杂投向她的艰涩目光，手情不自禁攥紧了一直放在口袋里的某件物品。  
“去啊……”  
詹姆看着简直那个着急，忍不住拿胳膊肘捅了捅他小声提醒，可小天狼星一看休息室里除了他们仨还有不少闲人硬是使劲摇头不从，憋得手心里的吊坠都让他的汗水给浸透了，到最后突然一甩手挣脱对方飞跑起来蹬上楼梯冲进男生宿舍，留下詹姆站在原地唏嘘摇头。  
他瞅瞅用书把脸盖住装死的某人，想了想走过去往旁边一坐：“假期快乐史密斯，在学校过得好吗？”  
“同乐，挺好。”克莉丝多一秒把脸上的书拽下来坐直，詹姆瞅见封面顿时乐了：“哎哟，没看出来，你居然这么喜欢我送你的礼物？”  
公共休息室里只剩他一个，另一个一眨眼就没了影子，克莉丝多就理所当然地以为小天狼星还是恨她入骨，连看见她都嫌烦于是早早上楼回宿舍了，詹姆没心没肺的偷笑在她死鱼般毫无回音下渐渐没了声音，终于他咳嗽一声，绕半天终于压低嗓音说起了正事：  
“大脚板他……彻底跟布莱克家闹掰了，就在刚过去这个假期。”  
……  
克莉丝多心不在焉拽着毯子边的线头，闻言没什么波澜地“哦”了一声。  
确实，算算日子也该差不多了，虽说自己以前猜的是下个假期才发生……反正差别不大。  
她这副无所谓的态度让詹姆几乎被噎到：“不是——这么大的事，你、你就这个反应？”  
连伊万斯无意间听到都来问问他情况，结果史密斯这事不关己要多冷淡有多冷淡的态度……这下完了。  
在这种情况下，要是再告诉她小天狼星在自家床底下找到了吃灰的水晶项链无异于火上浇油，詹姆只能在心里替好兄弟默哀：哥们儿，接下来还是靠你自己吧。  
————————————  
（圣诞节前，专门回家一趟的小狗心里打鼓在自己房间翻箱倒柜，最终发现了一条跟他兜里那个一毛一样的项链）

小天狼星：…………………………草。

（想起詹姆还说在病房那天自己走了之后史密斯哭的伤心欲绝，小狗心里那叫一个后悔，这时候正好霍格沃茨的猫头鹰敲窗户，他开窗让它进来，猫头鹰把一个糕点盒子扔他床上飞走了。）

小天狼星：…………（捡起圣诞贺卡看见署名，顿时愧疚更甚）

（小狗内心一番天人交战，终于下定决心准备去对角巷一趟精心选件礼物以表歉意，刚开门准备下楼，这时隔壁房门也开了）

雷古勒斯：……（抱着一盒跟他那个一毛一样的点心盒子，边吃边面无表情路过）

小天狼星：…………………………………

靠！生气！  
回什么礼，不回了！  
——————————————  
“喂，史密斯。”  
魔药课上她依言回头，眼光刚一对上小天狼星却立刻低下头去，大块大块切起了雏菊根：“……不是，没什么，我没叫你。”  
克莉丝多疑惑转而看着詹姆，后者冲她抱歉地吐吐舌头，却也说不出个所以然，只飞快假装看坩埚把自己藏在后面。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
等到了午饭那会儿，她正专注于盘子里那点肉冷不丁觉得鞋子边在桌下不知让谁踢了一下，克莉丝多略一皱眉把立即把脚收回来缩到凳子底下，没隔多久却听身边的莉莉倒吸一口气：“该死，谁踩我好几脚——”  
她一双明艳绿眸仿佛盛着火苗，环视一圈便气势汹汹锁定了对面：“波特你烦不烦！再乱踹信不信给你剁了！吃个饭能不能消停点？！”  
詹姆都被骂懵了：“啊？不是我——”  
他下意识扭头去看旁边的人，小天狼星眼观鼻鼻观心一派镇定，詹姆死死瞪着他半晌，最终表情跟便秘似的叹着气说：“好吧……是我是我，对不起对不起，这下行了吧？”  
他这么没脾气反倒把莉莉给噎住了，等饭吃完了人群开始浩浩荡荡往下午上课教室的路上，莉莉皱眉琢磨了一路，突然拉住克莉丝多说：“我终于想明白了——这几件事：你被布莱克误会、布莱克离家出走、回来之后态度却变得很奇怪——他肯定是回家找到了自己的东西，现在不好意思面对你了！”  
“……莉莉，你好聪明啊。”  
克莉丝多是打心眼里佩服，自己好歹还是因为预知未来有个上帝视角才这么冷静，可对方却纯粹是凭着蛛丝马迹硬生生给推测出真相，莉莉被她夸得小小得意一番，继续往下说：“还有刚才——刚才一定是布莱克在桌子底下踢你想引起你注意，要真是波特干的，他才不会那么容易认错呢，除非是那两人提前说好的——”  
“哟，伊万斯，原来你对我都这么了解了？”  
简直说曹操曹操到，詹姆兴高采烈的声音突然出现在俩人身后，莉莉的脸色骤然一沉：“走开——偷听女生说话，你们到底知不知道害臊啊？！”  
“我偏不呢。”詹姆反而嬉皮笑脸凑了过来，似乎是之前莉莉熟悉他作风这件事给了他莫大的勇气和自信，脸皮也跟着厚了不是一星半点：“你看你看，既然你都猜出来了……不如就顺势当个好人怎么样，待会儿上课咱们分组换一换，让大脚板和史密斯单独把误会说明白了，咱俩去别的地方——”  
“做梦！”  
不知道是不是觉得被对方明面助攻暗里夹带私货的行为冒犯到了，莉莉气得俏脸煞白，突然站出来抬手一指小天狼星的鼻子：“布莱克你给我听着——不是只有你那点可笑的自尊最高贵，明白吗？”  
“你自己看看，迄今为止你都干了什么？不问青红皂白就抢了克莉丝多的东西，现在该你道歉的时候又只会躲在波特后面让他给你当代言人，你是一个假期过去变成哑巴还是傻瓜了？”  
从莉莉爆发的那一刻，詹姆和克莉丝多都在彼此的脸上看到了一阵不妙，尤其她还当着数不清的学生面前指名道姓地数落他，果然，在许多好奇的学生望过来的眼神以及窃窃私语中小天狼星的脸色越来越难看，连另外两人都心道糟糕急忙一个拽一个想赶紧把他俩拉开，可莉莉突然一甩胳膊挣脱了克莉丝多的手，怒气冲冲大步踏到小天狼星面前，把手一摊伸到他鼻子底下：  
“好，既然你这么不敢当面说——那干脆就不用说了！把东西还来，这事就算了结——但你永远别指望克莉丝多会原谅你！”  
小天狼星半个身子被詹姆制住，眼神却透着几近发作的阴沉愠怒，一直放在兜里的右手缓缓抽了出来——克莉丝多疾步冲过来拉住莉莉的袖子，准备万一见势不好及时拉架，她根本确定不了他究竟拿出来的到底是项链还是一根魔杖。  
然而定睛一看那只手里空空如也，小天狼星皱眉轻蔑地一巴掌挥开眼前莉莉的手，冷冰冰地咬着牙根说：“轮不到你多管闲事，伊万斯。”  
说完，他先一步当着两人的面转身而去，詹姆朝她俩耸肩做了个鬼脸也跟着进教室了，莉莉气得对着那两人背影直跺脚，一把拽住克莉丝多的手腕怒道：“什么人啊，太过分了！你，绝对不许轻易原谅他——听见没有！”  
“好的好的。”克莉丝多无奈顺毛，“话说你生气的样子……真像我以前认识的一个朋友。”  
亏得重生之前她只能听旁人描述，还一直以为詹姆才是暴脾气，谁知道……原来小哈头那么铁，居然是随妈妈的……  
下午是魔法史，写作魔法史读作睡觉课的魔法史。  
既然小天狼星那时候并没有交出项链，也就说明他还是存了想要当面跟她好好谈的心思，只是想来十几年生命里连女生话都没搭过几次茬的格兰芬多高冷男神哪里在女孩子身上闹出这么大个篓子过，骄傲惯了一时半会儿拉不下这个脸开口，倒也不是不能理解。  
按理说这个时候她表现得善解人意一点，多给他几个台阶下会是个极大博得好感的机会，但克莉丝多一点也不想这么轻易翻篇揭过，答应了莉莉是一方面，她自己积攒多日的怨念也是一方面。她怎么也忘不掉那时候他充满憎恶的眼神，甚至一连很久被小天狼星指着鼻子骂贼的场景还会出现在梦里。  
宾斯教授那充满催眠之力的声音令她眼前像蚊香圈一样天旋地转，在旁边莉莉早已经头一点一点打起了瞌睡，最后一下没支撑住直接趴到在克莉丝多的胳膊上，下巴砸在麻筋上酸爽得她一个哆嗦，一激灵之下反而清醒了。  
克莉丝多晃晃脑袋定睛一看，桌子上什么时候多了好些个纸团，连凳子上都落了几个，更别提地上脚边一大堆，要不是阴差阳错这一遭，再过一会儿她怕是被活埋了都不知道。  
带着疑惑随手拆了一个一看，上书四个大字：

“放学别走”

克莉丝多：“……”  
虽说这字迹跟二十年后给哈利写信那时比还差了点火候，但她好歹还是能认出的，问题是——您这是到底是要道歉还是约架，她怎么就有点看不懂呢？  
她面露复杂之色顺着纸团来处望去，詹姆睡得恨不得四仰八叉躺凳子上，小天狼星神色恹恹托着下巴无所事事盯向窗外，貌似这一切都与他无关，除了面前摊着一本被撕得乱七八糟跟狗啃一样的笔记本，纸张的颜色质地与她手里的字条明显相同。  
回头满目都是睡得东倒西歪的学生，克莉丝多忍不住又打了个哈欠，毫无心理负担随手把字条团成团往脚下一丢让它跟它的兄弟姐妹们会和，自己则挪挪屁股换了个舒服姿势重新趴回桌上，伴着宾斯教授的催眠曲进入了甜蜜的梦乡。  
而这一觉，再次醒来时已不知是何年何月了，连窗外的云朵都被夜幕降临之前的夕阳染成了粉橙色，克莉丝多迷迷糊糊想着莉莉怎么不叫她起来，一边用趴久了压得发麻、不听使唤的手努力把课本往书包里划拉，头也不抬就磕磕绊绊往教室外跑生怕错过晚饭，却在手还没碰到门的时候，只听教室内侧传来一阵极其刻意的咳嗽。  
克莉丝多那睡久了发懵的脑子迟钝地反应好几秒这才回神，扭头一看才发现正跳上宾斯教授的讲台吊儿郎当悬着腿坐着、正对她怒目以视的小天狼星——按理说他在的那个位置，她应该一抬头就能看到，结果愣是从头到尾一下眼睛都没抬就没发现他，这傲娇的小狗绝对当她是故意无视他往外走了，可天地良心，她真的只是不想错过晚饭……  
“有什么事吗，布莱克同学？”  
小天狼星跳下讲台改用胳膊肘撑着身体，不耐烦地别过脸去，没好气说：“装什么傻，字条也看了伊万斯的话也听见了，还不知道？”  
“噢，好吧。”克莉丝多点点头，书包从肩上摘下来往就近的椅子上一放，人也跟着坐下：“那你想说什么就说吧，我听着。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
她端端正正坐在那比了个“请”的手势，他反倒把嘴闭得跟蚌壳似的了，空荡偌大的教室只有他们两人，暖色的残阳斜斜地在少年高挺的鼻梁一侧投下不经意却更胜精雕细琢的阴影，阳光下明艳阴影里深邃，一明一暗的对比，无意造就了令人惊艳叹息的画面。然而克莉丝多只觉得忽然意兴阑珊，她摇摇头站起来，挎上书包便再次走向教室的门口。  
“喂——”  
她听到身后错愕的惊呼，但此时已经失望的克莉丝多今天已经没耐心再跟他耗了，毫不犹豫握上门把手的同时，小天狼星的脚步声从背后凌乱地由远及近传来：  
“喂，史密斯，你等等！”  
“都叫你停下了，你再不站住我、我——统统石化！”

“……”  
一道冰凉的魔咒打到背上，克莉丝多连作出反应的机会都没有，四肢就跟冻硬的冰棍一样“啪”一下纷纷僵硬伸直，整个人笔挺向后倒去。  
打死她都没想到小天狼星为阻止她从这个教室门出去居然连这种手段都用上了，后脑勺不可抑制回应地心引力的呼唤狠狠砸在地上之前，她都不知道在心里该骂人还是苦笑——不就是一句对不起的事，就没见过这么费劲的，这家伙到底还能多别扭？连背后袭击的这种事都厚着脸皮干得出来，却偏偏死活说不出正经八百的一句道歉，什么人啊这是？  
……  
想小天狼星布莱克并不丰富的人生经历里，他用于处理与其他人矛盾的手段，无外乎也就三种：  
第一，武力解决。  
代表人物：西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
第二，嘴炮解决。  
代表人物：西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
第三，武力配合嘴炮解决。  
代表人物：……还是西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
所以，他其实也不想用魔法攻击她，只当他眼睁睁看着史密斯拉开教室门，自己却无论说什么都没法让她停下脚步，最后一激动，条件反射就……  
万幸的是，克莉丝多的脑袋到底没有应声咣当在地上来个开门红顺带校医院一日游——小天狼星在最后一刻风一般冲刺过来一把捞起她，她糊里糊涂中被搂着转了小半圈变成后背贴着墙，小天狼星双手扶着她两边肩膀心有余悸喘了喘气，接着跟摆弄个大号娃娃似的让她人靠着门站好，确认一时半会儿不扶着她也能稳住不至于又往下倒之后，煞有其事点点头慢慢松手，接着低头在袍子口袋里翻了翻掏出那枚红水晶，仗着她动弹不得没法反抗也没法躲，直接掰开搭扣就往克莉丝多脖子上绕。  
可到底是个不爱摆弄饰品的男生，细细一根链子末端的弹簧扣不少女孩闭着眼睛都能毫无压力一下扣好，到了他这却试了好几遍也没能成功，甚至某一下不小心没捏住让吊坠连着细链“刺溜”顺着滑进克莉丝多的领口，小天狼星当时就一个激灵，想也不想两根手指疾如闪电——隔着衣服把滑到胸骨的水晶石给按在了那。  
小天狼星：“……”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
从他为她戴项链那会儿两人就离得很近，她中了石化咒更是连闭上眼都无法做到，呼吸间全是少年身上像是衣物在阳光下晒过那样好闻的味道，方才小天狼星咬着舌尖一遍遍跟弹簧扣较劲时更是无意间让碎发扫过她的颊侧，留下羽毛勾着心尖般揪心的痒。  
克莉丝多在那双近在咫尺的清澈深灰眼眸中看到了自己的倒影，小天狼星却像被烫伤了似的急忙垂头，跟做贼心虚似的在尽量不碰到她的前提下，小心翼翼拉住还没完全掉衣服里的链子把吊坠拽了回去，吃过多次亏的他这次终于学乖了，皱着眉把弹簧扣的构造仔仔细细研究明白才往克莉丝多脖子上系。  
——带着少年莫名钻牛角尖的执拗，异常坚持地、非要亲手为她戴回。  
“这……本来就是属于你的东西。”  
她听到他迟疑而别扭低声说：“是我……之前误会，抱歉了。”  
“如果你……想要什么补偿，我可以答应你一个不过分的要求。”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
“话说回来……”  
可能是一口气终于说出犹豫那么久的道歉让他感到不自在，也是终于跨出那一步令他如释重负降低了戒备，小天狼星居然罕见地跟她没话找话：“你……你的眼睛为什么会成红色？”  
克莉丝多面如死水看着他，一言不发：“……”  
小天狼星亦直勾勾与她对望，俩人干瞪眼了半天他才反应过来怎么回事。  
“……咒立停。”  
一道红光闪过，克莉丝多的身体终于从石像一样的状态恢复正常，活动着僵硬的关节没什么表情瞥了他一眼：“因为老子是天选之人、将来要毁灭世界魔王的后裔，满意了吗？”  
她这某种程度可是绝对的大实话，可从胸口无一丝痛感传来以及小天狼星那鄙视的眼神来看，他肯定一个字都不信：“还魔王，就你？”  
“爱信不信。”克莉丝多撇撇嘴，转身就去摸门把手准备开溜，可小天狼星用手用力抵着门板，她根本拉不动，固执地依旧阻拦她的去路：“……布莱克同学，你难道都不吃晚饭的吗？”  
“反正已经来不及了。”小天狼星不为所动，转头看了一眼天色轻松地说，“即使你能幻影移行到礼堂，大概也就能赶上最后一口甜点吧——既然说了要补偿，我就一定会给，你现在要做的，就是想一个要求提出来我帮你实现，然后我们的帐就彻底可以两清，懂了？”  
绝了，这人怎么这么自说自话的，克莉丝多锲而不舍用吃奶的力气去掰门把手：“那你直接当这事已经两清不就得了，反正你也道歉了东西也还了，我又不会以后拿这事挤兑你，就这样吧。”  
“你怎么想跟我无关。”小天狼星坦坦荡荡说道，看着没怎么使劲连表情都没变化，可她硬是汗都快下来了也抵不过他看似闲适压着门：“我那是为了让自己不再有心理负担，你也不用自作多情，照我说的做就是了。”  
说是站在道歉者的角度要补偿她，可他还是一幅居高临下的模样，这语气骄傲得哪有一丁点像个做错事的，克莉丝多心头一阵烦躁，于是故意怼他：“那我要你以身相许呢？”  
小天狼星鄙夷白了她一眼，斩钉截铁地说：“你在做梦。”  
她早就完全料到这个回答，克莉丝多也终于忍不住没好气翻白眼：“既然知道做不到就别那么理所当然说大话——给我撒手！老子要吃饭！”  
“我早就说过礼堂已经没饭吃了。”  
看她都快气炸毛了，小天狼星耸耸肩把按在门上的手一松，却在克莉丝多拉门就要往外跑时突然按住她的肩膀，语气欢快地说：“要不这样吧，我把包括霍格沃茨厨房所在地、还有通往霍格莫德的秘密通道全都告诉你怎么样？这应该是从你的角度来说最赚翻的一个要求了，换了别人求我都不肯呢。”  
“哦。”  
克莉丝多冷漠脸：“你说的是，地下一层赫奇帕奇公共休息室附近那个水果油画后面的厨房、以及包括四楼驼背女巫雕像通往蜂蜜公爵、以及打人柳树洞通到尖叫棚屋在内的七条秘密通道吗？”  
小天狼星脸上的微笑僵住了：“……”  
“这不可能！”他的手指用力按着克莉丝多的肩头不让她有办法溜走，同时抬脚提了一下刚被她拉开一半的门板，那扇通往自由的大门就当着克莉丝多的面又一次关上了：“你才来霍格沃茨不到半年——怎么可能比我们还快就找到……是不是尖头叉子告诉你的？”  
“恰恰相反。”克莉丝多淡淡地说：“如果我说有些我知道的秘密场所，可能连你们都从来不知道呢？”  
“你一定是在说笑。”小天狼星的神情顿时严肃：“我绝对不相信——除非证明给我看。”  
克莉丝多却轻飘飘看他一眼，哼道：“空手套白狼呢布莱克同学，怎么就变成让我把秘密告诉你了？当我傻吗，就这么领你去了我岂不是很亏？”  
“得了吧，我看你就在装神弄鬼！”小天狼星终于也动了火，气呼呼地转过头去，克莉丝多默默看着那张生气起来反而显得更生动英俊的脸，不知怎么反倒莫名愉悦了起来，低下头嘴角悄悄一勾，突然服软：“唔，开玩笑的。我带你去——而且不需要你额外做任何事，放心。”  
小天狼星跟见鬼了似的瞪她，克莉丝多露出的无辜微笑冲他眨眼。他半信半疑跟着她到城堡八楼，在破旧巨怪挂毯的前面不远，她对着墙停下脚步：“在心里随便想一个场景，对着这面墙来走三次。”  
“……你最好不是在耍我。”小天狼星狐疑地盯着那面光秃秃的墙，但到底还是依言背过身去踱了三圈步，最后一次转过身便惊讶地看着墙上无声无息出现的门——他敢赌那扇门两秒之前还绝对不在那个位置，克莉丝多已经大大方方过去，很不拿自己当外人地一把推门进了有求必应屋。  
整间屋子由金色和红色装饰，壁炉里的火暖洋洋地烧得正旺，周围还有一圈看起来就很柔软舒服的沙发和靠枕——是空无一人的格兰芬多公共休息室，看得出，他是真的对自己所在学院有着无比深厚的自豪与归属感。  
在她后面跟进来的小天狼星惊愕地睁大眼睛，随后脸上肉眼可辨爆发出难以抑制的惊喜，克莉丝多刚转过身就看见他深灰色的眼里闪烁着星辰般的光辉，好像他还是第一次冲她这么发自内心露出笑容。  
“好吧，你居然真的找到这么神奇的地方……不得不说，史密斯，我要开始对你改观了。”  
克莉丝多差点被那炫目的笑脸给迷了眼睛，心说要是知道有求必应屋能刷到这么多好感她第一天就带他来了，看着已经陷入狂热的小天狼星在屋里跟猴子一样上蹿下跳，她很识趣地悄悄退出房门，独自沿着楼梯往下朝厨房走去，把房间留给他慢慢探索。  
很快她就发现，一个有求必应屋不仅让小天狼星对她的态度瞬间极大好转，隔天詹姆就兴高采烈来感谢她“为霍格沃茨第一恶作剧天团做出的伟大贡献”，并且诚邀她到八楼欣赏“他们熬了一夜联合设计出的劫道者根据地”——有求必应屋高高的天花板被他们弄成了三层隔断式，最下层是围着一张圆桌摆着四把中二气息十足的王座椅子，上层则堆着一些魔法道具和乱七八糟的零件，再往上靠近棚顶的地方甚至还有四张带幔帐的床。  
“是这样。”詹姆翘着二郎腿吊儿郎当往椅背上一靠，“为了谢谢你愿意分享这个秘密好地方，也是在大脚板的强烈提议下——”  
说到这里，他满脸揶揄之色不怀好意瞅了旁边椅子上的小天狼星一眼，后者轻哼一声侧过脸去，“我们一致决定——要给你相应的报答，史密斯，过来，给你看个好东西。”  
说着他往前一抬下巴，克莉丝多顺着示意看过去，发现那张圆桌上正放着叠成一沓的活点地图：“别看它好像不起眼，这可是哥几个进了学校以来最自豪的宝贝，瞧着，咳……我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”  
詹姆的魔杖尖在纸上轻轻一点，一缕缕黑色的墨水线条顿时以其为中心迅速蔓延开，眨眼间一张无比详尽的霍格沃茨地图已经尽数呈现在羊皮纸上，不过最神奇的还是上面各自活动的墨水点，每一个小点旁都有极细的字迹标注着名字。也幸亏他们见惯了克莉丝多平时面无表情的德行，才没觉得她“第一次见”活点地图的神奇还表现得这么淡定有什么不对，詹姆得意洋洋把地图往她那边一推：“喏，借给你了，直到这个月满月之前你可以随意使用，用完说一句‘恶作剧完毕’字迹就会消失，别让人看见——不过我觉得你知道轻重，这点我比较放心。还有就是记得按时归还就行，因为那时候我们几个还要用它去做一件重要的大事——”  
克莉丝多注意到莱姆斯闻言向他投去警告的一瞥，不过她选择了目不斜视假装什么也没察觉：“多谢詹哥。”  
詹姆很有王者风范地点头摆摆手，示意他们几个还要在这“共商国事”记得把门带上，她拿起活点地图刚转身要往门外走，这时候一直沉默的小天狼星突然发话：“那个要求，你想好了没？”  
“可我并没有别的愿望啊。”克莉丝多故作遗憾叹息，接着又煞有其事转过身专注地看着他：“要求不打算换了，不过我可以等，要是哪天布莱克同学你改主意了，再来告诉我吧。”  
说完她也不在小天狼星吃瘪怄气的表情上多停留，直接揣着活点地图一溜烟跑了，留他在剩下三人的偷偷注视中干瞪眼睛。  
只是接下来的两个星期她并没有如詹姆等人所想一样天天抱着地图满城堡乱跑，严格来说，克莉丝多自从活点地图到手都没怎么拿出来用，顶多就是每晚睡前拿着习惯性确认一下标着小天狼星布莱克那个墨水点的位置而已。真不怪她不领情，小哈是个非常大方的好哥们儿，不管是隐形衣还是活点地图，只要不是他需要用的时候剩下时间向他借都能轻松借到，多年下来以至于她根本对这张地图生不出一点点新奇感觉，只不过不好驳了詹姆的面子才没婉拒他的好意。  
而劫道者那边那几个人早已把霍格沃茨的道路记得滚瓜烂熟，就算没有活点地图也不耽误他们经常大半夜不睡觉游荡在城堡某处的脚步，有了有求必应屋之后更是肆无忌惮，这下连后半夜回胖夫人肖像被拦在外面的麻烦都省了。用地图悄悄视奸他们一段时间之后，克莉丝多就很疑惑，自己这个不怎么熬夜的有时候都在早晨第一节课困得怀疑人生，这些人到底是怎么做到睡眠不足白天还这么活蹦乱跳的？  
月圆之夜来临的几天前她就赶紧把活点地图还给詹姆，她又不是不知道他们那天要去干什么可不敢耽误人家的大事，结果等到满月一过，却还是听到了四个五年级男生受伤住院的消息——等她赶到校医院一看，一侧的病床上依次躺着詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯，彼得身上毫发无损搬小板凳坐在床头。而隔了七八张床的斜对面，躺着的居然是西弗勒斯·斯内普，正跟僵尸一样直勾勾盯着天花板，整个人跟那边吵闹的氛围显得格格不入，要不是被木板固定着腿连坐都坐不起来，看他那表情都要恨不得爬也要爬出校医院离开这里，一秒都不想跟那群讨厌的格兰芬多多待。  
克莉丝多没有选择过去自找麻烦，直接路过斯内普的床位走向了劫道者的男生们。躺在床上的三人里属莱姆斯的伤势最轻，而看着最严重的詹姆连脸都被绷带给缠上了，这俩人看见她过来莫名不安地对视一眼，彼得紧张得抖起了膝盖，小天狼星果断盖上被子翻身装死。她在男生们不自在的各异反应中依然一派轻松，扭头看了一眼确认庞弗雷夫人暂时不在后解开外袍一个扣子，把藏在衣服里偷拿进来、一包刚从厨房偷出来的、还热乎烫手的烤鸡腿举到几人面前，没什么表情地问：  
“谁要吃？”  
她自己就是医疗翼常客，那种本就身体不舒服还只有庞弗雷夫人给的清汤寡水病人餐，大半夜饿得肚子咕咕叫的折磨，克莉丝多不能更清楚了，果然詹姆一看见烤鸡腿眼睛都绿了，二话不说一手抓一个就啃，边吃边囫囵不清：“卧槽史密斯你是梅林派来的救星吧——”  
他毫无形象的吃相实在引人侧目，加上食物的香气避无可避飘到了病房另一端，詹姆敏锐地察觉一道阴森森瞪着他的目光，也毫不示弱转过去就嚷嚷：“看什么看，鼻涕精你就是嫉妒也没有用，没有你的份！”  
斯内普：“……煞笔。”  
说完他就转回去继续恶狠狠盯着天花板挺尸，也不知道是真饿坏了还是怎么，詹姆在骂回去跟填饱肚子之间犹豫半秒居然选择了后者，白了斯内普一眼后重新专注于手里的鸡腿，克莉丝多把纸包递到下一个人眼前，莱姆斯内敛地笑着道谢接过一个，虫尾巴咽了口唾沫暗搓搓也想跟着伸手，克莉丝多满心都是反感只想躲开，可看在其他人都在的份上还不得不硬挺着不动那叫一个憋屈，然而就在彼得刚凑过来的时候从旁伸来一只手“啪”地打掉他的，已经把飞快把一根鸡腿吃干净的詹姆把骨头一丢，毫不客气又拿了一个一口咬下：“哎呀，小虫你又没住院，想吃自己上厨房拿呗，就别跟我们抢了行不？”  
彼得挠着头讪讪坐回凳子上，内心狂喜大呼詹哥好样的克莉丝多低头看看纸包里仅剩一根的烤鸡腿，站起来绕过病床走到了从刚才就拿屁股对着他们的小天狼星眼前，把纸包悄悄放在他床沿。  
对方眼神复杂瞅着她一动不动，克莉丝多想了想，把烤鸡腿拿出来往他嘴边递：“啊~”  
小天狼星：“……”  
就在要碰到嘴唇的前一秒，他突然腾地翻身坐起来一把抢过鸡腿，顺带没好气白她一眼，才发泄般恶狠狠啃起了鸡肉，克莉丝多歪头冲他眨巴眼睛，那叫一个一派清纯乖巧又无辜。  
小天狼星：“……”

“关于那个要求，我刚有别的主意了哦。”  
她一句话就让背过身特意不看她的小天狼星扭回头来，克莉丝多若有所思摸着鼻子说：“我想好了，要不你在O.W.Ls考试上把选择题答案传给我吧，咱也不贪，只要魔药一门就行。”  
“……”正直好学生莱姆斯目瞪口呆看着她就这么光明正大说着让自己朋友帮忙作弊的事，小天狼星跟看智障似的瞥她：“O.W.Ls都是专用的防作弊羽毛笔，你在想屁。”  
——何况就算他想帮，也得看看场合啊这笨蛋！  
他心里在咆哮，这家伙是不是傻的，没看鼻涕精就在那边支棱着耳朵听呢，她这是想还没进考场就被麦格约谈怎地！  
然而被他在心里怒骂一万遍的克莉丝多就跟毫无察觉似的：“不慌啊，回头我给你写一份摩斯电码表，你把ABCD的部分背下来就行。”  
“什么是摩斯——”小天狼星几乎是下意识就张嘴问了出来，随后猛地摇头，气不打一处来瞪她：“反正不管是什么手段——不可能！你别想了，我是不会帮你的，死心吧！”  
还傻兮兮地直接把具体手段给说出来了，这不把自己后路全堵死了吗，蠢得没药救了！  
就跟回应他的心声似的，斯内普的床位那边适时传来一声阴恻恻的冷笑，小天狼星顿时一道冷冰冰的警告眼刀横了过去，随后又转回来，拿恨铁不成钢的眼神白了克莉丝多一眼。  
唔，人打起精神了就好。  
克莉丝多依然假装一脸无辜实际暗中观察着几人，她并不是真傻到以为区区摩斯电码能骗过魔法道具，只是从进校医院那会儿她就觉得这几个人气氛怪怪的，尤其小天狼星居然连詹姆都不咋搭理自顾自趴着被窝，这太反常了。即使她猜得出几人是因为跟月圆变身的莱姆斯干了一宿仗才个个负伤，可斯内普是怎么混进来这事还是未解之谜，明显就算她问也不会有人告诉她。  
而且莉莉在这件事之后的态度也比较令人在意，不仅没如克莉丝多预料中的对詹姆等人发火，她反而惊讶地得到了莉莉和斯内普闹矛盾的消息。  
尽管很不道德，克莉丝多还是没忍住偷听了他们其中一次的谈话，只是出于安全考虑没敢靠得太近，不过也听到了一些比如“波特那些人在每月满月的勾当”“但波特救了你一命”之类信息量爆炸的只字片语。  
至此，上次月圆之夜到底发生了什么，也就基本清晰明了了。

“他出院了？”  
当雷古勒斯那波澜不惊的嗓音隔着图书馆的长桌淡淡响起时，克莉丝多情不自禁一个激灵，过后才反应过来他口中的“他”指的是谁。  
“呃，是的。”  
说到底她还是有点心虚，尤其是跟各方势力都有接触后总担心一没注意就把不该透露的秘密多嘴说出去，比如在小雷面前她就老是意识不到自己应该假装不知道小天狼星的阿尼马格斯和莱姆斯的狼人身份，却见雷古勒斯点点头，接着又叹息着摇了摇：  
“算了，反正那家伙满月之后带伤又不是第一次了。”  
“……”克莉丝多张了张嘴，但最后还是选择谨慎沉默。  
行吧，其实她早在重生之前就怀疑过卢平教授是怎么瞒天过海度过了学校七年时间，合着他是狼人这件事根本不是什么隐藏多深的大秘密，除了从开始就知道的老邓以及众教职工，光是学生里现在就有不在少数的人无意或有意发掘了真相，格兰芬多的詹姆三人加上莉莉，斯莱特林那边则有小蝙蝠和雷古勒斯——她都能大概脑补出斯内普刚得知莱姆斯是狼人、以为终于抓住了劫道者的小辫子去跟邓布利多告状、结果被老邓笑眯眯打太极之后那愤慨又阴沉的表情了。  
至于小雷，八成就是事不关己高高挂起，反正隔壁学院隔壁年级有狼人再怎么也咬不到自己头上，何况那狼人还跟他哥交情匪浅，自然不会手伸那么长去打什么小报告。  
她百般无聊偷摸倒着瞄雷古勒斯的羊皮纸，结果很意外地瞅见许多复杂古怪的图案，但跟赫敏的古代魔文作业也并不像，一时没忍住嘴欠：“嘿，我还寻思你真不食人间烟火呢，居然也往纸上画画玩？”  
小雷满是“不跟智障一般见识”悄悄白了她一眼，克莉丝多脸皮奇厚还伸手去扒拉了一下他手边那本古旧的厚书：“炼金术——小兄弟志向还挺远大，但这本……我怎么瞅着像禁书区的呢？”  
“就是禁书区的书。”雷古勒斯把她的爪子拎着袖口给丢回对面，顺带一声冷哼：“但只要某些不经人允许就乱翻的没礼貌家伙把自己的手管好，就根本不会有人发现我正在看什么书——与其有空偷窥别人，我可至今都没见过你复习O.W.Ls。”  
“船到桥头自然直。”小小年纪就懂得大隐隐于市的道理，克莉丝多不由肃然起敬，只是对方那分明瞧不起的态度令她有点不爽：“嘿，别小瞧别人好吧，伟大的钢之炼金术师——爱德华·艾尔利克曾经说过：‘人不付出牺牲就无法得到任何东西，想到得到什么就必须付出同等的代价’——这就是炼金术的等价交换原则。”  
她看到小雷闻言迅速把厚书翻得哗哗响落到目录那一页皱眉找了半天，接着满面怀疑地抬眼瞅她：“……等价交换倒是有，但可没提到什么爱德华·艾尔利克……你到底是真懂还是胡编的？”  
“你猜。”克莉丝多露出一个欠揍的微笑，“下次我带O.W.Ls笔记过来，给画画重点就告诉你。”  
“……”雷古勒斯一时气结：“你让我一个四年级的给你画重点？！”  
四年级怎么了，这临近期末不复习甚至有功夫研究什么炼金术的架势，有眼睛都看得出小雷弟弟绝对是不输他哥的天才学霸，这货真实水平肯定不止四年级了，至于她现成的格兰芬多同学们，詹姆和小天狼星那两个连笔记八成都没有的就不提了，莱姆斯倒是认真的好学生，只是算日子下次月圆和考试时间相距不远导致他最近焦虑异常，克莉丝多也不敢贸然去闹腾得他分心；莉莉虽然愿意帮她补习，可毕竟大家都是考生也不可能真就舍己为人不顾自己，因此到最后还是有那么一半科目需要她另找大树好乘凉。  
于是几天之后，到底还是发生了那种既预料之中又令人尴尬的局面：打着整齐暗绿领带、一看便是乖巧小孩的雷古勒斯与他面容有好几分相似、开着领口三颗扣子大大方方向全世界展示漂亮锁骨的不良校霸哥哥，在胖夫人的画像外狭路相逢了。  
“这儿可是格兰芬多的地方。”小天狼星死死盯着他，毫不掩饰话里的敌意：“你来干什么？”  
“找人。放心，不是找你。”小雷淡淡地把目光越过他的肩膀投向后方，“喏，她来了。”  
这时候克莉丝多从胖夫人肖像洞口爬了出来，雷古勒斯面对着他哥戒备惊愕的表情微微欠身点头一示意，随即灵活地绕开他走了过来，把两本看上去有点旧的薄笔记塞到她鼻子底下：  
“我今年和去年的草药学笔记，标红的地方都看熟了，及格不成问题。”  
“谢谢谢谢，您真是我大恩人。”克莉丝多笑得谄媚点头哈腰要接，可手刚要碰上小雷却把东西往回一收，“我翻遍禁书区炼金术有关的书籍，并没有找到爱德华·艾尔利克这个名字。”  
克莉丝多心虚躲闪他的眼神，扁扁嘴小声：“古往今来被历史埋没的英雄多了，书本未曾记载又不代表一定不存在。”  
“嗯，有道理。”雷古勒斯沉吟片刻，赞同点头：“那就找个时间，你亲自给我讲吧。”  
小天狼星瞪着他后背那眼神都要烧出俩窟窿了，克莉丝多条件反射要拒绝，可小雷这时候慢悠悠吐出了下半句：“正好我那还有魔法史和黑魔法防御术的笔记，回头画好了重点可以一块拿去。”  
“…………好嘞，您是我爸爸，谢谢爹。”  
真的，人本性就是个贱啊。像她当初还身在福中不知福嫌赫敏催着她看书烦，现在倒真的没人在屁股后催命要她学习了，可是即便如此，要是她一个来自未来的穿越者结果因为成绩太差留级而跟喜欢的人渐行渐远最后形同陌路了，这他妈是不是也太丢人了一点……  
小雷心满意足离去之后很久，小天狼星依然阴沉着脸拿谜之眼神盯着她不放，克莉丝多杵在原地抱着那两本笔记走也不是留也不是，冷不丁被人抽走了其中一本，只见他撇着嘴角随手翻了翻上边工整简洁的字迹，貌似蛮不在乎哼了一声，随手把笔记丢回：“且不说月亮脸，怎么，你的人缘已经差到连伊万斯都不肯带你，需要去求一个四年级斯莱特林的地步了？”  
“莉莉又不能帮我全科。”说这话时，她是一万个真心诚意地怀念着赫敏的好，克莉丝多的满面惆怅落在小天狼星眼里，他好像迟疑了一下：“……至于吗？我的意思是——明明那种东西都很简单，看你实战水平也不低，区区O.W.Ls——至于那么费劲？”  
克莉丝多跟死鱼一样漠然看他。  
虽然知道此人不是故意在装逼，他还真就是表里如一那么想的……草，就是因为这样才更气人了，你妈的：“您快闭嘴吧我谢谢您了。”  
小天狼星：？


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
三月，四月，复活节。  
本学期的最后一个假期与他们告别，等到一批印刷精致的就业指导小册子纷纷落到这些五年级学生手里，克莉丝多才从浑浑噩噩的摸鱼中第一次真切意识到——自己真的要在没有赫敏的情况下面对一众O.W.Ls考试了。  
本以为自己的任务只有在那股不可思议力量眼皮子底下找到扭转未来的契机，她从来都细没想过在那之前还有更现实的困难摆在眼前——从这一整年都毫无进展来看，这场战斗八成不会在七年级毕业之前就能那么轻松地结束，而据她所知1981年十月末将是留给她最后的死线，也就是说等到离开霍格沃茨，比起拯救世界这般自诩伟大而虚无缥缈的使命，她将在巫师成年人的社会中何以安身，才是首先摆在眼前的难关啊……  
克莉丝多惆怅的眼神瞟过一张印着应聘圣芒戈治疗师要求的宣传单，那张纸正被莉莉捏在手里读得仔细，而她刚扫到一句“N.E.W.Ts五科E以上”就直接移开了眼睛，这时有男生吵闹笑骂的声音越来越近，莉莉先是不高兴皱眉，接着腾地站起来隔着书架直接吼过去：  
“安静点！这里不是给你们闹的地方——要玩出去玩！”  
书架那头静默了一秒，随后詹姆乱糟糟的黑脑袋从侧面伸了出来，嬉皮笑脸地吐了吐舌头：“哎哟——伊万斯也在，嘿嘿，不好意思啦。”  
接着是小天狼星不屑的声音：“查阅室又不是某些人家自己开的，管那么宽，也不嫌累？”  
“凭一个级长徽章，不行吗？”认真学习的好学生本来就容易考前焦虑，这下莉莉脾气也上来了，书架那头却传来小天狼星一声嗤笑：“级长徽章？说得谁没有似的——喂，月亮脸，把你徽章借我用用。”  
“不借。”莱姆斯的声音，平淡而干脆。  
小天狼星：“……”  
这可出乎克莉丝多的意料，她居然觉得莱姆斯的语气好像有那么一点生闷气的味道，可他不是向来对小天狼星很包容忍让的吗？  
她抓破头皮能想到的也就只有上次集体住院那件事，但那不是詹姆救了来偷窥狼人变身的斯内普一命吗，难道还有别的隐情？  
更奇怪的是，自打小天狼星被莱姆斯拒绝了要求那边就陷入了片刻诡异的沉默，直到詹姆刻意清了清嗓子：“那啥——史密斯，你决定好将来要干什么工作了吗？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
得，这下尴尬沉默的变成她了。  
就算排除成绩的原因，她也不太想当巫师界公务员：毕竟这是二十年前不是二十年后，等她离开了邓布利多和霍格沃茨的羽翼直接暴露在全魔法界眼皮底下，尤其那时正值伏地魔势力如日中天，到时工作整日抛头露面要是因为这张脸引起了老伏注意，常年复方汤剂度日成本太高她也承受不起，在没有人能庇护的情况下可只有被捉去各种严刑逼问最后死路一条……  
话说要不干脆去问问老邓——全职凤凰社给发工资不？  
“史密斯？”  
听到詹姆疑惑地重复了一遍，克莉丝多才后知后觉把眼睛往那一堆传单上扫了一圈，迟疑说道：“……可能，麻瓜联络员吧。”  
只要一张O.W.Ls麻瓜研究证书，更重要的是比起巫师更多跟麻瓜打交道……咦，好像这个真的可以有哎！  
她倒是眼睛一亮瞬间找到了新的人生方向，结果不提莉莉和詹姆那错愕的表情，小天狼星都忽然把脑袋从书架后探出来，眼神很是复杂艰涩。  
这一个个都什么反应，克莉丝多被他们瞅得一阵头皮发麻，咋的，难道麻瓜联络员是什么很丢人的工作吗？  
事实上后来她才知道确实极少有巫师愿意干这个活，哪怕是麻瓜出身如莉莉，一想到可能要随时跟她姐姐那样阴阳怪气的人打交道就一阵惊悚，而纯血的詹姆和小天狼星虽然不至于厌恶麻瓜，但身为巫师那种面对不会魔法人类的优越感还是早已深深植入骨子里，偶尔尝鲜试试麻瓜的娱乐可以，但要是让他们长期呆在无魔法的环境中，那是想都没法想的。  
总之可以确定的是，那三人此时充满怜悯的心情可能是极其相似的，他们又不知道她想要的就是远离巫师以免被老伏发现：唉，学渣真惨，连工作都没得选，只能去跟麻瓜混，太可怜了……  
克莉丝多：“……”喂喂喂。  
五月末之后，五年级的学生连课后作业都没有了，各科教授都要求他们把所有时间用到查漏补缺上，而克莉丝多自从意外发现了自己有麻瓜研究这个稳固保底之后所有焦虑瞬间消散一空——咳，也不是说她就彻底放弃别的科目了，从雷古勒斯那厚脸皮要来的学霸笔记她有认真背过，而且也不是她故意摸鱼好吧，小雷给她笔记的交换条件就是让她把所知的一切炼金术信息告诉他，也就导致大部分学生都在玩命最后冲刺的时候，她有三分之一的时间却在空教室跟雷古勒斯侃大山，吐沫横飞地讲述爱德华和阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克兄弟的励志之旅……  
按理说这种RPG游戏一样的热血故事对专业学习是根本没什么用处的，但也不知道是不是故事里主角亲兄弟的羁绊让小雷心有所感，克莉丝多几次心虚表示想弃坑评书都被他一口否决——“反正你有了时间也不认真学习，还不如接着讲”，雷古勒斯语。  
“……”克莉丝多咸鱼摊平。  
当莉莉从学生手里没收来不及销毁的的各路“考试应对”药剂（几乎全是假货，甚至有狐媚子的大粪）都快堆满了女生宿舍的时候——虽然莱姆斯也在做一样的事，但他不能把那些东西带回去（会被某波特和某布莱克偷出去二次恶作剧），O.W.Ls考试终于在星期一正式开始。  
第一科魔咒学考完，克莉丝多在一群愁眉苦脸的学生里居然意外地感觉相当轻松良好，首先她就对自己要求不高，结果不只是实践考试发挥不错，雷古勒斯的浓缩精华笔记在押题上简直准得惊人——至于五年级的考点占比不多，直接放弃就得，反正及格怎么都够用了。  
其实赫敏应该也有这本事，但她一向坚持要他们脚踏实地不准投机取巧，连哈利期末复习都没能从赫敏那占到便宜——至于罗恩，emmm，这个不好说。  
“如何？”  
下次再见小雷时考试已经过了一小半，克莉丝多双手合十恭敬地鞠了个躬，满眼都是真诚：“爸爸。”  
雷古勒斯嘴角抽搐：“……平身。”  
星期四，黑魔法防御术考试。  
也是克莉丝多居然没意识到历史性的一天——直到那件事都发生在她眼前了，她才猛然想起，曾在某一个格里莫广场并不平静的下午，哈利的脑袋突然从客厅壁炉里钻出来，面带忧愁地讲述了冥想盆里那一个混乱糟糕的午后。  
正是今天——以及现在。  
“放开他！”  
是莉莉生气叫嚷的声音，她深红色的长发一甩正飞快跑向众多吃瓜学生围绕的中间，那里有满嘴冒出肥皂泡的斯内普狼狈趴在地上，还有脑袋刚转过来就条件反射把手伸向后脑勺的詹姆，小天狼星则露出了嫌麻烦的表情，紧接着目光一凛猛地横过来：  
“史密斯，你这是什么意思？”  
克莉丝多被发现了也不慌张，只是假装无事收回了刚用魔杖暗搓搓甩给斯内普一个无声咒立停的右手，闻言头一歪很是无辜：“嗯？我怎么了？”  
她施咒隐蔽又迅速，连莉莉和詹姆都因为分心没意识到发生了什么，只有小天狼星不知为何把注意力全放在她身上才发现了，好在仅仅一人的指控不足为惧，莉莉厌恶地看着他们俩：“别想转移话题，布莱克，还有波特，你们两个不找麻烦就活不下去的自大狂——下午还要考试，别在这惹事！”  
“也不是不行。”詹姆快活地冲她挤眼睛，根本不在乎莉莉脸上仿佛看见炸尾螺的膈应神情，也没读懂在她身后拼命摇头的克莉丝多是什么意思，自顾自开心说道：“要不这样，考完试你跟我去一天霍格莫德，我保证不再碰老鼻涕精一根毫毛，怎么样？”  
完了。克莉丝多惨不忍睹扭过头，果然下一秒莉莉的怒气直冲云霄：  
“——让我在巨乌贼和你里选一个，我都不可能跟你约会！”  
詹姆被吼得一缩脖，都不明白怎么她就这么大火气，这时候克莉丝多的魔杖尖又一次悄咪咪从袖口探了个头，当所有人都顾着围观莉莉骂人、几乎没人发现已经不再吐肥皂泡的斯内普不知何时刚把自己的魔杖捡了回来，正对准了詹姆——  
也就是一瞬间的功夫，两道刺眼的光芒就在他侧脸一寸的半空撞在一起抵消了，詹姆先是被那近在眼前耀眼的光亮晃得一闭眼，随即睁开极快地反应过来，冲着克莉丝多竖起大拇指，咧嘴一乐：“好准头，谢啦！”  
“至于你，鼻涕精……”他狞笑抬起下巴，捏了捏指关节冷道，“想偷袭我是吧——喂，史密斯？”  
不只是詹姆，连小天狼星都面色不善而惊愕看到前一秒还帮他化解咒语的人，这会儿却站到了他俩和斯内普中间面对他们，克莉丝多露出苦笑：“詹哥，只有今天这一次——就这么算了吧，行吗？”  
詹姆魔杖都拔出来了却被她挡在跟前，跟见了鬼一样嚷：“你在什么呢史密斯，为什么连你都要帮那个鼻涕精啊？！”  
……当然是为了给你二十年后的亲儿子少一道阴影啊大哥。  
克莉丝多简直有苦难言，幸好这时候莉莉也从惊讶中回神，坚定地拔出魔杖站到了她旁边，冷声道：“退回去，波特。”  
“你们俩！”詹姆极为不甘隔着俩人中间的缝隙瞪了斯内普一眼，看他表情虽然不情愿但已经有了要放弃的前兆，结果这时候一道阴森而愤怒的声音居然从背后响起：  
“滚开！用不上你们这些臭烘烘的小泥巴种帮忙——别指望我会感谢！”  
大概被两个女生保护了这个事实终于深深伤害了小蝙蝠的自尊心，他完全是口不择言一股脑把当下的怨恨无差别发泄在任何离他近的人身上，只是克莉丝多一点也没生气，反而很欠地赞同点点头：“嗯，确实没指望，我就是看在莉莉面子上。”  
噫，要是斯内普跟她道谢这种事发生，她今天晚上可是要做噩梦的。  
然而她倒是上帝视角早知结局，加上被成年蝙蝠毒液喷脸惯了完全不痛不痒，却不是所有人都能……  
莉莉的脸色已经在转眼间沉了下去。  
“道歉！鼻涕精——听见没有，道歉！”一直没怎么参与进来的小天狼星突然危险地眯眼，詹姆隔着俩人用魔杖指着斯内普吼，但莉莉在这种情况下也丝毫不领情：“用不着你逼他道歉，反正你也不是什么好东西，你俩一样让人讨厌。”  
说完她就头也不回地跑了，克莉丝多本来条件反射想拔腿跟她走，结果临了猛地意识到什么，又面无表情地退回来，还是雷打不动挡在斯内普跟前跟电线杆一样杵着，跟刚要偷摸报仇的詹姆对上眼神。  
詹姆都炸毛了：“我靠你有病吧！他都那么难听地说你，你还护着他——你特么不会是看上这鼻涕精了吧？！”  
“哥，我不瞎的。”克莉丝多无奈道：“虽然没法解释，但我真不能眼睁睁看你把他倒吊起来扒裤衩。”  
“你怎么知道我在想什——”詹姆的眼神只能用惊悚来形容了，小天狼星突然犀利地插嘴：“你会摄神取念？！”  
“不会。”克莉丝多说：“我预判了你的预判。”  
两人：……？  
小蝙蝠不知何时早就趁机溜了，错失良机的詹姆也无法，只能闷着一肚子气跟小天狼星勾肩搭背去了礼堂吃饭。  
而克莉丝多本以为这件事就这么过去了，可没想到的是被记恨的不止斯内普一个，连她也被憋火的某些人波及，下午黑魔法防御实践考试的时候就在那不怀好意地起哄：  
“嘿，教授！”她一听见詹姆的声音只莫名心里一咯噔，扭头果然看见已经考完的那俩人不离开教室反而凑过来，小天狼星悠悠地跟着开口：“我们的同学——史密斯，对，就是你面前这个家伙。”  
“我们可是好意提醒。”克莉丝多瞪着他，詹姆咧嘴坏笑：“中午的时候听见她大放厥词，埋怨考试太简单，考官都是蠢蛋……”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
詹姆·波特你他妈的！老子冒着吐血倒地的危险都好心为你儿子着想，有你这么恩将仇报的吗，而且什么说考题简单——这原话怎么想都是你自己说的吧！还有布莱克——俩王八蛋！  
要是麦格教授在这里早就一眼看穿这两个家伙的诡计，问题是O.W.Ls的考官都是从魔法部现派来的官员根本不清楚这些学生的底细，闻言只能露出越来越怀疑的眼神来回盯着跟前面无表情的女生和那俩男生，詹姆与小天狼星一脸正直，最后考官从鼻孔里喷出一口气，情绪不佳哼道：“那这位厉害的史密斯小姐，就请你好好展现一下什么是‘不蠢’的考试内容，也让我这孤陋寡闻的开开眼吧？”  
在俩小兔崽子看好戏以及考官不屑的眼神中，克莉丝多依然瘫着死人脸毫无反应，随后只是小小叹了一口气，忽然扭过头直直望向了门口的两人。  
“……”  
小天狼星不知道为什么突然就笑不出来了，本来什么没心没肺事都敢脑子一莽说干就干的他在对上那双情绪不明黑眼睛的瞬间像是被噎住一样，嗓子梗得异常难受。  
他甚至看到那其中他自己的倒影，克莉丝多维持着这个扭头的姿势顿了几秒，魔杖虚虚举起，语气平静念了一句：  
……  
“呼神护卫。”

隔壁桌正在考试的女生突然吓得发出一声尖叫，暴涨的光芒只是瞬间就充斥了整间教室，接着是一阵飓风扑面而来，所有人目瞪口呆看到一头银白色的巨犬怒吼着冲出教室的门，携着一身无比耀眼的银芒，眨眼消失在了走廊尽头。  
直到那只守护神彻底不见了，考场中诡异地静默了数秒，随后感叹声此起彼伏响起，克莉丝多跟前的考官甚至心服口服拍了拍巴掌。  
小天狼星依然出神盯着那一个方向，即便那个女生已经扭回头去不再看他，礼貌地跟考官欠了欠身就迅速蹿出了教室。  
也不知道过了多久，他才听到詹姆恍如天边传来的小声唏嘘：  
“喂，哥们儿……你说……”  
“她的守护神——”  
“为什么会跟你的阿尼马格斯长那么像啊……”

听说那天之后，莉莉和斯内普就基本上算是完全闹掰了，得到这个消息的克莉丝多当时努力控制自己不要露出任何喜闻乐见幸灾乐祸的蛛丝马迹，并调动毕生演技挤出一个沉痛的表情，在神情黯淡的莉莉肩上拍了拍以示安慰。  
但她很快就再也乐不出来了——考试还没有结束，而有些人，可能就是天生会跟某些学科不对盘。  
对克莉丝多来说，像魔法史草药学那些她虽然学得不好，但好歹也是临时抱抱佛脚就能低空飞过的程度，只有魔药……啊，魔药。  
当年的年级第一赫敏救不了她，现在的胖老头得意门生莉莉救不了她。  
甚至抽出宝贵时间来看她现场练习调配魔药的雷古勒斯也边看边摇头，并留下如下评语：别学了，没救了，等死吧。  
……虽然自己是个什么德行她不是没有逼数，但说的这么直白还是好伤人啊小雷弟弟。  
也正因如此，魔药笔试开始还没过三分之一，当几乎所有人还在闷头奋笔疾书的时候，克莉丝多就已经无所事事仰在椅子上，两眼无神望着礼堂魔法天花板那片湛蓝的天空神游天外。  
嗯，天气真好啊。  
话说，一会儿午饭吃什么呢。  
……  
其实她根本不是什么正直伟岸的人，趁旁边不注意瞥一眼答案这种想法她从刚进礼堂就有了，只是……  
左侧只有墙，而克莉丝多漠然把脑袋右转，结果那边的人也偷偷在瞅她。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
小矮星彼得：“……”  
真的，如果换了随便哪个人在邻座，她就是不要脸了也得想方设法去扫一眼选择题，可偏偏是这个耗子玩意儿……他妈的她这点骨气还是有的好吧！不就是个T吗老子认了！嫌弃！呸！  
虫尾巴刚对上她眼神就一激灵把头深深埋到卷子上，过了好久也没胆再望过来，克莉丝多则缓缓转头目视前方，眼睛在众多颜色各异的学生后脑勺中完全就是下意识地一番搜寻，只是凭借直觉就极快找到了小天狼星的脑袋。  
严格来说他应该是在她的斜侧方，因此克莉丝多除了头发之外还能看见他小半张英俊的侧脸，正摆着一个跟她差不多的无聊姿势：身体后仰大剌剌地伸着懒腰，身下椅子只有两条腿危险地堪堪着地维持平衡，却很神奇地没有丝毫仰倒的架势，而且明显跟她这屁都不会对着卷子也是一筹莫展的不同，离得老远就看见他跟前的羊皮纸密密麻麻写满了小字，显然是早就答完只等收卷了。  
克莉丝多只是出神望着那个方向，但幸好哪怕她脖子伸的再长也不会引来监考官的注意——只因这么做的不止她一个人，光是那一圈就有好几个女生在写卷的间隙频频向他偷偷投以倾慕的眼神，可小天狼星也不知道是根本未曾发觉还是压根就不在意，他的目光从始至终不曾跟她们其中的任何一个产生交集，好像全部注意力都唯独给了他们头顶那片蔚蓝的天际——就像刚才她无聊至极时所做的那样，只是更显得高傲一点而已。  
正因如此，克莉丝多才能毫无顾忌跟着那些女生一起，在O.W.Ls的考场上不务正业地欣赏美色。  
……要不是，在某一个瞬间，当仰望蓝天累了的小天狼星忽然低下头稍作活动，结果无意间的侧头和她不加掩饰的眼神直勾勾对上了的话。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
所以，老子应该感到荣幸吗。明明这么多人在偷窥，为啥只有她被正主抓个正着呢。  
她还能怎么办，只能硬着头皮死猪不怕开水烫地装作若无其事移开目光，可那股如芒在背被注视的感觉却再也甩不去，小天狼星用比她更热烈的眼神隔着三四排桌椅始终瞪着她被头发挡住一半的侧颜，后来才缓缓移开，从脸慢慢下移到对方身前的桌子，看到那比脸干净的试卷时，终于没忍住嘴角一颤。  
克莉丝多那边装了半晌鸵鸟也憋不住了，忍了又忍还是又一次歪过脑袋往小天狼星那桌瞟，果然发现他早就不再看她了，也从之前懒洋洋靠着椅背的姿势变成了一脸厌倦趴在桌上，看起来等交卷早就等得极其不耐烦的模样，右手夹着笔有一下没一下地耍着花样转来转去，羽毛笔飞舞在修长的指间煞是赏心悦目；左手则屈起一根手指节，在桌上打拍子似的无所事事敲起了节奏。  
“啧！”  
斯内普杀人一样的眼神隔着几桌蓦地横过来，更有几桌被噪音分心的学生也不满瞪着他，可小天狼星不仅不为所动，反而冲小蝙蝠怪眼一翻敲得更欢，像个才华横溢的演奏家一样在桌子那块方寸之地一派得瑟地卖弄，听到声音扭过头来的詹姆一看是他顿时没心没肺咧嘴一乐，莱姆斯蹙着眉头奋笔疾书。  
于是在小小的混乱之中，根本没人注意到某个学生以极快的速度抄起笔，眨眼间就改掉自己大半选择题答案这种事。  
“这是在考试，布莱克先生，麻烦你适可而止。”  
终于坐镇考场的麦格教授忍无可忍出声，小天狼星才嘴角一撇不情不愿停了手，似无意往旁边看了一眼，接着懒懒散散打个哈欠重新趴回了桌子上，只是嘴角挂着一抹不明意味的微笑。  
克莉丝多瞅着自己试卷那叫一个哭笑不得，自己只不过看看美少年，咋还有天上掉这么大馅饼的事呢？她刚才真的不是在向他求救啊——要不是小天狼星开始敲桌子，她自己都早把这事给忘了，更要命是他居然还真把她随口一提的摩斯电码给背了下来，也不知他一个纯血巫师从哪想方设法学来的，也得亏她及时反应过来听得出，倒不如说她也就记得住ABCD的敲法了……  
不，其实比起这些，最神奇的是——  
靠，合着巫师考试的反作弊措施还真就只防魔法手段的？她怎么就没早点发现呢？！就算赫敏绝对持反对鄙视态度，哈利和罗恩八成是愿意配合的，到时候……  
克莉丝多：“……”  
问题是，她如今在这里心潮澎湃还有个屁用，别说小哈和罗纳德现在连受精卵都不是，她甚至难保证自己活得到那俩昔日好友出生的一天。  
……  
算了，想那么多又有何意义。  
最后，克莉丝多的目光终究落回了那张干净的魔药试卷上，她叹了口气，提笔。  
还是干点眼前脚踏实地的事吧——比如把这张主观题几乎全空的卷子瞎编也得差不多补满，不然只有选择正确率奇高未免过于可疑，小天狼星罕见的一番好意，她可不能糟蹋了。

打入夏以来就基本没见过降水的日子总是令人心情烦躁，也正因如此每年这时候，位于对角巷的弗洛林冷饮店生意都火爆得令人羡慕。  
但只有今年，店里再忙碌也不耽误弗洛林·福科斯先生忙里偷闲的摸鱼——严格来说，他以往都从来没有哪一年像现在这么有闲工夫，到后来甚至到了只要早上把一天要卖的冷饮甜品准备好，就把卖货的任务干脆统统往新招的店员身上一推，自己则幻影移行不知跑哪去浪整个白天直到晚上才回来的程度。  
……至于那个被剥削压榨的倒霉店员，可能很多人已经早就猜到了，正是由麦格教授介绍来勤工俭学的克莉丝多。  
“欢迎光临。”隔柜台瞅着詹姆那张笑得贼灿烂的脸，她终是没忍住补了一句：“这位客人我不得不提醒您，您要是再这么继续天天领你哥们儿吃下去，回头闹肚子本店可概不负责的。”  
“嗨呀，没事儿没事儿。”一小摞银西可被詹姆嬉皮笑脸推了过来，“这不是当大哥的来多多支持小弟生意吗，老规矩，两份。”  
问题她只是个打工仔又不是入股的，卖多卖少跟她一毛钱关系都没有，倒不如说反而还给她多添了工作内容。克莉丝多偷偷翻白眼，也就亏得冷饮店不管再怎么火爆至少巫师人口基数就在那，至于潜在客户——基本就是这些上学年龄的小巫师，再算上他们的零花钱水平以及出门频率等等（某两人这种有钱有闲日日报道的阔少组合还是罕见的）估计到最后，满打满算一天有三十个顾客就已经顶天，要是跟麻瓜的X茶一样日常排队取个号都好几百那架势，她怕是早就猝死了。  
至于等到快开学采购那阵子……要是弗洛林那家伙还是不回来帮店，她到时候一定会直接辞职，她发誓。  
“行吧，看在格兰芬多不畏糖尿病的勇气份上——第二个免单，算我请的。”倒不是她装大方，弗洛林除了摸鱼之外完全是个通情达理又大方的雇主，偶尔给熟人打折这点权利还是有的，克莉丝多闭着眼睛都早知那摞银币的数量，直接看也不看就把其中四枚扒拉回去，剩下的则随手丢进收银柜，取了两个蘸满巧克力酱的蛋筒去挖冰淇淋球，直到堆得满满当当才递出去，詹姆连忙小心翼翼接过已经摇摇欲坠的蛋筒，舔了一口忽然问：“等等，那你这免单，算免我的还是大脚板的？”  
克莉丝多正忙着把第二个巧克力蛋卷以最大限度塞进更多的冰淇淋，头也不抬回答：“他的。”  
“啧。偏心。”嘴上这么说，詹姆脸上却一点也没看出不高兴，反而揶揄地拿胳膊肘直捅旁边的人，小天狼星白他一眼，去接第二个蛋筒的时候两人手指有那么一瞬触碰，他忽然开口：“这算答谢吗？”  
“……我个人来说，不算。”克莉丝多想了一下才猜到他在说什么，想来八成是O.W.Ls魔药考试那时候，只是有一点想不通：连她都记得这事最初可是他提出“补偿”才引出一系列的，小天狼星的记性怎么也不至于比她差，按道理他不是应该乐得算成一笔勾销两不相欠，怎么还另外扯成一账，这不等于你来我往、让他们两人纠葛越来越深了吗？  
虽然疑惑，但她还是顺着他的话头答了下去：“都说‘第二个’免单，谁让詹哥那么急吼吼抢了第一个，所以本来就这个才是免费……不过要是你觉得这就满意了的话，那更好，我当然不反对。”  
“哦。”小天狼星立即挑起一边眉毛，咬了一口蛋筒脆皮：“那我不满意。”  
“等等，什么答谢什么满意的，你们俩说什么呢？”说者无心听者倒不乐意了，詹姆自打认识小天狼星这哥们儿多年来都极少被对方瞒过什么事，早就自诩大脚板第一挚友的他哪能忍得了对方就在他眼皮子底下跟别人默契打哑谜，立马就不干了：“你俩到底在我不知道的时候进行了什么不可告人的肮脏交易？”  
“呸你个鹿嘴吐不出象牙！”克莉丝多还没吱声，小天狼星已经作势要打他后脑勺，让詹姆往下一蹲灵巧闪过，结果手里一晃没拿稳，冰淇淋球纷纷从蛋卷里滚到地上，“卧槽蠢狗你赔我！！”  
小天狼星嗤之以鼻：“智障，活该。”  
“史密斯……”詹姆可怜兮兮冲她举着一个已经几乎空了的巧克力蛋卷：“能不能再给我挖俩球……”  
克莉丝多痛快点头：“可以，补钱。”  
詹姆：“……”  
“——我靠还TM不承认呢！我看你俩绝对就是勾搭成奸了！重色轻友！我呸！！！”


	9. （九）

结果到头还是小天狼星自掏腰包重新买了一大份冰淇淋，才堵上就差满地打滚撒泼詹姆的那张嘴，外带把O.W.Ls那件“肮脏的py交易”刨根问个底朝天，此人这才舔着冰淇淋球满意了，他突然哎了一声，问：“不是，哥们儿，既然你早都有这能耐了，怎么没想起来提前透个信，顺带也帮帮小虫呢？”  
“虫尾巴又不至于不及格。”小天狼星这么嘟囔着，但明显还是被问得愣了一下，对哦，虽然不至于某些人那么菜的世纪罕见，平时成绩判定是A到E之间的彼得可也是个魔药困难选手，即使拿证书那是够了，想上N.E.W.Ts却很困难，到时候他们三个都去了提高班只有小虫被抛下，这可跟四人最初的约定不符……啧，他怎么就把这茬给忘了呢？  
“还有一件事。”詹姆写满了责备的眼神从他脸上移到克莉丝多那边：“再不提我都快给忘了，史密斯，关于你那守护神——”  
小天狼星去咬冰淇淋的动作一顿，闻言差点被噎到，急忙投去警告的一瞥，克莉丝多正在擦他俩刚留在玻璃柜上的手指印，“咦，我还觉得你们肯定不会问呢。”  
她把抹布放下抬起头，目光一片坦然反而衬得那两人甚是心虚：“算了，既然说都说了——你想从哪开始问？”  
詹姆没说话，只是在小天狼星的瞪视中维持着恨不得扇自己俩嘴巴的悔恨表情，克莉丝多从善如流接着往下说：“比如从什么时候开始知道月亮脸毛茸茸的小秘密？还是每月一次的大型变身摔跤活动？”  
“啊哈哈……”詹姆挠后脑勺：“我怎么以前没发现你这么聪明啊。”  
“不是我猜出来的。”克莉丝多摇头，就算当初还在三年级那时也是都真相大白了才反应过来，真正在刚开始就产生怀疑的只有赫敏，现在她这上帝视角的可没有那么厚脸皮抢风头：“是莉莉早从你们一到满月就失踪先看出端倪，再加上斯内普后来的那件事，她一确定想法就告诉我了。”  
这话半真半假，莉莉的确猜出莱姆斯是狼人，但她可没直接告诉克莉丝多——实际上那还是她臭不要脸偷听人家跟小蝙蝠吵架才得知的，但说谎讲究的就是个有真有假，加上詹姆本来就心虚，短时间自然找不到破绽，只是此人重点好像不太对：“原来是她……不愧是伊万斯！”  
小天狼星毫不掩饰翻他个大白眼，不搭理已经陷入迷弟状态的傻鹿直接问：“那阿尼马格斯呢，也是伊万斯？”  
“……这个，其实是我。”  
关键她真不知道莉莉这会儿看出没有，再拿人家挡枪容易有日后翻车的危险，克莉丝多真诚地望着小天狼星的眼睛：“而且也算你们自己说漏嘴的，还记得吗？在霍格莫德那次，我刚说到遇见一只黑狗，詹哥就跳起来问‘怎么连这个都告诉她’，我就留个心眼多琢磨了琢磨……”  
“哇别说了史密斯！你想害死我吗！”詹姆已经夸张地抱着头窜逃到柜台后面，克莉丝多不听他的径自往下说：“至于守护神，很久以前我上一次尝试这个咒语放出来的还只是烟雾，可能从这之后，就变成狗的形态了吧。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他突然黑着脸转身，头也不回大步冲出了冷饮店。  
“哎呀，安心安心，没生气。”  
可能找他算账的跑了，詹姆悠然自得摆弄着后脑勺的头发站起来，朝克莉丝多咧嘴直乐：“以我多年来对大脚板的了解——他肯定是害臊了，不用追，一会儿就会自己回来的，嘿嘿。”  
“嗯。”克莉丝多点了点头，目光似乎还停留在小天狼星出去的门口，手突然“啪”地一下，看也不看就准确打掉某些人暗搓搓伸向冰淇淋勺的爪子，詹姆顿时一激灵缩手，然后就嚷嚷开了：“小气！”  
“今天再白送扣的就是老子工资了，谁让你最开始不拿好，忍着。”克莉丝多冷哼，在别的方面她可以忍耐退让一切好商量，只有这个——没门！窗都没有！  
詹姆怨念漫天在她屁股后面的碎碎念被一阵清脆铃声打断，来了客人还赖在柜台后也不是那回事，他猫腰一刺溜回了床边小桌旁坐着，克莉丝多一秒换上迎宾微笑：“欢迎光临弗洛林冷饮店，请问您要来点什么？”  
“你是……格兰芬多的史密斯？”  
这就是她最不愿意遇到的事情，即使自从打工以来已经遇上那么几次，她也永远没法克服那股尴尬——话说她在学校有那么出名吗？！为什么好像个个霍格沃茨的学生都认识她啊！  
“嗯，兼职。”还能怎么办，克莉丝多只能不失礼貌地微笑，以避免让对方太快察觉到她根本脸盲不认识他的事实，而眼前这个脱了校袍都认不清是哪个学院的男生明显不仅听不见她内心的祈求，反倒直勾勾瞅着她，克莉丝多飞速举起菜单挡脸：“——请问您想选哪个口味？”  
“不如你推荐一种？”  
克莉丝多暗中咽了口唾沫，勉力不露出吃瘪的表情随便指了一个：“覆盆子杏仁，卖得很好。”  
“那就这个。”那个男生从始至终都没望菜单上看一眼，这点令克莉丝多感觉非常不舒服，好在她不是第一天打工，顾客出言调侃或者眼神露骨这种事看在工资的面子上也就能忍则忍了，再怎么这可是对角巷黄金地带，只要她大声喊一嗓子都能引来隔壁摩金夫人抡着裁衣尺来打流氓，料这些满脑黄色废料的小男生也不敢太过分，于是她本着“被看几眼又不会少块肉”的心态，脸上笑容不变：“两个西可五纳特，谢谢惠顾。”  
中间冰柜隔着挺远的距离，通常顾客基本都会把硬币放在柜台上等她拿走，可这次克莉丝多等了许久也不见对方动作，最后只能是她略略倾身把手伸出，只见霍格沃茨的男生脸上狡黠之色一闪而过，他顺从将那些钱币倒进克莉丝多的手心，也趁机在她手上跟着摸了一把。  
“……”克莉丝多一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩暴起，硬是强忍着把那些硬币反手狠狠丢在他脸上的冲动迅速收手，却听对方意味不明地笑了：“史密斯，你有男朋友吗？”  
她一声不吭，只面色漠然往舀好的冰淇淋上撒果仁碎，然后找了个纸筒装好，连手都不给他碰的机会“啪”一下撂柜台上，这已经是明示撵人了，结果那个讨厌的男生不仅不拿了冰淇淋赶紧走，反而脸皮奇厚整个人靠过来前胸贴着冰柜，仗着胳膊长就要来拉她：“喂，我在问你话你没——”  
就在这时，一条更有力的手臂突然从他背后绕过来，毫不客气一下锁住脖子逼得他不得不后仰，詹姆阴森森的冷笑从背后响起：“嗨，小子。”  
毫无防备之下脖颈被勒，男生条件反射赶紧使劲从他胳膊底下把脑袋救回来，刚要骂人结果一扭头就看见整个霍格沃茨不好惹排行常年前三的格兰芬多混混头子冲他露出一排白森森的牙齿，来不及反应就被动作灵活又力气很大的追球手一把拎起领子：“要脸不要？这辈子没见过女生？摸手是不是？怎么不回去摸你妈呢？”  
“詹哥，那个……”克莉丝多虽然满心感动但还是不得不出言提醒，好在詹姆也不是完全忘了她给人打工处境尴尬，搞不好苦哈哈头一个月的辛苦就要付之东流，最后不甘不愿嘁了一声松手，等那男生骂骂咧咧连花钱买的冰淇淋都没拿狼狈逃走之后，克莉丝多以为他肯定要打诨耍赖要她回头把自己这次英勇事迹讲给莉莉，可詹姆的表情意外严肃，忽然扭过头问她：“这类事，几次了？”  
虽然平时嬉皮笑脸的不正经，可人家实际聪明着呢，从问的都不是“以前有没有过”就不难看出，克莉丝多意识到没法蒙混过关后就显得有点为难，其实要不是他在这里她本来并不会那么怂的，就是担心事情发展到这步才没当场骂回去，结果还是让詹姆给看出不对并出手制止，她都能猜到下一步，这位养尊处优的大少爷八成是要劝她辞职……  
“算了，你不好意思说我就不问。”詹姆看她为难干脆摆摆手，接着问了个似乎很跳跃的问题：“你在这工资是多少？”  
“……每个月二十加隆。”  
詹姆顿时发出了不满的感叹：“这么少！”  
克莉丝多无言以对。  
……恰恰相反，这在学生假期兼职里，已经算很多了。  
别看二十加隆连买两本新学期课本都不够，可要知道在丽痕书店天天一把血泪跟会咬人的书打架的员工一个月也不过四十多加隆，相比之下冷饮店已经是清闲舒适到不行了，麻瓜世界好歹有阶级分割导致绝大多数人都跟自己经济相近的人打交道，极穷与极富根本就是你看不见我我也看不见你，可巫师人数稀少，无论富家子弟还是穷苦出身都在一个霍格沃茨上学，这就导致她这种贫民窟女孩会更真切地感受到差距……  
从前还有罗恩同她一起吐槽小哈的壕无人性，现在……唉。  
可能在詹姆看来为了区区二十加隆受这等委屈简直不能理解，可他怎么会知道这还是弗洛林给麦格教授面子往高了给开的工资，果然他下一句就是：“那你干脆别干了！”  
克莉丝多心情复杂垂头没吭声，却没想到詹姆挠挠后脑勺接着还有下半句：“反正这也月底了，下个月——对了史密斯，话说你会做饭吗？像麻瓜那样，不用魔法那种。”  
她迟疑着点点头，詹姆一拍大腿兴奋地说：“那妥了！你直接跟弗洛林先生辞职，剩下的包我身上，等我下个月给你介绍另一个工作……三十加隆、不，三十五！哎呀反正这个好商量，回头咱们可以慢慢谈嘛！而且工作环境肯定比这个好，绝对不会有人骚扰你——”  
即使相信小哈的爸爸无论如何不至于把她弄到人贩子手里卖掉，克莉丝多还是忍不住起疑，詹姆在她探究的眼神中不得不逐渐收起了眉飞色舞，轻咳一声正色：“那个，其实是我有一个朋友……”  
……你先说你这个朋友是不是你自己。  
克莉丝多的眼神更加深沉了，詹姆深吸一口气：“其实是我有一个朋友他离家出走了之前一直住在我家不过最近他刚得到一个叔叔的资助足够他独立生活于是搬出去开始自己住了但是他不会做家务也不会做饭我担心时间长了这家伙有饿死的危险——”  
他重新吸又一大口气，才断句结束了这段令人听了直憋气的话：“——所以我想帮他找一个保姆，我看你就非常合适。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她确实愣了很久，才终于忍俊不禁用袖子挡了一下嘴：“谢谢你，詹哥。也谢谢你……的朋友，不过你可以转告他，包吃住的话，十个加隆就行了。”  
詹姆却突然僵住：“……呃。”  
他诡异的反应令克莉丝多疑惑不已，但她猜的也快，立马就从他脸上的心虚看出大半：“……是不是布莱克根本没说过想找保姆，其实是你临时起意？”  
“我不管！我说他需要，他就得需要！”詹姆突然一拍桌子，气冲冲从她柜台上抄起记账的羽毛笔又强行抢了一个装冰淇淋的纸盒，刷刷写下一行地址往她怀里一丢，豪气万丈拍拍胸口：“这事你不用操心，八月一号直接去这个地方报道，别慌，哥罩你！那条臭狗要是敢不让你进屋，以后就再也别想上我家蹭饭了！”  
说完他就一扭身大摇大摆推门去找小天狼星了，克莉丝多哭笑不得瞅着手里突然多出来的纸盒，随后想了想，把写有地址的一块小心撕下贴身深深揣进兜里，转头隔着玻璃远远望了一眼阳光下的对角巷街道，最后终是忍不住失笑摇头，低头开始整理零钱。  
——————————————————————  
刚听保姆的事炸毛的小狗：尖头叉子你闲出屁了往我那乱介绍人？！还三十五加隆！？我就是饭量翻三倍一个月全吃餐厅都用不了三十五加隆啊？！  
詹姆（挠挠头）：哦，忘了说了，那个人名字叫克莉丝多·史密斯。  
小天狼星：………？！  
詹姆：而且三十五加隆那是我说的，她自己只要十加隆。  
小天狼星（突然打断，斩钉截铁）：——三十五。  
詹姆：（偷乐）  
  
——————————————————————

听说她有朋友给介绍了薪资更丰厚的工作，弗洛林先生痛快地答应了克莉丝多辞职的请求，还十分友善多给了她两个加隆作为全勤奖金。  
八月一日，克莉丝多按照约定拿着詹姆留下的字条去往上面所写的地址，又经过多番打听寻找，最后终于在中午十二点之前站到目的地门前。她在门口深深呼吸了几次以平息那股莫名的紧张，磨蹭了好一会儿才下定决心抬手去敲门，结果指关节还没落到木板上，那道门居然先一步直接开了。  
她维持着一个尴尬的敲门动作僵硬原地，小天狼星站在门里看着她，两人无言对视了大概有那么半秒，他表情淡淡垂下头，往后退了半步把门拉得大开：“进来吧。”  
锦衣玉食养尊处优的大少爷突然离家出走独自生活，克莉丝多都准备好了入目脏乱不堪垃圾杂物从地上连到天上的恐怖场景，结果真进了屋一眼看到意外还算整洁的客厅，反倒令她稍稍惊讶了一下。  
不仅不乱，甚至可以用“家徒四壁”来形容——可能连一般麻瓜的屋子都比这个强，就比如说她从前在唐人街的住处，像电视啊游戏机啊此类电器起码该有都有，哪像这里——沙发对着就是一面白墙，再算上一个壁炉之外，整个客厅居然都几乎找不到其他东西了。  
正午太阳比较大，披了件薄外套当防晒的克莉丝多刚脱下衣服，习惯性手往旁边一伸却摸了个空，扭头才发现——这门厅，居然连个衣帽架都没有。  
“放沙发上吧。”小天狼星头也不回吩咐了一声，克莉丝多环视一圈确实没发现别的能放东西的地方，只能把外套叠了两下，轻手轻脚搭在沙发椅背上。  
“那个……布莱克……”  
小天狼星本来都走到房间门口了，听到她迟疑的呼唤顿时不耐烦“啧”了一声，皱着眉回身指了一下隔着客厅的另一扇门：“次卧，你住那。”  
克莉丝多刚张开嘴，他又想抬脚往自己屋里钻，结果临了还是忍住了，又一次转回头来，像是忍着老大的烦躁粗声粗气说：“到了饭点会记得叫你——平时别来打扰我！”  
饭点叫她？等一下，难道不是她来做饭吗？  
克莉丝多满肚子疑惑，可对方已经嗖一下窜进屋里咣当关上了房门，她欲言又止看着紧闭的木门，最后无奈摇了摇头，干脆挽起袖子自己在屋里开始了探索。  
很快，她就发现了许多不合常理的地方：离开了布莱克家的未成年小天狼星必然不再能校外使用魔法，但奇怪的是她翻遍所有地方也没找到任何清扫工具，呃，虽说也很难脑补纯血家少爷拎着拖把跟麻瓜一样吭哧吭哧拖地的场景就是了……所以这间屋子到底为什么会这么整洁啊？  
同样，卫生间陈设还是跟客厅一致的空荡，除了马桶、淋浴以及洗手台之外她只看见两个瓶子孤单单摆在浴室架子上，克莉丝多手贱拿起来看到标签有点眼熟，过了好一会儿才发现这俩一个洗发水一个沐浴露，居然是跟当年她那些美发魔药是一个品牌的——就是据说小哈的爷爷研发的、巫师洗护界的爱马仕，贫穷如她一辈子都不会舍得买的那个……  
克莉丝多面如死水把瓶子放回去，果然瘦死的骆驼比马大，有钱真好，他妈的。  
离开厕所，她又去厨房转了一圈，别说食材调料，连锅碗瓢盆都不见一个。  
克莉丝多又不是傻子，都到这里了，她早已从种种迹象大致猜出小天狼星之前的日常问题是怎么解决的——虽然不能用魔法，但是有什么困难是花钱不能处理的呢？不会清洗熨烫衣物，可以送到摩金夫人的店里；不会家政魔法打扫屋子，自然也可以雇人上门服务，至于吃饭问题那就更简单了——八成不是去詹姆家蹭就是饭馆解决，怪不得刚才小天狼星说了“到饭点叫你”，也怪不得厨房里连副刀叉都没有……  
瞅着比脸干净啥都没有的灶台，克莉丝多顿时头疼按了按额角，在脑子里理了半天清单才边敲着手背往回走，最后无奈一叹气，拿了钱包穿鞋出门。  
好在虽然是巫师的房子，但到底还是隐藏在麻瓜的地盘里，即使不如二十年后的伦敦唐人街繁华，在就近的麻瓜超市也足够买到齐全的生活用品与食材——这里感谢她不囤点英镑就没安全感的强迫症，才让克莉丝多不至于还得大老远跑一趟古灵阁。大约一个小时后她汗流浃背拎着沉重的两个超大号购物袋回去敲门，才刚敲一下门就立刻开了，伴随而来还有小天狼星咄咄逼人的不耐烦责问：“你跑哪去了——！”  
眼看午饭时间已到，他可是好心出来喊这个拖油瓶一起出门去吃饭，结果却惊讶发现没了人影，要不是她带来的行李还好端端摆在客厅分毫未动，小天狼星简直怀疑这家伙是不是嫌他的新家太简陋不稀罕住，干脆脚底抹油跑了……  
不过，当他听见敲门赶来气呼呼一开门，刚看见艰难拖着两个巨大袋子满头大汗的克莉丝多，原本准备的其他责难居然莫名其妙吐不出口，憋了半天最后变成一句：“——这都是什么东西？”  
“厨具餐具，还有一些乱七八糟什么的……劳驾搭把手，我胳膊快要断了。”  
克莉丝多完全不跟他客气，二话不说就把那两个购物袋撇在门口，径自揉着手指沓拉着虚脱的脚步瘫到沙发上化作一条咸鱼，还不忘指挥一头雾水一边瞪她把东西往屋里搬的小天狼星：“先放厨房就行，你等我歇个一刻钟再做饭。”  
“你会做饭？不用魔法？”  
他好奇地蹲在厨房门口翻着一兜食材调料，正饶有兴趣拿着一盒浓缩咖喱块在那研究，克莉丝多从沙发上疑惑地抬起脑袋：“当然？不然你以为詹哥是让我来干什么的——他难道都没告诉你？”  
“没有。”小天狼星大大方方承认：“他什么都没说。”  
克莉丝多：“……？”  
不是，大哥，“他什么都没说”是什么鬼啊？！等于这家伙一直以为詹姆介绍了个人来要他精准扶贫，接到家里白吃白住一个月还倒搭给她一笔加隆？！搞什么飞机，这尼玛哪里是保姆，特么是被包养的二奶吧！老子可是正经人，卖艺不卖身的啊！  
呃，不过换成对象是这个人的话，好像也不是不可以……  
“好吧，那就算尖头叉子终于干了件人事。”小天狼星当然不可能猜到她此时脑子里究竟翻涌着什么十八禁的黄色废料，只一派轻松顺手把咖喱丢回兜里，拍了拍手站起身，似是心情不错轻哼了一声：“下次……下次要是还需要提这么重的东西，你可以来叫我一起去。还有——等一下。”  
克莉丝多就看见他飞快进了自己的房间，半晌出来把一个巴掌大钱袋丢她身边的沙发座椅上，克莉丝多拿起来打开，入目一片金灿灿，一眼估算着怎么也得四五十加隆，小天狼星站在房门口，倨傲地微微抬起下巴：“你的工资，多出来的先给你买东西当报销，不够了再跟我说。”  
“……好。”想来大少爷对平民物价估计也没啥概念，克莉丝多明智地选择不跟他纠结，反正她手里从古灵阁取的学生贷款换成英镑也绝对足够这个假期花销，“我先去做饭吧。”  
虽然早在有哈利的那个年代听说过小天狼星和小哈他爹在麻瓜世界游玩惹事的光荣事迹，但考虑到这两人现在的年龄，那件事应该还没有发生。因此她当然看得出当自己端出不经魔法纯麻瓜料理时小天狼星眼里那一抹迟疑犹豫，不过当他鼓起勇气把第一叉子肉酱面往嘴里一塞、皱眉咀嚼几下之后，脸上所有的负面情绪都在刹那间烟消云散了。  
明知真实评价只会高不会低，克莉丝多还故作谦逊，很是白莲味十足、婊里婊气地微微一笑：“这次赶时间，材料也不多，就先将就一下，别介意啊。”  
开玩笑，再怎么跟这家伙同居的日子满打满算加起来可是整整一年，这都摸不清他的偏好口味那她干脆别活了，就算赶不上托马斯那等专业大厨好歹也算个中上水平，在普通人里已经是佼佼者了——不是她吹，君不见当年整个格里莫广场12号，能跟韦斯莱夫人就厨艺上稍作切磋交流的，可也只有她一人来着。  
不过小天狼星还真不跟她客气，听她这么一说立马就收起没憋住流露出的惊艳表情，臭屁十足矜持地点了一下头：“嗯，味道能入口，也就马马虎虎吧。”  
嘴上虽不承认，可他的进食速度和饭量却不是这么说的，到最后那一锅两人份还富余半份的面险些没够，而且被征服了胃的小狗明显从此对她的态度友善了起码好几个百分点。  
饭后，当克莉丝多在厨房哗啦啦刷碗的功夫，就听小天狼星貌似不经意的声音从背后传来，隔着水声有些断续不真切：“……你的O.W.Ls成绩怎么样？”  
“托您的福，都及格了。”克莉丝多脆声利落地回答：“谢谢大佬，您大恩大德小的永世难忘。”  
虽说比起他，自己真应该跪谢的分明是小雷弟弟……要不是雷古勒斯的学霸笔记临时抱佛脚，就算她实战再强平均分也最多混个及格，更别提全科有惊无险飞过以及三个E这等“斐然成绩”，甚至还有一个O……呃，其实这个居然是靠她自己的来着——麻瓜研究学，哇塞，是O呢，优秀啊，她都要忍不住膨胀了……  
“是吗。”她听见小天狼星轻快说道：“既然所有证书都拿到了，现在你就不用担心得去当什么麻瓜联络员了，是吧？”  
克莉丝多：“……？”不是，你们一个个到底都对麻瓜联络员有什么误解？人家好歹政府部门待遇良好薪资稳定，更重要的是过两年还能直接潜伏在麻瓜那边避过老伏搞事——哦对，又不是人人跟她一样开了天眼有预知的……  
“以后再说吧。”她摇了摇头，又想起他大概看不见，于是补了一句：“下午还要接着出门采购，你去吗？”

——————————————  
  
作为古老高贵布莱克家刚出来独立生活的叛逆少爷，十六岁的小天狼星对麻瓜的一切都有着浓厚的兴趣，他当然不会放过这个机会，几乎是克莉丝多话音一落他那头就屁股猛地离开沙发站起来，更是在她进行厨房最后打扫时在门口等不及地踱起了步，并且隔三十秒都要问上一句“好了没有”。  
克莉丝多瞅他在那一圈圈绕、跟临出去放风的大狗一样只觉得好笑，倒是从善如流迅速完成了手里的工作，甩甩手往门口走。步行往街区中心的路上，小天狼星倒一如既往一派高冷走在前面，只有在岔路口才会不得不放慢脚步扭头观察她往哪边走，但只要是稍微熟悉他的人都不难看出此人目前的雀跃心情，等到了超市，当克莉丝多表示他可以随便去逛的时候小天狼星明显眼睛一亮，刚要撒欢跑没影之前不巧看到旁边一个拎着重物的佝偻老太太，他脚下步伐突然停住，转身貌似不情不愿一撇嘴：“哼，算了，麻瓜的商店而已。”  
如果他没有一把半接半夺过她手里的购物篮的话，某些人口嫌体正直的傲娇属性可能还没暴露得这么彻底，克莉丝多自然不去拆穿以免闹得小狗羞恼炸毛，身后跟了个专职拎包的倒也乐得轻松——当让，要是这家伙能不要每次都把她挑好的东西都拿出来重新研究几遍，以及结账的时候不要试图往收银台上丢金加隆……就好了。  
麻瓜售货员打死都想不到那比瓶盖儿还大一圈的金币可是真材实料的纯金，人家八成只当是这十几岁的男生无聊瞎闹，并且看在这小孩长得实在好看的份上笑笑就作罢不去计较，不过眼瞅着俩少年少女年龄相仿又是同样容貌出挑，乍一看男俊女美煞是般配，再加上英俊少年那连塑料打火机都要拿起来新鲜半天、赫然一幅地主家傻儿子不识人间疾苦的德行，可他们买的又大多都是折扣商品——那么精打细算必然是出自那位少女的手笔，售货员稍微一联想，一出有钱人家少爷拐带无辜贫家女孩私奔的剧本，已在脑中飞速成形……  
“我想，你们应该多带上一些——这个。”她伸手往收银台前一指，那里有一摞刚看过去长得很像香烟的纸盒，售货员语重心长：“年轻人，还是应该注意一点啊。尤其是女孩子，一定要保护自己。”  
说完，她还朝克莉丝多严肃地点了点头。后者还没表示什么，小天狼星已经好奇地探身一把抓过一个，克莉丝多来不及阻止，他大声读起了上面的字母：“Condom——避孕套？这是干什么用的？”  
此言一出，全场静默。  
克莉丝多的脚趾头都尴尬得在鞋子里蜷缩了起来：“……”  
即便没有人回答他，但从后面排队那些男性意味深长、女人忍俊不禁各色路人的奇怪眼神，聪明如小天狼星也极快地意识到自己肯定是干了什么丢人的事，只是不等他恼羞成怒丢飞纸盒，克莉丝多一把将它夺下放回原处：“呃，谢谢您好意，还是不用——”  
她再一扭头，发现小天狼星早就拎着买来的东西落荒而逃，克莉丝多无奈地追，直到飞奔过了一个马路才缓下来，对方喘着粗气埋怨：“你为什么不提醒我！——还有那些麻瓜！既然是不好的东西，为什么还摆在那么显眼的地方招摇着卖，麻瓜的脑子里都在想什么啊？！”  
“抱歉，虽然、但是，我得纠正你——那不是不好的东西。”克莉丝多亦按着胸口深深吸气，不过东西都让他抢去了一个人闷头狂奔，好在自己两手空空才勉强追得上，几下调整好呼吸说：“倒不如说，那可是促进麻瓜某种运动解放的伟大发明呢。”  
“所以那到底是什么？”  
克莉丝多望着他深灰色的清澈眼睛许久，忽然转过头去：“算了，你不会想知道的。”  
“……喂，史密斯！”  
结果是她可低估了初代霍格沃茨恶作剧组合颜值担当的好奇心，从两人回到家开始小天狼星完全就不达目的誓不罢休的架势，在外面丢过人了他当然不可能回去问售货员，于是附近也就剩下她一个能刨根问底的存在，之后连“我去给尖头叉子写信”这种不知是欲擒故纵还是真誓不罢休的招都用上了，只是克莉丝多一想到两个一表人才小帅哥一人一盒套套满大街高声研究“避孕套是个什么玩意”的场景就一阵头皮发麻，到最后终于熬不住叹气，冲他勾勾手指：“你过来，布莱克。”  
一阵耳语过后，她面色从容一派淡定退开，而小天狼星居然有点脸红了：“我……你……”  
克莉丝多看着他，目光澄澈见底：“这么感兴趣的话，下次我帮你带一盒回来，你可以慢慢研究。”  
小狗瞬间惊悚炸毛：“——你敢！我才不要！”  
她故作奇怪一歪头：“怎么了，温饱思淫欲不是正常的事？难道纯血巫师这方面很保守？可我看你们结婚生子年龄都不大，难道性教育不是配套的吗……”  
“闭嘴啊你——住口！别说了！”尽管语气凶巴巴，可她分明看到小天狼星耳尖飞上一抹薄红，并大步冲向自己房间咣当关上了门，只是怎么都有股落荒而逃内味儿。  
至于后来，克莉丝多还真在隔几天后从超市带回一盒套套丢他身边，然后在小天狼星先是意外接着迅速转为羞恼的怒视中悠然扫着地，过了一会儿才淡淡说：“还有一个礼物，放你房间了可以晚上再看，不谢。”  
她都这么说了，小狗怎么可能憋住好奇心真的等到晚上，立马从沙发上腾地站起就奔回房，数秒后爆发出一阵怒吼：  
“克莉丝多·史密斯！！！！”  
唔，喊这么大声干什么，她还不是好心，既然布莱克家对小孩这方面的教育有问题自己就添把手——一本色情刊物而已，她才不觉得他能忍住真的不看呢。  
而且自己还在小天狼星房间床边特意放了垃圾桶，以及床头一卷卫生纸。克莉丝多煞有其事点头，这年头，像她这么贴心善解人意的家政工，不好找啊。  
这天，小天狼星又出门跟詹姆浪去了——平均隔个四五天这哥俩就得出去一遭，而克莉丝多在这个期间则被允许进入他的房间进行一下打扫，换换床单被罩什么的。别看客厅厨房干净得跟被扫荡过似的，他自己的小狗窝倒是打理得还挺有生活气息：窗帘和床品是用屁股都猜得到的红色系，墙上贴满了乱七八糟巫师麻瓜混杂在一起的海报——倒是没有比基尼女孩，看来这个纯粹这是当初的小天狼星气他妈用的，而非真正的个人爱好。不过垃圾桶里没有卫生纸团这点令她不得不在意，问题是她可不止一次见到没合上的刊物在床底下偷偷露出一角——看上去像是丢在那很久，可真正一摸就会发现上边连丁点灰尘都没，分明时常翻看的架势。  
呃，所以这倒霉孩子……该不会是有什么隐疾吧……

克莉丝多简直越想越惊悚：所以，在九十年代的那个小天狼星明明早就对她动了心却迟迟不肯迈出一步，难道就是这个原因……？  
她瞪着被自己刚收拾好的整洁床铺，突然一泄气整个人瘫倒在上面打了个滚，并揪起被子一角盖住脸吸了口气。  
问题是……就算猜到他“那方面”大概率有障碍，可她还是好喜欢他啊……现在开始研究怎么当女攻来得及不？  


  
——————————————  
  
小狗/大狗：没想到吧，老子都冲澡顺便手冲的（  
这就是世界线变动造成的误会，正文的小莉可绝对不会觉得猜狗哥有什么“隐疾”……  
  
—————————————————  
她还在弗洛林店里打工那会儿，其实还有一个人比詹姆和小天狼星更早知道她假期的去处——那就是莉莉，甚至于她原本得知克莉丝多假期没处可去那时就毫不犹豫地邀请她来自己家度过暑假，只是没敌过克莉丝多那坚决的赚钱之心，这才作罢。  
不过就算没能把她拐回家，这一个多月来莉莉的书信也几乎没断过，尤其是在知道克莉丝多没养猫头鹰的前提下，莉莉的猫头鹰每次都尽职尽责送完信也不急回去，直到盯着她写完回信才会一脸骄傲抬起爪子让她把信封绑好，这才心满意足飞出窗户跟主人交差去了。  
当然，克莉丝多也从未忘记詹姆的恩情，早就把自己冰淇淋店打工被调戏、小哈他爹路见不平拔刀相助那事添油加醋洋洋洒洒三千字一股脑寄给了莉莉，问题是她着急借此让哈利·波特的出生进度条涨那么一星半点儿，却独独忘记对自己住在小天狼星家的状况作出交代，包括她单独住客房小天狼星在主卧，大家各自据守地盘互不侵犯，两人平时除了吃饭基本不交集这些事统统只字未提……因此在对方视角就是这么一件事：一个缺钱的女生住进一个独居男生的房子，还给她一笔钱——这特么是个人第一反应都难不往肮脏的方面想吧……  
结果就是，莉莉下一封信风风火火地来了——  
“也就是说——你现在跟布莱克住在一起？！”  
……嚯，吼叫信。  
“克莉丝多·史密斯——你这个笨蛋！白痴！二货！上学期玛丽都差点遇到——那种事！你怎么能一丁点防范意识都没有！独自一人住进异性的家——亏你想得出来！！！詹姆·波特的脑子里都是浆糊也就算了——难道你也是吗？！”  
克莉丝多双手护脸企图抵挡那封红色的信“嘴里”喷出的吐沫星子——其实只是纸屑，小天狼星翘着二郎腿半躺在沙发上冷眼旁观，听着那信封里不断喷发莉莉的怒火，嘴角不屑的弧度越发加深。克莉丝多还在手忙脚乱试图把信封从半空抓下来，吼叫信却哧溜一下飞上了天花板：  
“千万别犯傻！有些底线是绝对不能碰的！你又不是不知道——这个年纪那些臭男生一天到晚都在想什么！如果布莱克想对你————”  
吼声戛然而止，一只拖鞋势如破竹“嗖”地打掉了信封，克莉丝多眼疾手快趁它落下一把抓住果断撕碎，再抬起头时后背已让冷汗浸透了，她无比尴尬慢慢抬头，小天狼星已不知何时笔直站在地板上，脚上少了一只拖鞋。他正眯眼盯着她，双拳死死攥在身侧，嘴唇气得直抖却偏要假装镇定，甚至摆出一幅嘲讽脸故意说道：“怎么，还不赶紧收拾行李搬走？不怕我把你、把你——”  
他明显是故意要激她，结果自己先因为那个词太难说出口卡住了，克莉丝多揉了揉太阳穴叹气，随手把揉成一团的废纸丢到一边：“对不起……你别生气，怪我没跟莉莉把事说清楚，她肯定是……呃，想歪了。”  
小天狼星依然瞪着她，克莉丝多惨不忍睹掩面：“……总之你消消气，我会跟她解释清楚。”  
况且就算明白莉莉是出于对她的担心，可这反应未免也太大了点，还有那些个词，犯傻啊底线的，克莉丝多都严重怀疑莉莉是不是脑补她明码标价卖自己初夜了——喂喂，她在她心里就那么没节操吗？！  
“不用说了。”小天狼星气哼哼地扭过头去，克莉丝多还以为他仍在气头上，他却突然迈步从她身边经过，一把就抓住了窗台上睁着圆眼睛看热闹的猫头鹰，粗暴地夹在胳膊底下往房间走去。猫头鹰惊恐地在他手里挣扎，克莉丝多听着那凄厉的鸣叫面露不忍，急忙赶过去拉住他的衣袖：“人家只是送个信，你别这样……”  
“你以为我要干什么？”小天狼星冲她没好气翻白眼：“又不是要宰了这只鸟——我要直接给伊万斯那家伙回信——这么不放心，干脆自己来看看不就得了？”  
于是几天之后格兰芬多的女神气势汹汹来访，并在克莉丝多嘴皮子险些磨破的解释下总算怒气渐消，只不过当三人围坐桌子吃饭时还是免不了那俩人针锋相对的互瞪。另外就是不久后詹姆得知莉莉来过自己居然不知道而遗憾捶胸顿足，以及在此之后时不时就抱着期待突然袭击希望能堵到人，只可惜莉莉一共就来了那么一次，而克莉丝多做的午饭也从此时常变成了三人份，这哥俩的蹭饭关系不知不觉来了个颠倒。  
实际上更多的时候都是她到科克沃斯镇去找莉莉，伊万斯夫妇是一对热情开明的麻瓜夫妇，不仅对家里出了个巫师女儿毫不排斥反而甚是稀罕，连带着对克莉丝多这个“莉莉在魔法学校的同学”也爱屋及乌，更是在听她自称也是麻瓜出身并且无父无母后同情心爆棚，伊万斯夫人看她的眼神那叫一个怜爱不已，可能只有一个人对她的到来膈应到不行——那就是莉莉的姐姐、小哈未来的姨妈，如今还姓伊万斯的佩妮了。  
只不过虽然佩妮对她态度恶劣，克莉丝多对她以后会苛待小哈的自带恶感却反而奇怪地下降了一些，尤其在了解伊万斯家的大致情况后，以及莉莉无意间说漏过嘴——  
佩妮在最开始的时候，是非常想跟她一起去霍格沃茨的。  
在意外来到这个年代之前，克莉丝多还真的以为德思礼夫妇就单纯只是对魔法心存厌恶惧怕，却忘了一点，小哈的姨妈可是跟着一个优秀的女巫一起长大的，巫师大概是什么样，她又怎么会不清楚？  
天赋异禀的、父母最喜欢的、比她漂亮数倍，甚至不像一个妈生的……  
她那早早就没了命的……妹妹啊。  
固然会羡慕、自然会嫉妒，可那些都是一时，亲情的纽带才是说什么都斩不断的，莉莉那般耀眼的存在并非随处可见，当她也经过岁月的洗礼不得不承认更多的人终其一生不过平平无奇，也逐渐拥有了平凡人最简单的幸福——自己的家庭之后，每每看着有着跟莉莉一样绿眼睛的外甥时，佩妮又会是怎样的心情呢？  
是痛快吗？“那么优秀的的你，生出来的儿子现在还不是只能在我手底下苟且偷生”？  
是恐惧吗？害怕着这个孩子与他母亲一样的天赋，以及这份与众不同的能力可能会给自己和家人带来的麻烦？  
亦或……是庆幸吗？因为魔法而进入那个世界的莉莉、也因为魔法而在最美的年纪便不幸凋零的莉莉，假如自己真的也有和妹妹一样的天赋而同样进入他们的世界，自己又有多大的把握在那场浩劫中幸存？  
想到如果自己和弗农就像詹姆和莉莉一样死了，再想到他们的宝贝达力也将落到今日哈利的处境……甚至更糟，她会不会感到庆幸——多亏自己并不属于那个世界。  
那个……她曾心神向往，却从头至尾、都不曾真正靠近过的，魔法世界啊。  
  
克莉丝多的眼里倒映着莉莉忧愁的侧脸，她们两人正坐在二楼莉莉房间的床上，而自己刚才长久的出神却并没有引起对方的疑惑——只因为她同样心不在焉，克莉丝多顺着莉莉的眼神方向往窗外一望，貌似不经意问了一句：“那条街是什么地方？”  
“……啊？”莉莉被惊得一跳，收回目光苦笑着摇了摇头：“那里是蜘蛛尾巷，是西……唉，是斯内普，他的家就在那边。”  
本是从小的玩伴，却连称呼都彻底换得这么生疏，莉莉大约也明白，她跟小蝙蝠的友谊是真的已经走到尽头了。  
“对了。”她忽然补上一句，却在开口后又迟疑半秒：“克莉丝多，你……有机会替我跟布莱克道个歉吧，上次光顾生气，把这茬忘了……还有詹姆·波特。”  
“当然。”克莉丝多立即回答，但紧接着又改口，面不改色嘴上跑起了火车：“我会跟布莱克说，但是……你知道，我没养猫头鹰啊，布莱克那家伙又抠得一批，我也联系不上詹哥——还是你给他写个信吧？”  
“……”莉莉鼓起腮帮子老大不乐意盯着她，克莉丝多赶紧补上一句：“或者不用专门写信，反正詹哥从头到尾也不知道这事……干脆不提也问题不大。”  
莉莉干瞪着翠绿的眼睛思虑半晌，最后跟泄气一样长吁一声，认了命站起来走向书桌，哼道：“算了！骂都骂了，老娘敢作敢当！反正又瞒不住，布莱克那家伙肯定会告诉波特——道歉信而已，写就写，谁怕谁啊！”  
自此之后，当某天来蹭饭的詹姆忽然收到一张猫头鹰字条，刚看了一眼就嘿嘿傻乐个没完，还因为那蠢样被小天狼星忍无可忍踢了一脚的时候，克莉丝多只是什么都没说转身躲进厨房，深藏功与名。  
————————————————  
等到晚上詹姆回家之后，厨房的水龙头哗哗在响，克莉丝多刷完了锅刚要回餐桌去拿碗筷，刚转身到一半就看见无声无息出现在旁边的小天狼星，对方轻飘飘看了她一眼把一摞脏碗碟放到池里，接着满脸嫌弃瞪着自己手上不小心沾到的油渍，气呼呼地伸在水流下使劲冲，一边咬牙抱怨：“——不能用魔法真烦人！”  
克莉丝多瞅他一眼，心说这才哪到哪你还没见过老子徒手掏下水口是个什么场景呢，但考虑到大少爷十指不沾阳春水还是别刺激他了才忍了没说，却见小狗洗干净了手居然也不着急走，就磨磨蹭蹭站在那看她刷碗，踌躇片刻才又开口：“那个……虽然不知道你是几月的生日，不过等下个暑假，我就能校外用魔法了。”  
克莉丝多不明所以歪头看他，小天狼星烦躁地跺了一下脚：“我是说——等到那时候，你就可以不用手碰这些脏东西了。”  
“……你这是在预定我明年的假期吗？”  
“不然呢？！”听她那不确定的怀疑语气，小狗又炸毛了：“反正你还是得打工，难道不是吗？还是说你想明年换地方？就你一个还没毕业的学生，我才不信谁还能开出比三十五加隆更高的工资——”  
克莉丝多心里都快笑裂了，鬼知道她废了多大力气才没露馅，赶紧顺毛：“是是是，谢谢布莱克大少爷收留，小的感激涕零必将知恩图报结草衔环报答您大恩大德——”  
“能不能别那么叫我，怪恶心的。”小天狼星很是膈应皱起眉毛，听到下半句又似有所感，眼睛一亮下巴微抬：“报答？这么说的话，算上O.W.Ls魔药那次，你可就欠我两个人情了？”  
那你也欠着我一个啊，克莉丝多腹诽又不想直说，只是敷衍嗯嗯两声，后来忽然想起什么才专题话题，问道：“你和詹哥还哪天出去玩，能提前告诉我一下吗？”  
“噢，可能是后天吧。”小天狼星下意识就答了，完了才觉得不对劲：“你要干什么？找伊万斯的话，以前也没见你非得我出门的时候去吧？”  
克莉丝多讶异于他的敏锐，不过还是坦然答道：“嗯，的确不是跟莉莉。”  
“那你要跟谁出去？”小天狼星蹙眉紧紧盯着她，突然一瞪眼睛：“该不会是那个……那个赫奇帕奇的中国人吧？”  
如果是被猜出不是和莉莉出去玩的时候只是惊讶，这时候的克莉丝多已经完全是惊悚了。而且假如是莉莉猜出这件事，她都不至于这么诧异，起码人家莉莉平时上课都跟她形影不离，克莉丝多跟托马斯打招呼的时候也都看在眼里，但小天狼星应该只在霍格莫德见过小火车和她说那一次话才对吧，这都让他记住了——这么心思缜密又敏感细腻的，卧槽这还是那条格兰芬多的小傻狗吗？！  
纵使她一言不发，小天狼星还是立即从克莉丝多那见鬼的表情中得到了正确答案，急得一下上头，不管不顾任性嚷道：“——不准去！”  
“不准去？”克莉丝多歪头看他，“布莱克同学，我记得我好像只是给你当家政工，并不是整个人都卖给你了吧？你并不能限制我的人身自由，或者你给我一个理由？”  
小天狼星看起来也十分后悔刚才的失态，他缓过神来吸了口气平复心情，接着恢复平时的高傲语气嗤道：“理由？你那品学兼优的好朋友——伊万斯不都说了吗：‘这个年纪的臭男生一天到晚都在想什么’……”  
他阴阳怪气模仿莉莉那封吼叫信的语气，克莉丝多终于没憋住失笑，摇摇头故作无辜望着他，眼睛里一片清澈：“那我还得谢谢你为我的人身安全着想？嗨呀，人家中国人在这方面比咱们保守传统多了，程肯定不是那种人，人家就是家里开餐馆的请我吃顿饭而已，别这么大惊小怪，等混熟了我还准备带莉莉还有你和詹哥去蹭饭呢。”  
听到她说以后还要带人去托马斯家的餐厅时，小天狼星突然像想到什么似的眼前一亮，点头一派理所当然地说：“反正迟早的事，后天我叫上尖头叉子你喊一下伊万斯，都一起去不就得了？”  
克莉丝多：……？  
不是大哥你们认识吗上来就成群结队上人家里蹭饭，这合适吗？还有这死傲娇狗，老实承认自己对她产生了一丢丢好感又不会掉块肉，要不是她有上帝视角早看穿了他的口嫌体正直，换个人只怕还得误会不知多久。  
只是，按理说这时候小天狼星已经对她有了一咪咪说不上是小孩的独占欲作祟还是少年人情窦初开纠结又朦胧的喜欢，而她更是爱他爱到深入骨血，都两情相悦了只要她再捅破一层窗户纸八成就能达成她跨越二十年求而不得的夙愿，可心里明镜的克莉丝多眼看到了这步却反而停滞了。  
她又不是没脾气的泥人任人揉圆捏扁，凭什么最开始她待他一腔赤诚换来他的冷嘲热讽甚至曲解针对，等到这会儿他后知后觉出她的好，自己还得没脸没皮没尊严地感激涕零不成？反正早知这小混蛋学生时期没有过暧昧经历，既然没情敌那她着什么急，不多晾他几次，都对不起她之前在他这受的那些委屈。  
念此，克莉丝多敏锐地察觉了小天狼星强装镇定下的忐忑，于是微微一笑：“好吧，不过我得先写信问问托马斯。”  
她这一出从称呼姓氏直接改成直呼名字的举动成功令小天狼星瞪起眼睛，克莉丝多从容拿起干净毛巾擦擦刷完碗洗过的双手，又悠悠开口：“不过我想应该没什么问题吧，人家托马斯一向大方——我也该回屋了，明天见，布莱克……同学。”  
说完她就放下毛巾转身而去，一点也不留恋地三步并作两步进房间握上门把手，将小天狼星那道混合着气闷不解的炙热眼神挡在门外，自己则毫无心理负担地哼着歌换睡衣钻被窝，久违一夜好梦。


	10. 18-23（等同（十），至此开始章节数向lof对齐，不影响观看）

七十年代的唐人街，虽不如克莉丝多记忆中那般连个卖盗版碟的小摊换了地方她都能第一时间意识到绝对的了如指掌，但对这片区域依旧深入骨髓的亲切与眷恋还是令克莉丝多一入此处便如鱼得水，硬是在俩男生瞪着满目中文招牌对脸懵逼的时候，毫不犹豫凭着直觉在短短时间内找到了程家酒楼，结果都到人家门口了，临了却憋了半天没迈开腿儿。  
“走啊，为什么不进去？”  
詹姆很是奇怪回头看她，小天狼星已经踏上了红毯台阶的最后一级，并在门口穿着旗袍身姿窈窕的迎宾小姐姐面带笑容走过来时表情连动都不动一下，听见詹姆说话才应声回头，微微蹙眉看向跟柱子一样杵在地上死活不挪动的克莉丝多，语调略带讽刺：“怎么，就不怕你那赫奇帕奇的朋友等急了？”  
然而克莉丝多才没工夫顾及他话语中泛着酸的嘲讽，只是眼神跟死鱼一样仰望十几节台阶之上极具东方风情的实木雕花大门，要不是她已经尽力在维持姿态，怕不是已经被那股扑面而来的钱味儿给击退了好几步。  
草啊，托马斯说自己家开酒店的时候她真以为就是普通家常小馆来着，这踏马也太离谱了吧，合着就真的除了她之外就人均土豪呗？？  
问题是除了她之外就根本没人感受到那股如有实质的资本威慑力，詹姆第一次见到中国风格的豪华酒楼好奇地四处查看，小天狼星更是憋着一口不服气硬挺着假装沉稳目不斜视，只有克莉丝多踩着脚下地毯心惊肉跳，更在迎宾小姐姐把目光落在她脸上时第一反应缩脖就要往詹姆背后藏，岂料美女盯着她稍作思索后突然露出一个恍然大悟的表情，踏着纤细优雅的小高跟就哒哒哒到了克莉丝多面前：“这位女士。”  
想克莉丝多这种穷逼哪有这种经历，一阵惊悚连对方是不是来要“进门服务费”这种被害妄想都冒出来了，却见美女小姐姐笑颜如花鞠了个躬，说道：“您是史密斯小姐吧？还有您的二位朋友，请随我来——少爷已经在包间等您了。”  
“……谢谢你。”好在不管内心如何，表面习惯了万年死面瘫还是姑且没让她当场露怯丢人，迎宾姑娘听她道谢后甜甜一笑，做了个请的手势引着三人上楼，最后到三楼走廊最靠里的包厢敲了两下，对着门缝用中文细声细气唤了一句：“程少爷，您的朋友到了。”  
包间的门缓缓打开，看见穿着麻瓜常服的托马斯向几人走来的时候，克莉丝多看他好歹打扮得还算正常才松口气——幸亏电视剧都是骗人的，都没法想象要是一个穿着绫罗绸缎唐装的小火车出现在眼前，她该拿出什么样的表情面对……  
“好久不见，史密斯。”程同学顶着他那张人畜无害的脸微笑，克莉丝多一脸血回望：“你以前还跟我说什么你父母等着你毕业回来当厨子……”就全是驴她的呗？？还有什么“一个巫师顶多少个普通服务员”，真相合着是“不好好学魔法就只能回家继承千万资产”？Hello？？  
“哎呀。”托马斯表现得有些不好意思挠头，还是在那笑：“我这不是担心全都如实相告，你就不会来找我了嘛……话说之前听到你说要带朋友，我还以为是——伊万斯没跟你一起来？”  
人家小火车说这话真没别的意思，无非就是从前在霍格沃茨见她和莉莉搭伴的时候多，于是才顺口一问，结果詹姆一听立即戒备抬头死死盯着他，小天狼星自顾自拉开一张椅子大剌剌一屁股往下一坐，满不在乎翘起了二郎腿哼道：“哪那么多客套来客套去的，不是吃饭吗，饭呢？”  
要说詹姆突然升起的敌意让托马斯完全摸不着头脑，但小天狼星为什么看自己不顺眼程鑫还是心里比较有数的，他冲满面歉意对他苦笑的克莉丝多摇头示意没关系，然后拉开圆桌一圈离小天狼星最远的椅子，招了招手温和说道：“也好，那我就告诉他们直接上菜吧——史密斯，过来坐。”  
“啊、好，谢谢。”克莉丝多本就因为某俩货吃人家的饭还这么不礼貌的行为感到尴尬不已，结果小火车不仅不计前嫌还大度亲自给她拉椅子，当即赶紧风一样冲过去坐下生怕对方多等，抬头正好对上桌子对面小狗生闷气的一瞥。  
哪怕她知道这可能是这辈子自己吃的最贵的一次，克莉丝多还是在某些人动不动就抛过来的白眼和冷哼下整个一味同嚼蜡，原本中国人习惯的饭桌上唠嗑扯淡也被这尊黑面神给搅得各自沉默无话，倒是詹姆后边寻思过味儿来托马斯对莉莉并非他脑补的那样才主动活络气氛唠了两句有的没的，从好奇麻瓜出身的巫师再到程家的中餐酒楼，又问了小火车的N.E.W.Ts之后，詹姆惊呼追问：“喂，你这成绩想当傲罗都绰绰有余啊，你真的要从此离开巫师界回到麻瓜那边？你舍得吗？”  
托马斯反倒被他不可置信的表情弄得一愣：“呃……好像这也没什么的吧？跟你们纯血出身的不一样，对我父母来说，他们就当我在寄宿学校上了七年学而已，而且我回到自家饭店经营也不需要什么麻瓜学历，加上这两年巫师那边一天比一天乱——说难听点哪天打起来都不奇怪，爸妈那边都早做准备，到时见势不对我们就直接回国去了，照这么说我还更不能在魔法部工作，以免到时候难以抽身。”  
“哟呵，家里人说什么就是什么，还真是妈妈的乖宝宝啊。”小天狼星阴阳怪气来了这么一句，也不知道是不是托马斯对父母的顺从态度令他想起小雷，他似乎更加看小火车不顺眼了，“势头不对说逃就逃，枉费霍格沃茨教你整整七年，中国人都这么胆小如鼠的？还是赫奇帕奇特色？”  
他说到最后一句时克莉丝多已心道不好，但来不及打圆场，程鑫的脸色蓦然一沉：“布莱克，我完全能理解你对我的不满，但对人不对事，请你不要拿我出身的国家和学院说事。”  
“切。”可惜以小天狼星那傲娇嘴硬的尿性，哪怕此刻他内心也觉得自己说错了话，却也绝对不会当场认错低头，反而拿出更强硬的态度企图掩饰那一点不自在，故作轻蔑哼道：“怎么，都跟家人准备好随时跑路了，还在乎自己身为霍格沃茨学生的那点面子吗？”  
“我看重父母并不代表我就不在意霍格沃茨了，这不是一个二选一那么简单的问题，布莱克，你别在那偷换概念。”泥人都有三分脾气，托马斯平日温文谦逊也不意味着人家就是个任人揉捏的包子，当即也阴沉了表情反唇相讥：“噢，不好意思是我忘记了，对于你自己来说这可不就是个二选一吗——而且你也只能选霍格沃茨了，你的家庭似乎都没给你选择他们的机会呢。”  
这一下可戳中了小天狼星的死穴。若是二十年后那个他听到这话可能还无所谓笑笑一带而过，这正年少气盛的小狗最讨厌的就是别人将他的主动离家出走曲解成被扫地出门，“自己选择潇洒离开”和“被撵出去无家可归”，虽然从结果在外人看来根本没太大区别，但对于好面子的他自己来说简直是天差地别——  
“你这家伙——！”  
一股股血液突突地冲击着小天狼星的太阳穴，从刚开始看克莉丝多对这姓程的友善态度时那股攒了许久的火气也跟着一块爆发，他突然踢开椅子站起来，连右手都条件反射摸上了裤兜里的魔杖末端，分明了托马斯要是再开口激一句他八成就会不管不顾在这里大打出手，这时却只听另一阵更大的清脆破裂响声从中生生截断了他的怒火，只见某个人维持着懵逼无措的表情呆坐当场，被滚开的茶水泼个正着的右手已经肉眼可见朝红烧猪蹄的方向发展而去，结果当事人眨巴眨巴眼睛还跟没反应过来似的，面色尴尬无比转向被惊呆的托马斯：“那什么……程，对不起我手滑……这壶……多少钱啊……？”  
“卧槽都什么时候了你还管茶壶啊？！”最后居然是詹姆先回神，一个箭步冲过来拎着她的领子把人从那堆碎瓷片跟前拖开，托马斯更是不知好气还是好笑差点被噎到，被这么一打岔才猛意识到自己怎么跟小好几岁的格兰芬多小傻狮子较上劲了实在失态，手上同时忙不停伸到兜里去拿魔杖：“怎么可能让你赔，这种情况你不讹我都谢天谢地了——安心吧，来，把手给我——”  
就在他左手刚刚握上对方手腕的下一刻，另一道黑影突然冲过来狠狠一巴掌将他挥开，并趁托马斯吃痛缩手时毫不犹豫转身面向克莉丝多，双手抓住木头边缘连人带椅子整个硬是一提气生生搬起来，抬着咚咚咚挪了好几米远才重新放下，然后还回头气呼呼瞪他。  
托马斯：“……”  
被颠得刚吃进去饭差点吐出来的克莉丝多：“……”  
失算了。她本来也没想到会引出这么多后续，当时只想转移注意力别让那俩人打起来才当机立断摔了茶壶，可问题是，谁知道里边装的水居然是开的，还tm装那么满……草，老子手好痛啊！  
而且烫伤那后劲比刚沾上那会儿还要来得要命，她已经是用尽全力才没当着众人龇牙咧嘴滋哇乱叫，硬是牙根都咬得咯咯响，疼得眼泪都在眼眶里打转，示威瞪完了人的小天狼星扭头回来看见她浑身打颤眼圈通红的模样，立刻愣住了。  
“喂……你没事吧……”  
克莉丝多只顾着闭紧眼睛抵御疼痛，冷不丁完好无损的左手被人又一次轻轻握住，正用一种说不上是小心翼翼还是毛手毛脚的力道往下拉，像是想把她从椅子上拽下去又不敢太过使劲，刚才还天不怕地不怕一派蛮横无理，这会儿却平白多了点慌张：“你……再忍一小会儿……走，跟我回家……回去我给你上药……”  
这架势下去，只怕克莉丝多要是再不动弹他都能俯下身亲自上阵抱她走，然而就在小天狼星差点这么做了的前一秒，托马斯又不知从哪冒出来伸了一条胳膊挡在两人中间，小天狼星顿时怒火中烧：“尖头叉子你哪去了？！你就不会拦住吗？”  
“那个，哥们儿……”詹姆杵在一边欲言又止，小火车面无表情看着他，毫无征兆来了一句：“布莱克，你智障吧。”  
小狗瞬间炸毛：“你他妈——？！”  
托马斯根本没搭理他，翻个白眼抽出魔杖朝着克莉丝多红肿的爪子就甩了一道咒语，后者随之很快睁开了眼，摸着已经恢复常态的右手吐了好大一口气：“谢谢你了，程。”  
“不用客气。”小火车语气依旧温和，眼睛却落在另一个人身上，似笑非笑挑了挑眉。  
詹姆幽幽在他身后嘟囔：“哎，哥们儿我刚才就想提醒你了，这不是有个现成的成年巫师吗……”  
小天狼星：“……”  
你妈的，拽什么拽啊！满十七岁很了不起吗！？呸！！  
——————————————  
甭管怎么说，这梁子算是彻底结下了。  
而且十几岁的傲气少年说话做事不经脑子，一个怄气就是惊天动地非同凡响，别说是克莉丝多再和托马斯见面的机会，小天狼星的怨气甚至都扩散到了一切有关中国的事物，连从前喜欢的火锅都一回来气呼呼就要打包丢出门外，更是在转天晚上看见饭桌上克莉丝多费尽心机弄出的低配佛跳墙时不仅不领情，反而直接脸一黑掉头就走，房门咣当一关再也不搭理人了。  
万幸的是那天詹姆和他俩一起回家，瞅见这一幕面面相觑谁也没敢吱声，只是眼神交流之后詹姆忽然一脸深沉点点头，小天狼星前脚刚丢他就后脚把暗搓搓直接连锅带底料喜气洋洋地抱回了自己家，这才姑且让无辜的鸳鸯锅与底料免了被平白糟蹋浪费的悲惨命运。  
不过再怎么说克莉丝多还住在他家是他名义上的家政工，就算小狗闹闹小脾气耍耍小傲娇，日子到了八月末新学期书单被猫头鹰送来那会儿，小天狼星到底还是记得早上多等了会儿她一起去对角巷，而不是直接跟詹姆撒欢跑了，克莉丝多暗里偷笑当着他的面却还得假装得一本正经，在骑士公共汽车上才抽空瞄了一眼她那张书单：由于从六年级开始各人成绩不等进修课程也不同，她需要购置的新书比起小天狼星完全少了一半，同时也就意味着——她将花在新书上的开销也少了不止一星半点，再加上近段时间自己完全没再长高连袍子都无需换新，林林总总加一起又省一大笔，爽了。  
  
而且她进阶N.E.W.Ts那三门——黑魔法防御术、变形术、魔咒学都都是买本书只带脑子和魔杖就能直接去的课，完全不像魔药那样还得隔三差五补充消耗品极度烧钱，克莉丝多顿时替自己以及胖老头同时松了一大口气——至于为啥是斯拉格霍恩，人家早在五年级时就不止一次痛心疾首内涵表示想给她换个课上搭档，求求你史密斯高抬贵手，别再祸害他的宝贝儿莉莉拉低人家课堂表现分数了……现在她这个扫把星连魔药教室的门都进不去，终于可以安心了呢，教授。  
  
九月一日开学那天，她因为跟着小天狼星来国王十字车站，所以上车跟劫道者们会和之后自然而然就跟几个男生坐在一个包厢，后来等车开了之后克莉丝多却总觉得少了什么，直到包间玻璃门外一抹红色匆匆掠过，不等她反应过来，詹姆就跟被雷劈了一样腾一下跳起来，噌地拉开门喊道：“——伊万斯！”  
  
“莉莉！”  
  
他都喊完了克莉丝多也立马跟着站起，本听见詹姆声音直接无视的莉莉听她开口才突然停住，转过身来退回包厢门口，对着克莉丝多露出了复杂的表情：“……你怎么跟这些家伙坐一起了？”  
  
“碰巧而已，没关系你等我拿一下行李，我跟你去别的包间。”  
  
克莉丝多在小姐妹和小狼狗之间毫不犹豫选择了前者，直到莉莉出现前一秒詹姆还在跟哥们儿唠嗑，莱姆斯和彼得早习惯了此人两副嘴脸无缝切换都没说什么，而被见色忘友的小天狼星从詹姆跳起来就立刻转过头去一脸恹恹嫌弃地托着下巴面向窗外，听到克莉丝多的话时手肘轻微一动，似有转身之势却又极快地忍耐下去，只有嘴角无意识抿得紧了一点。  
  
“说的就是这个问题。”莉莉烦躁地揪着头发，在她都站起来手伸向行李箱把手时皱眉阻拦，“今早不巧闹钟坏了晚起了点，上车的时候已经一个空包厢都没了。”  
  
她这么一说才提醒了众人，加上被包厢门刚才挡着没注意，大家这才发现莉莉居然是拖着行李箱过来的，似乎被围观的感觉让她感觉不自在，莉莉不太高兴皱起眉，对着克莉丝多解释道：“玛丽交男朋友了，拉文克劳的，坐到那个男生和他朋友的包厢去了我不方便跟他们挤，而且以前都有——”  
  
话到这里戛然而止，但克莉丝多已经猜出她差点说出口的肯定是“以前都有西弗勒斯帮忙占位”，为了不让莉莉更加不自在，她即刻出声挽尊：“那，你要不要在这凑合一下？反正就一路的事，就算过会儿他们叫级长去单独的包厢……你也总得有地方放行李啊。”  
  
她这么一说，詹姆俩眼睛在镜片后一瞬间亮得跟俩大灯泡一样，抡胳膊就是一个大力出奇迹把行李架上别人的东西一股脑往旁一推，手舞足蹈热情得吓人：“来来来，伊万斯，箱子放这！重不重？我帮你——”  
  
“……不用。”莉莉很是排斥睨他一眼，手紧紧攥着拉杆箱握把往后退了半步，一直没吭声的卢平这时候突然开口：“进来吧，伊万斯，要不然到时候来找各院级长的学生还要分两个地方找我们，就当少给人家添点麻烦，不好吗？”  
  
其实看得出，莉莉早在克莉丝多说话那会儿就基本被说服了，要不是刚才詹姆突然冒出来吓人可能人家早就坐进了包厢，这下莱姆斯又从另外的角度给了她一个更正当的理由，加上克莉丝多暗中掐着詹姆的胳膊肉不让他再乱献殷勤起反作用，一个是好朋友一个同为级长俩人真诚的注视下，莉莉才终于犹犹豫豫把箱子递过来让男生们搭把手抬上去，人要坐下时某蠢鹿果不其然又硬挤着旁边人生生空出一块座位，正在那满眼期待把坐垫啪啪拍得起劲，莉莉面无表情看到他身后被挤得都快成肉干的可怜俩人，果断转向另一侧：“克莉丝多，麻烦挪一挪，给我点地方。”  
  
“噢，好。”  
  
被这么一说，克莉丝多想也不想就抬屁股往窗户那侧靠去给莉莉腾地方，直到肩膀突然贴到一个同样带温度的物事才意识到什么浑身一僵，完全是条件反射立马侧头张口：“呃，对不起，布莱克同学。”  
  
小天狼星原本是背对她们看着窗外，让克莉丝多一碰一下就跟被电了似的猛回过身，结果看她眼眸低垂用手挡着右肩身体往左靠、尽力不想再碰到他的那副模样，再加上那一声刺耳无比的“布莱克同学”，顿时一阵无名烦躁，最后冷冷哼一声，又重新转回去不理人了。  
  
“对了。”莉莉像是刚想起来什么敲了一下手心，表情有些担忧转向她：“假期中间的时候你说你有个朋友家里开饭馆的想喊我一起去，但那次我有别的事……之后怎么就没见你再提了？是生我气了吗？”  
  
“……怎么可能？”克莉丝多反被她的乱猜测给弄得惊讶失笑：“其实连我也一共就去过程他家那酒楼一次，可绝对不是故意不叫你啊。”  
  
至于为什么只有一次，深知内情的詹姆闻言露出一个深不可测的戏谑神情，小天狼星依旧拿后背对着他们看不见脸，莉莉却一下找到了别的关键点：“程？托马斯·程？赫奇帕奇那个、经常跟你打招呼那个——长得脸嫩但是还挺帅的中国男生？”  
  
“什么？！”克莉丝多还没说什么，詹姆腾地嚎了一嗓子，把周围人吓一跳：“那家伙哪里帅了？！都满十七岁了还长得跟十五一样，伊万斯你什么审美啊？要我说他都没我帅——”  
  
莉莉瞅他一眼：“你？”  
  
詹姆抬抬眼镜昂首挺胸，莉莉眯眼：“呵。”  
  
“别人也就算了，老子怎么可能还不如那个娘们儿唧唧的小白脸——”被喜欢的女孩当场否定，詹姆的拳头气急败坏咚地砸桌子上，几袋比比多味豆和巧克力蛙被震得掉下桌去，小矮星彼得眼睛一直刺溜就滑下去钻进桌底去捡了：“我才不信——史密斯，你来说！我和那小白脸谁帅？说实话！”  
  
“你帅。”  
  
克莉丝多面无表情回答，不等詹姆露出胜利的笑容和莉莉嫌弃翻白眼，她又伸出一个大拇指，波澜不惊地补道：“我詹哥就是霍格沃茨古往今来第一美男，别的都是渣那种。”  
  
莉莉：“……”  
  
詹姆：“……”  
  
连小天狼星听到这等发言都忍不住表情纠结扭头看了过来，詹姆额头见汗，冲她“嘘嘘”地比划了个停的手势：“那啥，史密斯，谢谢你对大哥我的肯定……但是也别过了，咱低调低调啊……”  
  
克莉丝多眼神清澈而无辜：“哥，我句句实话，发自肺腑。”  
  
“哎呀，啊哈哈，这个这个……”但说到底尤其是詹姆·波特这种人，被拍马屁还是十分高兴的，就他明知你睁眼说瞎话但还是特给你面子领情陪你乐呵的那种人，于是詹姆又挺了挺胸，咳嗽一声大义凛然说道：“别这么说史密斯，单论美貌，哥承认我确实略逊大脚板一筹，但同样道理，我在才华上也稍胜他一分，因此才有我哥俩这势均力敌、惺惺相惜啊。”  
  
“……”  
  
小天狼星跟看怪物一样看着他们，硬是被肉麻得一哆嗦赶紧转回去，莉莉则表现得十分直白，面如死灰转向莱姆斯：“我吐了，你呢。”  
  
莱姆斯：“……”  
  
别特么问他啊，他就算想吐也不能表现出来好伐！人生已经很艰难了，何苦还要互相伤害呢！！  
———————————————  
好在她也不是故意为难卢平，得不到回应干脆不耐烦摆摆手，莉莉又一次转向克莉丝多，目光犀利：“嘿，刚才还说托马斯·程的事呢，别想打岔。是个人都看得出他喜欢你吧，你怎么想的？”  
  
“……嗯？”小天狼星对着他们的后背紧绷得像古罗马雕像，克莉丝多故意反应慢随便应了一声，想假装听不懂糊弄过去算了，可莉莉似乎不打算这么轻易放过她：“我在问你呢，跟波特那家伙一唱一和也就算了，那布莱克和程呢，这次你说，谁更帅？”  
  
詹姆瞪大眼睛奇怪地看着她，好像所有人都觉得这个问题的答案简直是毋庸置疑，克莉丝多却伸出一只手若有所思摸起了下巴，过了好半天才慢悠悠说道：“这个，不太好比吧。”  
  
“这有什么难比的？！你刚才还说连我都比那个程——”詹姆下意识反驳，话都说出口了仔细品品又好像不对头，哎这怎么跟贬低了他自己一样？“——咳咳，那你倒说，大家都是两个眼睛一个鼻子三条腿的男人，有什么难比的啊？”  
  
“嗯，这个啊。”克莉丝多面不改色说道：“因为东西方审美不同，人家中国那边讲的是‘满招损，谦受益’，推的是谦谦君子温如玉那种美男，但是放在咱们这就成‘内向小白脸’了，所以程在这跟其他人比其实他是吃亏的，因此我才说没法比。”  
  
“哦……”詹姆恍然大悟点点头，然后突然开口：“听不懂，所以你到底选谁了？”  
  
莉莉很是无语冲着他的侧脸翻白眼。  
  
行吧，就当老子一大串全对牛弹琴，克莉丝多叹气：“……我选布莱克。”  
  
“害，早说嘛。”不管刚才她说了什么，詹姆一听这句立马放心了，喜笑颜开探身过去搂住小天狼星的肩膀拍了拍，一副自豪样：“我就说我们大脚板论美貌无人能敌，是不是啊，小天狼星？”  
  
“……我才不关心那种事。”小天狼星绷着表情慢慢把他的胳膊从肩上摘下，被詹姆硬掰过来的脑袋一侧正好对上克莉丝多，两人目光相触一瞬，小天狼星猛地昂头盯着天花板。  
  
再没过多长时间，级长车厢那边就来人喊走了莉莉与莱姆斯，剩下四人在包厢继续坐着，詹姆三番嬉皮笑脸想要挑起话题，可小天狼星也不知是记仇他刚才重色轻友还是怎地，居然反常对詹姆都爱答不理，更别提别人；看虫尾巴那样倒是想跟谁说说话，然而克莉丝多怎么可能给他好脸色看，干脆就将人直接当成空气冷处理，于是最后只有詹姆好心和彼得小声唠起了八卦，对面座位俩人则一个看窗一个靠墙，气氛尴尬如凝固一般。  
  
一路听着看着下来，她早发现彼得无论学识眼界种种方面都远不及詹姆，这两人交流也都是詹姆刻意压抑自己的节奏不让对方难以跟上，哪有半分与小天狼星戏耍笑骂那时恣意随性的样子？  
  
有道是物以类聚人与群分，说难听了就是臭鱼找烂虾，自己和小哈三人也是各有特长凑到一起取长补短多方向发展，詹姆和小天狼星自不必说，卢平也是个品学兼优的主，克莉丝多实在不明白，要是她与彼得换位设身处地，她自己是宁可孤身一人也不要呆在这么个处处被碾压自身毫无存在感的小团体里，问题是她一回到过去小哈的父母都已经上了五年级，劫道者四人组早已成型，她也没法再去探究当初究竟是虫尾巴一定要跟着他们，还是詹姆（怎么想都只能是他了，另外两人都不像会干出这事的人）执意拉彼得入伙了。  
  
克莉丝多是真的没法理解，一个本就心智不够坚定的人处在这么一个环境下，全方位被碾压久了怎可能生不出嫌隙嫉妒之心，凡是有点主见为自己着想就该早早脱离独立起来，却偏偏贪图着根本不属于自己的光环不舍放手，到头来还将多年来为自己提供数不清便利提携的带头大哥说卖就卖了，这种人——他妈的你不该死谁该死啊？！  
  
“……”  
  
可现实是，她连那些早晚有一日要发生的悲剧在脑子清晰地里过一遍都要觉得内脏隐隐绞痛，更别提想方设法将虫尾巴是个什么阴险小人这件事告诉别人，又过一会儿去级长车厢那俩人也回到了包厢，看她捂着腹部额头见汗还以为她吃坏了肚子，莉莉见状关切询问几句，克莉丝多闭眼摇头不愿多说，莉莉也就很有眼力见不再打扰，任她靠着椅背假寐去了。  
  
特快驶入霍格沃茨站台时下起了小雨，等到进入礼堂享用晚宴的功夫，克莉丝多破天荒居然没顾着暗中欣赏某些小狗美色养眼，而是隔三差五望一眼教师席上最中间的位置忧心忡忡皱眉，正好饭后莉莉身为级长得去指引一年级新生去宿舍，她干脆散了会就刺溜一下没入人群逆着人流方向勉力挤出脱身，随后蹬蹬蹬攀上台阶一路来到校长室门口。  
  
“那个……呃。”  
  
她才张口却想起自己没有口令，这时打瞌睡的滴水石兽睡眼朦胧眯眼看了她一眼，居然直接打了个哈欠跳到一旁让出道路。克莉丝多微微一惊，随即深深呼吸，举步踏上了旋转楼梯。  
  
画面再一转便是午夜已过，她在格兰芬多塔楼附近昏暗的走廊上遇见了费尔奇与洛丽丝夫人，并在对方为开学第一天就抓住违纪学生而欣喜若狂、嚷着要揪她去关禁闭的时候，闷头从兜里拿出邓布利多的字条直接塞他鼻子底下，待费尔奇先是不可置信接着翻来覆去检查，最后不得不承认确实是校长亲笔的夜游赦免令，只能带着猫垂头丧气骂骂咧咧地离去了。  
  
满脸倦怠的克莉丝多也懒得搭理他，叫醒了胖夫人轻手轻脚钻进肖像洞口，连荧光闪烁都不用，只凭着从校医院一路走来早已对黑暗适应得七七八八的眼力脚步虚浮往女生宿舍门口挪动，不料行至沙发旁忽然踩到个半软不硬会动的东西，本就疲惫不适的身体遭此变故来不及反应，克莉丝多差点直接脸朝地摔个马趴，幸好在最后一刻双手撑地才没撞断了鼻子，同时一个熟悉的男生嗓音也跟着痛哼一声，一片漆黑中沙发上那团人影动了动，一道魔咒闪光嗖地射中壁炉，点燃了残余的炭火。  
  
昏黄摇晃的光影中，两人身形暴露于火光之下，一个面色死灰跌坐在地，另一个翘二郎腿坐在沙发里，正气闷不已揉着被踩疼的脚。小天狼星咄咄逼人地问：“你干嘛不点荧光闪烁——喂，你去哪了？”  
  
“……如果我没记错，现在已经是九月一号——严格来说，是九月二号凌晨，我们那一个月的雇佣关系似乎已经结束了吧，布莱克同学。”那一摔又让之前的剧痛有一瞬反弹之势，克莉丝多暗中深吸一口压下胸中翻涌的血气，缓了片刻才平静地拍拍灰慢慢站起，刚走半步忽然想起什么，回头意味不明歪头冲他眨了一下眼：“还是说，你担心我？”  
  
“——我才没！还不是尖头叉子在问！”她话音刚落，小天狼星就跟被戳中要害似的一秒跳起，然后在那双不含杂色的清澈黑眼睛注视下一点点没了气势，半晌怄气又一屁股坐回去，抱起胳膊重新拿出最开始逼问的语气：“所以，你到底去哪了？”  
  
“……我刚从医疗翼回来。”  
  
“医疗翼？”小天狼星皱眉，忽然凝神死死盯住她，粗神经的男孩费劲老半天才在她脸上寻到几分暖黄火光也掩不住的灰败气色，顿时眉头皱得更紧，站起来走向她：“你又犯病了？”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
妈的，虽然理智上知道小狗这是关心她，但这话说的，她怎么就这么想骂人呢？  
  
“那么多次了，庞弗雷夫人都治不好？”说话间他已经站到克莉丝多跟前，身形颀长投下的影子将她笼罩其中，因为背对壁炉，克莉丝多看不太清他的表情，只听对方又语速很快催道：“你都没去过圣芒戈吗？……还是因为没钱？我可以给——”  
  
“——停停停。”克莉丝多伸出一只手悬在他嘴巴前方挡住，忍无可忍挤出一个假笑：“谢谢您，您好意我心领，但这事真的不是你想的那样。”  
  
妈的什么事啊这叫，也就是她来自二十年后见过那个暴脾气小哈教父，深知这货为人才懂他真的只是出于对她的担忧，这要换个人还不妥妥误解成故意羞辱了？布莱克我求求你先学学说话技巧再出来混好不好，也就亏得你长那么张祸国殃民的脸，不然哪天让人揍了都不知道咋回事啊！  
  
关键她还没法解释自己这是不死心又去找老邓试图给他剧透才招来的反噬，面对小狗明显透着不甘心的眼神，克莉丝多只能糊弄说：“你看，以前我都一犯病就昏睡起码半天，这次不是一会儿就回来了吗？那个病已经在好转了，我自己的身体我当然清楚啊，我没事的。”  
  
……  
  
而且，能被他这么关心则乱地对待，她真的……挺高兴的。  
  
“……哦，是吗。”小天狼星依旧狐疑地盯她，克莉丝多忽然心底一片柔软，一时情难自禁踮起脚尖在他发顶摸了摸，小天狼星就是怎么都想不到她会有这种举动，猝不及防就让她揉了个正着。  
  
唔，还挺顺滑，像狗毛。  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
“卧槽——你干什么——！！”  
  
看着小狗满脸惊悚跟被非礼的黄花大闺女似的连连后退，克莉丝多终于憋不住噗嗤笑出声，小天狼星见她一笑顿时更恨不得就地挖个洞钻进去，气得一句话都不再说只丢给她一个羞愤欲死的怒瞪，就立刻转身蹬蹬蹬奔上男生宿舍楼梯，三秒不到就消失在门后，只留克莉丝多心情大好熄灭壁炉里的火苗，跟着慢悠悠也回女生宿舍去了。  
  
————————————  
六年级的学校生活跟五年级截然不同。  
  
用一个词来形容，那就是——闲得出屁。  
  
当然，前提也得是只针对克莉丝多这种咸鱼而言的，对于她身边那些学霸来说就没啥两样，O.W.Ls之前是几门之后还是几门，连课程表都基本不带换的，然而她这只有三门N.E.W.Ts可上的就不一样了，第一天课表刚发下来她瞟一眼就乐了，嚯，三门里没一个是早晨第一节，不出意外从现在开始到毕业她都再也不用早起了，美得很美得很。  
  
成绩中游的玛丽·麦克唐纳则获得了每周三天不用早起的快乐，现在她跟克莉丝多最大的爱好就是拿这事去只有一天可赖床的莉莉，每次都惹得小美人送她俩一人一个白眼蹬蹬蹬跑掉才算完。  
  
——直到开学近一周的某一天，上午最后一节才有课的克莉丝多打着哈欠从被窝爬出晕晕乎乎去城堡厨房找家养小精灵蹭饭，结果正和嘴里叼着面包的鹿狗二人组碰个正着，她那点面对学霸的自嗨式优越感就跟让凉水泼个正着的火苗一样，消失的无影无踪了。  
  
“……你们怎么没去上课？”  
  
“啊？”詹姆疑惑抬头看她，嘴巴里还是被食物塞得满满当当，腮帮子鼓老大含糊不清开口，还拿着一片面包往她鼻子底下塞，一副大方样：“你suo啥呢屎密斯，窝们没课啊？”  
  
没等克莉丝多因为脑内翻译他的话而疑惑皱眉，小天狼星毫不犹豫照着他后脑勺父爱一击：“饿死鬼啊你，给我咽下去再说话。”  
  
“这个点不是神奇生物保护课吗？莉莉早上出寝室的时候说的。”克莉丝多重新问了一次，詹姆正在忙着猛灌一杯南瓜汁把干巴巴的面包顺下去，小天狼星看了她一眼：“又没报，上什么？”  
  
“可你这门课O.W.Ls不是O——”吗？  
  
克莉丝多刚说到一半，詹姆瞪大眼睛一跃而起，差点打翻还剩半杯的脑瓜汁：“什么？！伊万斯报神奇生物保护课了？卧槽早知道我也报啊！！”  
  
小天狼星恨铁不成钢冲这个一跟莉莉话题沾边就瞬间降智的傻鹿兄弟翻白眼，然后又转回去看着克莉丝多，嘴角一动：“那你麻瓜研究还是O呢，怎么，你报提高班了？”  
  
“emmmmm……当然没有。”选修那几门本就不如大课重要，就业上也绝大多都是要个O.W.Ls证书就成，再学下去的要么兴趣爱好要么特殊原因反正不常见，原来是她实在不该报名那时瞥到莉莉和卢平都报了就太过想当然，忘了面前这俩货都是天赋异禀而非勤恳好学型学霸来着……  
  
“那不就得了。”他不以为意冲她撇撇嘴：“我可没那么多闲心放在无趣的书本上，去年问了当傲罗要五张N.E.W.Ts证书——那就五门啰，就比你多个魔药学和草药学。”  
  
说五门就五门，连个保险起见多选一门以防万一都不要，还真是自信啊——谁让人家确实有那个脑子呢。克莉丝多的眼神闪烁了一下，刚暗叹羡慕又隐约注意到另一件事：话说小狗面上貌似不屑一顾，结果私下里暗搓搓连她课表都掌握得门清，这叫口嫌体正直不？  
  
“哎哎。”詹姆突然眼睛一亮凑过来：“你俩说，要是我跟着去蹭伊万斯报的选修课，她会不会很感动啊？”  
  
小天狼星和克莉丝多异口同声：“不会。”  
  
“……哦。”詹姆蔫唧唧地回去接着吃东西了，半晌才闷头想起什么，没精打采地说：“这阵子还真是时运不济，半个月之后魁地奇到现在都没凑齐人，一个毕业的，还有约翰逊家里出事不来了，据说跟那个什么神秘人有关……”  
  
约翰逊？  
  
一听这个姓，克莉丝多脑袋里立刻出现了小哈他们队那个雷厉风行、潇洒开朗的高个儿黑皮美女队长，她在脑子里迅速转了几圈好像没听说安吉丽娜家上一辈遭过什么灭门惨案，于是稍稍放心没因为詹姆的话而过分担忧，倒是小天狼星脸色蓦地一沉，阴阳怪气嗤笑：“有关？当然有关，我看有八成就是我家那些神秘人忠心的仆人们干的……尤其我那好堂姐，她可最喜欢这种事了。”  
  
“呃……”詹姆看他一秒变脸的模样，好像十分后悔自己提起这个话题，想了想亡羊补牢赶紧又说：“话说哥们儿，你听说过凤凰社没有啊？我之前缠着麦格问了半天她都不肯跟我讲，只说要是我拿了起码五个N.E.W.Ts证书E评级以上，她会考虑再谈这件事——”  
  
“没有。”小天狼星没好气揪着面包片的塑料袋，却听一直听着他们说话没吱声的第三个人轻轻咳嗽一声：“凤凰社，是邓布利多建立并领导，以对抗伏地魔与食死徒的地下组织。”  
  
两个男生都没料到她突然开口，更没想到的是在霍格沃茨连格兰芬多扛把子都打探不到的消息她居然会知道，詹姆愣了几秒，顿时拍案而起：  
  
“哇哦——酷！快告诉我在哪报名，我来了！”他直接窜过来到克莉丝多面前，急切地抓住她的肩膀来回摇晃：“好啊你史密斯，敢不告诉我一声就不声不响干大事，知道这么清楚，你是不是早就是凤凰社成员了？去年你三天两头往校长室跑，是不是就是因为这个？——行了不废话，我也要求不高，只要你当个引荐人，把我和大脚板，还有月亮脸虫尾巴全拉入伙，哥就原谅你了，怎么样？”  
  
“好好说话，给我撒手。”小天狼星刚才还好好坐在饭桌对面，不知何时一秒出现在克莉丝多旁边，使劲掰掉詹姆抓着她那两只老虎钳一样的爪子，眼睛却难掩期待望着她，看得出也是同样希望她能把这事办成了，这个年纪的小孩嘛，尤其还是格兰芬多出身的，总有一点乱世英雄救万民于水火的脑洞，一听有这么个机会，能不着急吗。  
  
“他们会同意吗？”他面露踌躇仅仅一瞬，小天狼星立即侧过头去，含糊不清地说道：“我是说……虽说我已经逃出来远离了那个家，但是如果邓布利多介意的话——”  
  
“邓布利多才不会介意这种事，你愿意加入老邓稀罕你还来不及呢。”克莉丝多想都不想立刻说，在对方一愣面露喜色时赶紧补充：“但是等一等，虽说那边不限血统不限出身甚至不限种族，可门槛最低也得是要成年人，我并不是凤凰社成员，至于为什么我知道……只能说碰巧——”  
  
碰巧她曾在凤凰社最核心的据点住过，也碰巧她和一个被限制人身自由的资深凤凰社成员在那栋阴暗的老房子里，朝夕相处了近一年的时光……  
  
“——碰巧而已。”  
  
说到这她强行稳住的声线终究还是绷不住颤抖一下，克莉丝多忍不住垂头避过那双清亮的深灰色眼睛，因此才错过了小天狼星眼中片刻闪过的疑虑和探究，只有詹姆啥也没注意到，大大咧咧继续说：“我刚想起来，史密斯你挺胆肥啊，对那个‘不能说名字’的人直呼其名，我还是第一次见你这么勇的。”  
  
“那没什么，凤凰社挺多人都直接叫来着。”克莉丝多侧头看他，似乎瞅着詹姆那乱糟糟的黑发出了神，喃喃道：“况且也有个人说过，‘对称呼的畏惧只会加深对其本身的恐惧’，想要反抗食死徒，首先战胜自我打破这一点是关键。”  
  
詹姆举起一个大拇指，赞道：“牛逼，我欣赏。”  
  
接着，他突然跟想起来什么似的一拍大腿：“哎呀，差点最主要的事给忘了——”  
  
克莉丝多不明所以，詹姆不怀好意看了一眼小天狼星，并在对方似乎觉察到什么脊背一僵时灿烂一笑，转向克莉丝多：“史密斯，要不要来看我们魁地奇训练啊？”  
  
……老子疯了吗大早上舒舒服服的被窝不呆，爬起来看一群猴儿骑扫帚上蹿下跳？  
  
她白眼都差点翻出去了，然而——  
  
“大脚板也在哦，今年一下缺俩人他替补一下，跟我一样，追球手。”  
  
克莉丝多：“好的，几点？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
他说不上是气恼还是尴尬剜了詹姆一眼，尖头叉子肆无忌惮那叫一个乐呵：“日子还没定，具体得麦格批下来使用场地的条子再说，反正回头让大脚板通知你！当然——你要是能把伊万斯一起勾搭过来，那就最好了！”  
  
克莉丝多嗯了一声：“我尽量。”  
  
詹哥大恩，小弟没齿难忘！  
  
“走啊。”小天狼星拿屁股对着狼狈为奸的俩人，人已经站到厨房门口，不耐烦回头瞪他们：“下节变形课，还不回宿舍拿书，等麦格扣分不成？”  
  
说完就再也不搭理剩下的人，径自推开厨房门长腿一迈出去了，俩人面面相觑。  
  
“净放屁。”詹姆不屑一顾拿手扇扇风：“就他？啥时候还怕上麦格扣分了？自个儿听听这叫人话？”  
  
克莉丝多小鸡啄米：“嗯嗯嗯。”  
  
  
  
——————————————  
“明天六点。”  
  
本周星期五的晚上，小狗貌似老大不情愿找上她，没头没脑丢下这么一句就扭头走了，克莉丝多如老僧入定没啥反应，反倒是莉莉不悦蹙眉盯着小天狼星越来越远的后脑勺，然后转回来，跟戒备闺女被野小子拐走的老父亲一样问道：“什么六点？”  
  
“魁地奇训练。”克莉丝多被壁炉烤得浑身暖烘烘的惬意下打了个哈欠，把狗血小言翻了一页又想起什么，立即趁热打铁说：“一起去呗？”  
  
“不去。”莉莉斩钉截铁：“我才不看波特耍猴。”  
  
哦豁，失败了，詹哥好自为之。  
  
她倒没真那么积极说六点就巴巴地五点跳起来，跟个正常的向往去见喜欢男生的小姑娘一样精心梳洗打扮，而是第一遍六点闹钟响了还特意按掉，又缩回去眯了十分钟才慢吞吞爬起来换校袍，一路哈欠连天不急不慌去了趟厨房。  
  
于是差一刻七点，练习已过了两轮的格兰芬多队才看见一个游魂般的女生从城堡里拖着脚步坐到了看台上，心照不宣的队员们一看就知八成是谁的女朋友来看训练，至于这个人选他们都心里有数，顿时好几双揶揄的眼睛落到小天狼星身上，队长哈哈一笑：“行了，休息十分钟——赶紧去吧布莱克！”  
  
然而小天狼星并没跟他们预料中的一样大喜过望，反而话音一落就黑着脸翻身重新骑上扫帚直接就冲着看台飞了过去，身后是紧随着慢了几秒才跨上飞天扫帚的詹姆。  
  
“哎呀不好意思，睡过头了。”克莉丝多赶在他气汹汹开口之前，抢先一步装作无辜截下话头，然后在小天狼星憋一肚子气正要发作的功夫，外袍一掀露出身边座位上一个保温壶以及两个玻璃碗，笑眯眯头一歪：“还没吃早饭吧，要吗？”  
  
“要要要！饿死我了！”结果说话的不是小天狼星，而是紧跟着他飞上看台、这会儿刚从扫帚上下来的詹姆，一看她带来的保温壶就饿狼般扑过来，抢过去边拧盖子边抱怨：“哎，你说这要是伊万斯给我送来的，那该多……卧槽好香！这不是假期那时候你们家总做的那个——？”  
  
小天狼星原本臭着个脸一屁股隔着她两个座位往那一坐，直到克莉丝多从猴急差点直接嘴对保温壶往里倒的詹姆那抢回东西，然后分出两碗肉粥伸长手臂把第一碗递到他眼前时，小天狼星挑眉拿勺子拨了拨米粥表面稀碎香喷的肉末，随后面色稍霁，看似满不在意问道：“你做的？”  
  
假期好歹吃过那么多次，他心里清楚的很，这看似简单的中式早餐可是一个小时起步才做得出，看来史密斯这家伙迟来并非她自己说的什么“起晚了”，哼……  
  
小狗心里正暗中美滋滋，克莉丝多却摸摸鼻子，有点不好意思说道：“呃，那个……其实是我昨晚去厨房拜托那里的家养小精灵，说我今早想要喝这种粥……然后就直接打包带过来了。”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
“哦对。”她又敲了一下手心，很是轻快说道：“当时还以为要把做法教给家养小精灵需要很长时间，到那一问才发现——他们居然早就会做这个，还说是以前一个赫奇帕奇男生教过的……那多半就是程了，这是不是算前人栽树后人乘凉？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
你妈的手里的粥它突然就不香了。  
  
“哎哎，哥们你去哪啊——？”詹姆诧异看着把碗一放站起来就冲扫帚走去的小天狼星，“不是，休息十分钟呢，你这么着急回去干嘛？”  
  
“喝你的粥去吧！”回应他的是小天狼星咬着牙没好气的回应，以及飞天扫帚猛然扑在两人脸上的一阵冷风，等他飞远了詹姆才把捂着碗口以防被灰尘飞进去的手小心放下，翻着白眼往嘴里舀一大勺：“有的吃还不满足，矫情。要是伊万斯能给我送早饭，老子做梦都要笑醒了——活该臭屁单身狗！史密斯，再来一碗！”  
  
克莉丝多不是傻子，再加上詹姆这个打助攻过于明显只差昭告天下的货，她怎可能不知道小天狼星这是在试探她是否还像去年那么喜欢他喜欢得不可救药，也想过差不多了就给他一个明确的答复以免小狗天天乱想，奈何架不住……他喵的逗狗也未免太好玩了吧！这玩意真的会上瘾啊！  
  
连她都觉得这次自己扮演的给点甜头又打一棒钓鱼婊有点过分，她自己也知道这么来回玩弄折腾小狗的感情不好，星期六的一整天都在想这件事最后决定还是给他道个歉，却没想对方居然先找上门来了。  
  
小天狼星面无表情站在沙发跟前俯视坐着的她，然后正当克莉丝多发愣的功夫，忽然把一个沉甸甸的东西丢她大腿上。克莉丝多疑惑捡起，发现是个做工精致的方形小镜子，一尘不染的镜片倒映出她黑漆漆的眼睛，金属的边框摸上去有点温热，好像它在丢出来之前还被仔仔细细握着擦拭过。  
  
“明天还有训练，同一时间。”他语气硬邦邦地说，“睡前把它放枕边，记得是朝下，千万别翻过来，否则——反正我提醒过了，发生什么可怨不着我。然后……要是哪天你不再想去了，就把这玩意丢给尖头叉子吧。”  
  
还是小狗说完话就掉屁股走人冷艳清高的一派风格，克莉丝多一头雾水拿着小镜子回女生宿舍去了，她也确实依照小天狼星的话把它面朝下扣在枕边才换睡衣爬上床，但原本这次她就不打算再故意晚起逗弄他了，却在转天五点半前脚起来匆匆按下闹钟、几秒刚过的功夫，一阵奇怪的响声又从她的被窝里传了出来，听着就像是有人把手指屈起来不停敲着玻璃：“扣扣扣——”  
  
玛丽半梦半醒发出一声不耐的咋舌，克莉丝多急忙回去翻找那个发出声响的东西，摸了半天终于在枕头下掏到一个冰凉坚硬的东西，想都不想立刻拿出来举到眼前，不料正与镜子里小天狼星错愕的灰色眼睛对个正着。  
  
气氛一度凝固，随即对方眨眨眼，目光无可抑制地缓缓下滑落到她睡得前襟大敞四开、里面连胸罩都没有的白花花一片上。小天狼星倒吸一口气，刹那间镜子里的景象翻江倒海一阵颠簸，随后克莉丝多能看见的图影变成了男生宿舍的天花板，一只穿睡裤的脚落在镜子旁边，小天狼星在那头惊慌失措地嚷嚷：  
  
“我自己捡——住手莱姆斯！别碰它！！！”  
  
下一秒，卢平困惑的脸出现在眼前，他疑惑地看着对面一张大脸死死贴在镜面上除了放大到扭曲的眼睛鼻子之外什么也看不到的克莉丝多，后者扭曲微笑：“早啊卢平教授。”  
  
莱姆斯：“……早安史密斯。”  
  
他话音刚落就被赶来的小天狼星一把夺下镜子冲进卫生间，巧的是克莉丝多那边莉莉也被她床上阵阵奇怪的声音吵醒，克莉丝多只得打着哈哈捂住镜面跑进了洗手间，把睡衣扣子系到最上面一颗，最后重新拿出小镜子：“咳，那个……布莱克？”  
  
“我不是——说了让你别翻过来吗？！”小天狼星又气又急冲她嚷嚷，本是怒气冲冲瞪她，可眼神不小心扫到她系好的领口却又不自在立刻别过去，克莉丝多心说老子这走光的都没计较你急个屁，面上则无奈抓了抓头发：“你早说这玩意是视频通话的啊，不就没这事了？你刚才在干什么，叫我起床？”  
  
“不然呢？”小狗没好气白她，克莉丝多点点头：“噢，那我起来了，你还要吃早饭不，我带过去？”  
  
“不吃！”小天狼星毫不犹豫拒绝，顿了顿又迟疑说道：“……但你要是饿的话，你去厨房吃完再过来也行，反正六点集合又不是给你规定的。”  
  
他这么善解人意反倒让克莉丝多吃惊不小，小天狼星好像也觉得自己刚才多嘴那一句显得怪鸡婆怪不好意思的，不耐烦挥挥手，作势要合上镜子：“行了，我要洗漱了——还有就是你手里这玩意叫双面镜，怎么用的现在你也应该知道……反正还是那句话，你要是觉得它碍事就丢给尖头叉子，不用告诉我——回见。”  
  
说完他那边就切断了通讯，克莉丝多眼前的镜子里又变回了她自己的脸，她摇头笑了笑，把双面镜深深揣进兜里，随即走到洗手台前拿起梳子，用一改昨日拖拉的迅疾速度，风卷残云开始梳洗。  
  
于是在差五分到六点，人家正经格兰芬多队员都还有两个没到齐那时候，众人都奇怪地看着昨天哈欠连天一副要死不活样、今天却精神抖擞穿戴整齐端坐在看台第一排的“疑似布莱克女友”，詹姆好奇心起就直接跨上扫帚冲她飞了过去：“喂，你今天怎么这么早啊？话说那个……今天带饭了吗？”  
  
克莉丝多点点头，用下巴指了指放在身边座位上两个纸包，詹姆猴急抄起一个撕开，一瞅见里边露出的夹罐头肉三明治，立马失望了：“啊？怎么就这啊！”  
  
“毕竟也不能总厚着脸皮让家养小精灵给开小灶不是。”克莉丝多稳如老狗镇定解释，詹姆老大不乐意把拆到一半的三明治放回座上：“那算了，吃这个我还不如忍一忍等去礼堂吃早饭呢。”  
  
正逢剩下的两名队员踩着最后一分钟点上气不接下气冲进球场，在队长的哨声中詹姆也匆匆骑上扫帚归队，二十分钟一轮训练结束后趁休息时间和小天狼星一前一后回到了看台，小狗一眼就瞅见那两个被冷落的纸包，寻思一番后忽然拿起詹姆没碰过完好的另一个三明治，接着一屁股坐在克莉丝多另一边的位子上，撕开封纸大口大口嚼了起来。  
  
“我说。”詹姆跟看神经病一样盯着他：“昨天香喷喷的热粥你一口不喝跑了，今天一个拔凉的破三明治吃这么香，大脚板你是不是味觉失常？”  
  
小天狼星面无表情回望，吐出一句似曾相识的话：“有的吃还不满足，矫情。”  
  
詹姆：“……”你妈的！  
  
什么人啊过河拆桥，早知道就不把双面镜给他了，没良心狗，呸！  
  
——————————————

克莉丝多注意到，好像自从成天劝她远离布莱克苦海无边回头是岸的小火车毕业之后，她就很久没去过图书馆这种只有好好学习的学生才会去的场所。  
  
而就与此相对的是，她也确实很久没见到过雷古勒斯了。  
  
说来惭愧，实际上她从一开始会注意到小雷的存在就是因为他哥——想来在这一点上对方也是同样，而现在小天狼星脱离了布莱克家，说到底如今最能掌握他现状的人除了詹姆就是她自己了，她再不需要通过他的血亲旁敲侧击苦兮兮获得一点半点小天狼星的消息，因此时间一长……  
  
……要不是偶然几次无意一瞥发觉雷古勒斯身旁的与往常不同，再这么下去她可能真要把小雷给忘记了。  
  
本来可能忘了也就忘了没什么，可一旦真注意到，克莉丝多却总有种把人家弟弟当工具人用完就丢的微妙愧疚感。虽然不清楚在哥哥离家出走后小雷还会不会把他放在心上，但看在起码雷古勒斯以前对她的试探打听有求必应的份上，这个人情不还的话总觉得良心上有点过不去。  
  
而且她也真的很好奇——  
  
——那是一个阳光明媚的秋日午后，当她在一楼大厅不经意和一对男女斯莱特林学生擦肩而过，克莉丝多一瞬间还没反应过来，等人都过去了好几秒才腾地止步回头，表情活像见了鬼。  
  
近半年时间不见，谁让这个年纪的男生身高蹿得太快，让她一下都没认出——刚才那个确实是雷古勒斯吧？  
  
而他身边那个金发碧眼漂亮妹子，还有那两人走路时绝对小于正常礼貌社交的距离……  
  
刚开始她还不觉得那一脸性冷淡的小男孩会比他的傻狗哥哥脱单更早，可当有了一次就有两次三次、甚至更多次看到那男俊女美的两人出入成双的情形，克莉丝多才终于可以肯定——  
  
小雷弟弟恋爱了，天惹。  
  
然而小天狼星肯定不会乐意跟她分享这个消息，女生里莉莉和玛丽连她说雷古勒斯这个名字人家都未必能想起这人是谁，苦了克莉丝多一腔猎奇无处与人共享憋得难受。  
  
最后，她还是耐不住又一次踏进了图书馆。本想暗搓搓逮到小雷落单问问他怎么回事，岂料她前脚拿着言情小说装作无事拖拉着脚步坐到那两人所在长桌的斜对面，结果刚第二次借着翻页抬眼偷窥就跟那金发妹子的眼神撞了个正着。  
  
然后更奇异的来了，不等克莉丝多表面镇定实则尴尬纠结是死猪不怕开水烫还是抱着小说灰溜溜脚底抹油，妹子若有所思托腮侧头看看两耳不闻窗外事一心学习的小雷再看看她，随后在克莉丝多诧异中冲她浅浅一笑，接着毫不犹豫站起来比划了个“请”的手势，拎起书包走到另一张稍远的桌子旁坐下了。  
  
克莉丝多：……？  
  
咋回事啊？难道她从一开始就想错了，这么看这俩人哪里像处对象，真的不是好姐妹吗？  
  
“有事？”  
  
克莉丝多仍呆滞望着那女孩的背影久久不能回神，冷不丁雷古勒斯忽然合上书页抬起头，正面无表情看着她，她下意识就来了一句：“那真是你女朋友？”  
  
“嗯，可以理解成那样的关系。”雷古勒斯点头，完后紧接着问：“你就是来问这个？”  
  
尽管小雷的语气一如既往古井无波，克莉丝多却依凭上学期的种种接触经验敏锐地解读到一丝失望，她赶紧说道：“那个，你哥要打魁地奇了。”  
  
雷古勒斯半叹口气，又把目光落回跟前那本书上了：“哦，追球手。”  
  
言下之意就是嫌她消息不够新鲜，这种小事他早八百年就知道，克莉丝多深知要是她再拿不出点重磅东西本次话题极可能就这么结束，再加上从前文她也知道了即便小天狼星离家出走小雷也还是在意这个哥哥，当下也不再隐瞒：“你哥从波特家搬出来了，现在有自己的住处，过的挺好的不用惦记。”  
  
很明显这一句才真正提供了小雷想要的有效信息，虽然还低着头假装云淡风轻，但雷古勒斯的眼神明显已经不聚焦在书页上了，貌似不甚在意问了一句：“那地方你去过？”  
  
“其实吧。”克莉丝多两个手指搓了搓狗血小言的纸角，寻思寻思还是说了实话：“我假期就在他家打工来着，做做饭打扫屋子什么的……”  
  
小雷蓦地抬头，眼里有掩饰不住的一句话：原来你们已经进展到这一步了？  
  
他忽然问了个似乎完全不相干的问题：“你确实是麻瓜出身？”  
  
“……这种事你问我我也不知道啊，我是捡来的。”  
  
克莉丝多被他这么问心里打了个突，说实话她也不敢确定这小孩要是对她的来历产生了兴趣，会不会刨着刨着就发现她跟伏地魔之间的联系，毕竟布莱克家先辈画像众多，只要雷古勒斯一时兴起举着她照片回去问八成就要露馅，而且从哈利二年级捡到的日记本往前倒找五十年那会儿里德尔十六岁，这么算的话，搞不好光是小天狼星父母亲属这一辈就有人跟还没毁容的小汤当过同学……  
  
正在她心里没底胡思乱想之际，雷古勒斯却叹了口气，摇头：“算了，现在哪怕你其实是个纯血，也没有意义了。”  
  
克莉丝多刚开始还听得茫然，过会儿才想起去年刚认识这小孩那阵子，想当初雷古勒斯主动接近她的根本原因，就是想看看这个转学生是不是真的能拿下他哥让其乖乖毕业成家生子，自己好保持单身去跟老伏干大事业，而现在小天狼星的名字都从族谱上划下去了，那么也就意味着家族传承的任务顿时全部落在小雷弟弟单薄的肩膀上……  
  
克莉丝多当即顿悟，悄悄指了指金发妹子，用口型问他：相亲？  
  
雷古勒斯露出一个无奈的表情牵了牵嘴角，明显兴趣缺缺。克莉丝多又想起刚才妹子想都不想起来就给她腾地方的举动，小声问：“那，等于是你俩谁都不喜欢谁，全是家里逼的？”  
  
“倒也算不上逼。”小雷往旁边睨了一眼，“不喜欢，但最起码也不讨厌，只能说是……合适。”  
  
克莉丝多惊异于他居然当着人家面就说得这么直接，而且他的声音以这个距离妹子绝对听得清清楚楚，可偏偏就是毫无反应，雷古勒斯面瘫着抬起一只手挥了挥：“别看了，这种情况在纯血家族之间并不稀罕，假如刚才来的是她的熟人，我一样会走开留给他们空间，这是我们的协议。”  
  
“顺带一说。”他抬眼瞅了克莉丝多一下，“要不是小天狼星离家出走，现在坐在这的本应是他来着。”  
  
他话音刚落，没想到这次斯莱特林的金发妹子居然有了反应，估计也是悄咪咪听着他俩说话猜到了克莉丝多和小雷他哥哥的关系，突然转过身来俏皮地眨眨眼。  
  
雷古勒斯面无表情：“哦，她还嫌我长得不如我哥帅。”  
  
妹子冲他的后背做了个鬼脸。  
  
克莉丝多：“……噗。”  
  
虽说是包办婚约，但似乎并没有他自己说得那么糟糕的地步，到底还是小天狼星的弟弟，一看这口嫌体正直都知道是一家的。  
  
十月中旬，本学期第一场魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多对斯莱特林。  
  
世代的冤家一对上，这比赛还没打响学生间的气氛却早就剑拔弩张，早饭的功夫仿佛都能看见两张长桌你来我往一串串电火花噼啪作响。  
  
克莉丝多吸溜着牛奶拿眼角瞥到斯莱特林长桌上雷古勒斯在学生的簇拥下面色淡然细嚼慢咽，结果冷不丁膝盖让人撞了一下，玛丽一手一个掰过她跟莉莉的脑袋，硬是强迫她们往一个方向看：“快看，别吃了——都给我看帅哥！！！”  
  
“你都有男朋友了，能不能收敛点！”莉莉就是用膝盖想都知道那个方向会有谁，顿时拼命挣扎要从玛丽的桎梏中逃出来，对方一脸正直：“谈恋爱和追星并不矛盾！”  
  
“……行行行，你有理。”莉莉一边翻白眼一边还在试图从她手底下挣脱出来，然而不等她目的达到，这边女生们折腾出的动静已经被走向这边那两个穿着格兰芬多球服的男生注意到，一个兴高采烈一个一脸臭屁，鲜红的队服衬得俩人身量颀长高大挺拔，青春的荷尔蒙扑面而来，那种介于少年与男人之间难以判别的微妙魅力引得人完全挪不开眼。  
  
明明玛丽的胳膊已经没再勒着她了，可不知为什么莉莉居然没把脑袋第一时间扭向别处，而是睁大眼睛似是发愣瞅了詹姆好几秒，才突然回过神般赶紧低头，然而对方已经第一时间锁定她，气沉丹田一声吼响彻礼堂：“伊——万——斯——”  
  
“——伊万斯你是要来给我加油的对吧对吧对吧对吧！”  
  
莉莉：“……”丢死人了草！  
  
亏她刚才居然还有那么一秒——只有一秒觉得今天波特有点帅，呸，果然是错觉！  
  
在半个礼堂都被詹姆一声大吼引得转过来的混乱间，克莉丝多淡定地慢慢吸溜完牛奶，然后站起来，走到小天狼星跟前。  
  
小狗假装不屑瞅她：“干嘛？”  
  
这两天加一起跟他打招呼加油的学生没有一百也有八十，他不动脑子都猜的出史密斯会对他说什么——  
  
“布莱克……”  
  
小天狼星貌似不耐烦蹙眉，倨傲地微抬下巴，脚倒是分毫没动扎根一样站在她面前，眼睛一瞬不瞬俯视着克莉丝多的脸，后者挠挠鼻子显得有点不好意思，但还是厚着脸皮开口：“能借我点钱吗？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
“十个……算了，五个——呃，三个吧，能借我三个加隆吗？”  
  
“……你要三个加隆干什么？”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这么句话，克莉丝多回身指了指格兰芬多长桌另一头，那里有个男生正摆摊吆喝着下注，一堆不分学院各色校袍的学生拿着零花钱争先恐后挤成一圈。察觉到小狗情绪不佳，克莉丝多立即保证：“输了绝不赖账，赢了多还你一半——”  
  
话音未落，一个钱袋就重重砸到她摊开的手心，克莉丝多一愣，随即竖起大拇指：“爷，够阔，我马上回来。”  
  
虽说小哈参加火焰杯那时她就觉得自己赌运颇旺，也尽管金主出手大方，但她可没那魄力给多少就砸多少，倘若运气不好真一场空的话，三五个加隆即使心疼好歹还得起，多了可就要命了。  
  
“没功夫等你，我要去球场。”小天狼星皱眉挥开她数出三个金币要把剩下的往他兜里放的手，“麻烦死了，我待会儿骑扫帚——别往我这塞！自己拿着！”  
  
克莉丝多想起她寝室里还有假期他给的“购物预支费”，小巫师除了霍格莫德日基本没什么可花钱的地方，因此平时在学校里她并没有带钱包的习惯，否则也不至于到礼堂看见有人开赌注才想起来现借钱——那些和手里这沉甸甸的加一起怎么也得近百加隆了，偏偏人家就是不来要回去，什么骑扫帚不能带，真有那顾虑他还往球服里揣什么钱呢，退一步也可以放在更衣室或者交给莱姆斯彼得他们保管，怎么，这是怕她饿着咋的？  
  
“你还有别的话要说吗，不说我走了。”  
  
克莉丝多怎能听不出他别扭的暗示，当即失笑，从善如流：“嗯，比赛加油。”  
  
“……”小天狼星反倒被她突然的果断弄得一噎，回过神来哼了一声：“你不要下注吗，尽管去，反正肯定不能让你赔就是了。”  
  
语气虽然轻蔑高傲，但明显感觉得出他心情变好了不少。  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	11. 24-29

早饭过后，熙熙攘攘的学生群逐渐从礼堂涌进了赛场看台，十月份的天气还是晴朗居多，而今天也不例外，晴空万里能见度颇好，是个适合比赛的好日子。  
  
两支分别身穿红与绿球服的队伍在一片欢呼鼎沸之中进场，克莉丝多注意到一出来就东张西望的詹姆果不其然伸长了脖子往格兰芬多看台一个劲儿瞅，随后像是发现了他所寻找的目标，忽然绽开一个灿烂的笑脸，朝着看台伸出一个大拇指。  
  
他这当了好几年的校园球场明星本就人气旺盛，这下顿时一呼百应，格兰芬多观众中鼓掌赞叹登时响亮积极了不止一倍，然而詹姆本人却好像根本没料到这个反应，反倒让突然热情数倍的同院们给吓一跳，随后才适应过来，咧嘴笑着摸摸后脑勺。  
  
与此同时看台上最高一排，克莉丝多听见身边的莉莉发出一声轻轻的“哼”，居然难得听不出以往的排斥。而她自己的注意力也并未长时间留在詹姆那，克莉丝多微调了一下手里双筒望远镜的齿轮，很快在镜筒里发现被放大的小天狼星的脸，他倒没跟詹姆一样往观众席上看，而是蹙眉抿唇直勾勾盯着另一个方向，那边是球场另一端斯莱特林队的位置。  
  
克莉丝多顺着他眼神再次调整望远镜，果不其然发现了七个绿色袍子队列最末的雷古勒斯，跟老僧入定似的在自己哥哥炙热尖锐的注视下一派从容，克莉丝多甚至瞅见他偷偷打了个哈欠，若无其事拿袖子擦擦眼角。  
  
“行了行了，他们骑上扫帚了，快还给我——”  
  
她原本还想再看，冷不丁手里跟旁边同学借的的望远镜却被人一把抽走，克莉丝多两手空空眨巴两下眼睛，没辙只得眯起眼睛努力看清场上那些红红绿绿满天飞的小人儿，观赛专用望远镜，五加隆一架。穷鬼如她……买是不可能买的，这辈子都不可能买的。  
  
好在倒不至于没了望远镜就完全分不出谁是谁，无非需要多费些眼力而已，小雷和格兰芬多的找球手自打哨声一响就直接一飞冲天，正居高临下慢慢盘旋着搜寻金色飞贼的踪迹，而离球场地面不算太高的地方，剩下的双方球员早已闹哄哄搅作一团——  
  
也就是霍琦夫人将鲜红色的鬼飞球抛出三分之一秒不到，就让一个大块头的斯莱特林球员给一把兜住冲向球门，左右小天狼星和第三个格兰芬多追球手就像两片汉堡包面包似的死死跟着他，直到前者突然凌空敏捷地停住躲开对面球员打来的一记游走球，接着顺势调转个方向直冲持球的斯莱特林男生——夺球的细节克莉丝多因为离得太远实在看不清，她所能知道的只有等那两个半空的小人再次分开，鬼飞球就已经到了小天狼星手里了。  
  
同时他也被两个斯莱特林追球手给前后包围，小天狼星摇身一晃把球传给詹姆，后者夹着球跟泥鳅一样灵巧闪避过游走球和守门员，顺利地在开场不到三分钟果断漂亮拿下第一个十分。  
  
格兰芬多看台上发出一阵欢呼喝彩，克莉丝多随大流跟着拍拍巴掌，说实话要不是前有小哈现在有詹姆那哥俩，再加上三个加隆赌注那事儿的话，她从来都对这种危险系数不低还容易引发她恐高症的运动兴趣不高，等到没用多久格兰芬多就以五十比零的极大优势远远拉开斯莱特林队的时候，她终于憋不住把注意力转移到远离下方“战场”飞得高高的雷古勒斯身上，虽然她也不是很懂魁地奇，但从这个比分差距以及小雷弟弟亲自点评过斯莱特林队“多数草包”看来——别的不知道，连她这个球盲都看出他们守门员是真的很菜，整个让詹姆跟耍猴一样遛。  
  
不过有个击球手倒是准头挺好，冲着高空老远打出的游走球都几次差点把格兰芬多找球手给打下去——没记错最开始站位的话应该是斯莱特林那边的队长，还一记狠抽让球打中了那个不认识的追球手的小腿，好在那个队员也是也脾气硬能忍的，坠落下去让庞弗雷夫人稍作处理就又一次坚强地重回赛场，自知状态不好也不过分逞强，干脆下半场退居辅助开始变成了缠着干扰对方为主，帮着詹姆他俩进了好些球。  
  
克莉丝多的视线落到球场极高的上空，雷古勒斯已经在那悬停了很久，要不是格兰芬多的找球手同样半天没动作，她都怀疑这小孩是不是沉迷看他哥打球无心寻找飞贼了。  
  
正在她胡乱猜测之际，悬在高空中的雷古勒斯突然动了，像一只发现了猎物的年轻小鹰化作残影直直俯冲下去，观众席上也偶有学生从望远镜凑巧看到那一抹终于现身的金光发出惊呼，格兰芬多的找球手也紧随其后，两把扫帚流星般直冲一个方向，越来越近——  
  
一个不知是哪队打来的游走球呼啸着擦过两名找球手的扫帚尾巴，两人急忙各自躲避，小雷夹着扫帚翻了个跟头刚稳住就立马东张西望，然而这不过一打岔的功夫，金色飞贼就在短短时间里又飞得连影子都不见了。  
  
人群中发出阵阵或庆幸或失望的唏嘘，克莉丝多后知后觉呼了口气慢慢松开紧攥的拳头，掌心都让指甲给抠了几个深深的印子，论反应速度格兰芬多的找球手还是略逊雷古勒斯一筹，而现在虽说格兰芬多分数多，却也达不到领先一百五十分那么多的地步，明眼人都看得出要是没那只游走球他们现在已经输了，她的三个加隆……  
  
不过再往后幸运女神似乎就更加眷顾今天的格兰芬多队，一场比赛进行到两个半小时的当口，金色飞贼都迟迟没有第二次现身，此时比分已经是二百二十比七十，从斯莱特林那边的看台隐约传来骂骂咧咧的脏话。  
  
又过十分钟，当克莉丝多看着小天狼星进了一个球，将比分差距完完整整拉到一百六十分的时候终于彻底放下心，紧张劲一过，早上空腹喝多了牛奶引起的隐隐肚痛没了精神上的压制顿时明显数倍，克莉丝多摸了摸肚子，开始一口一个“不好意思”“借过”努力往看台楼梯的方向挪动。  
  
等下到大约一半距离的地方，她好像听见自己周围有什么类似大马蜂的嗡嗡声正绕着她脑袋转圈，克莉丝多刚开始还以为她耳鸣，使劲搓搓耳朵那声音却没消失才觉得不对，结果一抬头猛地对上格兰芬多看台上齐刷刷扭头惊愕瞪着她的众人，更有甚者直接对她指指点点。  
  
……老子就溜号去个厕所而已，又不是杀人放火了，至于吗？  
  
克莉丝多都懵了，然而更惊悚的是她发现不止自己学院，连紧挨着的赫奇帕奇看台甚至拉文克劳斯莱特林那边绝大部分人都伸长了脖子看她，只听半空之中扫帚枝杈划过空气的尖锐声音由远及近，雷古勒斯的吼声在她脑袋正上方突然爆发：  
  
“蹲下——！！！”  
  
大马蜂的嗡嗡声仿佛就落在她肩膀上，克莉丝多立马抱头向下——连她自己都分不清到底自己是反应敏捷还是被这万众瞩目的阵仗惊得脚下一滑，反正当她一屁股摔在台阶上的瞬间，小雷的扫帚就几乎擦着她的头皮嗖地掠过，球服一角跟鞭子似的，“啪”一下抽她脑门上。  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
草，眼前一黑。  
  
但哪怕他抓到了飞贼也弥补不了两队之间过大的差距分数，结果就是她在格兰芬多震天动地的欢呼声中面色煞白捂住额头——这次可不是金色飞贼，而是纯粹疼得她脑中嗡嗡响了半天，这才缓过劲儿来起身准备找罪魁祸首讨个说法。  
  
在找的人还没看见，反而瞧见詹姆第一个骑着扫帚来到看台上得瑟——其他人都早已落地下了扫帚，完全不顾霍琦夫人的喊他回去的哨声，冲着观众席一角兴高采烈地喊：“喂——伊万斯，我帅不帅啊？”  
  
要不是脑门实在疼得厉害，克莉丝多也想伸长脖子去看一眼莉莉的反应，但她现在一肚子闷气只顾着另一件事，找了一圈才看见正举着刚抓住新鲜出炉的金色飞贼交给霍琦夫人的雷古勒斯，还看见那个挺厉害的击球手——也就是他们斯莱特林的队长正在冲他嚷嚷着什么，尽管听不见也基本能猜到，八成是埋怨他不该在这个时候抓飞贼之类的……  
  
谁都知道这么下去他们队哪有翻身机会，不过无能狂怒找地方发泄而已，小雷如老僧入定左耳进右耳出根本没搭理他，令人惊讶的是小天狼星居然转过去冲着队长说了几句什么——明显不是好话，两人唇枪舌战几个来回，然而小狗那整个斯莱特林学院可能也就只略逊于斯内普的嘴贱可不是吃素的，几句话下来气得大块头队长七窍生烟一把摔了扫帚，却做了一个令所有人意想不到的举动——他突然冲向霍琦夫人抢下对方手里的箱子，掏出一个游走球，用击球手随身带的短棍狠狠一棍、全力一击抽向格兰芬多看台！  
  
沉重的黑球在霍琦夫人以及格兰芬多队员们震怒的喊叫声中破空而去，看台上一片欢声笑语却无人察觉，直到游走球离得不足三十英尺才有人看见那只气势汹汹的铁球发出尖叫，但哪怕是教授在场，也来不及在这么短的时间内拔魔杖施咒阻止——  
  
而游走球飞行的路径，好死不死正巧对准的是——  
  
“伊万斯！！！”  
  
游走球设计制造出来就是为了服务魁地奇比赛，也就是说它飞行中的力道速度都是只有骑在扫帚上的巫师才能抗衡，双脚踩地的普通状态下除了极个别运动神经发达的几乎没可能避过。  
  
那么现在，整场唯一还骑着扫帚的是——  
  
“伊万斯——！！！”  
  
所有人眼睁睁看到那个炮弹一样的黑球即将打中莉莉的前一秒，突然另一团鲜红的人影呼地从旁扑来挡在她前面以自己的后背生生挨下一击，极大的力道捶得两人朝着相反的方向双双跌倒，咚地一声摔在木板上。  
  
莉莉本以为这一摔自己的后脑勺会狠狠砸在地上，却不料着地挨上的却是一个软中带硬的东西，接着一整个沉重的活人压她身上，莉莉差点一口老血喷出来。  
  
下一秒，她就隔着两片密密麻麻裂了缝的玻璃，对上了詹姆·波特近在咫尺的目光。  
  
明明疼得五官都纠结在了一起，偏偏还在意识到她在看自己的瞬间急忙板起面孔假装无事，结果痛得根本控制不住表情，最后龇牙咧嘴挤出一个比哭还难看的嘴角弧度，一边吸气一边嘶声强行装逼：“嗨……伊万斯……”  
  
莉莉翠绿的双眼睁的老大，她突然后知后觉意识到刚才让她避免了一次脑震荡那个半软不硬的东西，是对方的一只手。  
  
不过还不等她从茫然中回过神说些什么，上方那颗脑袋就毫无征兆一个栽歪，压在她肩上一动不动了。  
  
———————————

克莉丝多没有第一时间跟着来迟的麦格教授一起把詹姆送到校医院，并非她不近人情，只是经这么一遭连番惊吓下来耽误了太长时间，再这么下去她极可能有拉裤子的危险，于是只能勉强目送浩浩荡荡的格兰芬多一群人把昏迷的詹姆抬走，她自己则脚步匆匆奔向反方向到厕所先解决一下个人问题，等她一身轻松出来的时候，球场已经基本没剩几个人了。  
  
等她慢半拍赶到医疗翼那会儿大批的学生并不在那（估计是被极度讨厌病房里都是人的庞弗雷夫人给撵走了），詹姆的床头只有零星几个人围在那，除了劫道者还有垂头不说话的莉莉。小天狼星抱胳膊生着闷气灰头土脸坐在另一张床上，人看着好像刚经历了一场恶战，嘴唇破了一块还在渗血，一只眼圈成了乌青。  
  
克莉丝多走进去时庞弗雷夫人还在给詹姆检查，她不想打扰于是放轻了脚步悄悄绕到他身边，小天狼星抬眼瞥她，克莉丝多小声问：“情况什么样，你这是怎么了？”  
  
小天狼星忿忿回头拿下巴往病房更里的方向一抬作为回答，克莉丝多往那一看就发现了同样被两个学生陪同的斯莱特林队长躺在那不省人事，模样可比小天狼星惨多了，看样不仅是输了比赛，这货连打架都照样没能占到什么便宜。  
  
陪着队长的斯莱特林们见她看过来顿时狠狠瞪她，结果没两秒就让小天狼星以更加凶恶威胁的眼神给憋回去了，他不屑哧了一声转回身，目光无意扫过克莉丝多的脸时突然停住，接着猛地伸手扒拉她的刘海，克莉丝多感觉自己头发差点让他薅下去。  
  
“你脸怎么回事？”他皱眉：“你也跟斯莱特林打架了？”  
  
“这个……”克莉丝多心说哪是打架分明是被你弟打的，但直觉和经验都告诉她最好别让小狗知道她额上红痕是怎么来的，小天狼星见她言辞闪烁更加不耐，催促道：“说啊，到底谁干的？”  
  
“……呃，上洗手间摔倒磕的。”  
  
“你！”可能在心里都偷摸酝酿好报复计划的小天狼星被她一句话噎住，不过不等他再气恼地埋怨她笨手笨脚浪费别人感情，病床上的詹姆忽然一个大喘气睁开了眼，莱姆斯等人大喜过望，小天狼星立刻撇下她从床上跳下去挤到最前面：“叉子！”  
  
然而詹姆迷迷糊糊醒过来一看是他，睁眼第一句就是：“伊万斯呢？她受伤没？！她在哪！”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
“我、我在这。”一腔热血被兄弟重色轻友来了一盆冷水，他一秒黑着脸掉头就走，莉莉急忙过来站到他跟前，怪不好意思躲闪他的目光，一反平常的泼辣很是斯文小声说道：“我……我一点事都没有，谢谢你，波特。”  
  
“那就好。”詹姆心情大好笑嘻嘻地说：“那就不枉我受这个伤——哎呀别那个表情好不好，哥皮糙肉厚的，这点事算什么，是不是，庞弗雷夫人？”  
  
“断了两根肋骨。”庞弗雷夫人被他满不在乎的态度气得直瞪他，从办公室拿来一瓶生骨灵“咣”搁在床头柜上，把旁边人吓一激灵，詹姆嬉皮笑脸不为所动：“害，两根肋骨，问题不大，喝完药等它长好我就能走了是吧？”  
  
“我管不了你，不过最好还是观察一天。”估计因为是校医院常客混熟了，庞弗雷夫人对他的态度都不像跟一般学生那样说一不二，闻言只是白他一眼，却又明知就算自己说了一定让他住院这小鬼也会偷偷溜走而无可奈何，这时候莉莉突然开口：“波特，听庞弗雷夫人的话，今晚住在这。”  
  
“别呀伊万斯，你是不知道住院有多无聊。”詹姆哀嚎不已，这时候庞弗雷夫人把一小杯药水递到他鼻子底下，詹姆接过来顺势就愁眉苦脸演上了：“你看我都这么惨了，这药还这么苦，我好惨啊……要不你喂我喝，我今天就住这？”  
  
莉莉瞬间垮了个脸，他急忙改口：“当然，我开玩笑的！别当真！”  
  
就怕好不容易赚来的好感前功尽弃，詹姆亡羊补牢迅速“吸溜”一口把魔药喝了个干净，苦得他皱眉吐了几下舌头，滑稽的表情看在莉莉眼里，她从鼻子里发出一个音节，听着说不上是被逗笑还是别的什么，詹姆一看她面色稍霁，又期期艾艾地问：“那个……其实我最想问的是……你下周末有空不？就是……去霍格莫德的那天。”  
  
不等莉莉说话，他又突然意识到什么，慌忙补充道：“啊不是说我救了你就要挟你什么的！不是那个意思，跟这次的事无关！你跟以前一样拒绝我也可以，我就是问问！”  
  
莉莉面无表情看了他半晌，詹姆以为自己又搞砸了，这时候对方轻飘飘移开目光，又重复了一边：“你今晚住院。”  
  
“噢。”詹姆蔫巴巴答应了，结果莉莉不紧不慢补上后一句：“在这呆着，庞弗雷夫人说可以之前不偷偷溜走，能做到的话……我会考虑。”  
  
“当然，也仅仅是考虑。”她昂着下巴说完，詹姆却跟傻了一样瞪着眼睛半天没反应，然后才如梦初醒从呆滞一点一点喜形于色，最后突然嗷一嗓子把周围人吓够呛：  
  
“好的！！！我保证躺这不动，让我干啥我就干啥，伊万斯你等我——！！！”  
  
“行了，你们探视最后五分钟，病人需要休息。”难得惹祸精被制住让庞弗雷夫人松了好大一口气，说完就拿着药瓶到病房另一头医治斯莱特林队长去了，冷眼旁观的小天狼星毫不留情嘲讽：“跟智障一样。”  
  
然而陷入狂喜的詹姆已经根本听不进去任何话，气得小狗恨铁不成钢恶狠狠瞪他却无法，这时病房门一开露出一高一矮两个人影，一个令他更心烦意乱的声音平静问道：“詹姆·波特在吗？”  
  
几人纷纷看去，只见雷古勒斯脸上没什么表情站在门口，两只手左右各提着一把扫帚，身侧还站着一个好奇往病房里东张西望的金发女孩，克莉丝多认出是那天在图书馆的妹子，小雷的未婚妻。一看见站在里面的小天狼星顿时眼睛一亮，笑得甜甜打招呼：“嗨～”  
  
克莉丝多的脖子控制不住扭过去看向某人的反应，小天狼星却跟被膈应到似的皱起鼻子根本不理不睬，只是紧紧盯着雷古勒斯，语气不善：“你要干什么？”  
  
小雷一点也没被他不好的态度影响到，径自轻描淡写又说了一遍：“我找詹姆·波特。”  
  
说完，他举起两把扫帚中的一把，詹姆的脑袋从遮挡帘后伸长了探出来，一看立马惊呼：“哎哎，那是我的飞天扫帚！”  
  
“在你们学院看台下面捡到的。”雷古勒斯淡淡说道：“大概是那时候掉下去了，我不进去了，让你的朋友来拿一下。”  
  
说完，他移开目光看了一眼躺在里侧的斯莱特林队长，里边一波是敌对学院另一波是刚骂过他的人与其朋友，不乐意在嘴皮子上浪费时间的小雷干脆选择避嫌，问题是他扫帚举高半天詹姆那一圈人愣是一个都没动，大概所有人都以为理所当然觉得应该是身为他哥哥的小天狼星去拿东西，然而记仇尖头叉子重色轻友又不愿意跟小雷面对面的小狗臭着个脸抱起胳膊铁打不动，最后还是克莉丝多叹口气挪动步伐，几步走到门口接下扫帚：“谢谢，雷古勒斯。”  
  
“——‘雷古勒斯’？”  
  
小天狼星就跟嗅到血腥味的猛兽一样腾地目光灼灼转向她，阴阳怪气重复了一遍：“‘雷、古、勒、斯’？”  
  
“嗯，我在呢，什么事？”小雷很是无辜应了一声，小狗不耐烦摆了一下手：“没叫你！”  
  
“噢，好吧。”  
  
雷古勒斯头一歪不再说话了，这次却换成了克莉丝多一脸理所应当答道：“怎么了？这里有两个姓布莱克的，不作区分的话怎么知道在说谁呢？”  
  
小狗还在瞪着她，克莉丝多想了想，末了还补一句：“你说是不是，布莱克同学？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
是个屁啊！这俩混蛋想气死他啊！连他弟都是“雷古勒斯”，结果他自己是什么见鬼的“布莱克同学”，史密斯这家伙到底几个意思！还有她到底什么时候跟雷古勒斯弄出那么高的默契度，装傻充愣专门气人，怎么一个德行！  
  
“……噗，你们到底在干什么啊？”  
  
最终居然是小雷身边的金发妹子掩口噗嗤一笑打破了剑拔弩张（某人单方面）的沉默，自来熟地拍了拍克莉丝多的手臂：“喂，史密斯，干脆直接给个准信你俩什么时候分手吧，我可是随时随地等着接盘呢。”  
  
克莉丝多：？  
  
讲真姑娘，如果你没有嘴上说着要接哥哥的盘，结果眼睛却直勾勾一瞬不瞬盯着小雷弟弟、生怕错过他任何微表情的话，可能还有点可信度厚。  
  
“你闭嘴！”人家这么挑衅的话都说了她还是没什么反应，小天狼星早心里不是滋味气没处撒，这下妹子正好撞上他枪口，金发女生被他凶了一脸，眨眨眼很是没诚意拿出一个一看就是假的委屈表情，娇嗔道：“你怎么能凶美女，太无礼了！”  
  
小天狼星看她一眼冷冷道：“美女？我并没有看到那种东西。”  
  
“噗，真的吗。”妹子憋着笑指指病房里面，然后夸张地把双手做喇叭状：“喂，史密斯，还有红头发那个——他骂你们诶，能忍吗？”  
  
莉莉无言翻个白眼不说话，明显不打算掺和人家的家务事，克莉丝多也面无表情看着并不在意的样子，反响不甚热烈让妹子不太满意嘟嘴耸了耸肩，雷古勒斯忽然说道：“事办完了，走吧。”  
  
“噢，好。”  
  
小雷拎着自己的扫帚转身，妹子立刻跟着屁颠屁颠走了，正好五分钟一过庞弗雷夫人出来往外撵人，克莉丝多被莉莉挽着胳膊拽出病房，刚走几步却听到小天狼星在后面出声：“喂。”  
  
他并没叫谁的名字，莉莉却立刻转过来以询问的眼神看她要不要停下，克莉丝多打了个哈欠：“走吧，回寝室，我困了。”  
  
“——喂！”  
  
后边的声音更急切不耐烦了，克莉丝多头也不回：补上一句：“睡美容觉，谁让咱长得丑，只能先天不足后天努努力了，人家长得美让他熬夜，咱笨鸟先飞嘛，睡了88。”  
  
她老阴阳师的发言让莉莉抿嘴笑出声，点头赞同后更不迟疑俩人手拉手加快脚步，眨眼就消失在走廊尽头。  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
不是，他承认自己刚刚没注意周围说错了话，但刚几分钟以前你不是不在意吗？怎么这会儿又阴阳怪气内涵来内涵去的，女生也太奇怪了吧！  
  
————————————

“怎么办啊，我好像后悔了。”  
  
那是俩人已经回到格兰芬多女生寝室、克莉丝多都换上睡衣爬上床之后，莉莉坐到自己床上拿出魔药课本，才看两眼就焦虑地咬着指甲跟她搭话：“克莉丝多？你还没睡着吧？”  
  
难得的周日午后，人家玛丽看完比赛就跟男朋友出去玩了，也就她这种单身懒批才一逮到机会就往床上躺，克莉丝多已经闭上的眼睛慢慢睁开，困了吧唧随意应了一声：“嗯？”  
  
“我在说刚才，在校医院和波特说的那件事。”莉莉放下课本过来把她的被子掀开，硬是将她刨出来不让她睡过去：“我不想跟那个惹祸精去霍格莫德，可是反悔又不太好，这下该怎么办？”  
  
克莉丝多迷迷糊糊心说你好像也没直接答应哪来的反悔一说，结果等她打个哈欠勉强坐起身，揉揉眼睛看清对方脸上别扭的表情以及心虚错开的眼神，她沉默了。  
  
懂了，这哪是让她想对策，分明是小姑娘春心萌动结果傲娇心态作祟死活不承认对昔日讨厌的男生产生了好感，，自己过不去那道坎，等着旁人给找借口呢。  
  
“不想去就不去啊，詹哥都被你拒绝习惯了，他又那么喜欢你，肯定不会怪你啊。”  
  
莉莉的脸部肌肉僵硬了一下，这明显不是她想听到的话，克莉丝多蔫坏小小耍了一下人家，看她反应这下更加确定了猜测，暗笑一声，这次认真说道：“说笑的，该去还是去吧，不去你自己心里过意不去，是不是？而且仔细想想，你有没有觉得他已经没有从前那么讨人厌了——甚至某些时候还有点小帅，是这样吗？”  
  
“谁、谁说的！我可没觉得！”莉莉慌张疾口否认，耳朵却红了，连她自己都觉得这演技的实在不咋地，不好意思咳嗽一声，亡羊补牢掩饰道：“不过有一说一，波特那些臭毛病最近好像确实少了不少。”  
  
克莉丝多漫不经心点评：“年纪到了而已，傻小鬼总是要长大的。”  
  
还真是时候到了，之前她费尽心机推了他们多少把都没能让莉莉对詹姆的好感多增进一分，这次她什么都没做全靠詹哥临场发挥没想到这么厉害，还有莉莉也是，去年那么膈应的波特，现在一提起居然都脸红心跳少女情怀总是诗了，果然人一恋爱智商就下降，女大不中留啊。  
  
本来小孩成长中普遍就是女生比男生先发育，无论是身体还是心理，也这是造成了众多傻男生不得其法只会“喜欢你就欺负你惹你生气”最后把姑娘越推越远杯具的根本原因，对此深有体会的莉莉立即表示赞同，随即忽然一顿，看着克莉丝多的眼神有一些同情：“……可是，我感觉布莱克还是没什么变化。”  
  
“而且我想问——如果你觉得被冒犯的话，可以不回答。”她仔细观察克莉丝多的表情，谨慎地问了一句：“你转学过来也一年多了……我是说，刚认识那时候你说自己看上了布莱克的外表，那现在呢？已经完全了解他那臭脾气和性格之后，你还喜欢他吗？”  
  
她问得可以说是小心翼翼，克莉丝多抬眼一笑：“你猜？”  
  
“嗯……”莉莉托腮观察了她几秒，摇了摇头：“好吧，说实话，我看不出来。我知道的只有至少在上个假期那时候，你应该还是喜欢他的，不然也不会住进他家了。”  
  
“可是这学期开学之后，我就真不确定了……唔，难道是距离产生美，朝夕相对一个月被鸡毛蒜皮柴米油盐磨灭了他那副好皮相的自带光环，终于回归现实了？”  
  
克莉丝多好笑看着她脑洞大开摸下巴胡乱猜测，完了还颇觉有道理点点头：“你看啊，连玛丽都是，以前那么喜欢布莱克，今年还不是说放弃就放弃找新男友比谁都快，上次她还说呢，说布莱克那样的男生，果然只适合用来欣赏养眼睛，当男朋友相处起来怎么想都不行——你也这么觉得了吗？”  
  
……确定不是吃不到葡萄就说葡萄酸吗，女孩子骄傲的挽尊发言，也就真的对小天狼星完完全全、一丁点想法都没有的莉莉才会信这种鬼话吧。  
  
当然，她才不会傻到直接说出来，克莉丝多只是笑笑不说话，莉莉却有点着急了，终于把自己真实目的坦白出来：“好啦——我只是想问下周末你能不能跟我一起去而已，单独面对波特他们总感觉有点心里没底……如果你还喜欢布莱克的话，我们正好就搭个伴，当然，要是你已经不想见他了，我也不会逼你的。”  
  
“早说不就好了，我陪你去。”克莉丝多一口答应，莉莉一直盯着她，这下敏锐指出：“我知道了，你果然还是没放弃他。”  
  
“这次猜对了。”她泰然自若一丁点害臊反应都没有，莉莉对这当世罕见的厚脸皮叹为观止，忍不住又问：“现在布莱克也很在意你了，你不准备让他知道吗？这么拖下去你不怕被其他女生捷足先登？”  
  
“再说吧。”克莉丝多抬头望天，“比起那个，我现在更看重一个原则。”  
  
莉莉满眼好奇，她悠悠叹气：“舔狗不得好死啊。”  
  
“啊？”莉莉先是懵了，回味半天才迟疑说道：“等下，我好像有一点点能懂你的意思……这样就对了！就不能让那些蠢男生太容易达成目的，晾他几次才会懂你的好，我明白了，放心，我不会让布莱克那个家伙轻易好过的！”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
“那个，谢谢你，不过其实不——”  
  
她话说到一半，就被莉莉斩钉截铁打断，绿眼睛燃烧着熊熊斗志：“用的！他去年那么冤枉你还不好好道歉，我早就看不顺眼了！”  
  
克莉丝多痛苦闭上眼睛。  
  
草啊，怎么有种要玩脱的不妙预感呢？她自己偷摸搞一搞小狗的心态以报他从前对她糟糕的态度还行，起码她到底还是喜欢着他的，搞事也都挑着无关紧要无伤大雅的来小小气他，要是本就讨厌他的莉莉也掺和进来，可就难保一定能拿捏好分寸不让小天狼星真的心寒……这下咋办，詹哥你快把她领走啊，救命！  
  
结果就是第二个星期的周日上午，一看就专门收拾过自己、难得连后脑勺都不支棱八翘的詹姆看见站到他牵着克莉丝多手的莉莉，兴奋的笑容僵在嘴角：“伊、伊万斯，你……呃，我以为我们说好的是我们两个一起……来着？”  
  
“搞清楚，波特。”莉莉一本正经，“我只说过会来，并没有答应过其他什么。”  
  
“可是可是……”詹姆一脸委屈看着她，绞尽脑汁狡辩道：“这也不是那回事啊，你看我都脱离他们三个单独来找你了，反正你俩一个寝室你跟史密斯说话的机会有的是，要不——”  
  
他说这话时情不自禁眼神往旁游移了一下，过于明显让人立刻猜到劫道者另外仨人八成就躲在那暗中观察，詹姆突然灵机一动：“要不你就让她跟大脚板去玩嘛，史密斯肯定也乐意的，对不对？”  
  
他几乎是恳求地望着克莉丝多拼命暗示，后者于心不忍为难地看向莉莉刚要开口，被莉莉毫不犹豫打断，攥着克莉丝多手腕的力道更紧了，就好像怕她突然溜了一样，严肃说道：“算了，实话跟你说吧波特，第一，我自认为跟你还没熟悉到那种地步，单独相处我会觉得尴尬所以想带上我的朋友，这没问题吧？”  
  
“还有布莱克——我知道他八成听得见，或者回头你转告，总之，管他呢。”说这话时莉莉也往他刚才看的方向瞟了一眼，“第二，关于别人经常困扰的那些，什么‘好朋友和约会对象难以抉择’的事，在我看来，这都不是问题。”  
  
她高傲昂起头，把漂亮的红色长发往后一甩：“我·全·都·要，哪个敢有意见，够胆过来抢！”  
  
好、好飒，好帅哦。  
  
话音一落，他们附近那个墙角之后立即发出一阵混乱响声，甚至有那么一会儿小天狼星半个身子都冲出来了，结果又让看起来应该是莱姆斯和彼得的四只胳膊给七手八脚地强行拖了回去，但只有两个女生完整瞥到这一幕，只有背对詹姆对此毫无察觉，不仅如此，还露出了梦幻般的表情：“伊万斯，你刚才是说了‘约会对象’是吧？你也承认这是约会了？”  
  
“那、那不是重点。”莉莉咳嗽一声；“反正就这样，没别的问题的话现在就走吧，再晚点人气高的店都要排队了。”  
  
“好！”  
  
詹姆本来恨不得举双手双脚赞同，结果步子一迈看见她拽着满脸生无可恋的克莉丝多，才想起还有这么个碍事的，转转眼珠又改口：“那个，对不起伊万斯，你再等我一分钟，我——去个厕所，马上就好！”  
  
说完他就撒腿钻进了小天狼星刚冒出来过的那个拐角后，不大一会儿就跑回来了：“好了好了，走吧！”  
  
克莉丝多感觉自己就像被一对情侣牵着的宠物狗夹在中间，她的眼神始终没从男生们藏身的拐弯移开过，可问题是等离远了她都看见莱姆斯和小矮星彼得从那暗搓搓出来，却迟迟不见小天狼星的影子。  
  
————————————

就这样，她这个电灯泡硬是在莉莉坚定不移的一路拉扯和詹姆生无可恋的死鱼眼下，以第三者的身份跟着詹莉两人从出售魔法道具的德维斯和班斯商店到文人居羽毛笔店再到最人满为患的蜂蜜公爵，克莉丝多的左手依然攥在莉莉已经微微出汗的柔嫩掌心里，而她本人正灵魂出窍似的面无表情观察店里摞高到天花板的糖果罐，在人群里跟浮萍一样经常被来往横冲直撞的学生挤得左摇右摆。  
  
“伊万斯！”也被挤出老远的詹姆隔着三五个看起来也就三四年级的小孩脑袋冲她喊话：“这里人太多了，我们还是换一家逛吧！”  
  
“噢，不好意思，其实你可以在外面等。”莉莉指了指糖果店外面，“你出去等吧，我想在这买点东西寄给我父母。”  
  
“那我也——”克莉丝多见缝插针立即说，莉莉横她一眼：“你不准跑。”  
  
克莉丝多泄气长叹，本来挤得直烦躁不安的詹姆见此也愣是扒拉开那几个小豆丁学生使劲挪到她们跟前：“那算了，我就在这呆着……你要买这些？还有别的吗？”  
  
他边说边很自然而然拿出钱包开始往外拨金加隆，但还没来得及放到柜台上就让莉莉眼疾手快一把按住：“你干什么，我自己付！”  
  
“一点糖而已，谁来不都是一样。”詹姆大大咧咧挠后脑勺，莉莉咬牙加大手劲也拽不住他，两只手都用上了也敌不过常年运动追球手的一条胳膊，只得生气警告：“波特，我跟你还没好到‘谁来都是一样’的地步吧！要是你还不松手，这些糖你就拿回去给布莱克他们分掉算了！我自己重新买！”  
  
此话效果立竿见影，詹姆腾地松手：“哎哎别啊……好吧好吧，我不插手你自己来就是。”  
  
他好像很难理解她死活不让自己买单的缘由，只委屈巴巴看着莉莉让店员用牛皮纸包好糖果再满意拿过来塞进袍子兜里，之后才忽然想起什么，环顾一圈脸色一变：“克莉丝多呢？”  
  
她也就是跟他拉扯那一小会儿的功夫松开了手，按理说詹姆的方向完全能看到那时发生的事，他却一副茫然跟着看了一圈，傻乎乎地重复：“对呀，史密斯人呢？是不是去厕所了？”  
  
“你真没看见？”莉莉犀利眯眼，詹姆愣了一下反应过来她的意思，顿时大呼冤枉：“真的跟我没关系！我一直都站在你旁边，哪有机会把她藏起来啊？而且这里人这么多，挤丢了也不是没可能，现在找也找不到。”  
  
“不如我们先继续逛，等到中午人都去三把扫帚和猪头酒吧那会儿，我们去这俩地方找找，八成她会在那等着——怎么样？”  
  
与此同时的另一边，还是这间拥挤不堪的糖果店里，詹姆的声音听在克莉丝多的耳朵里依然十分清晰，但莉莉究竟给了他肯定还是否定的答复却无从得知了——她听不见，更看不到。  
  
刚才，她确实在发现莉莉松开她的第一时间就想着赶紧溜了远离这个是非之地，结果好死不死让一群横冲直撞叽叽喳喳的小毛孩挤得动弹不得，正着急上火之际，小毛孩们中间却忽然某个尖叫一声“谁踩我脚”，随即一片混乱中有什么看不见的东西卷住克莉丝多的手臂往外一带，大得惊人的力气就令她瞬间突破毛孩包围圈越过半个货架，然后又是一阵横向的力道把她一推，回过神来整个人就被硬塞进了屋子一角的旮旯。  
  
也正是因为空间缩小，克莉丝多才后知后觉意识到从那带她离开拥挤人群看不见的东西上传来比她略高的体温，小腿肚在挤出人群时让人踢了一脚隐隐作痛，然而她刚皱眉想要弯腰揉揉，人就被那无形之物给紧紧缠住，克莉丝多的侧脸突然挨上一块结实的东西，不知是不是错觉，她好像听到了心跳声。  
  
这时候她还是维持一个半摔不摔、全靠隐形人支撑才没倒的扭曲姿势，克莉丝多随手往那面看不见的肉墙上撑了一下想要站稳，却刚一碰到对方就猛地一缩，同时小天狼星咬牙切齿压低的声音在耳边响起：“你往哪摸——别动！”  
  
“噢。”克莉丝多立马听话不动了，想了想，忽然伸手就去拽隐形衣，小天狼星气得一把攥住她的手：“让你别动！你想搞得人尽皆知，然后麦格把这玩意儿没收你就满意了吗？！”  
  
克莉丝多无辜眨眼：“对不起，就是好奇。”  
  
她都没忘了维持自己“应该不知道隐形衣存在”的人设，这时詹姆的大嗓门更为清晰传到二人耳旁：“哎呀我都说史密斯又不是三岁小孩，她又不能让人拐了，你着什么急——伊万斯你慢点！”  
  
居然是莉莉不肯轻易放弃寻找不见的克莉丝多，硬是也从柜台前挤出来正大步走向这边，只要再拐过弯来就能一眼看见站在角落的她，詹姆拦都拦不住，就在眼看败露之前，小天狼星突然一把按住克莉丝多的脑袋，随后只觉得有什么丝滑冰凉的东西在头顶“呼啦”一罩，下一秒莉莉就冲了出来，犀利的碧绿眸光直直往角落一扫——  
  
可惜，除了墙壁什么都没看到。  
  
在场顿时有詹姆在内的三个人同时松了口气，克莉丝多更是从电灯泡的杯具命运中好不容易逃脱，当下总算放松下来，结果一扭回头来就对上了小天狼星深灰色的眼睛。  
  
是他在千钧一发之际掀开隐形衣把她也罩了进来，此时两人距离近得呼吸交错，小天狼星似乎也被她这一看给弄得一惊，克莉丝多自觉尴尬往后撤了半步，结果从后突然绕来一条手臂猛地一揽，她的下巴就结结实实磕在小天狼星肩上，扑鼻而来的是男生发梢残留洗发水的清新味道。  
  
他抱得太紧了，克莉丝多分明看见当她胸脯贴到他身上时对方瞬间通红的一只耳朵，连他自己好像都被自己的行动给吓懵了，俩人愣是僵持着这么个亲密无间的姿势过了好几秒，小天狼星才悄悄咽了一口唾沫，沙哑着嗓音开口辩解：“我、不是……因为、因为这件衣服没那么大，我怕你离远了脚会露出来被看见，才、才……”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
老子信了你的邪啊。  
  
当年大家还是小豆丁那会儿跟小哈他们四个人都能勉勉强挤挤装进去，就算长大后也能罩住三大天王，同一件隐形衣，怎么到你这就缩水了？  
  
当然这些话也就在心里想想，克莉丝多表现得跟紧张的小白兔一样，揪住小天狼星的衣襟小心翼翼侧头看看仍在艰难拨开人群找她的莉莉以及跟着她后面追的詹姆，小声问道：“那……现在是不是不能动，会不会在这件衣服下面动得太厉害也容易被看见？”  
  
她故意说些蠢话显得自己像个没听说过隐形衣的大土鳖，小天狼星听了她的话却眼睛一转，故作严肃点点头：“有那种可能。”  
  
“噢，好吧。”  
  
克莉丝多听完就乖乖趴回他肩上不动了，一反常态蠢萌又好骗的模样令小天狼星一阵罪恶感油然而生，说起来他们并非第一次离得这么近，甚至上一次这个可恨的家伙还二话不说抢了他初吻，可那次他就能全然毫不犹豫狠狠推开她，哪怕不顾怜香惜玉让女孩子摔在地上，可现在……奈何内心唾骂自己八百遍，手却跟被施了石化咒一样，根本无法从对方的腰背上挪开半分。  
  
更别提从她乌黑发丝间依稀散发的，不知是女生涂了香水还是沐浴乳残留的好闻的味道，更要命的是隔着两人衣服也无比清晰感受到的，与他自己一身筋骨结实截然不同的、柔软的触感，正紧紧地无一丝缝隙压在他的胸口……  
  
好香，好软……  
  
小天狼星觉得自己的血液都在短时间内加快了流速，克莉丝多伏在他身上偷摸享受了一会儿渐渐觉得异常，抬头一看他额角早已密布汗珠：“布莱克，你很热吗？”  
  
说完就捏着袖角给他擦了一下，这种只有恋人才会做得如此自然而然的动作令小天狼星浑身僵硬，干巴巴抽动了一下嘴角：“……嗯，这鬼东西，不透气。”  
  
鬼知道詹姆要是得知他编排自家传家宝这么多坏话会做何感想，余光瞥到莉莉似乎终于不得不承认克莉丝多已经跑了这个事实，詹姆一顿连哄带骗那俩人一前一后挤出了蜂蜜公爵的门，克莉丝多手撑着小天狼星的肩膀退开一段距离，对方突然没了温香软玉在怀被弄得一愣，接着大声咳嗽起来以掩盖心口那阵莫名失落感，趁周围人没往这边看时迅速收了隐形衣。  
  
店里人那么多，根本无人注意到凭空出现的两人，不过以防詹姆和莉莉去而复返，他俩还是在角落站着没动，克莉丝多轻轻扯着袍子上刚拥抱时弄出的褶皱，忽然说了一句：“谢谢。”  
  
“不用。”小天狼星的目光原本跟着她整理衣服的手移动，直到那只手来到胸前摆弄金红的格兰芬多领带，他才突然被烫了一样猛地侧过头去：“没什么，反正也是詹姆先前拜托我的事，好让他跟伊万斯能单独相处。”  
  
克莉丝多想起早上临行的情形，恍然大悟。  
  
“现在事情办完了。”他还是不看她，看起来像是对货架上的糖罐产生了兴趣，漫不经心随口问：“不过要是伊万斯再看见你八成还会拉着你不放，现在你要怎么办，直接回学校？”  
  
“那……倒不至于吧，难得来一趟。”克莉丝多跟着他也望向货架同一位置，无色的玻璃罐子装着晶莹剔透做成水晶簇形状的各色糖块，可能是这一款颜值比较高，价签上的数字也不便宜，看起来就是买来送人而不是自己吃那种性价比极低的，名字也简单粗暴，就叫水晶糖。  
  
意外发现自己名字俗到跟糖都能撞，克莉丝多面无表情顿了一下，才把脑袋扭回来：“你呢，去找莱姆斯他们吗？  
  
“不。”小天狼星也转回来看她一眼：“……我今天的任务是，不能让你出现在尖头叉子和伊万斯面前。”  
  
那不就等于……她去哪他都得寸步跟着的意思吗。  
  
话说回来詹哥居然真的能使唤动这条傲娇小狗，到底是哥们儿讲义气还是什么（利害关系一致拆开她俩逐个击破）之类的，就比较耐人寻味了厚。  
  
“会给你添麻烦的话，我直接回霍格沃茨吧。”克莉丝多真诚说道，然后眼看着小天狼星脸色一沉，她顺势改口：“还是说……反正快到中午了，正好谢你把我从他们那带出来，找个休息的地方，我请你喝点东西？”  
  
“哼，随你。”小天狼星高傲地抬起下巴，克莉丝多却幻觉一般突然看到一根黑尾巴在他身后摇晃，她失笑：“在那之前我还想去趟文人居，反正莉莉他们去过的地方总不至于还去第二次……麻烦你陪我了。”  
  
“那就走吧——等下。”小天狼星二话不说迈开步子，临了又突然折回来到货架跟前拿了个罐子去结账，再回来时克莉丝多看见他手里拿了那罐死贵的晶簇糖，直接当着她面拆封倒了一块塞嘴里，嘎巴嘎巴嚼着扬眉一挑：“走啊，看什么？有问题？”  
  
克莉丝多：“……没什么。”  
  
就是有种，微妙的心情复杂，emmmmm。  
  
————————————

其实吧，像她这种一个学期下来书比脸还干净的混子，羽毛笔的消耗可能三年都比不上好学生莱姆斯的半年，连她自己都没料到小天狼星会那么干脆答应跟她去文人居，最后克莉丝多只得硬着头皮买了瓶墨水，回到柜台结账时发现他正在盯着货架上一只装在精致红木盒子里的暗金色羽毛笔看。  
  
家境优渥造就了他地主家傻儿子一样对金钱的不敏感无概念，却同时也培养了小狗远超俗人令她暗中羡慕的审美眼光，克莉丝多想了想，径直走上前去在小天狼星错愕的目光中拿起盒子，一起撂在柜台上。  
  
“您好，一共七加隆四西可，墨水四个西可，羽毛笔七个加隆，谢谢惠顾。”  
  
尽管早有准备给自己打了一记预防针，克莉丝多却也还是在售货员报出价格后克制着微微颤抖的爪子打开钱包付账，她接过装好的东西掏出墨水盒随手揣兜里，直接转身就把纸袋递给了小天狼星：“给。”  
  
“……嗯？”  
  
他脸上带着疑惑的表情，但并没有直接拒绝，略微迟疑后就一把接过装着羽毛笔盒的袋子往胳膊底下一夹，两人一起往文人居外走的时候，克莉丝多才垂头说道：“还有什么想要的东西，可以告诉我。”  
  
以二人财力差距来看这句话简直是关公面前耍大刀，小天狼星原本诧异的眼神维持了几秒忽然转为了悟，到最后居然颇为轻快哼了一声：“谁告诉你的，尖头叉子？还有半个月，急什么。”  
  
“啊？”结果克莉丝多懵了，她想的是既然直接把钱还给他小狗八成不要，干脆就买些东西送给他，勉强算还上部分人情，可现在看来她这么做反倒让俩人完全想岔了，那么小天狼星以为她在干什么，“还有半个月”又是什么意思？  
  
她不过片刻茫然的反应令小天狼星立即意识到什么，小狗的脸色顿时黑了下来：“原来你不知道？那你干什么突然送我东西？”  
  
“上次不是赢了比赛吗，说好的赌赢给你分红。”克莉丝多隔着衣服拍拍腰间发出叮当轻响，听着就知道还揣了不少金币：“当然不止这些，反正里外都是你的钱，比如你有什么喜欢但是犹豫的东西，就告诉我吧。”，  
  
“……不需要。”小天狼星瞪了她半晌才干巴巴憋出这么一句话，给人感觉怪郁闷的，说着又把羽毛笔举到她鼻子底下，气呼呼说：“我不喜欢这个，你拿回去自己用。”  
  
她这等辣鸡学渣，怎配用七加隆一根的笔？！  
  
克莉丝多赶紧往后躲：“不是，别啊，我看见你盯了它很久，就以为你想要——对不起，下次我肯定不多管闲事了。”  
  
听她这么说，小天狼星的情绪却也不见丝毫好转，反而更糟了：“我又没在责备你，张口就对不起对不起的——你就那么怕我吗？！”  
  
克莉丝多微微睁大眼睛，他又没好气放下了拿纸袋的手：“……行了行了，我收下，还有不是要给我花钱什么的吗，接下来都随你，可以满意了吗，能不能不要再摆出那副表情？”  
  
……她什么表情了？  
  
克莉丝多懵逼地不由自主摸摸自己的脸，唯一的感叹是能把明明是退让的却用如此高高在上咄咄逼人的过程展现出来，不愧是你啊布莱克。  
  
好在她是那种一丁点也不在乎面子的，克莉丝多点点头：“好，那下一步去喝饮料吗？三把扫帚？”  
  
“嗯。”小天狼星先是兴致不高懒懒地应了一声，而后又突然想起什么，突然腾地一把拽住她的胳膊：“等等，不行！”  
  
她刚迈出半步，克莉丝多猝不及防被他拽得脑门狠狠撞上对方下巴，两人疼得各自倒吸一口凉气，小天狼星捂着下巴断断续续从牙缝里往外挤着说：“我听见叉子……刚才说了要去三把扫帚——和猪头酒吧……所以你不能去这俩地方，其他的，你随意。”  
  
“噢，好。”克莉丝多掰着手指数了数：“那么这样算的话，在霍格莫德还能喝饮料的地方就剩一个了，你介意吗？”  
  
喝个东西而已，有什么介意不介意的？  
  
小天狼星虽然疑惑，但还是随口应了声随便，接着就在二十分钟后，不止一次产生了想要掐死刚才那个自己的强烈欲望，尤其是——当他们俩人坐进这家到处都装饰着缎带蝴蝶结的咖啡馆，以及发现周围不止一对男女粘糊糊腻在一起散发粉红泡泡的时候。  
  
克莉丝多仿佛都能观察到他因尴尬而根根竖立的手背汗毛，她自己倒是颇为镇定点了两杯咖啡——只不过看菜单连三秒不到就匆匆随手一指的举动似乎暴露了此人并非表面那么淡然的事实，小天狼星瞪大眼睛盯着隔壁一对亲昵挤在一起说情话的情侣，过于震惊的目光令那女生更羞怯地使劲钻进男友的怀里，他才似乎刚意识到自己这么盯着不合适匆匆转回来，攥着拳头压低声音质问克莉丝多：“见鬼——你告诉我，这是个什么鬼地方？！”  
  
“所以刚才就问你介不介意，你说了随便。这里是帕笛芙夫人茶馆。”克莉丝多原本还大言不惭直接甩锅，说到这里时眼神才可疑地飘移了一下，“是……霍格莫德人气很高的的情侣茶馆。”  
  
“那你领我上这儿来干嘛？”小天狼星几乎是条件反射嚷嚷起来，声音一大吓得另一桌正在接吻的情侣赶紧分开，他的耳朵好像红了：“又不是……那种关系！”  
  
“因为三把扫帚和猪头酒吧都不能去啊。”克莉丝多歪着头就跟理所应当似的回答了这么一句，随后又叹口气，垂下眼眸轻声说：“不过在这里确实容易有被熟人误会的危险，抱歉了，是我没考虑周全，我们还是走吧。”  
  
“谁、谁会怕那种事啊？别小瞧人行吗！”看她人都站起来了，小天狼星连忙慌乱中匆匆逞强说了一句，完事了还好像生怕她多想什么，粗声粗气欲盖弥彰：“再说你东西都点完，这就走人也太浪费了，喝个东西哪里不是喝，忍忍吧！”  
  
嚯，都这么有钱了还如此节俭，真是当代年轻人楷模，我们都应该向布莱克同学学习！  
  
“嗯嗯，你说得对。”克莉丝多煞有其事点头附和。小天狼星看她并没有表达其他方面的疑惑暗暗松口气，不多时服务生将两杯咖啡端上来，他为掩饰刚刚的尴尬看也不看抓起来灌了一口，液体入喉差点没喷出来：“——我靠这玩意加了多少糖啊？！”  
  
克莉丝多听闻跟着小心翼翼抿了一点，咂巴咂巴却觉得好像没那么糟，像她这种对咖啡和茶饮不咋感冒的肥宅快乐水派喜欢的就是甜味在嘴巴里蔓延带来满足（与肥胖）的那种感觉，不过看小天狼星那副皱眉使劲擦嘴唇的膈应模样，她默默举手把服务生招呼回来：“这两杯叫什么？还有，话说你们这里有没有……就是，怎么形容呢，不甜的、原汁原味一点的那种？”  
  
“这两杯是玛奇朵，女士。至于您说的……也许是黑咖啡？”  
  
“行，就那个，来一杯谢谢。”克莉丝多把两个西可递过去，服务生回去了小天狼星才从嘴巴里那股粘糊糊甜腻腻里挣脱出来，看见她已经暗搓搓把他跟前那杯可怕的小甜水扒拉到自己面前，露出了不可思议的表情：“你居然喜欢喝这玩意？”  
  
倒不是喜欢，只是买都买了，总觉得浪费可耻，克莉丝多自己那杯上面浮的奶霜已经让她吸溜干净了，正愁下边怪苦的难以入口，想着他也不要了干脆拽过来喝了一口，刚把唇上最后一丁点奶沫舔进去，就对上了小天狼星跟看鬼一样的眼神，以及他的耳朵好像又红了一点。  
  
“呃，还好。”克莉丝多也后知后觉“用对方喝过的杯子”这种事是怪暧昧的，连她自己都不自在侧过头，胡乱跟上几句想要掩盖：“其实我更喜欢那种——下面是奶茶或者果汁，上面有一层奶盖的，嗯，最好还有芝士，虽然从没见过哪里有卖的，但不知道为什么就是觉得那样会特别好喝——”  
  
奶茶、果汁、奶盖、芝士？  
  
小天狼星蹙着眉想象了一下几样东西混合的样子，随后毫不掩饰：“……呕。”  
  
“都什么乱七八糟的。”这时候正巧服务生把黑咖啡端了上来，小天狼星一副大度的样子推到她面前，昂着下巴说：“你应该尝尝这个，然后把那些跟魔药一样的混合物忘掉才对。”  
  
克莉丝多怀疑地盯着眼前冒热气的漆黑液体，探头嗅嗅然后直接推了回去。  
  
“喂，你什么意思？”小天狼星瞪她，克莉丝多委婉说道：“别了吧，我喝过了怕你嫌弃。”  
  
他似乎没想到她这么说，一愣过后立刻别过头去：“我……又没那么矫情！都让你尝了，再说……你不是也喝了吗……”  
  
按理说以他这种出身十个里有八个一身臭毛病洁癖的小孩，能容忍和其他人喝一个杯子里的饮料，那绝对是已经把此人放在了心里很重要的位置上，但克莉丝多并没有因此觉得荣幸或者受宠若惊，她一脸菜色盯着小狗执意又推回来让她尝一口的那杯中药汤似的玩意，最后眼一闭心一横，下嘴唇沾了沾就赶紧放下。  
  
“怎么样，是不是比你那玩意强多了？”偏偏小天狼星看不出她的为难，克莉丝多速速抄起装着玛奇朵的咖啡杯灌了一口，面无表情有样学样：“呕。”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
没办法，别的事情她还能当哄小孩退一步也就退一步，像这样口味不合的原则问题她总不能虐待自己的舌头去认同他，俩人都维持着一种“觉得对方的杯子里装的是屎”的纠结表情各自喝咖啡，两厢无语甚是气氛微妙。  
  
——————————————

“詹哥，问你个事呗？”  
  
要搁平时课上，怕是她不主动喊人对方都得隔三差五四周骚扰一圈以免无聊，也就难得允许他们随意使用魔杖的实践课才让格兰芬多扛把子罕见地收了心认真听讲，只是但凡了解一点他的人都清楚知道，这货怎可能是转性了好好学习，绝对想的是等下课后用新学会的手段出去恶作剧呢。  
  
“……詹哥。”  
  
自打升上变形提高班后，他们上课进行变形的对象就不仅限于外物了，而是扩展到更为复杂难度更高的人体变形，有点类似于唐克斯的易容马格斯，比如今天的课堂作业就是麦格教授让他们给自己或别人稍稍改动一下外貌。克莉丝多的嗓子都快哑了，玩的不亦乐乎的詹姆才后知后觉“嗯”了一声：“史密斯？你喊我？”  
  
莉莉不赞同和小天狼星探究的眼神在身后芒刺在背，克莉丝多硬是顶着压力凑过去小声问：“大约一个多星期之后，是什么日子？”  
  
“啊？什么？”她声音压得很低，结果詹姆一点都没体会到其中原因，直接跟个大喇叭似的“嗷”就重复一遍：“一个星期……好像没啥大事啊？啊，噢噢我知道了——你是不是想问大脚板生日？这我当然知道——11月3号！”  
  
他一嗓子声贼大，别说莉莉和小天狼星，这下大半个教室的人都看过来了，包括面色不善眼一横的麦格教授。克莉丝多嘴角抽搐：“……我谢谢你了噢。”  
  
“没事儿，不用谢！”詹姆也不知是真毫无所感还是故意装傻，喜气洋洋回了她一句就立马回去手舞足蹈地继续玩了，克莉丝多在麦格教授的犀利目光下猫着腰努力降低存在感挤到角落拿个练习用的镜子准备给自己的眉毛改颜色，结果魔杖一举就在镜子里看到了小天狼星的半张脸。  
  
他也不知是什么时候无声无息出现在那，她突然转过来俩人差点贴上脸，惊得他顿时后退半步，克莉丝多想也不想，毫不犹豫一把拉住他的手。  
  
“你——”小天狼星惊讶地看她，她却跟被烫了一样立马松开：“抱歉，我还以为你要摔倒。”  
  
“……切，谁会那么笨啊。”小狗闻言翻了个大白眼，大约是被女生出手相助稍稍刺伤了少年的自尊心，克莉丝多发现他又明显烦躁了起来：“你问那个……是什么意思？”  
  
她也不是什么娇羞小女生，既然他问了，干脆就大大方方答道：“送你礼物啊，上次的羽毛笔不作数。”  
  
“……哦。”小天狼星被她的直白给弄得反而不敢直接接触她的目光，这时候一个更加严肃忍无可忍的声音从二人一侧响起：“史密斯小姐、布莱克先生，请问你们在干什么？”  
  
“我们在练，教授。”  
  
像克莉丝多这种天生对除了二十年后的卢平之外的教师都条件反射发怵的怂蛋立马一声不吭，小天狼星却坦坦荡荡对上麦格教授的眼神，一脸无辜摊了摊手：“我记得您没有规定不许结成两人一组互相练习吧？”  
  
“的确没有，布莱克。”麦格教授对他偷奸耍滑的言语行为很是不满，明显不打算轻易放过这个惯犯：“那好，你们可以来展示一下练习的成果，女士优先，史密斯，请吧。”  
  
“……”  
  
克莉丝多犹犹豫豫举起魔杖，不多时小天狼星只觉得后脑勺一阵刺痒，手一摸才发现自己原本过耳的黑发在短时间内跟被施了金坷垃一样噌噌蹿到了肩膀以下的位置，麦格教授赞赏点头：“做得不错。”  
  
其实她主要还是怕沉默寡言的史密斯被那个搅屎棍纠缠得不能好好听讲，如今一看她进度并没落下就放了心，至于布莱克那家伙，麦格可从来没产生过此类担忧：“行了，布莱克你可以不用演示了。”  
  
“遵命～教授。”小天狼星懒洋洋地故意冲她耍宝敬了个礼，等人走了才扭头对着镜子抓了抓自己变长数寸的乌亮卷发，忽然灵机一动解下领带扎了个低马尾，心情意外不错吹了声口哨：“行了就这样，不用你给我变回去了，等过阵子我看腻了自己处理——喂，史密斯？”  
  
克莉丝多原本呆呆地看着他，直到小天狼星把那些半长的头发全拢上去扎起来才猛一个震颤回了神，接着匆匆低下头去：“……没事。”  
  
“你……？”  
  
小天狼星满心疑惑，他对自己的眼神儿自信的很，有那么一会儿他绝对看见她露出了眼圈泛红泫然欲泣的脆弱模样，可以他的骄傲作风也无论如何干不出缠着人家女生刨根问底那种婆婆妈妈的事，也确实不等他说第二句话——正不巧此时下课铃响起，克莉丝多低着头从他身旁刺溜跑过眨眼没了人影，留下小天狼星独自茫然站在原地。  
  
好在她那次罕见的失态顶多隔十分钟就没了后续，连同样是心思细腻的女生伊万斯都可能从头到尾不曾发觉，小天狼星曾在那顿午饭的长桌上留意了她们几眼，那时候伊万斯正跟史密斯义愤填膺地吐槽刚才变形课上的詹姆·波特有多能闹腾，后者静静地听着，偶尔一个促狭的迷之微笑反倒令伊万斯悄悄红了脸。  
  
……嗯，看来用不了多久，尖头叉子就要背叛他们的单身汉团队了。  
  
还有史密斯当作课堂作业给他变化的头发，虽然那个魔法效果没过几天就自行消退了，但从这几天里女生们每每看见他发出的赞叹和惊呼来看，她误打误撞给他改变的造型似乎还挺成功？原来她喜欢这样的吗？  
  
唔，虽说洗起来和早上打理都费时间，但是别说，看久了连他都不得不承认自己好像比想象中更适合这个头发长度，那么……要不干脆就按这个留起来？  
  
史密斯还真的说话算话，他在十一月初就准时收到了一条蓬松柔软的手织围巾，针脚走线细密又漂亮，要不是一个星期前偶然看见她抱着同色的一堆毛线团回寝室，说是直接从摩金夫人店里买回来的都未必有人怀疑，就算魔法效率远高纯手工，但若不是下了功夫钻研短期内绝对达不到这个水平，而且就短短一星期，估计夜是肯定得熬几晚了……  
  
当然，他就是想破脑袋也猜不到克莉丝多根本没像他脑补的那样一个星期里头都熬秃了给他织围脖，更不知道这货根本是个人不可貌相的熟练工——开玩笑，她家政魔法可是在格里莫广场12号那个假期里没少得过韦斯莱夫人的提点真传，要是现在被区区一条围巾难住，罗恩妈妈都能跨越二十年跑过来骂她一顿好吧。  
  
其实除却克莉丝多的礼物之外他床脚还散落着一些包裹——有的来自并未因为他被除名就一刀两断的亲戚（比如安多米达表姐），更多的则来自仰慕者，数量与他年纪的增长同步增加，詹姆没少拿这个嘲笑他。  
  
果不其然等劫道者的男生们迷迷糊糊起床各自拿出礼物盒给他时，詹姆一见他床边比往年散落更多的未拆包裹就不怀好意嘴一咧，彼得则看着那对东西露出了向往羡慕的表情，小天狼星探身翻了翻把安多米达的礼物找出来跟劫道者的放在一起，然后漫不经心摆手说道：“剩下的你想要就拿走——等下。”  
  
他又犹豫片刻，接着又在礼物里掏出一个小黑盒，表情纠结瞅了几秒，最后往床的内侧一丢：“……行了，其他的你可以随便挑了。”  
  
就在彼得大喜过望扑到那堆东西上的同时，他接过詹姆的礼物开始拆包，露出里边的东西顿时眉毛一挑，吹了声口哨：“大手笔啊尖头叉子，怎么，遇见好事了？”  
  
盒子里是一块崭新的男士腕表，詹姆嘿嘿一乐：“这不恭喜你成年吗，肯定要比以前稍微隆重点是不？再说十七岁的时候送手表也算个传统，估计着你家里八成没想着这事的人了，那么本人不介意承担这个责任——不用太感动，要不叫声爸爸来听听？”  
  
“滚你大爷。”小天狼星笑骂抄起枕头砸他，过会儿还是把表直接戴在了手上，下一个从莱姆斯的包裹里拆出一枚金领带夹——虽不及腕表昂贵，但考虑到两人经济差距，其中心意却是分毫不差甚至更甚。小天狼星有点出神抬头看向对面床铺，莱姆斯矜持地对他点头致意：“生日快乐。”  
  
“……谢谢。”想来自去年那件事后让他们到底还是留下了肉眼不可见的隔阂，此时能言善辩如他竟都想不出除了道谢之外的话，幸好詹姆似乎没察觉到两人之间微妙的尴尬，大大咧咧笑道：“哎呀，又是手表又是领带夹的，还挺心有灵犀啊月亮脸，这下大脚板圣诞舞会的装备都齐全了就咱们还是光杆，你说惨不惨。”  
  
“什么圣诞舞会？”小天狼星不明所以皱眉：“你该不会是说，老鼻涕虫每年弄的那个？事先说好谁爱去谁去，我可不去啊，再说以前你不是也没兴趣的吗？”  
  
刚这么说完，詹姆美滋滋一脸得瑟的表情忽然令他想到什么：“怎么，难道——伊万斯答应跟你去斯拉格霍恩的舞会了？”  
  
詹姆：“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
  
可能是笑得太贱惹来众人白眼令他稍稍找回自己，詹姆咳嗽一声站直：“她说，要是我这一个多月能保持住零禁闭零校医院的纪录的话，到时候她就跟我去舞会。”  
  
小天狼星这下明白了，但还是阴阳怪气地调侃他：“哟呵，我说呢，怪不得最近发现你居然开始写作业了。”  
  
“那你呢，兄弟？”詹姆大力拍他的后背：“哥都在革命的道路上成功一半了，史密斯那边你准备什么时候邀她啊？需要帮忙不？”  
  
不说还好，小天狼星跟被电击了似的一把推开他，整个人腾地往床内侧弹去：“谁、谁说我要找她了啊？！我才不去那什么见鬼的舞会，你都约到伊万斯了你俩去不就得了！”  
  
“你不去是问题不大。”詹姆执着地去揪他的裤腿，继续好心提醒：“可你得知道，虽然肯定不如我家伊万斯，但史密斯也是高年级出名的漂亮女生好吧，你不趁早下手别人可就——”  
  
“她去年就没参加舞会。”小天狼星固执地说，这时候一直默不吭声的莱姆斯毫无征兆帮腔：“去年还是个人都看得出史密斯喜欢你呢，平心而论，现在你还有自信她会拒绝所有人专门等你吗？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
他一下被噎住了，寝室里一时间静得只剩彼得拆包装纸的声音。半晌过后，小天狼星突然黑着脸站起抓过丢在床上的校袍，胡乱往身上套了一阵就风一样冲了出去。  
  
詹姆和莱姆斯面面相觑，后者仰望天花板：“我撒谎了。”  
  
“怎么说？”詹姆疑惑，卢平面无表情：“明明是个人，都看得出史密斯今年也一定会等小天狼星。”  
  
詹姆也深沉叹气：“真是不省心的儿。”  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 30-35

这边詹姆尚在感概“吾家有狗初长成”，再说到与此同时冲出男寝的小天狼星那边，他站在楼梯上拿眼睛在公共休息室大略一扫就迅速锁定了克莉丝多的位置，正当莫名紧张提了一口气准备上前搭话的当口，下一秒却冷不丁注意到另一道射来的视线，小天狼星敏锐地凝神盯回去，发现是个红头发的男生在看他。  
  
而且比起那些更令他在意的是：以对方的脚步朝向来看，两人的目标人物似乎是一致的。  
  
也许是雄性在这方面有着天生对竞争者的感知雷达——谁知道詹姆·波特和西弗勒斯·斯内普自打十一岁一见面就不对盘是不是因为这方面因素存在，总之当小天狼星与那个男生一对上眼他就瞬间意识到这个人的目的——想来对方也是同样。  
  
刹那间两人目光相接处似有刀光剑影火花闪电，不过转瞬却仿佛已在意念之中进行了一场决战紫禁之巅，然而现实是还不等小天狼星想到回去一定得找尖头叉子这乌鸦嘴算账，红头发男生突然眼珠一转，率先赶在他还没下完楼梯的功夫撒腿直奔沙发，边跑边嚷：“——史密斯！”  
  
小天狼星：……草！  
  
搁他是做不出那种喊着人家名字火燎屁股一样上赶子的事，也就是因为这个才让对方的厚脸皮抢了先机，克莉丝多原本缩在沙发上烤着炉火快睡着了，迷迷糊糊的一时不知身在何处，这一喊顿时浑身激灵只当自己在课堂上被点名，当下吓得赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺起来左顾右盼，半晌才把懵逼的目光落在对面的人身上：“你好——？”  
  
她慢半拍瞄过对方手长腿长竹竿似的瘦高身量，以及头发的颜色和鼻周零星的雀斑，不太确定应了一声：“呃……韦斯莱……吗？”  
  
从男生闻言略略欣喜的表情看来，她应当是猜对了，克莉丝多这等社恐人士松口气才出到一半，小天狼星那边脑中已是警铃大作：史密斯的记性和脸盲他可早有见识，那完全是——除了自己和伊万斯这两波人之外、其他院能真正记住的全校不超过五个、连看魁地奇在看台上有别的年级学生跟她搭话都只能换来一个懵逼“我们认识吗为什么要跟我说话”的眼神那种——真·人际方面的金鱼记忆，偏偏却对这红毛男开口就叫得出名字，难不成除了姓程的之外，这又什么时候趁他不注意冒出来的啊！！  
  
他才不会知道克莉丝多那是在格里莫广场12号韦斯莱堆里爬出来的才对这红毛加雀斑的特征组合极为敏感，更令人意外的是，她居然主动抢在男生前面开口：“请问你认识韦斯——我是说，你认识亚瑟和莫丽吗？”  
  
“哎？”原本是来问她舞会的男生一愣，不知觉就被带跑偏了：“……大概？我有个远房表哥就叫亚瑟，至于莫丽……我不是很清楚，只有小时候见过表哥几次，最后一次听到他的事还是几年前，听说他跟女朋友私奔结婚了……再之后我就什么都不知道了。”  
  
“是这样啊，谢谢你。”克莉丝多掰手指大概算了一下，心说岂止结婚怕不是比尔和查理都能满地跑打酱油了，眼前这个大约将来会是罗恩某个叔叔的韦斯莱男孩看她自顾自出神想自己的事不由表现出一些焦急，又喊了一次：“那个，史密斯！”  
  
“噢，不好意思。”反应过来自己当着人家面神游天外不太礼貌，克莉丝多掩饰地摸了摸鼻子：“你找我什么事来着？”  
  
“是这样，史密斯。”男生直到此时正入话题才后知后觉紧张了起来，情不自禁视线乱飘扫到趁两人说话时已经无声无息站在沙发背后、正拿威胁的目光犀利死盯他的小天狼星，跟狼狗一样的凶恶眼神吓得他差点打了个嗝，硬是深吸一口气才开口：“你应该知道斯拉格霍恩教授的俱乐部吧？只有被他看中的学生才会被邀请的那个……我、我也是那里的成员，然后……圣诞前夕俱乐部会有一个舞会，可以带舞伴一起——你想和我一起去吗？”  
  
难为这孩子在小天狼星的杀人视线下勉强说完了这段话，一时间有两个人都在屏息等待，并不知道背后站了个人的克莉丝多莫名觉得后颈汗毛一阵起立，问题人家站在眼前并不是合适东张西望的时机，她只能忍了那股异样之感，尽量显得自己对此很惋惜地苦笑道：“谢谢你的好意，不过我想我不能去那个舞会……斯拉格霍恩教授向来不喜欢我，我也实在不想自己跑到他跟前去惹人烦，所以……嗯，不好意思啦。”  
  
“噢、噢，没关系。那……打扰了。”虽说失败，不过她这个理由可比直接说“不去”给人面子的多，但毕竟被拒绝还是件十分尴尬的事，红头发男生抓了抓头发跟她告别就匆匆转身奔向胖夫人画像离开了公共休息室，而作为被邀的对象克莉丝多也浑身不自在不想原地多呆，不料前脚刚挠着后脖子站起准备回寝室呆着，谁能料到刚屁股一抬，头顶就梆地磕上了另一个坚硬的东西，再然后是她很熟悉的一声痛呼：  
  
“靠——能不能看着点！”  
  
克莉丝多摸着头顶慢慢回身，果不其然对上了小天狼星捂着下巴怒目以对，她面无表情回答：“抱歉，但据我所知，好像并没有人类的后脑勺会长眼睛，布莱克同学。”  
  
“……”小天狼星被她噎得一窒，其实以他嘴毒水平这并不难反击，问题他来又不是跟她吵架的，自然不能拿出跟食死徒预备军那些人那时的十级杠精模式来对待她，最后只能硬生生憋出一句：“……跟我过来。”  
  
刚刚发生了邀人舞会被拒这么喜闻乐见的事，好些呆在休息室的学生都暗搓搓八卦往这边瞄等着吃新瓜呢，要他在这种情形下再重复一遍别人的路小天狼星表示杀了他都办不到，因此二话不说拽住胳膊就把人往楼梯上拖，仗着劲儿大直接把克莉丝多给带进了自己寝室。  
  
也亏得霍格沃茨有个很迷的规定是男生不能进女寝——但反过来就可以，但破天荒有异性拜访这种事还是让屋里的三个人纷纷露出见鬼的表情，更别提目测三秒前才提上裤子的詹姆恼羞成怒冲过来就要锤他的狗头，小天狼星动作十分娴熟拦下他半玩闹半较真的拳头，转过去对着所有人说道：“兄弟们，行个方便？”  
  
“呸！不要脸！”  
  
话是这么说，结果詹姆第一个抄起上衣往肩上一搭就气哼哼出去得比谁都快，莱姆斯拿深沉的眼神瞅了两人半晌，颇为无奈叹口气也拿起课本慢吞吞下床走向门外，这种情况下彼得自然忙不迭随大流别人干什么他干什么，短短时间偌大的男生寝室就清空到只剩两人，克莉丝多头一次直面此等场景，愣半天才喃喃道：“……这就是传说中，男人的友谊吗。”  
  
“才哪到哪，你没见过的多了。”好像在她面前展现了一下号召力这件事让小天狼星有点飘飘然，但包括他在内这群心大的男生也明显忽略了很多细节问题，克莉丝多才扫了一眼就赶紧收回视线，然后立即催眠自己快快忘记脑海里不知是谁床上乱糟糟一摊里露出一条四角内裤的画面，表面则不留痕迹转了个身面对房门，非礼勿视，阿弥陀佛。  
  
“说吧，什么事？”  
  
“‘什么事’？”小天狼星怪里怪气盯着她：“要是那个红毛没跟你搭话也就算了……我可不相信你到现在还猜不到。”  
  
“……什么红毛，是韦斯莱。”托那二十年后那一家人的福，克莉丝多对韦斯莱家族的整体好感极高，自然爱屋及乌忍不住回了一句，换来小狗不屑的轻哧：“你说的那个莫丽，没记错的话算是我有姻亲关系的某个表姐，亚瑟·韦斯莱是我叔伯祖父的曾外孙——反正现在的纯血巫师都多少沾亲带故，这种事你直接问我不就得了，何必问那个自己家关系都理不清的红——韦斯莱呢？”  
  
“你记得可真清楚。”克莉丝多由衷感叹，小天狼星的脸色却阴沉了下来，冷笑一声：“是啊，如果你也有跟我一样的‘好妈妈’的话，你也会在家养小精灵被命令不给你饭吃的两天后，不得不把那本见鬼的东西倒背如流的。”  
  
他这话说给别人，可能人家还得暗中嘀咕一下怎么会有这样的亲妈对儿子，但见识过格里莫广场那副肖像恐怖之处的克莉丝多听了就是心里一紧。不由自主脑补出才几岁的小孩硬是倔强着不肯背那本除他以外所有人都骄傲自豪的族谱，肚子饿得咕咕叫孤零零缩在房间的场景，赶在越细想越心里难过之前匆匆岔开话题：“这么说，你也是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员？”  
  
小天狼星一副被膈应到的模样：“停，谁是那玩意的成员啊，还有那是什么破名，说出去还不够嫌丢人的……不过斯拉格霍恩老隔三差五就给我发请柬倒是真的，还有那什么圣诞舞会……不对，等一下。”  
  
他话说一半蓦然睁大眼睛，就像突然想起什么好事似的，接着敲了一下手心成竹在胸说道：“等等，我可记起来一件事——魔药考试那次，还有假期——算下来你还欠着我两个人情！”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
她错了，真的错了。  
  
本应该都能想到的，指望这条傻狗能正经一点大大方方邀请她去舞会什么的，她是傻逼吗这么痴心妄想……  
  
可惜都爆破发言至此的小天狼星哪儿有本事从她眼中读出那种几乎都要原地出家削发为尼的沧桑内心，自顾自高高兴兴说了下去：“这你没法赖账吧史密斯！跟我去老鼻涕虫那就当抵消一个，这是还债，你不能拒绝的！”  
  
“……”  
  
克莉丝多用看破红尘的目光看着他：“嗯嗯嗯，是是是，您说了算，小的这就回去准备了，奴婢告退。”  
  
还是听不懂她阴阳怪气的小狗还喜气洋洋摆摆手：“去吧去吧。”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
这一瞬间，她才突然后知后觉赞同了玛丽的发言：布莱克那样的男生，只适合用来欣赏养眼睛，当男朋友肯定是不行的。  
  
曾经她年少不懂事，还当人家是吃不到就酸的柠檬发言，如今一看——  
  
玛丽·麦克唐纳，宁就是当代鲁迅，看待事物之透彻超前，果然非我凡人能及。  
  
————————————

克莉丝多把这件事告诉莉莉时就想到了接下来的可能，果然预料之中挨了数落：  
  
“什么？他才问第一次的时候你就答应他了？这么轻易就同意了？你难道就不会说个‘我考虑考虑’，让那家伙受点挫折、拖过个几天给他尝尝煎熬的滋味再让他得逞？你可真是——”  
  
她都没敢说出小天狼星“邀请”她的具体手段，然而哪怕即使是这样，莉莉还是恨铁不成钢指指点点克莉丝多的鼻子：“真是白瞎了那么张脸，一点心机都没有，就你这么傻乎乎好骗的送到布莱克那混账跟前，我看迟早要吃亏！”  
  
克莉丝多跟个罚站小学生似的乖乖一声不吭，一边还“嗯嗯”漫不经心点头附和，莉莉拿她这幅死猪不怕开水烫的架势生气也没辙，瞪着眼睛过会儿气消了半截才又说：“算了，既然事情已经这样了……问题是我记得你手头也不宽裕，买件像样的礼服下来明年暑假你怕是又要打工了，全是为了布莱克那个二百五，这样真的值得吗？”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
看她刚刚还心不在焉突然一秒僵硬的表情，莉莉嘴角一抽：“我说，你该不会想就穿着校袍去吧……你是不是忘记了礼服这回事？”  
  
从对方闻言默默捂住半张脸的反应看，她猜对了。  
  
而且克莉丝多还后知后觉想起一件事，那就是她还在二十年后那个世界上霍格沃茨四年级前的假期，那时候身份尚且是逃犯、跟入狱前比生活水准一个天一个地的小天狼星都对她自己挑选的礼服表现出下意识的嫌弃，那么这个二十年前这个没怎么吃过苦的大少爷更不必说，这眼光怕是只会比那时更挑剔……  
  
要是她按预想的去摩金买一件二手礼服来穿，等到了那天，毫无疑问，小狗一定会嫌丢人把她直接撇在大门口扬长而去……  
  
“……脱凡成衣店，有租赁服务吗？”  
  
“据我所知……没有。”莉莉同情的眼神落在她身上：“那家店的目标客户主要都是那些纯血家族的人，我妈妈给我买礼服的时候我们去过一次，那个店主……怪瞧不起人的。我们又不是买不起，但能感觉到态度明显比对别人冷淡一截……更别提租衣服了。”  
  
这倒跟克莉丝多的记忆产生了偏差，她印象中自己去那次脱凡的店主对她这穷鬼学生挺和善的，就不知道是二十年期间换了人，还是混血及麻瓜出身的巫师越来越多老板为了不跟钱过不去，这才才夹起尾巴换个面孔重新做人……总之这条路，她没戏就是了。  
  
“等一下。”莉莉突然拽了她的袖子一下，灵机一动又犹犹豫豫松开，反悔着匆匆摇头：“不、不不……只是我忽然冒出来一个匪夷所思的念头，但果然还是太厚脸皮了……算了算了。”  
  
克莉丝多瞅她：“没关系，想到就说说呗，我又不要脸的。”  
  
“……”莉莉让她还就真直白的“不要脸”给噎了一下，“好吧……反正你听完可别生气……你知道纳西莎·布莱克吗？她和你的身型很相似，然后她现在嫁给了马尔福，正好我看你似乎跟雷古勒斯·布莱克关系不错，所以……”  
  
到这里莉莉的声音渐渐小下去了，似乎觉得这个主意太馊而再难以启齿，但克莉丝多已经理解了她的意思：“你是说，我可以去问问小雷家里还有没有他姐嫁人前留下的礼服，好借给我穿穿？”  
  
“……是这个意思没错。但果然还是不行吧，光听着就尴尬死了，你还是当我什么都没说吧。”  
  
“可以啊，我去问问他。”  
  
莉莉光是稍微脑补一下那个场景都忍不住把脚趾在拖鞋里死死蜷缩起来，克莉丝多却拍肩一副无所谓安慰道：“没事的，放心，反正我在他那的形象已经很死皮赖脸了，不差这一次。”  
  
说来细算认识这一年多里边，她和雷古勒斯的关系整个还真就跟野比大雄和哆啦A梦一样……  
  
——小雷，把你哥的个人信息透露给我吧！  
  
——小雷，救命啊我要挂科了！  
  
——小雷，借我条裙子穿穿吧！  
  
……  
  
就，大概这样的，emmmmm  
  
这都没跟她绝交，到底是看在小天狼星面子上，还是小雷弟弟本身脾气够好呢……  
  
假如随便换个人处在她现在的位置，可能早就宁可多花点钱买那么一条脱凡成衣店的高档礼服也不愿去遭人白眼，何况她并不是真的穷到那个地步——小天狼星两次给她的加上球赛赢回的那些，林林总总算一起已经是一笔不小的财富，小天狼星那性格这辈子都肯定不会把钱要回去，就意味着这笔钱她明明可以放下心理压力自由支配，但克莉丝多就是死活不乐意——别看她给小天狼星买礼物和拿钱来下注那时眼都不眨，还不是前者羊毛出在羊身上后者指望以小博大赚回更多才那么干脆，反之让她花大价钱买一条昂贵裙子——一辈子估计也就穿两三次还不能吃不能变现的，那才是比放她的血还要难受呢……  
  
告别莉莉她就厚着脸皮私下找了雷古勒斯见面，小雷在听完她伸手党的请求后一如既往波澜不惊，但难得的是跟他形影不离的女朋友也并没有因此对她露出鄙夷的神情，这就很奇怪了。  
  
听她说完，妹子好奇地问：“你没有礼服穿，为什么不直接跟小天狼星说呢？他就算被除名了，一条裙子而已，还不至于买不起吧。再说是他邀请你去舞会，包揽你的着装开销这不是理所应当的吗？”  
  
像她这样的名门贵女自小就从来不缺旁人的讨好，诸多礼物收到手软早已习以为常，最重要的是这些东西在她眼里根本算不上人情债，人家只要想就能随时还清，这才收得坦然毫无心理压力，克莉丝多没法跟十指不沾阳春水的天真大小姐解释，恰好这时候雷古勒斯淡淡说道：“我也不推荐你这么做，倒不是不能借给你，如果你坚持的话，我现在就可以写信让家养小精灵寄来，但是——”  
  
他深沉瞥她一眼：“你有想象过，要是被小天狼星认出你身上裙子的来历，他会是什么反应吗？”  
  
克莉丝多僵住了：“……”  
  
是哦。  
  
她确实没来得及想到这一层，只是一听莉莉的话就觉得有戏匆匆来找他了，就没想到……如果被小天狼星看出她那天的礼服是布莱克家的东西，结果肯定比她穿二手货还要翻车啊！  
  
“……爹你说的对，是我傻逼了，谢谢爸爸提醒。”  
  
小雷摆摆手，也不知是示意无妨还是让她闭嘴别乱叫，顿了顿忽然又问：“他刚刚邀请你的？也就是说，你们早上见过面了？”  
  
克莉丝多不明白他想说什么，只姑且点了一下头，雷古勒斯立刻接着问：“那你有看到他戴手表吗？”  
  
“有……吧？”  
  
不知道是不是错觉，随着她这句迟疑的回答，小雷的心情好像一下变好了，甚至扭过头去向妹子问：“你家有没有哪个姐妹，也像她这么瘦的？”  
  
按他脾性，让家里给寄堂姐不要的裙子这种随手之劳无所谓，但换做再帮她去问别人，那可是寻常状态的佛系小雷万万做不来的，克莉丝多还在那猜为什么一块表能让他产生如此大的情绪波动，金发妹子却不乐意了：“喂，你什么意思，什么叫‘像她这么瘦’的，我就很胖吗？”  
  
雷古勒斯似乎很不擅长应对女孩子这种半撒娇半无理取闹，一脸无语闭了闭眼，重新说：“……我是说，像她这种……哪里都很瘦的。”  
  
俩人刚开始还没反应过来他在表达什么，直到妹子慢半拍低头看了看自己——看得见胸脯看不见脚，又看看校袍罩着本就不显身材、打眼望去几乎一马平川，往那一站跟竹竿似的克莉丝多，恍然大悟露出了微笑。  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
草，过分了。  
  
“噗——对不起，那还真没有，我们家姐妹都是这种基因。”注意到克莉丝多死水般的眼神，妹子还颇为骄傲故意挺了挺胸，女性的某种虚荣心被满足了之后变得格外热情大方：“哎呀，你别着急，我们可以再想想办法嘛——你不想花很多钱买的话，租一件不就好了？”  
  
“不是……不能租的……吗？”克莉丝多刚半信半疑说了一半，妹子豪爽一挥手：“害，那是不会租给第一次进店的生客而已，回头你把你的尺码写给我，我去租的话，那家伙肯定连押金都不敢收的，放心吧！”  
  
“那就……太谢谢你了。”克莉丝多立即点头，“那个——”  
  
她后知后觉意识到至今自己还不知道小雷未婚妻的名字，妹子弯着眼睛笑道：“不谢不谢，我叫伊芙琳·沙菲克。”  
  
“谢谢你，沙菲克。”克莉丝多一副惊叹赞道：“没想到您居然会如此大度帮助情敌，小姐的高尚品格，鄙人深感拜服。”  
  
“……情敌？”  
  
伊芙琳闻言明显懵了一下，显然她刚才在飘飘然之下一时忘了维持自己“与弟弟婚约但爱慕哥哥”的狗血人设，匆匆扭头去看雷古勒斯，后者一脸无所谓抱起手臂，似乎看好戏的样子。  
  
伊芙琳：“……”  
  
她的脸腾地红了，恼羞成怒直跺脚：“你闭嘴啊！废话怎么那么多，再叭叭老娘就不帮你了！”  
  
“是是，我错了。”克莉丝多面上赔笑，妹子才傲娇地哼了一声，补充道：“写完纸条让猫头鹰送来，不准到斯莱特林的地盘找我，要是让我的朋友看见我跟格兰芬多的麻瓜出身混在一起我会丢人的，懂不懂！”  
  
“……是是是，一切您说了算。”  
  
—————————————

妹子虽是凶巴巴，不过这才两天功夫过去，上午没课在礼堂慢悠悠吃饭的克莉丝多就看见伊芙琳一派富贵千金的高傲气势大步踏向格兰芬多长桌，到跟前丢下一本印有脱凡成衣店商标的选款册子，接着就哒哒哒转身跑了。克莉丝多在周围人纷纷让到两边、生怕是敌对学院丢来炸弹的混乱中淡然自若拿起册子放进书包。  
  
“天——原来还真的能租礼服？”  
  
她魔咒课上拿出册子给莉莉看时对方瞪大眼睛发出了如此的感叹，两个女生一边彼此吐吐舌头叹气“这就是金钱的力量”，一边在弗立维教授眼皮子底下偷偷一起翻看每一页的礼服样式，并用半节课的时间纠结来纠结去，最后选定了一款真丝黑色及踝长裙，有很高的侧开叉以及几乎露出整个后背的性感元素，唯独胸部的设计较为保守，只是由层层褶皱绸缎宽松随意地遮住胸前——显大是不可能的，能不显平就偷着乐去吧。  
  
“不过这个腰的地方……”莉莉很有经验摸着下巴给她分析，“太贴身了，周围一丁点遮挡的东西都没有——这样好看是好看，以你的体形倒也不至于担心穿不进去，但舞会上你可就不能吃东西了，这种修身的版型肚子那里凸出一点点都特别明显，饮料也要少喝……能忍住吗？”  
  
“没事，那就不吃。”克莉丝多想着以小狗作风必然不是留到舞会最后那一波，心想大不了散伙之后再去填填肚子就轻描淡写一口答应，莉莉看她明白了就跟着点点头：“好，那就这么定了。”  
  
也亏得弗立维教授不像麦格教授那么严厉，要换节课的话俩人大腿上摆着的册子怕是早就被没收了，就是看人家教授好说话，下课的时候克莉丝多都光明正大举着本子一边走一边看，走着走着冷不丁手里一空，杂志呼地一下脱了手，正莫名其妙漂浮在高出她脑袋半米的半空。  
  
克莉丝多下意识踮脚去抓，结果不等她指尖碰到册子的角它就又一次蹿高半米，这下她不再伸手而是悄无声息摸上魔杖，果不其然，只听不远处一阵粗嘎大笑：“哈哈哈，瞧她那傻样——喂，小妞，你倒是跳啊，再蹦高点没准儿就碰到了呢？”  
  
克莉丝多面无表情扭头，在以穆尔塞伯为首的四个食死徒预备军脸上一一扫过，对方也同样用恶心的眼神打量她和莉莉，厌恶又猥琐地摸了摸下巴：“哟，泥巴种和泥巴种，物以类聚？”  
  
“把你那喷粪的嘴闭上，臭死了。”  
  
结果是克莉丝多还没酝酿好词，莉莉居然先毫不示弱骂了回去，她也跟着拔出魔杖想要让飘在空中的册子落回来，结果让那四个人中的一个抢了先，甩甩魔杖一把接住飞来的杂志，一看封面就乐了：“哎哟，脱凡成衣店的礼服？穿二手袍子的穷鬼泥巴种这是做什么美梦呢？怎么，难道这就是你一个假期站街来的全部收入？生活有困难也不吱声，哥几个回头去照顾你生意啊史密斯？”  
  
“闭——嘴！！！”莉莉暴跳如雷一道魔咒直接打去，那嘴贱的男生猝不及防被击倒在地，虽然很快被同伴拉起，却也自觉丢人恼羞成怒，跳起来魔杖指着她怒吼：“钻心剜骨！”  
  
莉莉听了咒语面色顿时一白，尽管勇气和战斗力都不俗，但还是个未成年的她如此直面不可饶恕咒却是实打实的第一次，没有应对黑魔法经验也不知是应该挡还是应该躲，这么一犹豫的关头却已经失了先机，幸亏有克莉丝多拽着她的胳膊将她使劲甩向身后，面对最阴毒之一的黑魔法，面不改色发射一道强力的铁甲咒挡在身前。  
  
闪光过后两人安然无恙，见识过她实力的穆尔塞伯咬牙恨声：“那臭娘们儿不好对付，都把魔杖拿出来，一起上——我他妈还不信了，两个小泥巴种能打过我们四个不成？！”  
  
“莉莉，你快跑吧，找教授或者詹哥他们来救，这里我拖着。”  
  
克莉丝多侧头对她耳语，一边再次甩出铁甲咒挡下攻击，对面两人同时施展的咒语打在屏障上震得她虎口发麻紧皱眉头，这场面继续下去必然有一方要躺进校医院，深知这一点的莉莉紧张地攥住魔杖，绿眼睛里却十分坚定，一点也不怂直接站出来与她并肩。  
  
她才不走，克莉丝多再能打也决计挡不住四个一起上，她要是走了她绝对会陷入危险。  
  
而且心里有个很小的声音在低声嘀咕，也是对方提到某个课上课下总是骚扰她、但关键时候总是意外可靠的家伙……真的会出现吗？  
  
“伊万斯！”  
  
连莉莉都惊呆自己这嘴怕不是开了光，她前一秒还在念叨的主角本人就沿着空旷的走廊那头风风火火跑来，离得近了才看见他额上满是汗水，一只手紧紧捂着肚子，一边用另一只手拔出魔杖骂骂咧咧：“靠你们大爷啊一群贼心不死的，tm就今天一次吃坏肚子没跟着就给我找事？有什么够胆冲老子来啊，纠缠女生要不要脸？！”  
  
克莉丝多离老远就看见他匆匆塞进校服口袋的活点地图，再加上此人苍白着脸冷汗淋淋硬撑着冲过来挡到她俩身前的动作，心说这货该不会正蹲着马桶从地图看见两人被截，一着急之下干脆中断提上裤子就跑来了——这种状态下别说打架，怕不是全部精力都放在收紧括约肌上了……哥你真的行吗？  
  
她心情复杂望着詹姆的后脑勺，对方突然转过来：“双面镜带没带？赶紧喊人啊！”  
  
——卧槽居然忘了这茬！  
  
要是小天狼星那时候没把本属于詹姆的镜子给她，要是双面镜在他手里这会儿劫道者三人早就赶来了，克莉丝多来不及愧疚只赶紧立即掏出小镜子连敲带喊，幸好不过两三秒的功夫镜中她的倒影就变成了小天狼星略带诧异的脸，克莉丝多不等他先开口，直接嗷一嗓子：“在魔咒课教室旁边的走廊！救命！”  
  
“什——”  
  
一道咒语贴着她的耳朵飞了过去，克莉丝多本能闪避时双面镜不慎脱手，镜子的边框磕在地板上通讯顿时被切断，然而现实中的战斗可不像游戏中你一回合我一回合，加上斯莱特林的四人很快发现詹姆状态不佳，更为凶猛的一道道魔咒顿时向三人不断打来，克莉丝多等于是一边抵御一边护着两人且战且退，就这么拖了半条走廊的功夫，援军终于姗姗来迟。  
  
只见小天狼星和莱姆斯都掏出了魔杖飞奔而来，彼得则不见踪影，詹姆一见俩人大喜过望，吼一嗓子“卧槽兄弟交给你们了”，便扭头瞬间化作一道残影，刺溜冲进了就近的男厕所。  
  
“喂，波特你——”  
  
莉莉从先前看他一直面色痛苦就频频分神往那边看，担忧了半天结果对方掉头跑进了厕所才错愕又尴尬赶紧扭过头去，来了两个格兰芬多又跑了一个，此时局面已变为四人对四人，但除了穆尔塞伯另外三人都没把两个女生当作真正的威胁，在他们眼里远远不及一个布莱克和一个级长来得需要忌惮，因此他们才没直接动手，而是由其中一人贱笑着发起了嘲讽：“哎哟，这不是——嗷！”  
  
话才说到一半便专为一阵杀猪般的嚎叫，然而小天狼星和莱姆斯的魔杖都还指着地面一动没动，斯莱特林的剩下三人懵逼一阵，最后才是突然想起什么的穆尔塞伯猛地用魔杖指着克莉丝多，吼道：“臭娘们——把他放下！否则让你吃不了兜着走！”  
  
回应他的是惨叫的男生被无形的手拽着脚脖子又升高了半米，以及莉莉毫不犹豫劈手一道铁甲咒反倒将穆尔塞伯的缴械咒给击退了半步——不过短短一会儿的实战，她便从最开始的手忙脚乱逐渐变得冷静灵活，一看就是百里挑一的好苗子。  
  
穆尔塞伯一击不中正要再攻，这时小天狼星也一个滑铲冲过来挡在前面举起魔杖，身前转眼多了两尊保护神的克莉丝多受宠若惊，她挠挠下巴寻思寻思，接着悠哉悠哉一挑杖尖，倒不见什么刺目的光芒或火花，只有细微布料窸窸窣窣摩擦声响，那个倒吊在空中的食死徒童子军男生袍子下的裤子——就直接连着内裤一起无声无息给扒到了膝盖，露出胯下一丛跟发色相近的乱糟糟卷曲毛发，以及……  
  
克莉丝多面无表情抬手比划了一下长度，接着摇摇头，一口叹息：“好小哦。”  
  
“你是白痴吗！”小天狼星突然怒吼：“还不给我把眼睛闭上！！”  
  
他一边吼一边回身冲向克莉丝多，眼疾手快拿袖子一把兜头罩住她的脸，可她手里魔杖还是不偏不倚又一道咒语飞向那个下身一丝不挂的倒霉鬼，目标一中对方就软绵绵昏了过去，然而就当所有人都以为那是一道昏迷咒时，只见那丛浓密“森林”无风自动摇曳一阵，接着突然纷纷如落叶簌簌而下，原本茂密的树林眨眼变成了光秃秃。  
  
众人：“…………”

—————————————

  
  
时间仿佛静止了数秒，莉莉才从呆滞中回过神，一副瞎了眼的痛苦状黑着脸匆匆扭头，莱姆斯闭着一只眼睛，也被膈应够呛勉强用漂浮咒让其垂下的袍子违抗地心引力飘起遮挡住下半身，穆尔塞伯三人面面相觑，经这一遭再无人敢轻易出手，甚至心生退却之意——  
  
这娘们到底是什么人，这是什么黑魔法，也太他妈阴毒了吧？！  
  
“你、你都干了什么！”“——你们在干什么？！”  
  
等小天狼星终于把袖子拿开，克莉丝多能再次看见东西时，她最先入目的就是小狗愤怒到几乎扭曲的脸，接着就越过他的肩膀发现从走廊那头满面惊愕快步跑来的麦格教授，彼得气喘吁吁跟在后面。  
  
“集体斗殴？布莱克，你能不能给我解释一下——为什么每次发生这种事都少不了你呢？还有波特——”麦格教授鼻子里往外喷着气巡视了一圈，结果意外地没发现另一只惯犯，“好吧——竟然没有波特可真让我惊讶，那么，伊万斯和卢平，请问你们两个级长在这里做什么——尤其是你，莱姆斯·卢平，你为什么还不把魔杖放下，还是说你的眼里已经没有我这个院长了？”  
  
莱姆斯：“……”  
  
他眼中似有偌大委屈千言万语，最后还是在麦格教授的虎视眈眈下叹了口气，脸上写着一句话“你让我松手的噢”垂下了魔杖，随之落下的还有那个斯莱特林男生的袍子下摆，一片光秃秃的戈壁重新暴露在众人眼前。  
  
麦格教授定睛顿时脸色一黑，气得嘴唇颤抖，指着他们挨个点过去：“不管是谁，那个人最好在我查出来之前自己承认——你们有五秒时间，谁做的，主动站出来。”  
  
嘴上是“你们”，可她说这话时眼睛一直犀利地盯着小天狼星，后者眯眼略一思虑，当即嗤笑一声双手插兜吊儿郎当地迈前一步，麦格教授恨铁不成钢瞪他：“好了，我就知道是你，布莱克——怎么史密斯，你有什么话要说吗？”  
  
“教授，其实——”克莉丝多才找到机会开口，就被穆尔塞伯尖叫着打断，指着她鼻子嚎道：“教授！是她！她干的！那个女人对我的朋友用狠毒的黑魔法，您一定得好好惩治她——最好把她开除！布莱克也是共犯！还有那个波特——其实他刚才也在，在您过来之前匆匆逃跑了！他们都是一伙的！”  
  
“黑魔法？你还有脸说？！”莉莉终于怒到极点火山爆发：“到底是谁有胆用咒没胆承认，刚才钻心咒耍得不是很开心吗，现在把脏水往别人身上泼了，好啊，‘狠毒的黑魔法’是不是，不如在场所有人全把魔杖交给教授用闪回前咒检查一下，刚才到底发生了什么不就一清二楚了？”  
  
“闭嘴你个蠢女——”魔杖一交出去自然败露，几人听了怎可能不恼羞成怒，麦格教授早看出他们闪烁心虚的神情，当即大步上前伸出手：“伊万斯说得不错，你们几个，拿过来吧，还有你们。佩迪鲁，谢谢你带路，不过还得麻烦你去喊一声庞弗雷夫人，这里有个昏迷的学生需要她带回校医院。”  
  
跟穆尔塞伯他们的不情不愿截然相反，格兰芬多的几人毫无怨言麻利地纷纷交出了魔杖，一行人跟着麦格教授到一个空教室里，等着她挨个用咒语回溯他们的魔杖。  
  
“伊万斯，铁甲咒。卢平，漂浮咒。布莱克……没有结果。”  
  
麦格教授蹙眉看了他一眼：“布莱克，你刚才根本没参与他们的打斗，既然如此为什么还要承认？”  
  
小天狼星一言不发抱起胳膊冲天花板翻白眼，麦格教授拿他没法，只得继续检查下一根魔杖：“至于史密斯……嗯？脱毛咒？！”  
  
“是我干的，教授。”克莉丝多一脸乖巧出列：“顺带一说，去年把穆尔塞伯变成史莱姆的也是我，您那时候错怪布莱克了。”  
  
“教授你听！她承认了——我就说您得——”  
  
“安静，穆尔塞伯先生，顺带提醒，我还没检查你和你同伴的魔杖。”麦格教授冷冷打断了他，转回克莉丝多脸上时皱起了眉毛：“史密斯，在我印象中你并不是爱惹是生非的学生……能告诉我让你动手的原因吗？”  
  
“教授！这不怪克莉丝多，是那些混蛋——”  
  
克莉丝多拍了拍莉莉的肩膀示意她别生气，还是那副看不出丁点儿愤怒委屈的面瘫脸平静说道：“其实不是什么大不了的事，只不过他们几个说我是站街女，要来关照我生意之类的，至于去年那次，穆尔塞伯同学亲口说要把我扒光了吊在黑湖边的树上这样那样——”  
  
明明大家的魔杖都被收上去放在讲台上分毫未动，穆尔塞伯整个人却突然跟中了咒一样倒飞出去狠狠撞在墙上顺势滑下，好不容易从剧痛与眩晕中回过神睁眼就对上一双盛满怒气甚至是杀意的灰眼睛，小天狼星根本不给他反应的机会，抬手又是狠狠一拳，几点血迹溅上他的指节和脸侧，伴随的还有杀猪般带着漏风的惨叫，怕不是门牙被打掉了：  
  
“救命啊！——让他停下！教授——！！！”  
  
“住手吧，布莱克。”然而麦格教授脸上的愤恨未必比小天狼星少多少，克莉丝多深信自己看她举起魔杖的动作迟缓了一下才施咒分开那两人——简直就好像故意留时间让小天狼星打完那一拳似的，她目光冰冷看着满脸是血的穆尔塞伯，就像在看什么令人恶心的排泄物：“仅仅扣分已经不足以体现你们的恶劣行为，这件事，我将如实汇报给斯拉格霍恩教授和校长，还会写信告知你们的家长。”  
  
“还有，布莱克和史密斯……”麦格教授无奈叹了口气，不得不加上一句：“不管怎么说，你们伤害同学的行为违反了校规，你俩将因此被扣除十分，以及今晚八点一次关禁闭。好了，快走吧，得去把斯拉格霍恩教授喊来，我倒要看看他怎么处置……”  
  
几个人被念念叨叨的麦格教授赶出了教室，破天荒地莉莉居然没拉着克莉丝多速速远离小天狼星，而是用一种很奇怪的眼神上上下下打量了他几轮，接着哼地一声扭头：“莱姆斯，跟我过来吧，有点级长工作的事想说。”  
  
“……好。”明眼人莱姆斯如何猜不出她的真实目的，想也不想就从善如流跟着莉莉走了，这下走廊里就只剩下两人，克莉丝多看了小天狼星一眼，刚要开口却被对方没好气打断：“喂，先说好——我那可不全是为了你，你可别多想，我那是……那是尖头叉子跟伊万斯打了赌，说一个月不被扣分关禁闭她就同意跟他去舞会，我只是不忍心他愿望落空而已。”  
  
他这边心下慌乱故作恶声恶气撇清自己，却不想身边的女生点点头，接着突然靠近毫不犹豫牵起他的手，小天狼星浑身一颤，临了却不知从哪冒出的力气生生压抑住甩开她的本能，只有一抹淡红悄无声息蔓上了脖子根。  
  
克莉丝多垂着头仔细端详他的右手，脸离得越来越近，到后来几乎嘴唇都要碰到了，小天狼星莫名紧张咽了口唾沫：“你……”  
  
“愈合如初。”  
  
然而就在他刚下定决心开口，打了人之后始终隐隐作痛的右手指关节忽然传来一阵清凉——连他自己都才反应过来，那里好像是被穆尔塞伯的门牙给划破了一点皮，克莉丝多面无表情移开魔杖尖，又拽着他的手上下看了看，才满意放开了。  
  
“……”那阵短暂却令人眷恋的柔软触感消失了，小天狼星暗中咬紧牙关拼命否认自己居然产生了“希望她多牵一会儿”这种诡异的想法，装作不屑哼了一声：“切，一点小伤，我都没注意到，那么紧张干什么？”  
  
“走啊，还不抓紧时间去礼堂？晚上还有禁闭要关，你可别以为费尔奇会有什么好心给你中场休息的机会。”  
  
说完他抬腿就走，本就人高马大的一步顶别人两步，再加上那阵令他心虚的悸动让小天狼星恨不得拔腿直接跑开远离此地，快步走了半晌却总是听见身后杂乱无章的稀碎脚步声，回头一看，克莉丝多一溜小跑十分吃力跟在后面。  
  
“……你跟着我干什么？”  
  
“吃饭啊。”克莉丝多抬手夸张地擦了一下并不存在的汗水，用无辜又理所当然的语气回答：“詹哥跑肚拉稀去了，莉莉跟卢平教授谈公事，剩我们俩就干脆凑凑一起去呗？”  
  
小天狼星定定地看着她，克莉丝多都做好了被他又一次用什么尖刻直男发言埋汰的准备，结果半晌他又转了回去，只闷闷“嗯”了一声就没了下文，不仅如此，还刻意放缓了脚步让她跟上。  
  
——————————————

当晚八点过五分，刚在费尔奇办公室挨了一顿冷嘲热讽的两人出来，两厢无言来到了费尔奇指定要他俩关禁闭的地点：四楼走廊尽头一间被皮皮鬼堵塞多日的男厕所，劳动内容为疏通马桶——不许用魔法。  
  
克莉丝多以前就从哈利那得知过费尔奇哑炮的身份，因此尤其是像小天狼星这般天资卓越的霍格沃茨学生，怎么想光是站在他面前都得让费尔奇心里愤恨嫉妒得直冒泡泡，此人才不会放过任何一个折磨这些心高气傲小巫师的机会，加之对布莱克和波特关禁闭惯犯偷奸耍滑本领一绝早有防备，他甚至派出了自己那只瘦骨嶙峋的贼猫监视两人。  
  
厕所内多日无人处理，污水和排泄物混合在一起发酵的恐怖气味随着开门的穿堂风拂过二人的鼻尖，小天狼星的脸色在瞬间变得铁青难看，倒退半步干呕一声捏起了鼻子。  
  
“嘿，要不我们把这只臭猫塞进马桶吧。”  
  
他言语中毫不掩饰的恶意令洛丽丝夫人当即弓起背炸毛冲他发出警告的嚎叫，并接下来以连续不断的嘶鸣催促他们进去，自己倒跳上走廊窗台蹲在上风处，两只黄澄澄的竖瞳恶狠狠瞅着两人。  
  
就在一猫一狗谁也不甘落下风互相以杀人的目光对波的同时，克莉丝多已经无声无息到旁边正常使用的女厕里走了一趟回来，手里拿着一截沾湿的卫生纸扯成两半，在小天狼星一脸茫然接过一半后，神色自若团了两个小球塞进鼻孔，接着头也不回走进了男厕所。  
  
“喂喂，你干什么去——！”  
  
骄傲如小天狼星怎肯乖乖被费尔奇那个老变态使唤，满脑子盘算的都是怎么神不知鬼不觉解决掉洛丽丝夫人的监视再一个清理一新迅速结束战斗，看她这么软弱跟包子一样让干什么就干什么顿时心头火起，二话不说紧跟着就进了男厕。  
  
……然后就在不到三十秒后跟一阵风似的冲出来，一头钻进隔壁空无一人的女卫生间，趴着洗手池呕到虚脱。  
  
“……你还好吗？”  
  
克莉丝多到底还是放心不下跟了过来，看他冷汗淋淋的模样实在不忍心，拿了条手帕用凉水打湿想要给他敷在额头上，结果人一靠近被小天狼星闻到那股在隔壁沾过来的气味就脸色一白，又一次扑到水头龙前吐得天昏地暗，愤怒咬牙咒骂：“费尔奇个老王八蛋——呕！”  
  
想来也是，像他这么出身优越自恃其高、就连离家出走独居后都很龟毛矫情从不亲手做家务的大少爷，这般遭遇简直与折辱无二。克莉丝多看他如此激烈的反应，默默叹气退开了两步，随后一声不吭拿起立在墙边的马桶抽，走到门口里面却传来了小天狼星气喘吁吁的沙哑声音：“你……”  
  
“没事，你休息一下吧，我很快回来。”  
  
克莉丝多头也不回这么说了一句，倒映在小天狼星不可置信眼里拎着皮搋子走向男厕的背影赫然雄伟豪迈周身泛着金光，仿佛扛着长枪战无不胜的女武神，耀眼不可逼视。  
  
而他自己呢，气若游丝趴在洗手池上起都起不来，像朵常胜将军羽翼下的娇花，经不起任何风吹雨打。  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
“呕——”  
  
他又吐了，这次是被自己恶俗的脑洞给恶心的。  
  
约莫十分钟之后，英勇的莉将军拎着她的武器回来了，刚踏进女厕门口又突然想起什么，拍了一下脑门，拿出魔杖给自己来了全套清洁咒语，这才在小天狼星瞠目结舌的呆滞中把干净的马桶搋子放回原位，说道：“干完了，洛丽丝夫人也已经回费尔奇那了，我们可以走了。”  
  
“你、你——”小天狼星用了好大力气才找回自己的声音，紧紧盯着她握过皮搋子的右手：“你真的——掏了那玩意？亲自？！你到底是怎么忍住——”  
  
“有那么匪夷所思吗？”克莉丝多困惑地看着他：“而且这样的活在你家我也没少干啊，还是说，难道你觉得你的马桶能自动变干净？”  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
好像是经她一说他才真正意识到什么，小天狼星的脸色霎时五颜六色风云骤变，他自然没蠢到不知道马桶需要定期清理这种事，只是之前花钱请人上门扫除惯了，等克莉丝多住进来也没反应过来平时使用的干净马桶是怎么回事……  
  
花钱雇毫不相干的人打扫，跟让暗恋的女生亲自动手……草啊！  
  
“噢，其实我还是作弊了的。”克莉丝多看他面色复杂，只当大少爷被屁民日常震惊了也没多想，径自往下说：“那只猫也嫌臭没跟我进隔间，我就关上门偷偷用了无声咒，毕竟自己用的马桶刷起来还能忍，别人的屎尿……emmm算了还是不说了。”  
  
小天狼星：“……”谢谢你啊。  
  
自走廊那次克莉丝多再次一战成名的很长一段时间里，斯莱特林的食死徒预备军小团体都不约而同安分守己了不少，以及他们再也没见过被赏了一套专业除毛的那个男生，据说是悄无声息转学去德姆斯特朗了。  
  
而克莉丝多最近唯一的困扰是不停纠缠让她讲述当时的詹姆，当时在场剩下的几人里莱姆斯坚决拒绝，小天狼星和莉莉一提这事就发火骂人，因此就只剩下一个她：“史密斯～史密斯～你就给我讲讲呗——要不，或者你教教我你当时用的那个魔咒？”  
  
“不是……那就是脱毛咒啊，你不可能不会吧？”  
  
“哎，是吗？”詹姆愣了一下，然后竖起大拇指：“不过你能一下就干干净净一根不剩，也很厉害了！”  
  
克莉丝多没接话了，心说你们男人怎么会懂掌握一手熟练利落的脱毛咒是每个女生的基本修养，然后撇开目光叹口气：“还好吧。如果可以不考虑后果，就凭那犊子的发言，我本来是想给他来个环切手术……”  
  
詹姆用充满求知的眼神晶亮看着她：“等一下，什么是环切？”  
  
克莉丝多：“…………”你tm在问我啊。  
  
行，原来巫师男孩不割包皮，奇怪又没用的知识增加了。  
  
虽然胖老头的俱乐部只招收最优秀的学生，但这批人再加上舞伴相当人数直接翻倍，等于舞会话题还是在学生中有着很大的热度，加上并非人人想进去就去这一筛选条件，平时倒也有些女孩子兴奋又骄傲故意在午饭的礼堂向旁人宣布自己将要去参加斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞聚会，引来周围朋友小小的赞叹羡慕，当然，这其中肯定不包括莉莉和克莉丝多，前者是不屑于，后者紧盯餐桌忙着往嘴里扒饭。  
  
伊芙琳在舞会前三天的早上用猫头鹰把租来的礼服包裹从格兰芬多塔楼窗户塞了进来，而在同一天下午放学，克莉丝多被小天狼星在教室里叫住，然而磨磨唧唧地非要等其他人都走空了才溜达到她跟前，状似满不在乎丢来一个指头长短沉甸甸的金属管。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
克莉丝多下意识就问了，小狗却不自然地移开眼神，没好气嘟囔：“……自己看。”  
  
人家都这么说了，克莉丝多只能拿起管子开始研究，土鳖如她愣是被上边复杂的雕刻图案给误导许久，最后才误打误撞“啵”一下直接拔开盖子，才瞅一眼就掩饰不住的惊愕：  
  
“……口红？”  
  
等一下，虽说刚看形状就觉得像唇膏，但就是因为送东西的人是他，她才毫不犹豫排除这个可能的啊！咋回事，假狗啊？  
  
“我说，别跟见了鬼一样行不行！”小天狼星粗声粗气埋怨，自己却别过脸去没好气哼道：“我就是，听人说你们女生去舞会都需要那个什么……化妆品，但是看你那抠门的样子……哼，就用这个吧，我走了！”  
  
……  
  
“……所以，你别告诉我，布莱克那个傻子，是觉得一个口红就叫‘全套化妆品’的意思？”  
  
克莉丝多原本是举着唇膏跟发现新大陆似的找到莉莉汇报吾家有狗初长成这个喜讯，结果人家上来就泼了一盆冷水，毫不掩饰嫌弃。但克莉丝多完全没听进去，她自己到现在都没回过神儿来，而且可能是被小狗直男的一面虐得太多，他妈的偶尔一点开窍居然让她有点感动……草。  
  
看她神游天外，莉莉恨铁不成钢叹了口气：“我看你俩一个德行，都怀疑是不是连你都觉得涂个口红就叫化妆——算了算了，还是我来吧，舞会那天提前俩个小时回寝室。”  
  
“……噢，谢谢爸爸。”克莉丝多迷迷糊糊点了点头，唇膏管子都让她给攥热了，没出息的模样让莉莉不禁扼腕叹息。  
  
  
—————————————————

圣诞假期前夕，斯拉格霍恩的晚会如期而至。  
  
由于只有高年级的部分学生参加，因此下午城堡里走来走去的大多数还是讨论着回家过节的学生，而等到太阳落山闲杂人等该回寝室回寝室后，才有零星穿着礼服的五六七年级男女生从自己学院公共休息室钻出来，去事先约好的地点等待舞伴。  
  
八点零一分，魔药办公室外，小天狼星烦躁地抱臂用脚尖不断敲击地面，心里埋怨某些人没时间观念，说好七点五十结果害得他一个人在这被幸灾乐祸地围观，尖头叉子那混蛋早就乐颠颠带着伊万斯钻进了会场，他临走只来得及问一句某人的下落，却只从伊万斯口中得到没好气的反问：“她出发比我还早五分钟，你在问我？”  
  
说完就白他一眼转身进门了，小天狼星瞪着莉莉的背影一时气结，又过一阵门口除了他之外已经没了别人，在他终于忍不住掏出双面镜的下一秒，走廊尽头正好有个穿着黑色长裙的女生迈完最后一节台阶，步伐缓慢向他走来。  
  
“你迟到了你知不知——”  
  
原本只是远远认出人，小天狼星加快脚步迎上前下意识就开口责问，结果在几个大步子距离猛地拉近、看清对方具体穿着时情不自禁后半句消了音，目光所及之处全是匆匆一瞥就赶紧移开，到最后甚至不知该往哪看，像个傻瓜一样干巴巴张了两下嘴，彻底没声了。  
  
在此之前，他一向是对史密斯的外貌没什么详细概念的，非要说的话，那就只有几个模糊的关键词加以概括：长头发、高个子、肤色很白、长得不丑。  
  
且不说霍格沃茨的校袍剪裁宽松显不出什么曲线，连假期在家也从不见她穿过什么体面讲究的衣物，可谁能想到这货向来没什么衣品可言超市均码打折货的掩盖下，竟藏的却是一身极美的冰肌玉骨……  
  
小天狼星的眼睛由下至上匆忙在她走动间礼服裙子侧开叉露出的风光、纤细不盈一握的腰肢，以及颈肩大片雪一样的肌肤上来回游移不知该落在哪里，最后只能强迫自己盯着克莉丝多的脸，接着又后知后觉发现今天的她好像连模样都和平日有细微的差别……倒不是说平时就不好看，只是似乎比平日显得更精致明艳，唇上一抹红更比往日增添几分娇媚。  
  
小天狼星都惊呆了，原来那只口红居然有这么大的作用？  
  
他胸腔之中一颗心脏尚怦怦跳着难以平复，心乱如麻发愣的档口克莉丝多已经站定在他面前，稍待片刻不见他动作或开口，于是她眨了眨眼，主动将手伸出。  
  
小天狼星呆呆地盯着那几根涂着酒红色指甲油衬得肌肤仿佛要发光的纤细手指头，得对方示意就完全想也不想把自己的手也伸了过去，克莉丝多从善如流轻轻回握，食指侧面与虎口交界处搭住他四根手指，拉到眼前微微低头，垂眸在手背上以嘴唇蜻蜓点水一碰，接着抬眼对上他的目光真诚赞道：“久等了，你今天真美。”  
  
小天狼星：“……？？？”  
  
不是，等会儿，hello？这性别咱是不是得反过来才对劲呢？你tm这是在干什么？？  
  
但事已至此，要他再回抓住史密斯的爪子重新演一遍肯定是不行的，小天狼星板着个脸看了她半晌，干脆粗声粗气说了句“那走吧”就拽着人转身，没想到下一刻克莉丝多就狠狠栽过来一头撞上他的胳膊，自觉没使多大劲的小天狼星疑惑扭头，却见对方脸上浮现一丝尴尬，不动声色挣开他的手站直：“不好意思……没站稳。”  
  
“哦。”小天狼星没多想转回了头，心里虽对她甩开自己的手这件事暗中失落不已，但以他性格自是死都不会让这种情绪流露出来，别的学生都是手挽手一对对，唯独他俩前后一个走一个跟，后者的脚步还颇有几分诡异的僵硬迟疑，这等奇怪的组合一进门就引起了胖老头的注意，隔空向小天狼星乐呵呵嚷道：“瞧——这是谁啊！多么难得，终于有两个布莱克同时出现在我面前了！”  
  
斯拉格霍恩说话的同时拿下巴指了指一个方向，果然看过去就瞧见了雷古勒斯和伊芙琳站在那，小天狼星面色不虞但好歹知道不能当众臭脸，只得干巴巴回道：“……您说笑了。”  
  
“好啦，年轻人！”胖老头大度挥了挥手：“快去玩吧，别辜负我精心准备的晚会——不过我怎没看到你的舞伴？”  
  
他四下寻找一番，最后才落到离小天狼星一臂距离的克莉丝多身上，看到那张脸，斯拉格霍恩胖乎乎脸上喜气洋洋的笑容顿时冻结大半，随后胡乱嘟囔着“啊哈哈好吃好喝我还有别的事先走一步”之类的话，转眼就土遁了。  
  
“他好像有点怕你？”  
  
“……emmm，不知道厚。”  
  
克莉丝多自然眼观鼻鼻观心装傻，好在小天狼星乐得离胖老头远远的别来烦他，因此也没在这个问题上过于深究，摆脱麻烦后语调都变得轻快了：“走，去找找尖头叉子在哪。”  
  
克莉丝多却又一次避开他过来拉她的手，神色复杂：“……你自己去吧。”  
  
——你俩吃坐一条板凳睡同一个屋子，平时形影不离跟连体人似的也就算了，这种时候tm的还找他？你跟詹姆·波特过去得了！  
  
“为什么？”小天狼星看起来是真的没明白她怎么就突然别扭上了，直到眼角瞥到桌上一摞直逼天花板的蜂蜜蛋糕，忽然灵机一动：“噢，你是不是饿了？那你去吃东西，我稍后过去找你。”  
  
克莉丝多望见那些供人自取的众多美味食物就忍不住偷偷咽了口唾沫，刚要点头结果猛地意识到礼服布料在腹部紧绷的触感，顿时先前莉莉的警告如惊雷在耳边大声循环，最后只能蔫蔫低头，憋出俩字：“……不吃。”  
  
小天狼星已经意识到她在故意跟他对着干，抱起手臂问：“跳舞呢，要跳舞吗？”  
  
克莉丝多露出一个纠结的表情，裙摆下踩着高跟鞋的脚情不自禁动了两下似乎在试探什么，结果倒吸一口气，闭眼摇头：“不……不太想去。”  
  
“那么，请问你是来干什么的？”小天狼星没注意到她那些奇怪的微表情和小动作，他都被她气笑了，原本的好心情早已被对方煞风景给坏了七七八八，简直想要就地转身而去。  
  
但好在这种念头被他及时冷静下来掐灭在摇篮里，性格使然的第一波火气过后却越想越不对，他忽然蹙眉第三次拉住她的手腕，在观察到克莉丝多踉跄半步稳住身体、随后明显像是强忍疼痛的下意识缩脖中确定了自己的想法：  
  
“喂，你是不是……身体不舒服，为了这见鬼的舞会一直在忍着？”  
  
“算、算是吧。”克莉丝多松了一口气，心说小狗还算有点良心，结果被他超大声差点震退三步，周围学生吓得纷纷侧目：  
  
“——你傻吗？刚才为什么不说？！”  
  
克莉丝多尚在纠结，寻思要是说自己因为一点小麻烦临开场半小时鸽掉舞会也太乌龙了根本难以开口，问题是小天狼星也用不着她回答什么，直接上前半步二话不说将人打横抱起，一脚踢开教室门奔了出去。  
  
当然，他并不会知道这件事居然被当时周围的八卦学生口口相传成了圣诞之后校内最常茶话闲谈话题，还是人设崩塌现场：别看那格兰芬多的布莱克平时一脸谁都欠他八百万的拽样，舞会开场没十分钟就特么等不及抄起人家妹子就跑的场面见过吗，什么高冷男神——呸，老色批了。  
  
……  
  
如此这般，诸多后话暂且不表。  
  
嗯，虽说从结果上讲，好像还真没什么区别……  
  
时间线回到现在，克莉丝多好说歹说才让不管不顾直接奔上两节楼梯的小天狼星停下脚步，而对方居然不知怎么耳朵悄悄红了一片，忽然态度一转十分听话地把她放在台阶上，肩背没了支撑一阵冷飕飕的风吹过让克莉丝多才反应过来他刚才抱着她时等于是直接摸在她赤裸的后背上，所以说……合着这小狗原来是害臊了？  
  
克莉丝多很想笑，但脚一着地那股钻心的疼痛立马就让她想笑也笑不出，也顾不得形象不形象拉着扶手直接一屁股坐楼梯上踢了高跟鞋，果不其然与浅口鞋一圈接触的皮肤多处被摩擦红肿破皮，后跟那里更是严重，左右脚一个冒出水泡、另一个直接渗出丝丝血迹染红了鞋子内衬，场面叫一个惨不忍睹。  
  
“怎么会这样？”小天狼星看见她脚变成那个德行，眉头顿时一沉：“有人给你的鞋动了手脚？谁干的，有头绪吗？”  
  
“呃，不是……非要说的话，也只能怪我……”明知自己没什么穿高跟鞋的经验，却犯懒忘记提前试鞋，直到当天一穿上没走多远脚就开始各种不适，这也就是为啥她比莉莉早出发却晚到许久的原因……  
  
脚破皮出血这些事实际上她来的路上已经找洗手间处理过一次了，现在这些伤口按道理已经是第二波，问题是修身且省布料的裙子并没有设计给人装魔杖的口袋，她就拿了个细长袋子装了绑在大腿根处，先前独自在女洗手间里还好，可现在又不好当着小天狼星的面掀裙子，克莉丝多犹豫再三，憋不住了只能开口央他：“那个……布莱克，可以麻烦你帮我治一下吗？”  
  
“嗯？”小天狼星一开始还让她突然的请求惊了一下，意外的是居然没开口嘲讽，而是二话不说再次“嗯”了一声蹲下单膝着地，一点也不嫌弃直接用手拿她的脚放在自己腿上，拔出魔杖轻声念：“愈合如初。”  
  
他掌心的温度炙热灼着她微凉的脚背，修长有力的手指搭着隐隐可见青色血管的苍白皮肤，画面有股令人莫名血脉贲张的视觉刺激，克莉丝多不自觉侧过头去眨了眨眼，只凭借触感意识到对方又执起她的另一只脚如法炮制，又过了几秒，小天狼星听不出情绪的声音响起，只听着有点嘶哑：“……你还想放到什么时候？”  
  
克莉丝多浑身一僵，立马跟触电了似的把脚从他膝上撤下去，默默咽了口唾沫试探着去够那双高跟鞋，结果让小天狼星站起来一脚踢开，两只鞋叽里咕噜顺着楼梯滚了下去。她目瞪口呆，小狗冷哼：“你是没疼够吗，还穿那双鬼东西？坐这等我回来。”  
  
说完他转身下楼梯走远了，约莫不到十分钟去而复返，手里拎了一双平底单鞋丢她脚下。克莉丝多踩着试了试，码数居然差不离，忍不住问：“你从哪弄来的女鞋？”  
  
“洗衣房拿的，有问题？”  
  
“……没。”克莉丝多在自己光脚回去和偷穿别人鞋之间想象了一下，果断厚着脸皮抛弃那点负罪感穿好鞋子站起来：“谢谢你，那么然后……还要回舞会那边去吗？”  
  
“要回你自己回，都跑出来了，我才不。”小天狼星已经满脸厌倦把领带给拽了下来，解开最上面两个扣子又恢复了平时那副随性潇洒模样，克莉丝多虽然早就猜到他的回答，但见对方这么不耐的反应还是禁不住暗中失落：  
  
“……也好，反正时间也不早了，那……晚安。”  
  
小天狼星都没料到她这么干脆说走就走，瞪眼看着克莉丝多上了几节楼梯才反应过来，匆匆追上去一把按住她的肩膀：“——喂！”  
  
克莉丝多茫然回身，他又瞬间将手从她没有衣料覆盖的肩头撤开，别别扭扭地说：“晚什么安啊，你又不是一把年纪的老太婆，那么早睡得着吗？走，去别的地方转转。”  
  
陈述句而不是问句，合着他根本不给她回答“愿意”或“不愿意”的机会，直接拽着人就往楼上走，克莉丝多猜到他口中的“随便转转”不过是个幌子实际心中早有目的地，也被小狗的反常勾起好奇心：按说换成正常少男少女，这般舞会后的独处时男方邀请女孩去什么地方，是个人用膝盖都猜得到接下来会是什么发展走向，偏偏她早就让仿佛没长这根筋的小天狼星给磨平了脾气，这时候就算他突然抱出一大束玫瑰花来，克莉丝多都能想到他下一句一定是“这是尖头叉子待会儿要送给伊万斯的让我先帮他藏好，你替我拿一下”……  
  
  
  
反正当小天狼星将他一路领到西塔楼天文台上之后，她是死都没往罗曼蒂克的方面想象，她仰头瞅着细雪飘洒的天空，心里琢磨的全是某些人啥时候才能自觉一点看在她不方便拿魔杖的份上，早点发现给她来一个保暖咒什么的。  
  
但是小天狼星明显感受不到她内心的呼唤，正背对克莉丝多热火朝天地在离她几米远的塔楼边缘摆弄一台不知道谁放在那的黄铜望远镜，完了才招手让她过去。  
  
克莉丝多抱着手臂磨磨唧唧挪动脚步，被他半推半搡硬是按在望远镜前，清澈的深灰眼眸熠熠生辉，示意她往里看，那暧昧不明的表情令克莉丝多忽然想到韦斯莱双胞胎，她突然怀疑自己要是依言把脸凑过去，这个望远镜会不会从哪变出一只拳头给她一下之类的。  
  
可能是她的表情过于抗拒，小天狼星从一开始的忐忑变得更急切了：“你倒是看一下啊！”  
  
克莉丝多叹气，终于还是闭了眼睛一咬牙将眼眶送到跟前，等了数秒却并没有任何异状发生，脸上既没挨打也没被喷上墨汁，真的只是一架普通的天文望远镜，而且是已经调试好的状态，从目镜中清晰可见一小片朦胧闪烁的群星，视线中央一颗格外明亮。  
  
“……”  
  
克莉丝多看了一会儿，然后面无表情挪开脸，过于平淡的反应令小天狼星不可置信瞪眼睛：“喂……不会吧，这都认不出吗？你、你天文成绩至于差到这个地步吗？”  
  
“没有，我认得出。”  
  
克莉丝多漠然道：“大犬星座，α星。”  
  
小天狼星：“……………”  
  
他气得英俊的五官都要扭曲了，半天才咬牙问：“……那么，换一种说法呢？”  
  
克莉丝多静静地看着他，一言不发。  
  
沉默到小天狼星紧张强撑的表情慢慢变得黯然落寞，眼睛里蕴着的星光也逐渐消散。  
  
最后，他伸手忽然挡住了自己的眼睛，再放下之时眼眶泛红一圈，双手发狠攥住克莉丝多的双肩，面上混杂着哀怨与恼怒，大声嚷道：“——你不能这样！”  
  
“……？”  
  
克莉丝多古井无波的眼神逐渐变成了不可置信，跟看傻子一样看着他来回使劲摇晃她发疯：“我不管——什么托马斯·程，什么韦斯莱之类的，你从一开始明明……反正，不准是他们！只能是我！”  
  
“是，我是误会过你！可你也有责任——怎么会有你这样的人啊，见了人家第一面二话不说就扑上去的！难道你对每一个有好感的人都这样吗？对……对托马斯·程也是这样吗？”  
  
“你有病吧，当然没有。”克莉丝多板着脸孔暗中使劲往下掰他的手指头，但小天狼星宁死不松，抓的她骨头生疼，到最后她也怒了：“就你一个！而且那他妈就是老子的初吻，爱信不信给我松手！”  
  
“——说得好像谁不是初吻一样！”小天狼星比她更大声地吼回来，脸都憋红了粗喘着气恶狠狠直瞪她的双眼，完了才好像意识到什么，又燃起希望嗓音颤抖了起来：“所……所以？”  
  
克莉丝多冷冷道：“所以个屁，煞笔。”  
  
她嘴巴恶毒的臭名虽然远扬，只是那以前都是对敌人而言的，向来从未对自己人开过炮，这可是实打实的第一遭。至于小天狼星更是，搁在以往有人敢当面这么骂他早一个毒咒甩过去了，现在却跟没听到那个刺耳的词一样，更急切抓着她不放使劲追问：“那你为什么——既然都看出望远镜里的星座了，为什么还不肯好好叫我的名字？”  
  
“当然是学你啊。”克莉丝多讥讽地扬起嘴角，就像是压抑了太久太久，导致轰然爆发的负面情绪再也堵塞不住，字字珠玑句句如针，每一个声调都像嵌了结冰的刀刃：“叫什么？史密斯？‘自私势利怎么没进斯莱特林的那家伙’？或者直接是‘喂’？最初不是你让我住口不准喊你的名字的吗？”  
  
“我没有——”小天狼星下意识疾口否认，然后又僵了一下改口：“我不记得了……过去那么久，而且我都承认那时候是误会你了，你就不能……”  
  
“是啊，都过去那么久了，显得好像我多斤斤计较卑鄙无耻一样。”克莉丝多长长出了一口气，颓然按了按额角：“对不起，是我错了，我才是傻逼，都这个地步了还报什么希望，冒着冻死的危险跟你来这个鬼地方……”  
  
只是话音未落，肩上就略略一重，小天狼星以迅雷不及掩耳之势脱了礼服上衣披在她背上，手里还一刻不停极快解自己的衬衫，在克莉丝多傻眼的功夫又把衬衫从正面往她身上罩，赤裸着上半身眼看就要接着脱裤子了，她才反应过来急忙拦住：“——你在干什么？！现在十二月，你想死啊！”  
  
“我不在乎。”  
  
小天狼星倔强地反过来攥住她伸来的手，眼睛里灼灼闪烁的光芒又一次奇怪地回来了，细碎的雪花融化在体表令他上下牙齿打架，却强忍颤抖郑重而坚定说道：“听着，我不会道歉的。但我会用现在开始往后所有的时间证明，我一定比你遇见的任何人都要好得多——你要么孤独终老，要么就只能选我，走着瞧吧。”  
  
克莉丝多：“……”  
  
“行，这是你自己说的。”到这会儿，她已经彻底没脾气了：“你的第一个任务——他妈的能不能在我们两个冻死之前，换个暖和的地方再讲？”  
  
……  
  
五分钟之后，场景从塔楼转到八楼有求必应屋。  
  
还是仿照格兰芬多公共休息室的布置风格，壁炉的火噼啪烧得旺盛，一个巨大茧一样的东西堵在跟前，细看里边居然是两个人，克莉丝多不停哈气搓手，小天狼星从背后死不撒手紧紧搂着她，最外面是一床十分厚实的大棉被。  
  
裁剪讲究的西装上衣跟抹布一样皱巴巴丢在地上，克莉丝多死活让他把衬衫穿回去了，问题是人家就是不肯好好系上扣子，前襟大开裸着胸膛美名其曰“取暖”硬是无一丝缝隙压在她背上，肌肤相贴的地方很快升温见汗，她使劲挣了几下没脱开，埋怨了一声：“热。”  
  
对方就跟没听到似的，手臂像烙铁在她腰间紧扣，这架势哪像讨好分明上刑，克莉丝多只觉呼吸困难，在视线开始模糊之前终于憋不住：“——小天狼星！”  
  
话音未落，身上的“刑具”一下就松开了，小天狼星轻易掰过她的肩膀，原地把人翻个面重新裹进被子里，克莉丝多还懵着脸就从面向壁炉变成埋在他颈间，还听见他在上方愉悦地哼起了歌。  
  
“……”  
  
“……布莱克？——嘶！”  
  
她震惊地捂着一侧耳朵抬头，小天狼星一脸不高兴，嘴巴还没来得及闭严实就让人抓个正着：“你是狗吗？”  
  
小天狼星轻蔑俯视：“哼。”  
  
他要是有条尾巴，恐怕早就趾高气扬地甩了起来，克莉丝多面无表情看了半晌，毫无征兆上半身往上一挺，一口狠狠叼住他下巴上的皮肉，只听对方痛叫一声，条件反射把她往外推，然而克莉丝多硬是不松口越推越咬紧牙关，小天狼星恨得牙痒痒，干脆甩开棉被抓着她就地一扑，两人叽里咕噜在地上滚作一团。  
  
小天狼星好不容易把自己那块肉从她口中拯救出来，揉着下巴气呼呼瞪她撑起身体，动作到一半却忽然愣住，喉结上下滑动几下再也移不开目光。克莉丝多刚开始还没反应过来，亦经过一番搏斗正长发披散仰躺在地毯上大口喘气，渐渐地却觉得落在身上的眼神变味了才跟着低头，发现身上那件仅由细细缎带支撑的裙子已不知何时滑落肩头，本就布料不多这下更是春光大泄，顿时手忙脚乱抓起领子一边往上提一边避开他炙热的视线，殊不知欲拒还迎反而更是对异性致命的撩拨，尤其对于那种未尝禁果滋味的少年而言。  
  
有多久了呢。  
  
那是他从来没让任何人知道的秘密，从十多年来第一个令他心神大乱的女孩住在他隔壁，与他卧室不过越过客厅那十来步的距离。  
  
也就是从那时起，青春期本就躁动不安的梦境一次比一次汹涌离谱，最开始还只是两人假期中普通的日常，区别不过是对方的穿着与现实不同（他实在看她那些均码破衣服不顺眼太久了），顶多再加上举止更与他亲近一些，仅此而已。  
  
可是直到有一次，当梦中的自己第一次将背对他的少女从身后抱起压在料理台上，任她哀求哭喊也不曾心软半分……之后，一切就都变得再也不一样了……  
  
而现在，她就如同梦里那般，双颊泛红微汗轻喘着躺在他身下，火光下她的双眼是比最醇美的红酒更加诱人的颜色，和颈间吊坠上镶嵌的水晶交相辉映，漂亮得惊人。  
  
真是的……他是傻瓜吗，怎么会那时候还怀疑过她？  
  
明明她看起来才和那条项链如此般配，仿佛天生就注定是属于她的东西，若不是……要不是因为她已经有一条了，他一定要把自己手里这个也送给她……  
  
“克莉丝多……”  
  
终于将心中辗转千百万遍的称呼说出了口，他着了魔般缓缓将身体俯下，直到近得能嗅到她身上曾经几次偶然得以察觉、如今总算能彻底沉醉其中的幽香，直到能数清她长长的、微微颤动的漆黑睫毛……  
  
直到……  
  
直到一阵响亮的“咕噜噜”在两人之间横插进来，他眼睁睁看着身下原本眼帘半阖、都要任他予取予求的女孩，随着声音眼神瞬间恢复清明，随后跟泥鳅一样“刺溜”一下逃出他控制范围，一下钻进旁边棉被里缩成一团不理人了。  
  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 36-39

这次终于不用克莉丝多想方设法明示暗示，刚信誓旦旦拍胸脯要证明自己“肯定比外面那些野小子强得多”的小天狼星就自觉一溜烟跑了趟地下一层厨房，带回一壶南瓜汁以及一些糖浆饼，正掰了半块琢磨几下，忽然板着脸走过来递到她嘴边：“……喏。”  
克莉丝多震惊又好笑，呆了半天才回过神，勉强赶在小狗黑脸之前“啊呜”咬了糖饼一角，不料却让里边的馅料给烫了舌头，小天狼星眼疾手快用指腹刮去顺着她唇角淌下的糖浆，也不知是故意还是怎么，手指十分自然地放到自己嘴里舔了舔。  
克莉丝多的眼神更惊悚了，把小天狼星给看得一阵发毛，色厉内荏凶道：“看什么看！”  
“……好，不看。”她从善如流垂下目光，转而盯着被自己咬出一个豁口的馅饼，小天狼星也回过神自己该做什么，轻轻哼了一声，开始把表皮温热内里烫口的糖饼撕成小块吹凉喂她，也不知是觉得新奇好玩还是这种投食play戳到了他某个点，眼睛晶亮地越喂越上瘾，到最后克莉丝多连连摆手拒绝，他还意犹未尽：“这就吃饱了？”  
……你当是喂猪啊。  
克莉丝多以手掩口奋力咀嚼，说不出话只能偷偷翻个白眼，她指了指南瓜汁，小狗就任劳任怨地转身倒了一杯拿回来，克莉丝多喝下顺了顺胸口，这才觉得活过来了。然后不经意看见小天狼星垂在身侧的右手指头弯曲两下，上面沾满糖浆和碎屑又粘又腻，他眉梢一抖，不甚明显嫌弃地“啧”了一声。  
他以为自己的牢骚发得足够隐蔽，因此才在克莉丝多忽然拉起他那只手时跟被抓包似的露出了窘迫又惊愕的表情，更在她将他右手举到跟前伸舌去舔时眼睛睁的老大，也不知是指腹被湿热的口腔黏膜包裹来得刺激，还是视觉上少女颜色粉嫩的小舌缠绕指尖煽情吮吸的场景更加令人呼吸紊乱，克莉丝多含着他沾满糖浆的食指，跟吃棒棒糖似的吮得滋滋有味，还时不时意味不明抬眼望望他，只一眼，就差点把他的魂魄都勾走了。  
“……够了。”  
当她将能吃到的糖汁都舔舐下肚，正好像意犹未尽一般把湿漉漉的吻慢慢带向手心时，小天狼星突然浑身震颤使劲抽回了手，哑着嗓子说道：“我知道你还没消气，但是……至少换种别的方式好吗，拜托，别这么……折磨我了。”  
克莉丝多无辜茫然回望，小天狼星咬着嘴唇侧过身，自以为隐蔽地把腰弓起一点弧度，结果不动还好，殊不知反而是这一掩饰令对方注意到他西装长裤在胯部似乎不那么平整，壁炉昏黄的火光忽明忽灭之间，好像有一包鼓起的东西。她一瞬不瞬盯着那看，小天狼星腾地脸红了，窘到极至突然爆发扑过来遮她的眼睛，委屈嚷道：“既然不愿意的话，干脆就别——还是说，你觉得折腾我很好玩，是不是？”  
克莉丝多哑然失笑：“不是，我什么时候说我不愿意了？”  
“那你刚才躲开我——”  
他下意识控诉，接着又因为感觉自己语气像个撒娇的小屁孩而感到羞愤欲绝，干脆头一扭闭紧嘴巴不说话了，克莉丝多等了一会儿意识到小狗傲娇再次发作，于是干脆自己站起来绕过去凑到他跟前，眼见小天狼星又一次别扭故意躲她正面，克莉丝多想了想，抬手解他一个扣子。  
小天狼星：“……”  
他嘴角颤了颤没吱声，眼睛却慢慢闭上似乎把自己当成了案板上的鱼肉，只感觉到那件去厨房顺手匆匆穿好的衬衫前襟又一次敞开，还多了一只小手在他身前不安分地摸摸索索，克莉丝多沉默良久，整个手掌忽然温软覆上他紧绷的胸肌，似不经意问了一句：“什么时候纹的？”  
她找一个话题总比在那不说话摸来摸去来得容易接受，小天狼星甚至为此暗暗松了口气，为了掩饰自己的慌乱，干脆逞强把衬衫脱了甩到一边，佯装兴奋在胸前拍拍那个孤零零的、像是个奇怪x符号的黑色图形：“噢，你说这个，去年下定决心再也不回去了那时候……脑袋一热就纹了。不过后来感觉还不错，可能以后还要再添点什么，比如——”  
他话自顾自说到一半，突然震惊地发现对方的指尖居然比他的意识更快地粗略过了一遍自己曾设想过纹上图案的位置——是巧合吧，一定是巧合吧，还是说，真有心意相通这种事？  
“怎么了？”  
绸缎的料子本就滑不溜手，克莉丝多自己都没意识到肩带已又一次滑落，倒是小天狼星第一个发现，而且两人面对面站着离得极近，他一低头就有若隐若现的起伏弧度近在眼前，忍不住咽了口唾沫，小声嘟囔：“……只有我脱，也未免太不公平了。”  
克莉丝多微微扬起眉毛：“那么，你的意思是？”  
她事到如今还游刃有余甚至带点哄小孩的态度终于成功激怒了小狗，小天狼星转过来愤懑白她一眼，随后突然二话不说掰过她的下巴就咬了上来，架势像是要报复她刚才那一口似的，一下叼住克莉丝多的下唇肉，不过好歹还是没跟她先前一样下死口，而是另一只手顺势压住她的后脑勺，攻势一转柔和，将其化作一个青涩的吻。  
饶是如此，他还是不敢彻底放开动作，至少留了一半心思用来细细感觉对方撑在他胸前的双手是否有要推开他的势头，反而是都做好心理准备、结果发现半天只有嘴唇触碰就没了下文的克莉丝多过了几秒茫然睁眼，对上闪动着惴惴不安星光的深灰色眼眸顿时觉得好笑，干脆先主动迎上去蹭了蹭他的唇，然后伸出舌头试图去撬开紧闭的牙关，放在小天狼星前胸的手慢慢上移，温柔地捧住他的脸。  
种种举动，无一不在无声鼓励：  
可以哦。  
是你的话……无论做什么，都可以的。  
……  
而这一次，脑电波从来不在一个频道的两人，终于奇迹般在一瞬间心有灵犀一点通——小天狼星再也压抑不住胸中汹涌的狂喜与躁动将她抱个满怀，弄得还在试探想要和他更进一步亲吻的克莉丝多舌尖刚伸出去就差点被颠簸来个咬舌自尽，她被兴奋得只差欢呼的大男孩抱得双脚离地，哭笑不得间只得赶紧抱住他的脖子，双腿也为维持平衡而自觉抬起往他身上挂，小腹与他胯下那一大包隔着布料摩擦的同时，小天狼星在她耳边惊喘出声。  
下一刻，他便发了狠般重新咬上她的唇，再也不是方才的蜻蜓点水小心翼翼，舌头无师自通侵入进来，如同攻占城池那般毫不留情地粗暴舔舐每一个角落，又像是凶猛的大型食肉动物将自己的气味留下宣布所有权，没几下就弄得克莉丝多舌根发麻，眼前渐渐模糊的同时只能在心里抱怨一句：这尼玛到底是接吻还是打架，这架势，怎么感觉要把她舌头整根从嘴里拔出去了草……  
她觉得很热，但她分不清这股燥热到底是因为房间里燃烧正旺的柴火，还是来自于少年片刻不停辗转在她肌肤上的嘴唇，他终于放过了克莉丝多几乎失去知觉的嘴巴，却转而往下一口接一口、一下又一下顺着脖颈吮咬过去，稍尖的犬齿划过薄薄的表皮与淡青色若隐若现的血管，那种不知道他到底是会吻下来、还是干脆一口咬破皮肤让她流血的微妙危机感，都令她可耻地感到空虚。  
……  
是啊，当然是这样。  
不止青春期少年有着对异性本能的绯色妄想，谁说女性就没有类似的需求——她不否认自己常常不自觉做过那些羞耻的事情，就比如透过那件该死的校袍，只靠脑补和曾经惊鸿一瞥那具躯体二十年后的模样，仅凭那些零星片段的记忆和想象，尽情意淫着黑袍和衬衫之下少年筋骨结实的宽肩细腰，以及再往下……嗯，不可描述的诸如此类。  
甚至是，偶尔的无眠夜里闭眼脑中浮现出自己跨上他的大腿，坐在那上面被他亲吻抚摸的场景，欣赏那张清高傲气的英俊脸蛋因此染上欲望潮红却不得发泄，忍耐到极限只得放下身段小声苦苦哀求她，求求你，给我……  
这些不可告人的脑内剧场，通常以一条湿漉泥泞需要即刻更换的内裤作为告终。  
而现在，她好像有点分不清梦境和现实了。  
等她迷迷糊糊被小天狼星放在一处软绵绵的地方平躺，克莉丝多忍了半天，还是没有问出口“为什么以格兰芬多公共休息室原型变化的房间会有双人床”——答案已经很明显了，在想要睡对方这件事上，他俩谁也别说谁黑，合着都是蓄谋已久。  
大男孩火热干燥的手掌在她身上抚摸的动作逐渐变得焦躁，裙子过于修身的剪裁令他无法从裙下把手伸到太深的地方，即使向上翻也最多至腿根就到了极限，他开始不满足于隔着衣物探索她的身体，却在各处摸了良久也找不到突破口，克莉丝多想要引着他的手送到腋下隐藏式拉链的旁边，可出生头一回嗅到荤腥滋味急的眼圈都红了的小狗就在这时彻底失去耐性，干脆挥开她的手，拽着那娇贵的丝绸“撕拉”一扯——  
“——卧槽你干了什么！”  
克莉丝多震惊到无以复加，居然不知道哪上来的力气一把就推开绿着眼睛要往她胸前扑的小天狼星，先头让男孩抱着亲个没完甚至压上床了都不见多慌，结果这一下哭腔都要冒出来了，满腹委屈大声嚷道：“我这裙子——他妈的是租的啊！”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他都不知道该惊愕于她的抠门还是在这种时候因为一条破裙子煞风景来的更多，被噎得够呛，才咬牙切齿来了一句：“赔给你就是了！喊那么大声干什么？”  
“……噢。”克莉丝多眨了眨眼，接着一秒躺回去重新变回任君采撷的娇花，甚至主动把胸口撕裂的口子扯得大了点：“那没事了，你继续。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他给气的直磨牙，结果到头来还是特没出息一望见她残破的领口下露出大片雪白就定住了目光，呼吸粗重手指微颤地拨开遮挡于乳前仅剩的碎布，却还是没窥见想象中小巧颤栗的樱果全貌，而是冷不丁摸到一小块略微粗糙的蕾丝。  
“……我说……这又是什么。”  
“胸贴啊。”克莉丝多用一种看不谙世事地主家傻儿子的怜爱眼神望他：“哪有正常人会在礼服这种东西底下真空啊，你色情漫画看太多啦。”  
……那还不是你先拿来的，自己钓鱼执法还好意思说！  
回应她不合时宜嘴贱的是小天狼星一记恼羞成怒的瞪眼，以及一阵比刚才还刺耳的撕扯声中，那件令克莉丝多心痛如绞的绸缎裙子终以报废告终。而她本人呢，正在自己近乎全裸赤条条的状态下，外强中干假装镇定地冲罪魁祸首羞涩一笑，却掩饰不住紧张舔了舔嘴唇，“那个，说好的只有一个人脱不公平……来着……啊。”  
她暗搓搓的请求被突然摸到身上的手掌打断了，极高的温度与干燥的触感令她没忍住发出一声低呼，隔着一层蕾丝布四舍五入等于没有阻碍罩住一侧的乳肉捏了捏，接着似乎觉得还不过瘾，少年修剪得当的圆润指甲边缘轻轻抠了抠乳贴边缘交界的软嫩皮肤，只听小天狼星哼了一声，但还是强忍情欲哑声问：“……直接撕下来的话，会痛吗？”  
都被耍不止一次了……结果却还是这么在意她的感受啊。  
克莉丝多闻言一愣，原本第一反应还想再逗逗小狗，临了终是眼底带着盈盈笑意望向他，柔声细语答了句：“不会的。”  
没等话音落下放了心的小天狼星伸手去撕，她又缓缓补上一句：“况且……哪怕粗暴一点弄疼我……也挺喜欢的。”  
……  
悬在她上方的呼吸声一瞬间停滞了，身侧两旁的床垫猛地被对方的膝盖压得陷下去两块，少年线条漂亮的脊背在眨眼间弓出极大的弧度，像只突然本性爆发的猛兽将她狠狠罩住，原本伸来准备撕掉蕾丝的手临时改了主意，转而摸索到她的双手与之十指相扣压到克莉丝多的头顶，小天狼星一边盯着她的眼睛一边俯身，咬住一侧胸贴的边缘将其慢慢撕下，接着随意往旁边一甩，再低头便再不犹豫，张口含住了被困在硅胶里潮湿闷不透气多时一颗可怜兮兮的乳尖，似乎是克莉丝多最后的那句话彻底令他失去理性，这次不留任何刻意隐忍，直接泄愤地用上牙齿狠狠咬了一口，留下一圈湿漉漉发红的齿印。  
“等等……疼——”  
“刚才还自己说的没关系，给我受着！”  
小天狼星才不管她可怜兮兮的抱怨，如法炮制把另一边胸脯也尽数暴露出来，还又吸又咬在上边留下些深深浅浅的痕迹，克莉丝多咬着唇吸凉气时他又忽然松开了在头顶对她双手的桎梏，只是不等她回神，小天狼星接着不知从哪拽过一条黑色、疑似她那条悲惨裙子上撕下来的带子举到跟前，克莉丝多还以为他要用它遮住她的眼睛，结果小狗的手再度上抬几英寸，把她双腕绕了几下缠在一起，末端直接绑在床头。  
遮住双眼？怎么可能，眼睛红红地看着他多赏心悦目呢，以前怎么没注意到她眼睛变色的模样这么色气的。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她并不知道小狗脑袋里又藏了什么奇怪的play，等她意识到发生了什么已经彻底来不及了，丝绸的残料虽然千疮百孔却也不是她这种高魔低物的远程法师能轻易挣脱，反而越拽皮肉被勒得越疼。与此同时，罪魁祸首则恶劣又心满意足欣赏她挣扎不能只得哀哀望着他的惨兮兮模样，一边高高兴兴地继续把她下半身仅剩的裙子撕成碎布，不经意蹭到大腿内侧时克莉丝多的身体猛地一颤，小天狼星察觉到她古怪的反应，重新不顾她羞耻强行掰开双腿仔细查看，顿时“咦”了一声，伸出一根手指好奇地沾了点从腿心布料边缘渗出的湿滑透明，拿到鼻子下面嗅嗅。  
“——咦你个头！”  
克莉丝多被他小处男没见过世面给气的直蹬腿，可小狗再怎么也是打过魁地奇的，力气和敏捷性都远远胜过一身软肉的她，顺手一挡就反过来攥住脚腕令她再不能反抗，克莉丝多又气又羞红了眼圈瞪他，眼睁睁被对方两根手指勾住内裤裤腰，轻而易举褪到膝盖。  
至此，自很早以前就潺潺流水止都止不住的桃源泉眼，再无一丝阻隔，彻底展露在男孩面前。  
再一秒之后，是短短一截拉链被拉开的声音，克莉丝多被他压得死紧抬不起头来去看下身情景，却有什么带着极高热度硬邦邦的东西肉贴肉无一丝缝隙抵在穴口作势欲入，灼人温度烫的她瑟缩颤抖，她急忙开口：  
“等等，你别——唔唔！”  
克莉丝多的嘴才张开半秒就被他一把捂住，小天狼星深深呼吸着俯下来亲她的额头，从上至下掠过颤抖的眼皮、鼻梁，接着手一松开，不等她吐出一个字就以吻封缄，过了好久两人才各自粗喘分开，只听他哑声：“没用的。”  
“都到这一步了，就是杀了我也不可能停的。”  
说罢，他重新极尽温柔含住她的唇，同时按着她的腰用力一挺，硕大之物顿时就着泛滥流淌的爱液进去不到小半截，顶端传来一点阻碍的触感令初尝禁果的少年兴奋得浑身发抖，当即抓着她大腿根再次调整发力姿势，不管不顾便长驱直入，性器如同利刃狠狠劈开脆弱柔嫩的内部——  
“唔！唔唔——！”  
——谁让你停了！老子要的是前戏，前戏啊！  
他倒是插进去爽了，把克莉丝多痛得眼冒金星耳中轰鸣，里面怎么想都肯定是撕裂出血了，虽说有了血丝搀在蜜液之中帮助润滑，可她疼到极点同时亦控制不住咬破了小天狼星的舌头，却没想这一点血腥味当即引得对方兽性大发，沾了点她破身血迹的肉棒抽出一半，接着便用比先前还猛烈的力道再度贯入，大开大合操弄起来。  
“不要、不要……别那么重，我不行……”  
克莉丝多总算在他换气的空隙找到机会求饶，可正是上头的小处男哪里听得进她拒绝的话，反是她同样初经人事紧窄得过分的的内部令他不能尽兴抽插而越来越焦躁，加之他本身那东西尺寸也是远超平均水平，再碰上紧张剧痛导致收得死紧的她，自然无法尽数容纳。  
不能尽根没入让小天狼星心生不满，全部精力都在下半身细细体会的他也早就感受到甬道尽头次次叩击中隐约一开一合的细小孔洞，只是他怎会意识到那是生理构造角度讲本不该参与进性事的宫颈口，只当自己还未完全开发对方的身体，当即便牟了一口气闷头向那里进攻。  
“呜啊啊——住手！”克莉丝多发觉他要做什么白毛汗都吓出来了，恐惧加上疼痛的眼泪大颗大颗往下滑，拼命摇着头：“疼！真的疼，求你了——那里、不是做这个的——会出人命啊！”  
万幸的是，小天狼星还真的停住了，大约是看她实在哭得撕心裂肺而软了心肠，只放任已经深埋进去的大半截在其中小幅度耸动，紧绷的肌肉不断在动作间重重地蹭过克莉丝多之前被他玩弄到差点破皮的乳头，每次摩擦便是又痛又痒，结果就是导致她被如此粗暴对待之后，竟然湿得更厉害了。  
小天狼星也觉得害她哭那么惨怪过意不去，居然短时间就无师自通学会了不再狠命进出，转而龟头压住花心蹭着软肉，上面则怜惜地亲吻她的脖子和胸前，自觉理亏闷声道：“好吧……那你告诉我，为什么没办法全进去？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
嚯，这会儿需要她解惑了，就学会动作轻点不把她往死里怼了？  
她嗓子还哑着难以开口，却被小狗以为是她生气了故意不理他，顿时更加卖力用刚刚自行悟出来的青涩技巧试图讨好，温柔下来的缠绵和先头只知埋头猛干带来的快感简直是天差地别，克莉丝多在他耐心的伺候下呼吸渐渐急促，到后来连被蛮力破处的痛感也逐渐抚平掩盖，取而代之的是阵阵伴随舒爽的眩晕，兴致渐入佳境使得原本花瓣合拢之下藏得好好的芯子因着双腿大开的姿势以及没完没了的刺激总算不甘寂寞怯怯冒头，让小天狼星冷不丁低头瞧见，好奇之下问也不问，伸手就在那颤巍巍的小阴蒂上捏了捏。  
“啊——！”  
克莉丝多猛地僵住，双目茫然头颅高高昂起的同时身体却瞬间蜷成了虾米，内外双重刺激之下顿时令穴肉条件反射死死咬紧侵入之物，原本习惯了让充满弹性温暖软肉有一搭没一搭吮吸的小天狼星如何能料到这一出，何况刚告别处男之身本就耐力不够，这下被她夹的腰眼一酸，直接闷哼一声长泄如注，将浓郁粘稠的体液射入湿软腹中。  
而克莉丝多好不容易从毫无防备的阴蒂高潮中回过神了，这才反应过来察觉到腹内深处饱胀异样，正好疼得不那么厉害了尝试着动了动，却觉得连那深埋的肉棍硬度也有所消退，情不自禁没憋住：“……咦？”  
小天狼星：“……”  
小狗臊的脸通红，还给她似曾相识一句话：“——咦你个头啊！！！”  
她还来不及给他挽回颜面说点什么，小天狼星就恼羞成怒，干脆一下撤掉所有支撑往她身上一趴，脸埋在她胸脯——真·“没脸见人”了。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
一口气叹进泥土里。  
有没有天理啊，自己大腿根还酸的要命，怕是下面那点血还没干透呢，居然还得负责给丢面子的小处男科普“第一次早射是很正常的”？！  
小狗一动不动伏在她赤裸的胸前，阵阵呼吸温热的气流弄得她痒痒不已，想挠了一动弹才反应过来自己手还让他绑着，克莉丝多努力低下头，呼呼两下冲他黑发间露出来通红的耳尖吹气。小天狼星不情不愿抬起脑袋，她忍着酸痛勉强挤出一个假笑：“乖，先帮我松开吧？”  
再墨迹一会儿手不过血坏死了都。  
他虽然满脸不高兴，可看见她那俩勒得手背血管凸起惨兮兮的爪子，还是脸色变了变立刻撑起身体，眼里分明写了一句“笨吗你怎么不早说”麻利给她解开缎带，克莉丝多刚松了口气把手拿回来左右互相揉揉活血，小天狼星借着起来顺势把她也拽着胳膊拎起，姿势就理所应当地从他将她压在身下变成了两人坐起来面对面，体位骤一变化，克莉丝多不自觉挺腰“嗯”了一声，他刚射过没拔出去的肉物依然埋在她里面，似乎还因为角度一变被蠕动的穴肉这么一夹，而隐隐有了再度勃起的趋势。  
这、这离上一轮结束还没三分钟吧，这家伙晚饭吃虎鞭了不成？！  
“你……”她心里发毛刚试探开口一个音节，就对上小天狼星幽幽发亮的灰眼睛，他抱着她整个人往上抬了抬，给她调整了一个不会扭到筋的姿势，随后自己也尝试挺了一下腰胯，只一下就顶得克莉丝多闷哼出声，不过短短时间，那东西已经又一次硬得直挺挺挤压研磨着肉壁，小天狼星眼神暗沉摸了摸她的脸，虽是没有第一次那么猴急粗暴了，可现在这幅玩弄落入陷阱猎物般的模样却令她反倒心惊肉跳，有不妙的预感。  
克莉丝多被跟个大布娃娃似的摆弄得坐在他腿上，现在的高度差令小天狼星只要稍稍低头就能舔到她的乳尖，他自然不客气张口就含住那饱经摧残的小肉粒，没用上什么力气压在齿间碾了碾，疼倒是算不得疼，只是那扑面而来的威胁感还是让克莉丝多一阵激灵，小狗忽然露出雪白的牙齿笑了：“听话，把刚才的忘掉吧——现在开始，我们重来一次。”  
克莉丝多：“……”不是，这玩意都带重来的吗，问题是老子已经没有第二个处女膜给你戳了啊大哥。  
万幸的是埋首在她胸前的小天狼星看不到她状如便秘的复杂表情，否则以小狗这臭脾气保不齐又要恼怒发飙重演上次的暴力惨剧，他的双手垫在克莉丝多臀下，看似不甚强壮的手臂实则爆发力惊人，也不知是真那么轻而易举还是故意在她面前装蒜，大气都没喘一口就胳膊发力将她给整个抬起，插入甬道的粗长也因此缓缓沾满白浊与清液被拔出大半，最后仅留头部还卡在可怜巴巴收缩着却合不拢的穴口，夹着丝丝血色混在一起沿着她的腿根与他的性器往下不住流淌，场面一度煞是色情。  
克莉丝多自是看不到身下情形，倒是能深切体会到腹中那股鼓胀异样渐渐退了出去而小小松了口气，同时因为屁股悬空带来的不安全感赶紧去抱住他的肩膀以求支撑，慌忙间完全是下意识全然依赖的举动成功讨好了小天狼星，他心情颇佳勾起嘴角，却在对上她一双蕴着泪雾红眸时恶劣扬唇微笑，手突然一松——  
“啊——”  
明明是比刚才更狠更深的贯入，这次她却连哭都哭不出了，眼前白茫茫一片，耳朵里是血液轰鸣的声音。  
哪怕她心道糟糕已猜到他打算做什么，只是前番才挨了一阵狂风骤雨般狠操的她早就腿脚软如烂泥，即便及时反应过来也抖抖索索地撑不住自身重量，顶多也就减缓了一点下坠势头，结果，并无不同。  
克莉丝多脑袋里莫名出现了奇怪的画面：她看见一只筋疲力竭的兔子终于彻底掉入了藏着尖刺的陷阱，反抗不能地被戳了个对穿，随后陷阱两侧“喀嚓”合拢，彻底将奄奄一息的兔子吞噬个骨头渣子都不剩——原来那哪里是什么陷阱，而是一张巨大黑犬的血盆大口，至于尖刺，不过是巨犬锋利的牙齿而已。  
什么啊……  
刚才她还没完没了地喊“不行”“不要”“会死”什么的……那是在胡乱夸张些什么啊……  
现在这个……才是——真的要死了啊！  
即便到现在她还没机会看过那东西的全貌，却也光是靠感受都知道那得是多天赋异禀的一根，再配上青春期少年那堪称无底洞的精力和欲望，那根粗长肉刃钝刀子割肉般劈进身体的感觉甚至盖过她的心跳呼吸，整个人只能感受到从自己身体深处异物之上传来的阵阵搏动，无论是身还是心都被撑开侵占至极限了。  
“哈。”突然的一下袭击还不够，小天狼星的手指轻轻地摸向二人交合之处，眼睛里有跃动而满足的光点闪烁，碰了碰那里被撑开到极致的入口、花瓣都失了血色隐隐泛白的薄薄皮肉，十分满意挑眉：“我就说嘛，果然还是可以全部进去的！”  
克莉丝多的脑袋沉甸甸压在他肩上大口喘气，那种仿佛都要把内脏往旁边挤过去的恐怖错觉依然残留着令她心惊肉跳，既没有力气也没有心情出声埋怨他，只“啊呜”张口叼住他肩膀一块肉想要泄愤，结果到头却还是不忍心一口见血，只留下个不深不浅的牙印作罢。  
不想小天狼星却因此误以为她这算回应，于是兴致勃勃腰臀发力向上挺了挺，克莉丝多差点呛死，这下不得不开口了：“停——别动！！”  
“为什么？”  
不光是她难受，小天狼星也被她吸的头皮发麻，怀里本就是心爱的女孩子，她里面还要命的那么湿那么紧，绵软雪白的身子靠着他随时都在冲击他仅剩不多的自制力，已经是用上了全部忍耐才没不管不顾按住她狠狠操弄，却在这档口被叫停，顿时心生不满，但还是看在她脸色煞白冷汗淋淋的份上咬牙又一次憋住了。  
克莉丝多又好气又好笑，终于按捺不住嘴巴贱起来埋汰他了：“为什么，你是在问我？——换个人早给你踢下床了知不知道！”  
“换人？”小天狼星的眉毛立马气得皱成一团，伸手就把趴在肩上喘息的克莉丝多拽过来，硬掰过她的下巴恶狠狠逼问：“你还敢想着换人？！”  
“不是——”  
神经病啊！这家伙耳朵怎么长的啊！  
克莉丝多突然被他从腿上给抱下去了，她还以为小狗这一下听岔误会大了居然真的要拔屌无情，结果刚落回床上就被他抓着硬转半圈翻过去，成了撅起屁股跪趴着背对他的羞耻姿势，想要回头却让一只炙热微汗的手按住后颈往下一压，同时刚空下来不到几秒的阴道又让那根她已经稍微有些熟悉的巨物给破开弯曲狭窄的甬道深深填满，并且因着骑乘那一下的开拓，这次几乎没有什么阻碍就插到了底。  
是后入啊……  
公认的最具征服意义的体位，与其说是人类的性爱更像是动物之间纯粹的交合，被支配被侵略的屈辱加上看不到身后一切的未知，都让克莉丝多觉得害怕，从另种角度讲……却也更刺激了。  
习惯之后宫口不再那么娇弱得经受不得一点触碰，却也有酸酸麻麻的钝痛丝丝缕缕传来，克莉丝多受不住了就下意识手脚并用往前爬着想要躲，结果自然让正得趣舒服着的小天狼星一把按住，不仅不怜惜反倒狠一下肏了更深，从后面压过来覆上她因快感和疼痛共同作用下颤抖不止的脊背，再随手拨开披在上面的散乱黑发，低头一口咬住她的后颈，在光洁如玉白得晃眼的一片雪背再次留下自己的痕迹后，少年用犬齿威胁地划过她的耳垂，冷声道：“不该说的话，知道错了吗？”  
“我没有……”  
一滴汗水“啪嗒”砸在克莉丝多背上，他咬牙切齿按住她的腰狠狠贯入：“——还抵赖？！”  
“不是的……我真的没有——”少女哭得嗓子都哑了，终是受不住他的怒气，边被操边断断续续抽泣着：“呜、呜呜……我、我那本来要说的是……”  
小天狼星动作略缓，让她得以喘息说完接下来的话，却见身下女孩子艰难地半扭过头，汗湿长发从肩头滑落搭在雪白的腮边，侧头可见沁着水汽的嫣红眼角，魅惑又勾人的模样与平时冷淡沉静截然不同，赫然一副被蹂躏狠了的楚楚可怜，红着鼻头抽抽嗒嗒：“还不是因为你……”  
“谁让你的……太大了，我受不了……”  
泪水模糊了视线让她看不见小天狼星先是一愣，随后骤然紧缩瞳孔暗沉幽黑的眼底，克莉丝多被折腾了半天好不容易逮个机会诉苦，还无所察觉继续埋怨：“不听我说话，小天狼星布莱克……就会欺负人——呜啊啊！”  
剩下未出口的字句全被一记深插堵了回去，小天狼星一声不吭，只有肌肉紧实有力的腰快速一下又一下耸动抽插，力道又强幅度还大，次次都抽出到只剩龟头再狠狠顶入，往外拔时还带了些恋恋不舍咬着他不松的粉色嫩肉，进入时则有更多软嫩多汁的穴肉挤过来紧紧吸他，被言语一刺激过后好像连带下面被甬道褶皱吮吸的感觉都变得更清晰了，让他有几次都腰眼酥麻差点缴械，幸亏有了经验及时缓下来，挨过那阵射精欲望再重振旗鼓，几个来回下来一反先前早早交货，持久得简直吓人。  
他倒是一雪前耻了，可苦了克莉丝多，都不说让沉甸甸阴囊重重拍打数不清多少次的花户早已一片红肿，光是面朝下随着动作不断颤动的娇小胸乳都像真空跑了一场马拉松似的拉扯生疼，可怜的乳尖也在和床单不断摩擦之间弄得红艳艳皱缩起来，怕是再这么下去真的要破皮出血了。可那清脆响亮的肉体撞击声还没有丝毫停下来的意思，从跪趴到筋疲力竭一头扎进枕头起不来再到又一次被对方硬拽着纤细的手臂拉起上半身，被迫挺起胸承受来自后方的侵占，像振翅欲飞的小鸟被困住双翼，逃脱不得只能哀哀叫个没完，内部盛不下的水液从交合之处挤出，再随着不知停歇的抽插捣成粘稠的半固态质地，泛着白绵密糊得耻部到处都是，最后再沿着大腿淌到床单，洇出大片湿漉漉的水渍。  
初尝禁果的少年连变换姿势都不肯，只凭着一股蛮劲和仿佛永不疲倦的精力，将一腔赤忱的爱意与欲望尽数化作实际行动付诸于她身上，再后来又不知过了多久，身后的少年才在一番极快极重的挺入后畅快淋漓射了出来，本就初次开荤积蓄许久的量，再加上一次留在里面还未清理就直接顶进去又来了一次，筋疲力竭的克莉丝多还是让腹中突如其来的充盈饱胀感弄得低吟一声，好在这一次小天狼星总算把射后微软的东西撤了出去，数个小时都被撑开到极限的穴口开开合合着闭不拢，小口小口往外吐着两次射在里面的精液混着她自身潺潺不止分泌的淫液，色情至极的景象倒映在少年眼睛里又一次令他屏住呼吸，克莉丝多迷糊着被他摆弄身体变成侧卧，她还暗中松了口气只当是结束要睡觉了，不想小天狼星也跟着贴身躺下后抬起她一条没有丝毫力气的大腿，半软的性器贴着她臀缝腿根磨蹭几下便极快恢复斗志，一下重新借着流出的精液滑溜溜直顶了进去。  
“唔……”  
疲惫至极的身体已不能作出任何抵抗，她只微弱哼了一声就再没了下文，无论是下身的顶弄抽插还是少年在间隙中掰过她的脸落下来温柔或热情的吻，克莉丝多都闭着眼逆来顺受再无回应，浑浑噩噩中感觉他又在她里面射过一次……或是两次？记不清了。  
伴随越来越混沌的思绪，她渐渐地失去了意识，唯有最后的印象来自于小天狼星腕上手表的反光，表盘的时针离得最近的罗马数字是三。

（三十七）  
昏睡过去最后的印象是小狗在操她也就算了，问题是他妈的连醒来都是让人活活日醒，这就有点过分了。  
本就后半夜才终于被折腾得筋疲力竭得以入睡，她对睁眼看见少年在身前抱着她的两条手臂并不意外，随即后知后觉恢复知觉的下身便又一次让熟悉的鼓胀之感充满，克莉丝多下意识低吟一声，小天狼星的呼吸就立刻从身后湿热粗重地凑到耳边，张口咬了咬她的耳垂，再掰过她的下巴，轻咬她嘴唇的间隙含糊问：“醒了？”  
克莉丝多被来自后面挺身的力道弄得难以开口，心说让你这么晃啊晃的是个死人都睡不下去了，万幸睡得嗓子干痛下面却还水分充足，光是昨晚残留的黏稠体液就足以让小天狼星轻易顶进去而没有弄痛她，晨勃的欲根借着湿滑一鼓作气插入，再缓缓拔出重新挤开紧致穴肉一次比一次进入更深，到后来等到沉甸阴囊挨上她的臀肉之时克莉丝多残留的睡意也全都被迫一扫而空，上下唇几次开了又合都只能吐出无意义的残字呻吟，费了好大的力气才勉强拼凑一个问句：“唔……几、几点了？”  
“不到八点。”  
不同于她那跟被砂纸擦过似的沙哑嗓子，小天狼星的声音不仅毫无异状，甚至听着都透着如同一顿饱餐过后的餍足，满意又轻快地问，下面深陷她穴内的东西还在缓缓抽插：“现在是圣诞假期的第一天，怎么了？”  
克莉丝多无力闭上眼睛，尽力不去把注意力放在体内那个不属于她自己的器官上，疲惫说道：“我说，你这这一大早的……”  
“不可以吗？”  
侧着身体到底还是不甚畅快，小天狼星眉毛一挑，干脆拔出来换个姿势撑到她身上，正要以最传统的体位重新进入，克莉丝多急忙把腿并拢：“等一下，我……我不太舒服……”  
听她这么说，小天狼星眼睛里炽烈的欲望好像减少了些，目光下意识落到她交叠起来的大腿之间那个隐秘位置，迟疑片刻：“……受伤了？”  
“没有没有。”克莉丝多趁这个机会往后缩了缩，“只是嗓子疼……咳，但我实在没力气动了，你能帮我倒杯水吗？”  
小天狼星微微睁大眼睛，颇为难在他怒涨的性器和她故作可怜的无辜表情之间看了几个来回，最后还是不情不愿“嗯”了一声乖乖下床，她就在这会儿嗖钻进被子把自己裸着的身体盖好，小狗拿着杯子回来站在床边递给克莉丝多，直挺挺勃起的肉棒就在她抬手能碰到的地方。她闭上眼小口喝水，却隔着眼皮都仿佛能感受到他如有实质的炙热视线，克莉丝多睁开一只眼大概瞄了一下位置，随即伸手一下就握住了那根硬涨的粗长，虚握着上下撸一把。  
被着玩意儿捅了一晚上都没机会看到它的全貌，克莉丝多一边摸还偷偷往那处瞄，掌中又热又硬的触感同样令她心跳加速，指腹半是尝试沿着茎棱小心翼翼往上滑动，最后落到与十分坚硬、还在微微搏动的茎身相比稍显柔软的龟头，指尖不经意沾了一点顶端小孔分泌出的前精，蘸着那股湿滑劲儿打着圈。  
小天狼星被她的动作取悦得微微眯眼舒服哼了两声：“继续。”  
克莉丝多歪头看看他，又试着弄了几下，轻飘飘的力道如同隔靴搔痒，小天狼星心一急也用手罩住她的手背示意动作应该更大些，克莉丝多却在这档关头把手抽了回去，拿回来搁在鼻前嗅嗅，闻到点残留精液的腥味便新奇地眨眨眼，十分无辜抬头看他。  
小天狼星被她晾了一遭，气不打一出来直磨牙瞪她，克莉丝多特没良心地笑：“八点钟啊，该吃早饭了，是不是？”  
小狗气哼哼看她防自己跟防贼一样拿被子裹得死紧，很不开心也慢腾腾拽过丢在地上的裤子穿上，最后拉过克莉丝多在她颈侧又是一阵又舔又咬才算完，在他开始穿鞋时克莉丝多摸着脖子上湿漉漉新添的吻痕想了想，被子一掀也跟着要下床：“等等，我也去吧，我想——啊！”  
得意忘形的后果就是乐极生悲，这两条一宿都没合拢过的腿哪里承受得住整个人的体重，克莉丝多脚尖刚刚着地便一阵酥到骨子里的酸软直接侧摔，幸亏小天狼星听见她说话抬头看见才及时冲来一把抱住她，克莉丝多跟没骨头一样软软趴在他胸前，忽然面色微红“唔”了一声，双手抓住他的衣襟。  
她昨夜腹中让他灌得满满的，先头躺在床上还好，这会儿一站起来穴里顿时因着地心引力涌下来一大股浊液，跟来月经似的拦都拦不住，下体一热就沿着大腿根不住往下淌，“滴答”一声，不轻不重落在木地板上颇为清晰。  
“嗯？”  
小天狼星显然察觉到了异样，但一时间没多想，看她肩头颤抖闷头不语的样子轻哧：“就你现在这副样子，还想着出门？给我乖乖等着得了。”  
说着就要推她回床上，结果克莉丝多拽着他的袖子死活不干，最后实在耐不住腿脚没力气一屁股坐回去，下坠的力道加上臀部猛摔到床上的劲头，大股挤压出来的蜜液混着白浊浇了满满一滩。  
克莉丝多刹那间瞳孔放大发出一声抽泣，那种近乎于失禁、尤其还当着心念之人面的羞耻感令她几乎当场崩溃，眼圈连带着眼睛都一瞬间泛红，掩面颤声、手脚并用向后躲去：“我、我……你别看……”  
“……”  
小天狼星没搭话，却没依照她的意思把脸别过去，恰恰相反，他怔怔看着摔在床上的她，深灰色的双眼一眨也不眨。  
容貌极美性子冷淡的少女，墨发披散面色绯红倒在他面前，一身原本莹白无瑕的雪肤星星点点全是让人啃咬吮吸留下的暧昧痕迹，从纤细玲珑的肩头一路如同在雪地盛开的朵朵红梅，衬着两只因动作而微颤的小巧雪乳以及其上同样被凌虐蹂躏至红肿的奶尖儿……是被他弄成这样的。  
更甚者……她雪白修长的大腿之间、那处在他之前从未有人造访过的秘密之地，正不断止都止不住往外淌、在床单上留下长长一条水痕……也全部都是他射进去的。  
一回想起昨夜自己压着她不停索要、少女被弄得只剩泣声求饶那时情形，小天狼星只觉得下腹同耳根子一起都发烫烧得厉害，不知费了多大力气才尽力移开目光不去细看床上的诱人景象，更暗中咬牙强行压下不管不顾再次扑上去的念头，只听克莉丝多蔫蔫地开口：“好吧，我不跟着你就是……可我想洗澡……”  
她顿了顿，好像觉得自己短时间内提要求太多有些不好意思，抓起被子把白生生的身子缩进去，眼神飘忽继续说：“那个……就不给你多找麻烦了，随便给我带点什么吃一口就好，待会儿我可以自己把有求必应屋变成浴室——”  
“——你想都不要想！”小天狼星一声怒吼，吓得缩在被窝里的克莉丝多一哆嗦，赶紧把自己又包得更紧了，“你敢踏出这里一步试试？！”  
他没忘记她的裙子已经被自己撕成碎片的事实，众所周知有求必应屋变化期间必须内部不能有人，那么这家伙是打算裹着床单里面真空去外面走廊走三圈吗？！  
就算是圣诞假期也有为数不少的学生选择留校，更保不准一定不会有闲人正巧溜达到八楼，万一真就在那时候看到她……光是想象一下那种情形发生的可能，他就几乎要产生杀人的冲动。  
但一看克莉丝多被他突然的怒火吓得瑟瑟发抖，小狗心中却又懊悔不已，亡羊补牢放软了语气：“咳，我是说——反正你的衣服也不能穿了，出去很容易被……总之洗澡的事我会想办法，在这等我就是了。”  
“……哦。”  
经他提醒，克莉丝多也才想起来那条已经惨遭不测的礼裙，于是缩在被窝里只露半张脸乖巧点头，等小天狼星出去了才慢慢爬出来，一路呲牙咧嘴艰难无比地慢吞吞下床，寻了半天终于在昨晚乱丢满地的狼藉中找到她装魔杖的细长袋子，拿回床上低头瞅瞅自己青紫斑驳惨不忍睹的前胸，克莉丝多叹一口气，抽出魔杖开始把衣服领子挡不住的吻痕消除。  
没有镜子只能盲施魔法，因此这份工作进展极慢，导致小天狼星回来一进屋正好看见她在那“毁灭作案证据”，顿时黑着脸过来一把按住：“你在干什么？”  
“……我总得见人啊？”克莉丝多觉得理所当然，小天狼星却更不高兴了：“你不想让别人知道我们的关系？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“不是，你想哪去了？”她好气又好笑：“公开也不一定非得是这种方式吧？而且你没觉得以你弄出来这个数量，别人看见了比起知道我有了男朋友，人家会更怀疑我得了皮肤病吗？”  
“……”她说的太有道理，以至于让小天狼星无言以对。  
确实自己下嘴好像狠了一点厚，可人都有第一次，太兴奋没刹住闸又不是他的错……  
“……至少，留一个吧。”她听见小狗自觉理亏却不服气的小声嘟囔，克莉丝多给他一个眼神算是默认，小狗这才不那么不开心了，把从厨房顺出来的早餐摆在床上，等克莉丝多正把手伸向一片吐司时，鼻子跟前突然被塞了一个魔药瓶，小天狼星把它放进她原本想去抓面包片的手里：“先喝这个再吃，空腹效果比较好。”  
“哦。”她接过来想也不想就一口闷了，随后让那古怪的味道弄得皱眉连咬好几口吐司，把小狗看得咂舌：“我说，你都不问问是什么就喝？”  
“你会毒死我吗？既然不会，那还问什么。”克莉丝多淡然自问自答，实际上恰恰相反，药水入口第一时间她就知道了这东西究竟是什么——数年前她就让斯教授给逼着捏鼻子灌了一瓶，至于罪魁祸首……罪魁祸首……  
她只是一扭头就再也绷不住几秒前的镇定自若，惊愕不已看着小天狼星又拿出一个一模一样的小瓶，打开一口喝光了抹抹嘴巴。  
“呸，这味儿。”只见他也一瞬间俊脸都皱了起来，表情痛苦匆匆抓起半杯南瓜汁漱口，然后才发觉克莉丝多那见了鬼的震惊眼神，小天狼星急忙逞强一秒将面部恢复常态，故作轻松说：“行啦，你也别担心——那药是从斯拉格霍恩办公室偷出来的，我以前穿着隐形衣无意间听到过庞弗勒夫人替那些‘犯了一些年轻错误’的学生向老头儿要这个……咳。”  
说到这里，他的耳根到底还是红了，声音也含糊了不少：“反正……你应该知道它是什么药了吧，吃完把衣服穿上，带你去洗澡。”  
可能是为了掩饰不自在，他最后直接把一叠校袍丢她头上，克莉丝多被糊一脸黑色布料挣扎了半天才重获光明，摸了摸却发现这件袍子袖子又长肩膀又宽，在身上比了比饶是她这样女生里身高偏高的都撑不起尺码，心说这家伙这次终于不上洗衣房偷女生东西——八成是把自己的衣服拿来了，心里却始终还是被另一件事困扰——话说他到底喝事后药干啥呢？

（三十八）  
饭后，克莉丝多穿上他的校袍，并在小狗虎视眈眈中把所有扣子拉链全系上，连后边的兜帽都拽上来戴着挡了半张脸，远远望去特么跟个发育不良的摄魂怪似的，小天狼星这才满意点了头，表示可以出发了。  
“不是，为什么不用有求必应——”  
他拉着她的手出了屋直奔楼梯，就跟生怕让人看见她这副模样似的跑得飞快，把克莉丝多嘴里关于“有求必应屋就在身后为什么还要去别处”的疑问给活生生憋回肚子里，万幸没跑多远两人似乎就到了小天狼星的目的地，他们下了两层楼梯，站定在空荡荡走廊的一扇门前，只见小狗鬼鬼祟祟环顾四周确认除两人之外再无闲人，接着便快速低声说了句克莉丝多没听清的口令，待门一开就拽着人刺溜进去，反手关门落锁一气呵成，动作快得令人咋舌。  
而克莉丝多略惊讶看着眼前装潢华丽的屋子，以及靠墙架上摆的齐刷刷一堆雪白的浴巾浴袍——更重要的是房间正中央下陷式的、面积几乎跟个游泳池没甚区别的巨大浴池，她愣了好一会儿，后知后觉忽然问：“这里难道是……级长浴室？”  
她刚依稀想起三强争霸赛那年，自己给塞德里克·迪戈里传话时对方说了级长浴室在城堡六楼，小哈当时就是在那解开了金蛋的秘密来着。  
小天狼星很高兴地对她眨了一下眼表示肯定，克莉丝多就直接把嘴闭上了，至于位置啊口令啊什么的他是如何得知，这不废话吗……她都怀疑自打莱姆斯当上级长的那天起，劫道者们就再也不用去普通学生浴室洗澡了。  
她默然看他轻车熟路在那一排起码几十个金色镶宝石的水龙头里挑了几个拧到最大，不多时浴池就被热水和五颜六色的泡沫灌满，小天狼星眼睛晶亮冲她招手示意下水，自己则一边走上池边的跳板一边脱了上衣，露出少年覆着一层薄薄肌肉的宽肩细腰，肤色健康的背上有几道细浅如猫抓般的痕迹，克莉丝多在他身后一言不发欣赏美色，忽然低头瞅了瞅自己的指甲——嗯，好像是太久没修剪，有点太长了。  
“过来啊，不是你说要洗澡的吗？”他站在跳台上向她伸手，克莉丝多表情十分戒备地走过去慢慢解开巫师袍的扣子，到跟前了却没把手给他，而是扭头走到池子角落以一个极其谨慎的姿势蹲下，从一只脚的脚尖开始慢吞吞往水里探，一点一点从脚腕到膝盖到大腿，墨迹了半天才彻底整个人泡进热水中，两只手紧紧握着抠着浴池边缘死不撒手。  
小天狼星跟看神经病一样看着她像条清道夫一样吸附在池壁龟缩不动，自己则干脆纵身一跃跳进一米多深的水中，两下便灵巧地游过来从克莉丝多身边浮出水面，接着就去掰她抓池边的手指，吓出克莉丝多一身白毛汗：“别——我、我不会游泳！”  
“你在说什么啊？水又没那么深，这不是能踩到底吗？”  
小狗锲而不舍地把她从浴池边往下拽，结果好不容易让克莉丝多那边刚松了手，下一刻转身就扑过来一把抱住他的肩膀，抓住救命稻草同时语无伦次地口胡：“我&¥——你%#&——”  
夭寿啊！确实是能踮脚踩到底，但上边已经淹到她下巴了啊！这水深怎么也得一米六，要不是她身高还算争气，换成小雷家的金发小姑娘在这直接就没顶了好吗！何况对不会游泳的人来说超过胸口都算危险水位，更别提只剩脑袋在外边……  
血气方刚的少年立马就因柔软的女体冷不丁贴上来红了耳廓，连带下身也跟着隐隐起了反应，另一个旱鸭子却没功夫顾及那么多，整个一八爪鱼手脚并用往他身上挂，完了还时不时吓得往上蹿两下，殊不知这一蹭更让欲火未消的小天狼星呼吸愈发急促粗重，他抬起手臂搂住她的腰，克莉丝多极度恐惧之下只当是他是回应安慰自己，一颗悬着的心刚刚找到些许安全感，却不料对方脚下抬腿一迈，毫不犹豫抱着她走向浴池内侧。  
“不——”  
克莉丝多眼睁睁看着池壁离自己越来越远发出了绝望的哀鸣，小狗高高兴兴捧着她的大腿和臀走到浴池中央，看她怕到极点只能抱住他脖子不敢放手的怂样心情大好，甚至更恶劣偶尔几次作势假装要松手，把克莉丝多吓得如树袋熊一样用腿紧紧夹着他的腰，她自己分明不是故意勾引他，可这姿势就好死不死正巧把耻部凑过去贴上了对方在热水中依然存在感极强的肉棍，克莉丝多身子一僵，抬头正对上少年充斥渴望的深灰色眼眸，两人的嘴唇近在咫尺，面上还都带着不知是热气蒸腾还是其他原因泛起的薄红，小天狼星忽然哑声道：“不想淹到的话，那就自己抱紧了。”  
说罢，他还真就毫无征兆松开了托着她的双手，克莉丝多发出一声短暂的小声惊呼，急忙整个人缠住了小天狼星劲瘦挺拔的躯体，好在水中有浮力让她这等体能不济的懒鬼也能不太费力维持双脚离地，这下她连上半身也靠过去与他紧贴，绵软雪白的乳肉在少年胸前挤压变了形。  
他空出来的手自然也不可能闲着，在水下沿着她光滑细腻的大腿内侧一路摸向私处，探到刚闭上没多久的穴口找了找位置，接着就换上硬了半天的性器握着根部想要顶入，克莉丝多急忙提醒：“等等……这样的话，我药不是就白喝了吗？”  
“不会，那个魔药也有预先防范的作用，我在书上查到了。”  
难得小狗耐下心来给她仔细解释，克莉丝多噎得一愣瞪大眼睛看他，心说怪不得刚才他毫不犹豫闷头一瓶灌下去，事出反常必有妖，靠，她就该知道。  
“可是——”  
硕大的龟头充满暗示贴着肉缝前后磨蹭花唇，但与之相比还是身在不比她身高浅多少的水里更令克莉丝多感到不安，结果实在耐不住小天狼星执着热烈的目光，最后她深深叹气，浑身颤抖着闭了闭眼：“算了，随你吧……只有一点，千万别让我掉下去，求你了，行吗？”  
“当然没问题。”小狗毫不犹豫一口答应，明明脸上尽是渴求欲色，深灰色的眼睛一如既往明亮璀璨，哪怕做着最淫亵的事情目光却依然清澈见底，强烈的反差反倒令被他挑起欲望、正嘴上说不要身体却很诚实冒出满脑袋黄色废料的克莉丝多心底发虚不敢与之对视，只轻轻应了一声垂下头靠在他肩膀，感受着那粗硬肉刃慢慢挤开贝肉陷进穴口，再以缓慢却不容置疑的势头逐渐没入。  
可说白了，水下的交合光是听着令人想入非非神往不已，实际做起来远不如想象中那般畅快淋漓，且不提水中比空气大了不知多少倍的阻力，每一下抽插都要耗费更多的力气，而且热水本身不仅不能润滑，反而还让她刚分泌流出体外的淫液转眼间就稀释消失得无影无踪，小天狼星刚入顶端就觉得其中干涩难以挺进，又顾忌着不能让她掉进水里无法使出全力，尝试几次均是最多肏进一半便再无法深得半分，没有爱液降低摩擦的蛮力操弄也让克莉丝多有苦难言，没几下就哼哼唧唧喊起了疼，小天狼星额上渐渐可见细密汗珠，在最后尝试一次依然无法顺畅进入后，总算认命把费半天劲才没入小半根的性器抽出，转而咬牙贴着那里柔嫩的蚌肉狠狠磨蹭数个来回权当暂时泄泄火，接着抱起克莉丝多回到浴池边，双臂使劲一举把她送上去坐好。  
克莉丝多只当他也要跟着上岸，没想到小狗站在池中并没有要动的意思，还顺势一拉就轻易分开她耷拉在水里的两条腿，眼睛直勾勾盯着那处隐秘的小缝看个不停。  
“你……？”饶是厚脸皮如克莉丝多也被他看得极不自在，双腿想要合拢遮住却让他按着不能动弹，只见那张令无数少女向往不已的俊脸离她的阴穴越来越近，嫩肉被摩擦得发红还水光淋淋沾着蜜液与水珠，光是看着都令小天狼星情不自禁咽了口唾沫，下意识又凑近了点，心中有种隐约的冲动想要破土而出。  
而他也没有违抗这份身为雄性的本能，直接头一低脸一埋嘴唇压过去，用另一种方式品尝起了那处令他恨不得死在里面的紧窄小穴，不比阳具甚是粗长庞然大物难以进入，少年的舌头灵活又柔软，加上唾液润滑很是轻易就顶开穴口插入，与她内部源源不断渗出的蜜水一混合，很快随着抽插发出令人面红耳赤的啧啧水声，媚肉绵软中透着紧致一下一下还不断向里面吮吸他，越是舔弄流出的水就越发丰沛，伴随着克莉丝多不知是不情愿还是舒爽的闷哼呻吟，细白的十个指尖插入小天狼星乌黑柔顺的卷发中，似要推开却又不似，随即便被嫌她手伸过来碍事的小狗不耐烦一把挥开，顺带按着她的胸口强迫她仰躺在冰凉的大理石台面，脊背贴着冰块一样的低温下腹却是如同火在灼烧，冰火两重天的双重刺激让克莉丝多彻底失去仅剩的羞耻与阻止的心思，双目迷离嘴唇微启，天花板华丽的水晶吊灯在她眼中被生理的泪水模糊成光影斑驳的一块块，最后在身下男孩口舌给予的不断刺激与快感中细腰忽然猛地弓起，高潮来临之际终是再也没忍住抽泣出声，甬道拼命收缩的同时一大股水液亦跟着涌出，甚至溅在了猝不及防小天狼星的脸上。  
“——对、对不起！”  
克莉丝多都来不及多回味一阵巅峰过后的余韵就急忙撑起身子，结果正好看见自己潮吹的淫液飞溅到对方颊侧聚成透明湿滑的水滴，再沿着那张令人惊叹的俊颜滑落的场景，顿时臊得恨不得就地挖坑将自己活埋，小天狼星却呆愣了一会儿像是没反应过来发生了什么，半晌忽然抬起手沾了沾脸上泛着极淡腥甜气味的液体，然后也不知道他怎么想的，张口送到舌尖舔了一下。

（三十九）  
“喂！”被按下去看不见对方给她口交过程是一回事，眼睁睁看见他舔舐自己体液又是另一回事，克莉丝多的脸瞬间红成猴屁股，眼见小天狼星忽然手臂一撑从池中“哗啦”上岸，数不清的水珠一瞬间沿着瘦高而结实的年轻躯体纷纷而下，不少都滴落在克莉丝多的大腿和腹部，像是希腊神话中从海底踏浪而来的波塞冬，落在她身上的目光也一如传闻阴晴不定的海神那般极具占有与侵略性，弯身从地上捞起瘫软如烂泥的她，稳稳当当打横抱着来到叠放浴巾的架子前，把她放下让克莉丝多的手抓住金属架栏杆，随即便覆上来两人面对面紧贴，勃起的阳物顺势挤进她大腿之间，蹭过阴蒂令她情不自禁呻吟一声，本能地挺腰迎合，两片花唇夹着硬邦邦的肉棒，又湿又软如同泡在一汪热泉之中，小天狼星慢慢呼出一口气，近在咫尺的唇稍微一凑便碰到她的，闭了眼轻轻含住极温柔地吮吸，下面则往后一退再突然上顶，他那器具本就精神十足昂首挺胸，骄傲上翘的角度加上就着滑腻的水液，不用额外费力就让龟头挤开肉缝陷了进去。  
尽管已经预料到会发生什么，可这么突然甬道被撑开的感觉还是让克莉丝多没准备好，慌张中软肉一股脑收紧了死死咬着他，夹得小天狼星倒吸一口气，睁眼说不上无奈还是埋怨瞥她一眼，对上她一双写满无辜的红眸，想了想于是扳起她一条大腿往上抬起搭在自己臂弯中，趁着克莉丝多没反应过来这个姿势是怎么回事就立刻屏息按住她腰后奋力上顶，铁棍般的凶器便势如破竹一口气尽根没入，硕大顶端狠狠叩在紧闭的宫颈口。  
“唔……！”  
克莉丝多嘴被他封着只能发出些闷响，却还是让这猝不及防又深又重的一下插得差点眼一黑，只有单脚着地的腿抖如糠筛就要承不住体重栽倒，可牢牢嵌在体内的性器就如一根桩子般将她固定住连倒都倒不下，越是腿受不住弯曲就越是插得更深，根本避无可避。  
她觉得自己像只被钉死在墙上的蝴蝶标本，小天狼星却被她里面紧绷湿软的穴肉吸得腰眼发麻呼吸粗重，再也忍耐不下去开始一下下顶弄起来，从缓慢深重的抽插到后来越来越快，可怜兮兮的软肉紧紧吸附着肉棒一下下被翻出再塞回，穴口撑得大开潺潺不住流着水，刚开始还是滑腻清澈的蜜液，到后来因为肉体碰撞次数过多而逐渐拉出淫靡的银丝，再之后甚至捣成了肥皂泡似的粘稠白色几近半凝固的形态，绵密一团粘哒哒糊在腿心，沾得两人耻部皆是狼狈又色情至极。  
克莉丝多被他撞得身体摇晃不止，手里的紧抓的金属架也因动作频繁在大理石地面摩擦出刺耳声响，手臂和腿酸软得颤抖如风中落叶眼看就再支撑不住，最后终是在小腿突然抽筋的瞬间一声惊呼彻底瘫软向后一栽，幸亏昨晚前几番性事里对她那辣鸡体力心里已经有数的小天狼星早预料到这遭，及时出手赶在她后脑勺磕上铁架子之前将人搂入怀中，顺势从架上拽了几条雪白浴巾就地一铺，随即将她放倒背靠置物架坐下，连凶器都不曾抽出直接就着姿势继续狠狠肏弄，不顾金属架把墙面撞的哐哐直响，克莉丝多被这不小的噪音惊吓，生怕有人从级长浴室外路过察觉异样，恐惧加上羞耻心却让身体可耻地越发敏感，居然就在心脏狂跳之中被小天狼星重重撞上花心的一下同时，又一次攀上了极乐的云端。  
她眼前被快感逼出的眼泪模糊得看不清对方的样子，嘴里也无意识发出尖细的呜咽，里面比先前都来势凶猛的阵阵收缩让仍然埋头耸动的小天狼星只觉射精预兆来得猝不及防，已经有了些许经验技巧的他下意识赶紧慢了动作想着缓上一缓再继续，肉刃刚往外一退克莉丝多突然茫然瞪大眼睛，刚被那巨物送上高潮就抽出去给晃了一遭，穴肉习惯性吮吸却没了那给予她快乐的东西，腹中空虚燥热难受得抽泣一声，不管不顾使劲用腿夹着少年的窄腰，拼命摇头：“不要——不要走——”  
“好难受，求你了——给我好不好……呜呜……”  
她先前在床上都是隐忍而被动，觉得羞耻始终咬着嘴唇尽力能不出声就不出声，小天狼星何时见过她如此放浪淫乱的一面，当即惊讶到瞳孔放大，转瞬随之的便是铺天盖地的狂喜，什么男人的面子啊持不持久啊全部抛之脑后，头一低狠狠堵住那呻吟喘息的粉唇用尽全力向内顶弄，一次重过一次跟不要命似的碾压深处娇弱的小口，完全是恨不得把两个沉重垂坠的阴囊也尽数塞入的拼命架势，克莉丝多的魂魄都差点让他撞飞出去，就这么把人肏了最后数十下，最终耐力彻底耗尽精关一松，膨胀硬得隐隐发痛的性器深埋穴道尽头一阵微颤，将满满的浓精全部射给娇嫩的子宫，一次性灌得克莉丝多腹中饱胀浑身一阵哆嗦，险些当场厥过去。  
万幸到底还是没那么丢人在二十四小时中连续两次被人操到昏迷，但她确实疲累到极点连一根手指都懒得动弹，昏昏沉沉中依稀有小天狼星抱她回浴池清洗身体的记忆，也好像还记得当时他用手指掰开她穴口想要把射进去的精液弄出来，结果弄着弄着反而又自己挑起欲火，但看在她半昏迷毫无力气的模样实在心软下不去手，最终只得将就在她臀缝蹭着又发泄了一次。而等克莉丝多再次恢复意识醒过来，人已经浑身清爽又躺回有求必应屋的大床上了。  
她努力不去想象当走廊的画像们看着一个高大英俊的男学生抱着迷迷糊糊满脸春色、一看就让人喂得饱饱的女孩走过会作何反应，总之在接下来的几天里她是实打实过了几天真·衣来伸手饭来张口的日子，当然，这五星级的超高待遇并不是没有代价的——谁让那负责伺候和害她没力气下地的罪魁祸首是同一人。  
这次小狗可学聪明了，把有求必应屋变成了自带厕所和浴室的套房，直接上演一出魔法背景的金屋藏娇，得亏她是个纯种家里蹲小狗这么做了居然正合她意，克莉丝多就心安理得跟个残疾人一样足不出户长达三天之后，她默默看小天狼星异常熟练喝下一瓶魔药、又侧头瞅瞅床头柜开着的抽屉里一眼都数不清的空瓶，终于憋不住问了：  
“我说，你有没有想过，等斯拉格霍恩发现他办公室的措施魔药全被偷空了，他会是个什么反应？”  
“那个啊，昨天的时候就已经一瓶都不剩了。”小天狼星漫不经心回答，随后露出一个骄傲的炫目笑脸，从兜里掏出卷羊皮纸扬了扬：“——所以，这次我偷来了配方。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
这个年纪的男孩子、尤其还是刚开荤尝到其中妙处的，小狗在这方面的精力和欲望简直堪称恐怖，连从道理讲“没有耕坏的地只有累死的牛”克莉丝多只觉得自己这片地已经被耕得松软比棉花糖更甚了，奈何牛好像并不这么想……  
万幸的是，小天狼星并没有能如愿继续这种淫乱校园的鬼混日子一直到圣诞假期结束——废话，就算小狗能仗着年轻体力极好说来就来丝毫不怂，要真让他连着纵欲无度一整个假期下去，特么不伤肾就有鬼了啊！  
克莉丝多也不是没委婉地跟他讲过这种事要细水长流自己不想年纪轻轻守活寡，可在方方面面都骄傲自大目中无人的小天狼星布莱克怎可能听得进去，反倒次次都气得直接炸毛给她就地按住一顿教训，到后来可能是连梅林都看不下去了，直到某次情事结束后从她里面流出来的白浊掺了刺目的鲜红，彻底宣告长达数天日夜笙歌的结束。  
这其中还包括了小天狼星刚拔出来那时看见血迹斑斑，吓得面色瞬间煞白直接就要卷起她往校医院跑的小插曲——当然是被克莉丝多哭笑不得拦下了，她猜着跟最近过于频繁的性事脱不了关系，大约影响到了体内激素分泌啥的，她这一次月经不仅来势凶猛而且旷日持久，硬生生就这么拖到了圣诞假期结束还没走干净，那会儿大批学生早已返校回来了。


End file.
